Outcast Ayashi and Vampire
by nooneimportant2
Summary: Retelling of Rosario and Vampire featuring Tsukune but with a new friend to help him and the others out in school Rated T for Safety Warning: Updates will be random and there will be many prewritten chapters Intro is gone
1. Outcast Ayashi and Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or anything related I only own my OC who I admit is based slightly on Lost Planet which I don't own either

Authors Notes: For the Record, Yes this chapter is right before meeting Kurumu but after beating up Saizou. Oh and after reading the incredibly long first introduction you may be confused to his personality in this chapter so I recommend you read CAREFULLY so you can understand his logic although I will admit that it is indeed very long…

* * *

Outcast Ayashi and Vampire

Tsukune walked towards the school constantly watching his back. It had been about a week since school started but he still had to admit he was seriously considering dropping out. The 2nd day of school he'd even written up a resignation letter! Why would he want to drop out of perhaps the best private school in the whole country? The answer was simple: Youkai Academy was no ordinary academy…It was an academy for Monsters! In fact he'd already been attacked by one person!

"_Oh my god why am I still in such a scary school?_", though Tsukune as he walked by as he looked over his shoulder again. "_Everyone guy in the school wants me dead and when they find out I'm human they'll want to kill me even more AHHHH_", he panicked resulting in several students staring at him with weird expressions.

"AHHH It's the queen of beauty herself! WE LOVE YOU", Tsukune heard behind him.

"_Huh? There's only one person who every guy in the school would address that way_", thought Tsukune as he turned around.

Sure enough his guess was right: Moka Akashiya who, in his opinion, was the sweetest and prettiest girl in the whole school.

"_Oh yeah that's the reason I'm staying in such a scary school_", though Tsukune once again imagining him with Moka at the beach or the mall, and eventually a church pedestal getting married…

"_Wait where'd that image come from_", pondered Tsukune as Moka ran up to him.

"Ah Tsukune good morning!", called Moka much to the annoyance of a rather large crowd of boys behind her.

"Good morning Moka", Tsukune called back irritating the crowd of boys even more.

"Hey why does he get the cute girl?, "What's so special about him?", "One day I'll get you Tsukune and make Moka my bride?", Tsukune heard behind him from the large crowd

"_Oh no this is not good! I gotta leave!_", thought Tsukune as he looked directly at Moka and started to drool, "_But she's so CUUUUUUUUTE! I can't leave now! Not without her!"_

"Hmm? What's wrong Tsukune?", asked Moka

"Oh no-nothing", he quickly replied back blushing greatly with his heart beating quickly.

"You seem to be acting up. Same with your heart and I can smell your blood more, ah it smells so good!"

"_wait what is she-_", "I'm sorry Tsukune!", Moka screamed as she bit into his neck ,"KAPPU CHUUUU!", "AHHHH!", screamed back Tsukune.

"_Ah…oh man I don't know if I'm gonna make it if she drinks this much of my blood at once every day_", though Tsukune in class feeling very light-headed, "_well at least she apologizes each time but still! There has to be another way! Maybe I should take the day off from hanging with Moka today after school_"

As soon as school ended Tsukune tried to sneak away but Moka caught him

"Ah Tsukune!", called Moka

"_Oh no! She'll suck me dry!"_, panicked Tsukune

"Tsukune I wanted to apologize for drinking so much of your blood earlier today without your permission", apologized Moka

"Oh it's no problem, replied Tsukune, "As long as you ask then well I can say if you can".

Really?"

"Of course! It's not problem"

"So…can I suck your blood again right now?"

"NOOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA DIE NOW!", screamed Tsukune as he ran away.

"_Oh no…maybe I shouldn't have done that I drank so much blood this morning he'd faint if I drank any more_", though Moka as Tsukune ran away.

Then she suddenly saw something or rather someone Tsukune was directly on a collision course with

"Tsukune watch out!", she called out but too late he ran right into the person's back.

"Oh no Tsukune are you okay?", then suddenly smelling his blood again coming from a slight nose bleed and started slightly drooling

"Oh geez I'm so sorry about that", said the person whom Tsukune just ran into

He easily stood a head taller than Tsukune and Moka and unlike Tsukune he seemed completely unfazed

"Sorry I didn't see you, are you okay?", he asked helping Tsukune back up to his feet

"Uuugh umm yeah not too bad actually thanks for asking", replied Tsukune forgetting to wipe away the blood.

"Sorry I should introduce myself, my name's Wayne, Wayne Galvan"

"I'm Tsukune Aono and this is my friend Moka Akashiya", replied Tsukune

"Hah you mean that girl practically every guy in the school's drooling over?", asked Wayne

"eh…I guess you could say that", replied Tsukune

"Hah glad to meet you both", "_huh he smells a lot like a human, and it doesn't seem artificial like everyone else on campus is he really? Nah no way a human could be in the academy he's probably just really good at masking his scent, hmm a Rosario too is that girl a…nah probably a decoration vampires don't just waltz into schools like this randomly…but still…that name sounds familiar hmm…where have I heard Moka Akashiya before...oh well I'll figure it out later"_

"Hey is she okay over there?", asked Wayne pointing at Moka

"Huh? Moka what are you doing?"

"Sorry Tsukune but your blood smells toooooooo goooooooood", Moka said drooling, KAPPU CHUUUUU!"

"AHHHHHHH"

"_Yep, Moka's definitely a vampire, only vampires drink blood from the neck…so I guess that makes Tsukune a human_", decided Wayne

"OMIGOSH TSUKUNE WAKE UP!", shrieked Moka as Tsukune fainted.

"lemme guess…you're a vampire who's addicted to his blood aren't you?", inquired Wayne

"Umm well I guess so…"

"Alright hang on I got this"

Wayne then picked up Tsukune and carried him over to a water fountain

"This'll wake him up, just remember not to drink so much of his blood at once", said Wayne as he dunked Tsukune into the cold water

"AH AH AHHH! COOOOLLLLLLDDDD!", shouted Tsukune

"Well at least your awake", replied Wayne, "you apparently fainted from blood loss"

"Umm wait I can explain!"

"It's alright", replied Wayne, "I know your human and she's a vampire but don't worry I don't have anything against humans or vampires really"

"So anyway…what are you?", asked Tsukune

"I'm an outcast ayashi…we get disrespected a lot only because of a dumb little 1 in 10 chance of monsters being born into a hybrid instead of one of the parents so yeah"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can grow weapons out of my body, and fire them using my own youkai aura plus I heal from virtually any attack pretty fast and I can turn into a huge 25-foot…thing armed to the teeth and well…then it's really hard for me to lose a fight"

Wayne suddenly shuddered and quickly regained his posture

"Are you okay?", asked Moka

"Hmm…yeah I'll see you two tomorrow okay?"

"Umm alright see you later"

"What was that about?", asked Tsukune as Wayne ran off

"I'm not sure but well let's go back to the dorms"

The next day Wayne came to school looking like he'd seen a ghost

"_Destroy the freaking school? My gosh her games are just getting crazy! Aw man this is just not right I've gotta break free soon her family's games are just too much_"

"Wayne are you okay?", asked Moka kindly, "you look pretty spooked"

"Yeah are you alright?", asked Tsukune

"Well umm… actually I'm-"

Wayne suddenly slid across the room out the door on the floor with the rest of the class watching with weird expressions on their faces

"OMIGOSH THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH", shouted Wayne as he slid across the floor

"Come on let's see what's going on", said Tsukune with Moka right behind him

"HAHAHAHAHA hi mister toy!", Tsukune heard a little girl's voice say

"uuuugh, you make me sick you little demon! And my name is not mister toy!", he heard Wayne's voice reply angrily

"Awwwww how rude, after you destroy the school I'll make sure to make you give me another foot massage"

"NOOOOO YOUR FEET ARE HORRID!", Wayne shouted back as Tsukune and Moka finally rounded the corner outside

"Aww how nice, you brought some people to have fun with too!"

"Wait what's going on?", asked Tsukune

Wayne sighed. "Tsukune, Moka this is Sami who's pretty much my "master" and can control my body whenever she feels like it. Her family made me into what I am now by stealing me away when I was just a little kid so yeah…She uses me to have 'fun' as she calls it which is really mass destruction"

"yes that's right mister toy so…", said Sami, "DESTROY THEM", she suddenly said in a deep demonic voice

"Ahhhhh crud. Sorry guys!", Wayne apologized as his right arm turned into a huge Gatling gun

"Wait maybe we can negotiaaaaaaaa!"

Tsukune was cut off as a hail of what looked like lasers headed towards Moka and Tsukune

"Hey Tsukune! If Moka's a vampire then you guys can help! Take off the-"

"BE QUIET MISTER TOY", Sami shrieked, "DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY"

"Dammit", complained Wayne as he was forced to turn both his arms into 10-foot long razor sharp blades made of pure energy and grow metal wings and jet engines out of his back

"GET THEM!"

Wayne quickly closed the distance between himself and Tsukune and Moka, knocking Moka off her feet and sending her off flying while picking up Tsukune

"HAHAHA GOOD NOW, THROW HIM AT HER", screamed Sami

"pssst Tsukune!", Wayne whispered, "I can only partially control myself so listen! If Moka's a vampire then that cross has to be a Rosario Seal. If it is then when I throw you at her I need you to hold out your right arm and take off that seal! Tell her that in order to beat us you have to take off the ring on her left hand's index finger! I'll hold back as much as I can"

"Okay!", Tsukune responded

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THROW HIM ALREADY"

Wayne then threw Tsukune at Moka but Tsukune held out his right arm and pulled off Moka's Rosario just before they collided. Suddenly there was a bright flash

"HUH WHAT THE?", shrieked Sami as Moka's pink hair turned Silver and she grew larger canine teeth and muscles.

"Yup her final form was definitely a vampire thank god", said Wayne

"Humph. Forcing someone against their will to fight purely for your own amusement. You make me sick!", said Inner Moka

"OH YEAH! MISTER TOY HERE CAN TAKE YOU! TRANSFORM INTO YOUR FINAL FORM!"

"Ugh oh my god it's not mister toy!", complained Wayne as he transformed into a huge hulking 25-foot tall juggernaut armed to the teeth with various different weapons all over him, wearing huge impenetrable-looking shiny black armor, and having set of 4 enormous metal wings on his back along with jet engines on his back and the bottom of his legs

"I'm really sorry about this guys but I can't help it!", called Wayne as Sami made him pick her up and place her onto his back

"Moka! According to Wayne the way to beat the two of them is to take off the ring on Sami's index finger!", Tsukune quickly told Moka

"Completely missing the fight is not my style but I'll get that thing off", replied Inner Moka

"HAHAHAHAHA SO WHAT? YOU KNOW HOW TO BEAT US BUT GOOD LUCK GETTING ONTO HERE", screamed Sami from Wayne's back

"GEEZ could you NOT SCREAM! YOU'RE RIGHT BEHIND MY EARS!", Wayne shouted back

"SHUT UP MISTER TOY", Sami screamed back

"Oh my God. Guys! You see what I have to deal with all the time now?", called Wayne

"Hmph, I admit I pity you but even so don't expect me to go easy on you", Inner Moka replied as she ran straight at Wayne and Sami

"NO, don't attack from the front because then she'll-"

"MISTER TOY FIRE!"

"Ah dammit look out!", Wayne called as he fired hundreds of missiles and lasers towards Inner Moka which she mostly dodged before one missile landed in front of her causing her to fly back to Tsukune.

"MOKAAAA!", cried Tsukune

"I'm alright", she responded, "_Hmm attacking straight forward won't work so what about if I cut around the side behind him?_"

Moka then cut across the side towards his back

"AHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING TURN AROUND YOU DUMMY", Sami screamed

Wayne groaned again as he turned around, he was honestly getting sick of all this screaming and forced movement. Moka then pivoted to land a kick right at Wayne's chest which served to make him take one step back but then stand straight back up again

"_What?_", wondered Moka as Sami forced Wayne to pick her up

"Listen!", Wayne whispered so quietly only Moka heard and not Sami, "fighting me straight up won't work! It'd take a lot stronger attack to smash my armor and even then I'd recover in a second. You have to bring Tsukune with you so while Sami makes me concentrate on you, you have to throw Tsukune up and knock Sami off my back!"

"I understand", Moka replied as Wayne then threw her back towards Tsukune

"HAHAHAHAHA DON'T YOU SEE! YOU MAY BE A VAMPIRE BUT YOUR FEEBLE ATTACKS ARE USELESS AGAINST MISTER TOY!"

"Owwwww would you not scream in my ear for crying out loud! And I'm not named mister toy!"

"SHUT UP"

"Tsukune Wayne's given us a plan to defeat him and Sami", Moka told Tsukune

"What is it?"

Moka then promptly picked up Tsukune and started running towards Wayne again

"WAIT WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THIS?", shouted Tsukune as Moka carried him towards Wayne and Sami

"Sami will make Wayne concentrate on me and while he does that I'll throw you up and you knock Sami off his back and take off the ring", explained Moka

"Wait but AHHHHHH!", shouted Tsukune as Moka threw him upwards as Wayne unleashed another salvo of lasers and rockets at Moka

"HAHAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME MWAHAHAHA AHHHHHHH!", Sami shrieked from Wayne's back as Tsukune collided with her and wrenched off her ring

"GIVE THAT BACK!", Sami shrieked

"Hey Tsukune pass!", shouted Wayne

Tsukune then quickly threw the ring to Wayne as Sami jumped onto him

"Thanks. Now", Wayne held the ring up, "Nobody controls me anymore but myself!"

Wayne then absorbed the ring through his hand in a flash of light. Now he was completely free to do as he wished.

"W-wait Mister Toy I uh-"

"It's not Mister Toy", said Wayne

"Umm W-Wayne, you wouldn't hurt a little girl now would you?", Sami pleaded with little puppy dog eyes.

"No", said Wayne, "I don't attack those unable to defend themselves, You may be anything from defenseless usually but you're unarmed in your human form"

Sami sighed with relief

"So HERE!", Wayne exclaimed shining a light from his helmet onto Sami transforming her into a true goblin

"What? What have you done to me!"

"I made this thing myself when you weren't looking. It shows the true form of monsters kind of like a cut-down Rirusu Mirror and now I've showed your true form of a goblin and also here have an axe", said Wayne picking up a fire axe off the ground which had fallen off it's rack while he was sliding across the floor

"B-but"

"Say Goodnight little demon, to yourself and your dynasty!", shouted Wayne as he started glowing

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shrieked Sami as she was engulfed in a beam of pure energy.

"Ah, much better. Goblins might be tough to get rid of permanently but this time she and her dynasty will stay gone for good", said Wayne transforming back into his human form, "I have to admit though killing a little kid, even a devilish goblin, does leaves a bad taste in my mouth…"

"Good for you but you have some explaining to do Wayne", said Moka

"What?"

"You said you were an outcast ayashi but then you said you were human tell the other me and I'll listen both of us better hear this", said Moka as she reattached the Rosario

"Ahhhh what happened?", asked Outer Moka drowsily.

"Long Story short: The other you and Tsukune together took down Sami so I owe you all big time especially Tsukune for personally taking off the ring but anyway the other you asked for an explaination", Wayne replied.

"Okay well let's hear it", said Tsukune

"Okay I'll Explain", he agreed. "But it's a long story", "I used to be a little human child. A life I don't remember one little bit. Then a man came along and kidnapped me who was apparently a goblin and an ancestor to little Sami here. He dumped me in a cell performed horrible experiments injecting me with genetic material of many different monsters to create the 'ultimate slave'. After days he finally made me as I am now somewhat making me into a hybrid outcast ayashi. I was then immortal so I guess at least one of those syringes had the genes of an S-Class monster or something maybe more had them too but anyway that resulted in my apparent immortality and regeneration abilities…I think. But to handicap me as much as possible without terribly affecting my performance they pretty much put locks in my memories which are painstakingly difficult to unlock. I don't remember when I was born, who were my parents, when I was born, or anything I all I remembered was my name and I met a lot of people over the years and left a negative influence being forced to cause such destruction but now I'm free all thanks to you two so now I owe you a lot"

For a moment Moka and Tsukune were silent then Tsukune said, "Well then that explains a lot but you don't owe us"

"Yes I do. You don't have any idea how horrible living like that was", responded Wayne, "In any case while we're at school I'll try to unlock my memories. It'll take me a while but I eventually should but in any case I hope we can be friends I really don't have any because of all the death and destruction I've caused"

"You're not a bad person", said Tsukune, "So of course!"

"Thanks it's late today but I'll see you tomorrow guys"

Wayne, Tsukune, and Moka then headed back to their dorms. The next day Tsukune and Moka met outside of school

"You know Moka I'm glad that Wayne's our friend now but he really doesn't owe us anything", said Tsukune

"Actually yes I do and here's just one little token of my thanks!", called a voice behind them

Moka and Tsukune jumped in shock and turned around to see Wayne behind them

"Here Tsukune, I owe you way more but for now take this", said Wayne giving Tsukune a metal bracelet with intricate crosses carved into it and another cross sticking out of it on a little screw

"Thanks but…what is it?", asked Tsukune

"Well it's sort of a holy lock: a device that seals demonic powers but can be broken but only a certain amount of times. Anyway unlike an actual holy lock this thing will actually be allowed to be broken many many times", explained Wayne

"Thanks but why would I need it?"

"Well because I gave it a secondary purpose: whenever Moka drinks you blood, to avoid you fainting like last time it drains a little of Moka's vampire blood as well while she drinks yours and so the seal is there because Vampire blood in a human's body is unsafe and highly unpredictable so who knows what'll happen", explained Wayne

"Thanks but I'm not sure…"

"Think of it: Moka will drink your blood quite a bit and you're a nice guy who'll let her at times and so putting this on will allow your own safety"

"Hmmm…I don't know Moka what do you think?"

"Tsukune it's your choice", replied Moka

"…I'll do it I can't deny Moka", Tsukune said as he slipped the bracelet on

There was suddenly a flash of light and then it dimmed

"What happened?", asked Tsukune

"Well it has to adjust to you first for it to work of course"

"This…actually feels pretty natural like it's a part of me", said Tsukune

"That's good then", said Wayne, "If you remove that after Moka keeps biting you while you've got that on or if you release the seal then who knows what'll happen"

"Thanks Wayne I appreciate it", said Tsukune

"No problem, I still owe you but I might as well help you with this you know?"

"Alright well guys lets go to class", said Tsukune

"Hey Tsukune", said Moka

"Hmm?"

"Well your scent is soooooooo delightful now and it's safe for me to drink now so"

"Huh wait right now?"

Wayne chuckled to himself. He imagined that this would happen quite often now.

"I'm sorry Tsukune! KAPPU CHUUUUUUU!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"_I imagine this will happen pretty often_", thought Wayne as he watched

* * *

Okay that was longer than I expected. Anyway let me know what you think in the reviews. While I appreciate compliments I would prefer constructive criticism with suggestions to improve my writing NOT Flames as flames will be ignored. Also as for what I had Wayne give Tsukune: personally I like the idea of him eventually becoming strong and sealing up his power but not him only being able to fight a certain amount of times before he completely breaks the seal and loses his control over himself so I gave him this instead which he can turn off at times besides: technically he should already have lost control because: first there were only like 10-20 charms but he's broken the charms many times before and maybe more while training so I decided to give him this. Spoiler (don't read if you don't want to), Wayne's familiarity with Moka's name will keep going and Tsukune's lock will soon break, but I won't tell you when, and so will be replaced by a stronger version made by the Chairman. Anyway this chapter is prewritten and may not correspond to reviews and I've got inconsistent internet at the hotel so updates may be random but I'll keep writing anyway.


	2. Succubus and Vampire

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Rosario+Vampire honestly if I owned it then I'd be drawing the freaking manga not writing this

Author's Notes: Okay this is prewritten as well so may not correspond to the reviews but it is edited slightly to match reviews the best I could in my brief scan anyway: As you can probably guess this chapter features meeting with Kurumu. The Kurumu I've decided to put in the story is: the more mature personality and stronger powers (witchcraft in addition to flying and melee combat) of the manga version, with the less revealing outfit from the anime. She'll still be the main coquette like she is in both but is more mature and friendlier to other people

I normally don't respond to reviews but I guess I'd better because I've already had to review my own story once to answer and don't want to again:

The Question Mark Guy _and_ Black Nhite: I'm keeping this single line form with plenty of dialogue but after I update my next chapter I'm going to add some more detail and hope people can visualize things better and as you can clearly see I've deleted the intro and sincerely hope nobody noticed it when it was still up (1 day so let's hope not)

One Little Looksee: Okay thanks for the compliment and for somewhat adding constructive criticism to your review but since this ties to the other reviews: I know that the antagonist SEEMED very shallow so for one hold it before you say that again because she and her family DID have a significant impact on Wayne's past so even if this is a bit of a spoiler (you asked for it sorry guys): Her family's dead and made Wayne's life miserable but thanks to them Wayne's met people and has knowledge of many things which will be implemented in the story they will be mentioned one or two times but they're officially dead and Wayne's sorta their legacy since he's their "masterpiece", anyway when one of you asked how that final battle was important: well he's permanently free I'll tell you that and it's important because his past deeds and knowledge will eventually have an impact.

Okay now that you know HOW hard it is for me to not overwrite in the A/N: unless it's important and I can't respond via PM beware of these incredibly huge openings and hopefully you'll have slightly less complex questions. That being said: R&R

* * *

Succubus and Vampire

Tsukune Aono walked towards school feeling quite calm now compared to his regular nervous wreck.

"_I've attended this school for a few weeks now and I think I've actually gotten used to things here_", thought Tsukune, "_Wayne's a really great friend for giving me this thing and Moka…Moka_"

Just the thought of Moka made Tsukune drool. Then he started to hear many male voices give out all too familiar lines.

"_I guess she's here already_"

Sure enough when Tsukune turned around he saw his dream girl Moka followed by a huge group of boys shouting out compliments which she seemed quite oblivious to

"Good Morning Moka!", called Tsukune

"Hmm? Oh Tsukune!", cried Moka as she suddenly jumped towards Tsukune and hugged him much to the displeasure of the large mob of boys

"What? That guy again?", "No way! How come he gets the cute girl", "Curse you Aono!", the mob of boys shouted behind Tsukune

"_I really hope that some other girl gets their attention soon or I'm gonna be turned into monster chum!_"

Little did Tsukune know that such a thing would indeed happen sooner than he would expect…

"Excuse me, get outta my way, I don't care how long you've been here I gotta go, hey Move!, Good Morning Moka, Good Morning Tsukune!", shouted a familiar voice from the crowd

"Hmm?, oh Wayne, glad you're here!", called back Tsukune

"Man, this crowd of suitors just never shrinks does it?", said Wayne, "Can't say I could take all this attention very well"

"Yeah, if there were a bunch of girls fighting over me I'd have a nervous breakdown right about now", replied Tsukune

"Well that'd be…interesting", replied Wayne, "_That would be hilarious! I have to find some girls and get Tsukune a harem…nah that'd be hilarious but I think it'd bother Tsukune too much and I owe him…still that would be funny though_", he decided

"Wayne what are you doing?", asked Moka

"Hmm oh…nothing", replied Wayne, "anyway before these guys make Tsukune their chew toy I say we get out of here"

"I agree!", exclaimed Tsukune as he grabbed Moka's hand ran away

"_Ha are you sure you aren't making an excuse to hold her hand?_", thought Wayne grinning devilishly, "_I'll have to start recording this through my helmet when I can_"

"Hey Tsukune?"

"Hmm what's wrong Moka?"

"You're holding my hand…"

"What? Oh nononono wait I"

"Aww your face turned red"

"Huh? Wha- nononono I'm"

"Mmmmm I can smell your blood now too"

"Wait what are you-"

"Sorry Tsukune, KAPPU CHUUUUUU!"

"AHHHHH I'M NOT YOUR FOOD!", screamed Tsukune as he ran away

"Moka did you suck Tsukune's blood again?", asked Wayne as he finally caught up to Moka

"Well…yes but only a little and well I felt some of my own blood leave my body too", replied Moka

"That's good then. The seal's working", Wayne said relieved, "But really! Even if it might be safer for you to suck his blood now you still can't just randomly suck his without his permission!"

"Well…."

"I'll admit it's pretty entertaining to watch him freak out but hey you're my friends and as friends we have to look out for each other rather than mentally maim each other!"

"I-I know but I…"

Wayne sighed mentally. Maybe he was being a bit too harsh after all it was only natural that vampires drink humans' blood.

"Okay I'm sorry maybe I was a bit harsh it's just that well…you're my friends and so I also have to look out for you guys okay? So just try asking for his permission first you know?"

"Of course thanks Wayne I'll apologize the next time I see him", replied Moka

"Aw that's unfortunate", thought Inner Moka to herself making sure not to broadcast it to the other her or anyone else. She really liked the taste of Tsukune's delicious blood even if only through the other Moka's sense of taste

Meanwhile Tsukune had stopped by a pond to catch his breath after sprinting off

"_It doesn't really hurt to bad and Wayne's seal keeps me from bleeding to death but still! What am I to Moka…Am I really just food for her?_", wondered Tsukune as a mental image of a straw coming from his neck came into view, "_I hope not! Moka's too important to me if I'm only food for her then-_"

Suddenly he heard crying nearby

"_Huh what's going on?_", wondered Tsukune as he followed the sound, "_It sounds like a girl_"

Sure enough, Tsukune then saw a girl with blue hair in a ponytail wearing a sweater vest variant of the girls' school uniform kneeling by the side of the pond and decided to walk up to her

"Hey are you alright?", Tsukune asked the girl

"I-I don't think so I just suddenly started feeling ill", the girl replied back

"Okay come on I'll take you to the school infirmary", Tsukune said as he helped her up

"Thank you very much, I've always felt so weak until now my name's Kurumu Kurono", the girl said

"I'm Tsukune Aono glad to meet you", replied Tsukune

"Oh Tsukune will you hold me?"

"Huh? Wha-WHOA!", Tsukune exclaimed as Kurumu suddenly a little too close for comfort to him, his face turning red from embarrassment

"Oh please be my friend Tsukune", Kurumu practically pleaded

"Ummm I-uh"

"Look down into my eyes"

"Wha-"

"Charm!", Kurumu exclaimed starting to grin

Suddenly Tsukune started to feel dizzy with a sense of vertigo, "_Whoa what am I feeling?_", wondered Tsukune

"Well come on! Lets go Tsukune!", said Kurumu and practically began dragging him to school

"_So much for feeling weak_", thought Tsukune as Kurumu pulled him to school

"Ah Tsukune? TSUKUNE!", exclaimed Moka as Tsukune came into view

Moka suddenly felt so happy he'd come back…holding hands…with a…girl…

"_What? What's going on_", thought Moka as she ran towards Tsukune

"Huh wha-", Tsukune began

"_Damn the charm must have worn off. Oh well here's another one!_"

"Oh Moka…", Tsukune said in monotone, "came to suck my blood again…?"

"What? No! I-"

"You only stick around with me to suck my blood…go away you freak…", said Tsukune still in monotone

"Tsukune…"

"I'd rather stick with Kurumu Kurono here…She doesn't stick around me to suck my blood unlike you…", Tsukune beckoned towards the girl holding hands with him

"Awww how sweet Tsukune lets go!", Kurumu said turning around pulling Tsukune with him

"_What? Why did I just say something like that to Moka? That's not how I really felt…was it?_", thought Tsukune as Kurumu pulled him away

"Ts..Ku…Ne…", Moka started crying as Tsukune left with Kurumu

"_Yes! She started to cry! Just a little more pressure and she'll be completely heartbroken!_", thought Kurumu

"Hey Moka! How'd your discussion with Tsukune g-…oh not so well huh…?", said Wayne as he saw Moka

"He…he just ran away with some other g-girl and said I-I only stuck around with him to s-s-suck his b-blood", Moka stammered with tears coming out of her eyes

"Hey hey hey come on! I'm sure he didn't mean it he's probably still just mad or something. Give him a little time and he should come apologize", replied Wayne

"Yeah o-okay I'll talk to him later", said Moka wiping away her tears

Moka sighed in the hallway. It had been hours after Tsukune had left saying such horrible things…

"_Tsukune and that girl really looked like lovers just now…do I really just want to suck his blood_", wondered Moka

"Hey you're Moka Akashiya the vampire right?", Moka heard a voice above her say

"Huh?", she looked up to see the same girl who had ran off with Tsukune

"Glad to meet you", she said jumping down and flashing a group of boys behind her

"Wow did you just see that?", "Yeah I did", "Who is she?", "She has such a small body but it's soooooo gorgeous", the boys behind her said while drooling, "Her beauty rivals that of Moka!"

"_What's going on here?_", wondered Wayne as he walked down the hallway. Then he noticed the drooling boys and Moka and the other girl

"_Huh…she's emitting some kind of aura seems familiar…wait is she a-_"

"My name's Kurumu Kurono in case you didn't get it the first time we met and I'm a succubus", said Kurumu

"_Yep I thought so I'd better stay out of her line of sight_", decided Wayne as he edged away behind a pillar

"But isn't it against the school rules to reveal your true form?", asked Moka

"Yeah well it doesn't matter. Anyway I'm here to utterly destroy you!", said Kurumu

"_Destroy? Why? Succubae and Incubi _(A/N: The male version of a succubus)_ don't do anything outside seducing the opposite gender and trying to survive unless they actually have a reason_", wondered Wayne "_come to think of it…how is she going to even do that…oh wait lemme guess probably emotionally…guess that's why Moka was crying this morning_", he assumed

"Why what do you want from me?", asked Moka

"Simple: my plan was to completely turn every boy in Youkai Academy into my love slaves which would have worked!", explained Kurumu with a twinkle in her eye, "However I found a bit of a problem: Instead of falling for me every boy in the school is falling for you!", her face now turning red with anger

"But I can't control that!", exclaimed Moka

"Whether you can or not doesn't matter I'm going to get you out of the picture by taking Tsukune away from you!"

"_I see…that would explain a bit_", decided Wayne, "_I guess she knows how close Tsukune is to Moka and is trying to break her heart by charming Tsukune_", then it hit him, "_That's why she was so upset! Kurumu here must have charmed Tsukune and forced him to say horrible things to Moka...Ouch having no control over your actions sucks and I guess being plain out insulted by someone close to you hurts even more_", he grimaced and cringed at remembering how many times he had to fight for no reason after all he preferred not to fight and even if he had to: not in his final form

Suddenly Tsukune came running over

"Hey! Hey Moka!", called Tsukune

"_Oh great that's what I call a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time_", thought Wayne frowning

"Ah Tsukune!", Kurumu called and got in his way

"Wait I have to talk to Moka first", said Tsukune

"Charm!"

Tsukune then started to feel the same sense of vertigo as before

"Okay Tsukune what did you want to say to Moka?", asked Kurumu

"Uh…Moka you are just a cold-hearted bitch whom I never want to see again ever. Now I want to just spend time with Kurumu", Tsukune said in a monotone voice

"_Uh oh I think Tsukune's been charmed again!_", thought Wayne

"Oh…Tsukune…", purred Kurumu

"But-but I-", stammered Moka

"Leave me alone forever. Let's go Kurumu", said Tsukune turning around, "_Why am I saying such things!_", wondered Tsukune

Tsukune then took Kurumu's hand and left while Moka ran the other direction crying

"_Nuts!_", thought Wayne as he calculated the odds. He only had a 1 in 30 chance of being able to completely resist a succubus' charm. Even then she'd probably get him again. His best chance was to get Moka but she seemed depressed enough to try something crazy..."_I gotta get to Moka now before she does something rash_!", thought Wayne as he snuck away

Tsukune then took Kurumu into the nurse's office when she wasn't there and sat down on a bed while Kurumu kneeled on the bed and cheered

"YES! I now officially broke Moka's heart! I should have recorded that"

"_Why did I say such things and why did I feel weird too I like I was asleep_", pondered Tsukune

Tsukune then stood up much to the surprise of Kurumu

Meanwhile Moka was crying outside the building with her face in her hands

"Why…Why? I thought Tsukune and I were better than this! I-I guess this is my fault for just drinking his blood", Moka thought aloud. She then saw the water fountain…water…, "_I should just end this all_"

"DON'T", shouted Inner Moka from the Rosario

"What?"

"It's not your fault or Tsukune's! It's that girl, she's charmed Tsukune into practically her slave. Any man will do as a succubus wants after falling for her charm ability and if she kisses him right on the lips he'll be her slave forever!"

"Bu-But what can I do?"

"If you want to save Tsukune you have to stop that girl from kissing Tsukune or he'll be her slave forever!"

"But where is-"

Hey Moka!", Wayne shouted, "Tsukune doesn't mean what he said it's the succubus' charm! You've got to get to him before she kisses him or he's a goner! Come on he's in the infirmary!"

"Well you already knew the details about succubae but at least now you know where he is come on you have to get to him in the infirmary!", said Inner Moka

Meanwhile in the Infirmary…

"I have to go to Moka and apologize", declared Tsukune

"Oh no but stay here for now though", said Kurumu pushing him on the bed

"What but-"

"Charm!"

Tsukune then felt the same vertigo again and fell back on the bed

"I can't let the vampire get you back! So I guess I'll just do this!", Kurumu then puckered her lips and moved towards Tsukune

"w-wait no!", exclaimed Tsukune pushing Kurumu aside and hugged her instead

"What? How?"

"I'm sorry but I've got someone else in mind and I can't break my faith", said Tsukune once again rising

Kurumu sighed. "_Too bad this guy actually seemed pretty sweet and handsome but well I'll have to find another_", she thought as she suddenly grew a pair of bat wings, forked tail and her nails extended to claws

"WHAT THE?", shouted Tsukune in utter shock as Kurumu stood up, claws bared

"I worked so hard to get you away from Moka but you've resisted my charm too much! Sorry honey but I'll have to kill you", said Kurumu

"GAH", yelled Tsukune, "_Oh no! I won't even be able to apologize to Moka!_"

Suddenly the door burst open and Moka and Wayne ran in

"Okay look I know you're upset Kurumu but maybe we can negotia-", started Wayne

"Get your hands off my man!", shrieked Moka shoving Kurumu out the window with all her strength

"Aw…now she'll be pissed you know?", complained Wayne

"Whatever come on Tsukune!", shouted Moka helping Tsukune up

"W-what?"

"That woman was a succubus", explained Moka

"Long story short: She wanted to enslave all the guys in school. Moka was the one person standing in her way. She wanted to break Moka's heart by enslaving you. She was about to kiss you and permanently enslave you", Wayne finished

"Right now come on we have to leave!", shouted Moka

Tsukune was about to get up and run when Kurumu's tail wrapped him by the neck and pulled him out the window

"Tsukune!", cried Moka as she grabbed Tsukune and got pulled out the window with him

"Ah dammit!", said Wayne as he jumped out the window and flew after them

Kurumu started panting and suddenly dropped Tsukune and Moka. They were just too heavy for her

"You guys alright?", asked Wayne as he landed beside them

"Yeah I'm alright!", replied Tsukune, "Come on we have to-"

"DUCK!", shouted Wayne pushing down Tsukune and Moka

"Oh snap!", shouted Wayne as he ducked fight before Kurumu swiped her claws through the forest cleanly cutting down several trees.

"Like a knife through butter", murmured Moka

"Oh boy I hope those trees grow back soon or else the campus' environment will sure be in trouble", said Wayne as all three looked up at Kurumu

"ARG why couldn't you leave me alone?", shouted Kurumu

"What?", asked Moka

"We succubae must enslave large groups of men in order to choose our life's destined one so we may help repopulate our small race", explained Kurumu, "Instead, you walked right into my scheme and stopped it! You must all die!", she shrieked

"Quick Tsukune remove the Rosario!", exclaimed Moka

"Alright!", Tsukune responded and pulled…But it wouldn't budge, "What? It came off the first time!, exclaimed Tsukune

"Hahaha whatever you do is useless!", shouted Kurumu, "It's only a matter of time before you all die!"

"If I die then I'll make sure my friends survive!", shouted Tsukune as he stood up and also pulling off the Rosario

"What? What is this?", exclaimed Kurumu as Moka suddenly glowed and grew more muscular and her hair changed to silver

"Ah thanks for that Tsukune I'll take care of this", said Inner Moka

"What? But how?", asked Tsukune

"Well", Wayne explained, "Rosario seals can only be removed when the person removing it fulfills a certain quality. I think that you didn't quite meet that the first time but it seems you suddenly gained that the second time"

"What was it?"

"I don't know. Maybe courage or sacrifice?", guessed Wayne, "either way let's see how this turns out", said Wayne turning back to watch the battle

"Ha! So what if you grew a bit! I'll still destroy you!", shouted Kurumu as she flew towards Moka

Inner Moka sighed and shook her head, "You act like a little devil but you're just a naïve little girl"

"What?"

"You really are too overconfident. KNOW YOUR PLACE", shouted Moka as she roundhouse kicked Kurumu through 2 trees to be stopped by the third one and then fall to the ground

"I…I never knew you were this strong", panted Kurumu

"Hah how about I snap off your wings and tail so you never fly again!", said Inner Moka as she walked towards Kurumu grinning evilly

"Isn't that a bit harsh?", asked Wayne

"I don't think so. Time for her punishment"

"No NOOOOO!", screamed Kurumu as Moka brought back her foot for another kick. Suddenly she heard something get hit but not her…

"_What?_", she wondered

"Why did you do that?", asked Moka angrily as Tsukune stood back up, "The other Moka would be furious!"

"_He…he took the hit for me…_"

"That was meant for her you fool! If I hadn't seen you running and hadn't tried to hold back you could have been killed!", Moka berated Tsukune

"I know that", said Tsukune coughing, "But look at her! She's been defeated already!"

"Well he's got a point you know", responded Wayne

"Anyway I don't think Kurumu is a bad person anyway! She did something bad but it's not like she had bad intentions at the start! I think we could all get along together right Moka? That's what you think right?", asked Tsukune

"Tsukune…", said Kurumu before she started crying loudly

"Hah, you misunderstand", said Moka

"What?"

"The other outer me might say that but I'm nothing like her at all unlike her who wanted to save you because she cared for you I only saved you to save your blood for me to drink", Inner Moka said as she put the Rosario back on

"Whoa…", said Tsukune

Meanwhile Kurumu had fainted from exhaustion

"I don't get her", said Wayne, "One minute she actually seems decently friendly to help out someone in need but then she's a cold-hearted demon"

"Well I don't know what to do about that but I really don't think she's a bad person", responded Tsukune as he and Wayne started taking Kurumu and Moka to the girls' dorms

"Hah I'm impressed by you Tsukune", laughed Wayne

"What?"

"You can take virtually any physical blow despite your weak body and you can't really hold a grudge", explained Wayne

"Well...", said Tsukune looking up, "I don't know about taking any hit because even now Moka's kick hurts like heck even when she was holding back but well I just can't hold a grudge"

"Hmph I envy you", said Wayne

"How so?"

Wayne slouched a bit, "The last of my masters' dynasty is gone by my own hand and yet I still want to go to their old residence and spit on their graves, dig them up, and throw them to space to drift forever", said Wayne tightening one of his fists

"Hey hey come on look on the bright side: They gave you immortality, power, and wisdom", said Tsukune trying to cheer him up

"True but really...I was made to be their unstoppable machine of destruction for what I believe to be their own entertainment or some bigger plan", said Wayne, "And I just want to live a normal life so I'm going back to school and all", he said sadly, "I can't even remember my old life that was stolen from me"

"Well how's the search?"

"Not so good I haven't found out much yet other than they let me keep my real first name and Galvan was just something the codename of the project which I assume was picked randomly"

"Don't give up", said Tsukune patting him on the back and accidentally Kurumu's hand

"Thanks man I owe you big, I'll keep searching for my past but I'll be around when you need me", Wayne said as the two of them reached the girls' dorms

"Okay I guess we drop them inside the front in the lounge and get out quick", said Wayne

"Good idea"

The two of them left Kurumu and Moka still asleep in the lounge to be taken back to their rooms by the other residents

The next day Tsukune, Moka, and Wayne stood outside of school

"You say the Rosario talked to you?", asked Tsukune

"Yes and I'm afraid the seal might be weakening", replied Moka

"Not likely", responded Wayne

"Hmm?"

"Rosario seals can last for a long time and only start to weaken if they've been spiritually damaged and not repaired adequately. My theory is that the other you is strong enough to be able to contact you despite the seal. Besides Rosario seals don't really completely cut off contact between two personalities they just keep one personality dominant so she's probably just trying manifesting herself", explained Wayne

"Yeah I hope so", said Moka "But anyway if I completely turned what would you think of me?"

"Well I'd still view you the same way", said Tsukune

"Same here", said Wayne, "Besides all three of you freed me in the first place, Tsukune and both Mokas

But Tsukune and Moka were ignoring Wayne and looking deeply into each others' eyes repeating each others' names

"_Riiiight…man I feel ignored…oh well they probably deserve a moment_", decided Wayne, "_…I imagine this will happen pretty often_", He thought absentmindedly as they moved their faces together, "_Poor guy he probably thinks it's a kiss but Moka'll likely miss and suck his blood instead_"

Wayne was about to pull them apart as soon as he saw Moka's fangs when he heard Kurumu's voice

"Good Morning Tsukune!", called Kurumu from behind utterly scaring Moka and Tsukune out of their wits resulting in Tskune falling face first on the floor and Moka jumping almost two feet in the air

"_Wow they must have pretty sensitive nervous systems and hearing_", thought Wayne

"I baked some cookies for you this morning we can eat them together if you want!", said Kurumu

"W-Why me?", asked Tsukune

"Seriously, didn't I tell you I was looking for my life's destined one?", asked Kurumu

Tsukune and Moka nervously nodded, while Wayne remained indifferent

"Well…I've decided it to be Tsukune!"

"EHHHH?", exclaimed Tsukune and Moka

"_Oh man this is rich!_ _I'd better start filming now!_" thought Wayne as he grew an eyepiece on his left eye and started recording (A/N: For those who know: Think of Garrus' sniper eyepiece from Mass Effect…yup just like that if you don't know just look it up on the mass effect wikia under Garrus Vakarian)

"Didn't you risk yourself to protect me from death? You even took me back to the girls' dorms and risked your reputation and health again! I've completely fallen for you!", Kurumu exclaimed rubbing her breasts against Tsukune

"_Hmm...I was in it but the guy deserves some credit so I'll let him take it_", thought Wayne still watching

Moka growled, "No! Tsukune is mine!", shouted Moka grabbing him away

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Tsukune then took this as an opportunity to escape

"_Oh no I don't go well with crowds and if any other guys see me I'm dead meat!_", panicked Tsukune

"Hey Tsukune come back!", shouted Moka chasing after him

"Oh Tsukune just marry me already!", Kurumu called also chasing after him

"Hey it's that Aono guy again", "What? He's got two hot girls now?", "Hey that's Moka and Kurumu after him that's not fair!", shouted a bunch of boys as Tsukune ran past them with Moka and Kurumu right behind him

Suddenly Tsukune tripped and turned over

"Hey Tsukune Kiss Me!", exclaimed Kurumu as she jumped on him

"No do it with me!", shouted Moka pushing Kurumu off and landing on him instead

"_Ohhhhh his blood smells soooo good!_", Moka thought as she started drooling

"Huh? Hey wait what?"

"Sorry Tsukune KAPPU CHUUUUUUU!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Hey you can't suck my Tsukune's blood!", shouted Kurumu as she grew her nails back into claws

"_Oh man this is going to be more interesting of a year than I thought_", thought Wayne as he watched Kurumu start to chase Moka in circles while Tsukune still lay on the ground with his seal glowing and the crowd of Moka and Kurumu's suitors watched and made bets

* * *

Alright that chapter's over and man that was long again…oh well. That was Kurumu's debut up next is Yukari's debut and again: Updates will be pretty random so be patient also leave some constructive reviews thanks!


	3. Witch and Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any way, shape or form, I only own my OC

Author's Notes: Well as you can tell by the title this is Yukari's debut. In appearance and personality she's the same in both the anime and manga but personally I find it kinda confusing that her "stronger" crush is supposed to be Moka and Tsukune is the "softer" seeing as she tries to get Tsukune's attention more instead so I've decided to switch that up a tiny bit making her stronger crush Tsukune and well…just making her good friends with Moka seeing as how she acts anyway aside from side comments she gives to other people (don't worry Tsukune's her stronger crush but for the chapter she's going to keep to Moka like she did in the anime/manga THEN she'll make the switch at the end so chill people)

randomguy123: You're welcome and huh…I dunno I think people would definitely be able to visualize that last chapter but you say you can't then try a bit harder because the next chapters will be like that.  
not all that important: Sorry about now responding until now but don't worry! Things will stay in single line and not paragraph form but more details will be given about the surroundings. Also dude I know it's you so sign in and I can PM you if you have questions because writing stuff in the A/N is annoying and takes up too much space. In response to Semtex I say: NOZH (Russian pronunciation for Knife)

* * *

Witch and Vampire

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Wayne anxiously waited for a chance to get up to the bulletin board up front. Why were they waiting so anxiously? It was the day for posting exam rankings in the school.

"Okay", said Wayne, "Guys I've found our names on the board and I can tell you guys what the scores are"

"Go ahead", replied Tsukune

"Moka, you're 13th but it actually looks like you're only that because you tied with the 10 people ahead of you so technically you're third"

"Wow that high?", "Amazing!", "Beautiful and smart she's perfect!", came a group of male voices

"_Okay the guys in school need to think of something else to do other than just drool over Moka…hmm I guess that's probably the reason that the girls have higher scores than the guys in general. The guys really need to study instead of drool over her_", thought Wayne

"Tsukune you're 128th…"

"Eheheheh…awwww", "_Man Moka's so much higher up than me! She won't be impressed if it stays like this I gotta pick up on my grades!_", thought Tsukune with a fire burning in his eyes

"Kurumu you're…ummm", Wayne cringed knowing how Kurumu acted when they first met

"What? WHAT?", shouted Kurumu

"200th the lowest of all the girls but still higher than most of the guys!", Wayne quickly said

"WHAT?, shouted Kurumu in surprise

Wayne cringed and anticipated the attack

"YES!", shouted Kurumu pumping her fists in the air, "I went up by one!"

"Ummm okay then", said Wayne relieved, "As long as you're improving that's good!"

"Hey Wayne what about you?", asked Tsukune

"2nd apparently and I got beaten by just one percent on the exam by…Yukari Sendo?", said Wayne

"Who's she?", asked Tsukune

Meanwhille…

A little girl, no more than 12, who looked out of place wearing a pointed hat and a cape in addition to a variant of the girls' school uniform and carrying a golden wand around her waist looked up at the scores. First again…

"Heheheheh. Congratulations first again! As expected of you Yukari Sendo", came a voice behind her

Yukari turned around, "_Oh no not these guys again_", Yukari thought as she saw none other than her huge class president and his two friends show up

"However", said the president, "Despite your impressive grades you are still the shame of the class due to the facts that: 1st you continue to embarrass us all with your nonsense pranks around the school, 2nd you are 12! 12! And you're a brat! 3rd you can't even follow the school's number one rule!", said the president as he lifted Yukari up by the back of her shirt

"Look at this outfit! You look like a witch! Just like you really are! Even if you tried to hide it being a witch is a shame you're not even a monster!", shouted the president in Yukari's face as he threw her to the ground

"Hmph oh yeah? Well take a look behind you!", responded Yukari grinning

"Wha-", the president turned around to see his two friends unconscious from golden tubs falling on their heads. Then having another fall on his own head

"HAHAHAHAHA take that! We witches may not look like much but we still have magic!", laughed Yukari

"GRRRRR why you little!"

"Hey back away from her!", came a feminine voice

"What?"

Moka, Kurumu, Tsukune, and Wayne all ran up to Yukari and the bullies

"Just because you're older and bigger doesn't mean you can pick on her!", Moka shouted at the boys

"Grrrrr it's her, Moka Akashiya", grumbled one of the boys, "Boss if we hurt her the guys at school will hate us so I suggest we get out"

"I suppose you're right", agreed the president begrudgingly. Turning around he shouted, "but remember Yukari! You might be safe now but we'll be back"

"Come on let's get you out of here", said Moka taking her hand and helping Yukari to her feet

At lunch all five of them sat together

"So you're Yukari Sendo the number one student in school?", asked Moka

"Yes I am", Yukari replied proudly, "I skipped a few grades so I'm only 12 but I can manage"

"Then you must be pretty smart", complimented Moka

"Eh! Nononono it's nothing special", said Yukari, "I might be smart but…"

"Hmm?", wondered everyone else

"Moka you beat me in looks and you're almost at my level in grades!"

"Well…", started Moka

"She scored the highest on that last exam with you in 13th tied for third", said Wayne secondhandedly

"Not only that but you saved me from that group of bullies I Love You!", shouted Yukari as she jumped over the table to hug Moka knocking both of them to the ground

"Umm…okay…", said Wayne watching Yukari rub her head on Moka's breasts with one eyebrow raised, "Anyone else here wierded out also?"

"I am", said Tsukune and Kurumu together as they also stared

Later Moka walked down the hallway embarrassed with Yukari still holding her breasts

"This is an outrage!", "I can't take seeing Moka's body abused like this!", "I'll rip that little girl to shreds!", came the voices of different boys

"Umm Yukari no offense but could you let go?", asked Moka looking at the murderous glares of the boys around them

"Why? It's fun to do this", replied Yukari

"Hey! Hey Moka!", called Tsukune

"Ah? Tsukune!", called back Moka

"I've been looking for you since lunch and…what's Yukari doing?"

"Well ummm…" started Moka

"I'm closer to Moka than you ever will!", shouted Yukari

"Hey what-", started Tsukune

"Tsukune Aono: You may look decently handsome but your grades are only average and your athletic ability is practically that of a human's", said Yukari

"Wha-but I"

"Moka here has above average intelligence AND athletic ability. You shouldn't be anywhere near her!", shouted Yukari, "Magical Charm!"(A/N" well the manga, and anime are all fandubbed and everyone calls it differently. The English version comes out on Funimation way later so I really don't know what the right thing to call her "animation" spells is so I'll just go with Magical Charm for now)

Suddenly brooms, mops, and other cleaning utensils came out of a closet and started beating up Tsukune

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ow! Ow! Ow! What is this? Ow!", asked Tsukune as he attempted to fight off the utensils

"Hahahahahaha, it's magic!", laughed Yukari

"What?"

"Magic is easy for me because I'm a Witch! Now I'll swat away any boy who gets anywhere near Moka", exclaimed Yukari showing off her wand to the whole hallway

"Ooooooo did you hear that guys! Someone just broke the rule!", whispered the president

"Yeah now we can get her for good!", said one of his goons

"We'll demonstrate her place to her!", said the other

Later Tsukune was placed in the infirmary after sustaining injuries with Kurumu tending to him now

"Are you okay Tsukune?", asked Kurumu

"I don't know Kurumu. With Yukari around I can't even get close to Moka without getting injured", replied Tsukune

"_YES! Now with Moka out of the picture I can have Tsukune all to myself!_", thought Kurumu

"You know Tsukune…", started Kurumu as she pushed him down

"Huh? What are you-"

"I know that Yukari is very smart but she always bothers everyone so much and always annoys them", said Kurumu seductively as she crawling on all fours towards Tsukune

"What? Kurumu what are you doing?", exclaimed Tsukune backing up against wall

"Oh isn't it obvious?", asked Kurumu as she was practically on top of him

Meanwhile outside the infirmary Yukari was hiding in the bushes and Wayne was just randomly wandering around outside out of boredom

"_Hmm Moka still seems to be attracted to Tsukune making him my rival now so…_", thought Yukari as she pulled out a straw doll shaped like a person, "_Just add Tsukune's hair to the voodoo doll and watch the fun begin!_", thought Yukari as she made the doll aggressively punch itself in the head

Meanwhile Tsukune, under the influence of the voodoo doll, punched himself in the jaw knocking him back on the bed

"Tsukune?", exclaimed Kurumu with concern

"_HAHAHAHA…Tsukune you're in no place to make any contact with Moka's body so…why don't you play with the big-breasted girl's breasts in front of Moka instead?_", thought Yukari moving the doll's arms

"_Huh? Is that Yukari over there? And is that a voodoo doll?_", wondered Wayne as he saw Tsukune doing the same movements as Yukari was making her doll do through the window

"Ah I think I lost Yukari guys!", said Moka as she opened the infirmary door seeing Kurumu on one of the beds…with Tsukune on top of her…massaging her chest…

"Ah! Ah! Ah! That feels gooooood", said Kurumu while lying on the bed

"Tskukuneeeee", said Moka with her eye twitching

"It's not me! I can't control my actions", shouted Tsukune still on top of Kurumu

"Then…Kurumu you must have used your 'charm' technique right?", asked Moka turning away

"No I didn't I'm not controlling him in any way", replied Kurumu standing up with Tsukune still groping onto her

"_And now for the final act to tear the apart permanently!_", thought Yukari outside moving her doll's hands downward

"AHHHH!", screamed Tsukune as he fell down headfirst…pulling Kurumu's panties down with him

Moka and Kurumu gasped at what Tsukune had just done as a light breeze suddenly came through the window…Tsukune then looked up and then suddenly had a massive nosebleed and immediately stood up and backed away

"_Oh boy that's not good_", thought Wayne outside

"Geez!", exclaimed Kurumu pulling her panties back up and pulling her skirt down

Moka's eyebrow twitched again, "Tsuuukuuuneeee!"

"It-It's not my fault honest!",Tsukune panicked holding his nose and waving his hand

"HAHAHAHA Gotcha!", shouted Yukari from the window, "Oops!", said Yukari suddenly ducking back down when everyone saw her

"Hey guys I believe that she had something to do with this", said Wayne picking Yukari back up

"Umm…Gotta go!", shouted Yukari breaking away from Wayne, "But I still got you all HAHAHA", she shouted as she ran away laughing

"…right…", said Wayne, "I think we'd better talk about this"

Later in a separate room

"This is Crazy!", shouted Tsukune in Moka's face, "How can you stand up for her she's such a devil!"

"Well I actually don't mind", said Kurumu blushing

"Okaaaaaay", said Wayne taking a step backwards, "You're weird if you enjoy something like that. Honestly if I'd be pretty freaked out if that was me"

"Well you're a guy and you don't have someone who you like very much so you wouldn't understand", replied Kurumu

"Okay fine you have a point", replied Wayne

"Anyway back to what I was saying", said Tsukune, "Moka you have to stay away from her! She's brought me nothing but trouble!"

"How can you be so inconsiderate?", shouted Moka

Everyone was stunned. Moka, sweet innocent loving Moka, had just screamed out aggressively at Tsukune. Tsukune! The man who she loved!

"_Well what Tsukune said just now was pretty rude…but you have to admit that was a shocker there_", thought Wayne

"Tsukune think about it! She could really be only alone and have no friends to depend on don't you understand?", shouted Moka again

"What?"

"I'm going to find Yukari whether you agree or not", said Moka running out the door

"Yeah I'm gonna go find her too. I have to admit that even though she might be annoying her life probably does suck pretty bad being a witch", said Wayne walking out the door calmly

"What are they talking about?", asked Tsukune

"Oh you don't know?", asked Kurumu

"Kurumu you go and explain to Tsukune. Moka and I are going to go look for Yukari right now, said Wayne as he closed the door

"Huh? I don't get it", said Tsukune

"You see there are two types of beings in civilization: Humans, and Supernatural beings", explained Kurumu, "Witches are looked down on by both sides as they are really not human nor supernatural being. In the human world there are witch hunts, witch trials, and witch executions. In the monster world witches are usually ignored or just plain killed off. That girl is probably all alone with no friends after all you know?"

"All alone…", muttered Tsukune

"Well anyway forgetting her and Moka you still have me!", cried Kurumu jumping over to hug Tsukune

"I'm going after her also", decided Tsukune running out the door resulting in Kurumu completely missing and crashing on the floor

"Oh…Alright fine if everyone else is going I might as well too", decided Kurumu also heading out"

Meanwhile in the woods

Yukari looked back to see if anyone had followed her

"Good no one's here", she sighed sitting down to rest from running

"Not quite because we're here", a voice came

"Oh no", said Yukari as she saw none other than the president of her class with his two goons

"You violated the school's number one rule by revealing your identity", snarled the president transforming into his monster form a lizardman, "Not only that but you used your power to attack another student so disciplinary action is necessary", he said almost delightfully

"You're using your powers too!", Yukari called back

"Hahaha, no one will know after we're done with you!", he replied

"Magical Char-"

"I don't think so!", said the president snapping the wand with his jaws

"Oh no", gulped Yukari. Witches needed their wands to channel their powers and fight. Now she was completely defenseless against 3 people much larger and stronger than herself

"Ah No get back!", shrieked Yukari

"Hahaha what'll you do? We've broken your wand and there's no one nearby to save you anymore!"

"That's not true!", came a voice nearby

"Huh?"

Moka suddenly came through the trees

"Moka? What are you doing? Get out of here I can handle these three goons!", shouted Yukari

"Yukari relax I know how it feels to be alone", responded Moka calmly

"What?"

"Hey what are you doing ignoring us? We're right here!", shouted the class president and his goons

"Yukari I used to be alone but now I've made good friends. To feel better you don't have to anger others", said Moka

"I-I"

"It's okay if you're upset but it's alright I'll help you"

"Riiiiiight now that you've had your therapist moment we'll rip you both to shreds!", shouted the president swinging a claw at Moka and Yukari

"AHHHHH!", shrieked Yukari closing her eyes in anticipation of a blow…but there wasn't one

"_What?_", she wondered as she opened her eyes. Then she saw. There was Tsukune, the man whom she had made an utter fool out of, standing in front of her with a bloody gash on him.

"Sorry it took so long", he panted, "Yukari you don't have to be alone Moka's right we're all here for you"

Suddenly Kurumu with her claws, wings and tail out came from the trees on the left side and from the other side came Wayne with his arms crossed and his own wings out

"You attacked a defenseless little girl", said Wayne shaking his head, "you should be ashamed of yourselves you cowards."

"Ah who asked you?", shouted the president

"Hey guys…make it count", said Tsukune as he collapsed pulling off Moka's Rosario seal in the process

There was a sudden glow and then there was Moka more muscular in build and now with silver hair and extended canine teeth

"Hah you know he's right", said Inner Moka, "don't worry Tsukune you take care of yourself we've got this", she said as she cracked her knuckles

"Whoa", said one of the goons, "No way! She's strong enough to be a level S-Class monster! With those teeth, eyes, and hair she has to be a vampire!"

"Your powers are against the school rules!", shouted the other goon lunging towards Moka when he suddenly flew the other way

"Hey then that means you, along with us, are breaking the rules too!", said Wayne his right arm, now a huge shotgun, smoking

"You killed him!", shouted the president

"Nah concussive rounds only, costs less energy and I wasn't trying to kill him anyway", replied Wayne, "Knowing how closely bound you lizardmen are to your buddies it's not surprising that you're pissed"

"Die!", shouted the other goon only to also go flying from a kick by Kurumu (A/N: in the manga and anime she's not as strong as Inner Moka but she has to be pretty strong since she carried like four people while flying so I've implemented that strength)

"Either give up and flee like a coward, or try to face us head-to-head", said Wayne taking aim at the class president

"Grrrr I'll kill you rulebreakers!", shouted the class president charging them again this time sent flying the furthest of them all by a kick directly from Moka

"Know your place", she said as the Lizardman flew far away into the lake

"I'll get you!", he shouted in midair

Moka looked at Yukari and Tsukune

"You should reconsider everything you did to him", said Moka gesturing to Tsukune as she spoke," he just took a fatal blow for you, so as he regains consciousness make sure to apologize to him", said Inner Moka, "Also this is not just the prejudice against witches you saw here this was the result of your constant pranks consider what you've done and try to learn from it", said Moka replacing her Rosario

"Hmm…", said Yukari as Moka fell down

"She seems pretty different from when she beat me", said Kurumu

"I agree she has serious mood swings sometimes", agreed Wayne

"Now what?", asked Kurumu

"Come on it's late, we'll take you three to the infirmary and then we're settling in for the night", said Wayne picking up Moka and taking Yukari's hand while Kurumu picked up Tskukune

"_Yes I've never gotten this close to Tsukune_", thought Kurumu, "_I just wish he were awake…or maybe our positions reversed_"

"Hey Kurumu stop daydreaming and come on or I'm carrying Tsukune instead", called Wayne

The next day, Kurumu Moka and Wayne walked down the hallway together carrying large bundles of paper

"Did you guys hear what happened about Yukari?", asked Wayne

"Yeah", replied Kurumu, "Yukari apologized in front of her whole class for the pranks she pulled and in turn everyone else began to reconsider their treatment of her in fact someone even offered to build her a new wand"

"I'm glad everyone's getting along better now", said Moka

"Hey who knows maybe the whole school will rethink how they feel about Yukari and witches too", said Wayne as he opened the door to see Yukari hugging Tsukune quite tightly

"I love you Tsukune!", said Yukari while hugging Tsukune

"What?", asked Moka and Kurumu at the same time dropping all the papers they had just been carrying

"Aw man", complained Wayne as he bent to pick up the papers

"_Wait a sec…this may actually be interesting_", thought Wayne standing back up and starting to record out of his eyepiece (A/N: Same one as before. Just like how all the girls greet Tsukune in the manga and anime this is going to be somewhat of a running gag)

"What is this?", asked Moka

"Well sorry Moka but I have to end our relationship as I've completely fallen for Tsukune", said Yukari still gripping Tsukune

"What?", exclaimed Kurumu and Moka

"_Hah another girl eh? This should be interesting_", thought Wayne

"Well I felt a really mature feeling when Tsukune pushed me down and took that hit for me and I really hope he pushes me down again", said Yukari dreamily hugging Tsukune tighter

"We-we can't do that", said Tsukune trying to shake off Yukari's grip

"That's right!", said Kurumu making everyone stare at her

"Tsukune is mine!", she yelled pulling Tsukune towards her while Yukari pulled the opposite direction and Wayne continued to film

"Tsukune is Mine!", "No he's Mine!", Yukari and Kurumu shouted while trying to pull Tsukune towards themselves while Wayne kept recording and chuckling

"No you're both wrong…", said Moka dangerously

"Huh?", Kurumu and Yukari responded

"_Here we go again_", thought Wayne

"TSUKUNE IS MINE!", Yelled Moka jumping straight at Tsukune aiming for his lips but missing slightly and landing on his neck

"_mmmmm it smells so good_", thought Moka, _"Sorry Tsukune!_", "KAPPU CHUUUUUU!", Moka yelled as she sucked some of Tsukune's blood

"AHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Tsukune

"What?", shouted Yukari

"Hey you can't suck his blood or try to kiss him!", shouted Kurumu

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA", laughed Wayne

* * *

Okay well there was Yukari's debut, and yes I know it was early compared to the chronology of the manga but I plan to put in as many major events in the series with as many characters as I can and don't worry fans of each individual girl they'll all have their special chapters featuring them (except Moka and Ruby, Moka is in like every chapter and Ruby…well the only time that actually happened was in the filler episode of the manga so I dunno). Next chapter will be searching for clubs. Both readers of the manga and viewers of the anime know how that went… obviously like all my other chapters there will be some changes. Well again: random updates and prewritten chapters so be patient and R&R

PS: I've got several more prewritten chapters coming if you want them all released at once let me know because I will not be able to update for about 3 weeks after vacation is done and camp starts.


	4. Choosing a Club

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own R+V or anything here except my OC so buzz off copyright Nazis

Oh and BlackNhite: Even though it's a completely different chapter what you reviewed the first time was chapter 2 at the time and signed reviews can only post on the same chapter once other than that you'll have to go with anonymous reviews like…apparently everyone else

Author's Notes: Okay again: prewritten. I've still got a few more on the way sorry guys. Also I'm very sorry if these don't correspond to reviews but I've been getting so many requests from multiple people, different views. Anyway I'm still trying to fit these chapters together but jeez it's hard because I spent hours writing this stuff and editing it to satisfy different requests is a bit difficult so: I'm sorry guys if I disappoint you but: Expect the story to be more like this. Anyway R&R

* * *

Choosing a Club

Tsukune struggled to absorb all the teacher was lecturing the class about. He partially understood it and he was starting to do better in school than he had in his old school but he lacked the reflexes of most of the students and took notes slower. Why were his reflexes slower? He was in Youkai academy an academy for mythical monsters when he himself was just an average human. "_Well I'm not average anymore now that I've made some good friends and I'm in such a good school_", he thought to himself

Suddenly the bell rang indicating the end of school for today

"Okay class. Class dismissed but remember: Signing up for a club is mandatory and signups start tomorrow!", called Nekonome, Tsukune's homeroom teacher, as everyone filed out the door

The next day Tsukune wandered around the campus looking at various booths

"So Tsukune what do you think you'll sign up for?", asked a boy who seemed his age but was easily a foot taller than about anyone in the school and much bigger

"I don't know Wayne I'm hoping for something a bit more…normal than the rest of the school has been", replied Tsukune as the two of them wandered around the school

"Uh-huh you mean a club where you can hang out with Moka right?", Wayne asked smirking

"Wha-No I", Tsukune stammered

"Or is it Kurumu? Or maybe Yukari? You know after Yukari's popularity has gone way up now that she's apologized to everyone hah in fact some guys say she matches up to Moka and Kurumu", said Wayne

Tsukune stopped to imagine that. Along with Wayne he had met and befriended 3 girls who virtually the whole male student body had been distracted over. Moka Akashiya was deemed the prettiest girl in school but she was a vampire who was apparently addicted to Tsukune's blood despite her attraction to him much to the disappointment of most of the school's male students.  
Kurumu, deemed the second prettiest girl in school, was a cute succubus with blue hair wearing as revealing of an outfit as she could within the school limits with a shorter skirt and a tighter sweater vest who had first tried to use him as a tool to take over the school to find her "Destined One" only for her to decide it was actually Tsukune when he risked his own life to save her.  
Yukari was a young witch, only twelve and much younger than most of the school's students, facing prejudice for simply being a witch and as a result had been a lonely prankster wearing her witches outfit in addition to her school uniform resulting in even more hatred from the people in school but now had risen in popularity when she had apologized to her class and had actually revealed to be a sweet, though somewhat devilish, cute girl. However she had also grown an attraction to Tsukune after he had risked his life for her as well.

"Don't bring those three up", groaned Tsukune, "I still have the scars from the times I've been beaten up and almost killed on multiple occasions", he moaned

"Speaking of which you know you're practically growing a harem now?", informed Wayne

"Uh…"

"So whose your choice? All three really like you a lot", pressed Wayne

"Oh man…", muttered Tsukune. He guessed it was probably, no Definitely Moka…of course Kurumu and Yukari had started to continue to try to attract him to them.

"Good Morning Tsukune, Good Morning Wayne!", came a voice from behind the two

Wayne and Tsukune turned around to see a beautiful pink haired girl in their school's uniform running towards them with a group of suitors behind her.

"Good Morning Moka", Tsukune called back while Wayne waved

"What that guy agai-", began one of the suitors

Wayne suddenly walked up to the group, "Okay guys really? You all are drooling over a girl whose definitely fallen for some guy other than you and y'all have been trying to impress her with all kinds of dumb acts. Let me say: Look at yourselves! Your grades are the lowest in school and you're all failing in school and at charming her! I suggest you go back to your studies and find another girl to drool over after you've brought your grades up! Maybe then you'll impress some other girl", Wayne shouted at the crowd

The crowd murmured among themselves and dispersed slowly but Wayne and Tsukune still swore they heard them hatching more "plans"

"That worked…at least for now", said Wayne walking back to Tsukune and Moka, "For now that'll keep them off you two's backs"

"Thanks", said Moka

"No problem it's the least I could do for the moment", Wayne said shrugging, "But I imagine they'll be back in a few days so be ready"

"Thanks for the warning", said Tsukune

"Uh Tsukune?", started Wayne

"Hmm?"

"Look behind you…"

Tsukune turned around to see Kurumu and Yukari racing towards him

"Good Morning Tsuku- Gah!", called Yukari as she was pushed aside by Kurumu

"Good Morning Tsukune!", called Kurumu jumping on Tsukune putting his head between her breasts

"Urrrrr can't….breathe….", said Tsukune but without Kurumu or anyone else hearing him while Kurumu just hugged him tighter and the three of them argued over him

"I'm not losing to you!", "I'm getting him instead of you", "You think that'll impress him? Hah!", shouted the 3 girls while Tsukune started to faint

"Umm ladies I suggest you stop fighting for now and take a look at Tsukune", said Wayne pointedly

"Huh? AHH!", screamed Kurumu when she saw that Tsukune had now fallen unconscious, "Wake up!", the three of them shouted desperately shaking him resulting in his neck getting a little too close to Moka and causing her to suck some of his blood again and have it cycled through Tsukune's seal

Later after Tsukune woke back up the five resumed looking for clubs to join

"Alright it can't be that hard to find a good club", said Tsukune as they all walked around

"Okay well anyway let's split up and check out different clubs", said Wayne as he turned around

When the others left it was just Tsukune and Moka looking around and so far the search had been pretty bad…Immediately they were assaulted by different clubs wanting to get Moka to join for their own perverted reasons which the two of them promptly ran away from immediately.

Tsukune sighed, "_Is there any decent club around in this crazy school?_", he shouted mentally. Then he saw the swimming club poster. "_hey that actually seems normal!_", "Hey Moka how about the swimming club?", he asked Moka

"What?"

"Aw come on it's practically the most normal club we've seen so far!", he protested

"Ummm but"

"Oh so you want to join?", asked a girl wearing only a bikini and towel with long blue hair

"Uh-ummm", stammered Tsukune shocked that a pretty girl was actually asking him

"No problem in fact we actually had a plan for this kind of thing", she said as she winked at Tsukune and pulled out a megaphone

"Attention! The swimming club is opening the pool for people who want to join anyone is welcome!", she announced resulting in some girls coming in followed by just as many boys likely just going in to stare at the girls

"_Wow that's just sad_", thought Wayne as he saw the large group of boys following the girls, "_Okay looks like finding a normal club is going to be harder than I thought_", he thought as he walked away from the bird watching club which he found was really just a bunch of guys using their binoculars to stare at girls, "_The guys are all pervs in this school and only some of the girls actually seem decent_", he thought to himself as he kept wandering around

At the pool Tsukune was actually having a decent time just swimming around while Moka just simply sat out and watched

"_I wonder why she's not coming?_", thought Tsukune. He was about to call out when he felt two people jump on him

"Hiya Tsukune!", shouted Yukari from his back

"We heard you planned to join the swimming club so we came too!", said Kurumu, "_Excellent nobody looks better than me in a swimsuit I'll get Tsukune for sure this time!_", she thought evilly

"Sorry ladies but I believe you're suffocating the man after all he needs to be taught to swim first before he can enjoy himself", came a female voice from behind

The three of them stared at the same girl who had invited Tsukune into the club

"I can teach you", she said winking at Tsukune

"Hey back off sister this guy is mine!", Kurumu shouted at the girl

"Yeah! Wait Hey he's mine!", shouted Yukari instigating another fight between the two

"Anyway Tsukune I'll teach you after all I'm the captain of the swim club", she said seductively

"_Oh no!_", thought Moka as she saw the girl with Tsukune. Eventually more and more members of the swimming club came around and started to "help" Tsukune which was actually just them trying to show off themselves to him.

"That's it!", screamed Moka as she stood up with Tsukune and the captain staring at her, "You just came here for your own perverted reasons didn't you?", accused Moka

"Hahaha this is the swim club if you won't swim you'd better leave", said the captain flicking a few drops of water on her

"AHH WATER!", Moka shrieked running away as fast as she could

"Ah Moka wait!", called Tsukune as he began to climb out to be pulled back in by the captain

"Come on honey forget about her and stay here", she whispered in his ear

"Ah…okay"

Moka ran into an alleyway and shook uncontrollably. Fresh water was a vampire's weakness and she was just exposed to it!

"What's wrong with you?", came a familiar voice

"Huh?"

"It's me!", came the voice again

"Who-who are you!", asked Moka looking around

"The other you I'm right here! Come on I've talked to you before so answer!", came the voice again

Moka looked down to see her Rosario glowing

"Good now that you know it's me I have to ask what were you thinking standing next to a pool that's not been diluted?", berated Inner Moka

Outer Moka bit her lip. She knew water was a vampire's weakness but she wanted to stay with Tsukune

"Look that boy, Tsukune, who you like so much? He doesn't know about your weakness and didn't consider it so I say you stay away from him!"

"No!", replied Moka

"I share this body too and I won't let you hurt us!", replied Inner Moka

Moka just shuddered uncontrollably

"Water has a powerful paralysis effect on us vampires be glad it's only a few drops you need to leave as soon as it wears off!", said Inner Moka while Outer Moka just continued to shudder

Meanwhile Wayne had utterly given up on finding a normal club. Even the chess club had carved their chess pieces into nude women and the science club was trying to make love potions, "_Honestly is there any freaking club here that isn't headed by perverted guys or something?_", Wayne mentally shouted

At the pool there had been a variety of contests for girls with Kurumu and Yukari as team leaders and them mostly trying to show off as much as possible at Tsukune who merely slumped in the pool

"Hmm I see why that girl was attracted to you", said the captain of the swim club

"What?"

"She fears water so she has to be a vampire and you smell so much like a human…", she started drooling

"What?"

"Now everyone!", the captain shouted as she and the whole swim club grew longer teeth and the lower bodies of fish

"What?, shouted a boy

"Everyone get outta the water!", shouted another

The boys tried to swim away but the club members were too fast and easily caught up to them and bit them

"What the?", exclaimed Tsukune as a boy who was bitten suddenly fainted and looked like he was drained dry

"HAHAHAHA oh boy we mermaids just love to drain the energy of unsuspecting boys", said the captain, "But you smell sooooo deliecious like a human!", she said licking her lips

"Get away from Tsukune!", Kurumu and Yukari shouted together as Kurumu grew her tail and wings along with her claws while Yukari got out her wand and tarot cards and dropped by Tsukune

"Hahaha you think you can take all of us?", taunted the swim club's captain

Meanwhile Wayne had seen Moka's plight and helped her recover from the water's effect and now the two of them were watching the scene unfold

"Oh man that's just sad", said Wayne as he shook his head and watched

"What is?", asked Moka

"A lot of those guys were perverts who wanted to watch the club members in their skimpy little suits and now they're getting drained", explained Wayne

"We can't let them continue!", exclaimed Moka

"Alright well you stay put and I'll see what I can do", said Wayne as he started walking towards the pool transforming his arm into a Gatling gun

"You can't kill them!", shouted Moka

"Hey concussive rounds only just like with the lizards and Yukari", said Wayne as he kept walking, "It'll knock them out but won't maim them"

The mermaids swam like sharks around Tsukune, Yukari, and Kurumu

"Hah you can't take us! Water is our domain and you don't stand a chance", hissed one of the club members as she lunged forward to be beaten back by Kurumu

"Get away from them!", shouted a male voice followed but a bunch of explosions in the water nearby

The mermaids scrambled for cover as a bunch of demonic energy rounds slammed into the water near them

"Wayne what are you doing here?", asked Yukari

"Well most of the clubs I found sucked and I heard you three came to join and so I came by and saw you guys dying and decided to lend a hand", Wayne replied smartly

"Hah! Fighting on land eh? Well we'll have to fix that!", shouted the club captain as she and a group of mermaids grabbed Wayne's legs and pulled him in the water

"_Grrr I've fought in water before but not against these numbers and especially not mermaids who dominate the water_", Wayne thought as he gritted his teeth

"Hah now we're on even footing!", said one of the club members lunging at the group only to be sent flying by one of Wayne's kicks

"Not good we don't stand a chance in the water!", shouted Wayne as he struggled to hold back 3 mermaids with the pool's net, "Water friction slows down my attacks but mermaids can attack at any speed!" (A/N: In physics if you try to punch or kick in water notice how much slower you move, that's called water friction and mermaids are completely unaffected whereas everyone else in the story is greatly affected)

"What can we do?", called Tsukune

"Tsukune!", came Moka's voice

"Moka? Moka!", shouted Tsukune happily as Moka came running while Yukari, Kurumu, and Wayne looked horrified

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU'LL DIE IF YOU JUMP STRIAGHT IN!", shouted Inner Moka from the Rosario as Moka plunged in

"What the? Is she crazy!", shouted Kurumu as Moka began to struggle and then sink

"What do you mean?", asked Tsukune who was utterly confused now

"That's the reason she wouldn't swim with you. Vampires are allergic to fresh water that isn't diluted by herbs!", explained Wayne as he was clawed yet again by a group of mermaids

Tsukune gasped. Now it was all clear. Moka's anger, her lack of spirit to join, everything! And it was all his fault…

"I'm going after her!", he called diving in

"Ah great they'll go straight for him. Kurumu! Yukari! Cover from the surface I'm diving underwater and keeping them off Tsukune", called Wayne as he dived under, "_Glad I can breathe underwater…now if only I could counter water friction…_", thought Wayne as a group of 8 mermaids charged him underwater from all sides

"_Moka I'm so sorry please forgive me for my stupid mistake!_", thought Tsukune as he swam toward Moka's sinking form, "_Please don't die!_", he screamed mentally as he pulled off her Rosario

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the water parted revealing Moka with silver hair and a more muscular build

"Aw thanks", said Wayne relieved, "Fighting 8 mermaids underwater is not fun", he said as he started healing his various claw and teeth wounds

"So the rumors are true you're a vampire", said the swim captain, "But being a vampire you still can't stand up to us in water take this!", she shouted as she and the other mermaids paddled water towards Moka

Moka growled and started to falter a bit. The Rosario may be off but Water was still her primary weakness.

"Come on we have to stop them before Moka's done for!", shouted Wayne

Wayne, Yukari, and Kurumu then attacked and momentarily distracted the mermaids. Long enough for Moka to recover to the water

"_Hmm I can't fight in water and their strength is water_", pondered Moka, "_But in the air…_"

Moka jumped extremely high out of the water

"Hahaha you fool you really think you can escape us!", shouted the swim captain as she and the others leaped after her

"Oh no!", exclaimed Kurumu and Yukari as all the mermaids charged Moka

"Relax", assured Wayne

"Huh?", asked Tsukune

"Just watch"

"You are the real fools", said Moka to the mermaids

"What?"

"Water is your domain and I've successfully removed you from it and so now Know your Place!", Moka shouted raining a bunch of heavy kicks promptly knocking out all the mermaids before landing on her feet on the side of the pool

"Moka are you alright?", called Tsukune as he and the others climbed out of the pool

"Back off", said Moka dangerously after snatching back the Rosario

"What?"

"You claim to care for the other me but you completely forgot her and instead followed your own wishes even when they would have been fatal for her", Moka berated

"I'm sorry", said Tsukune lowering his head

"Hah apologize to the other Moka and let her decide if she'll forgive you or not", said Moka putting back on the Rosario

"You know she was pretty harsh but she's right", said Wayne, "I wasn't around but I watched the security videos through my eyepiece and I saw what happened", he said, "When she ran you forgot about her forgetting about her feelings and pursued your own desires"

"What can I do", asked Tsukune

"Well for now it's pretty late so we'd better head back to the dorms and look for a club tomorrow morning", said Wayne

"We'll take her back", said Kurumu picking up Moka and Yukari and flying back to the girls' dorms

"I can't believe today", said Tsukune

"Hmm?"

"I care so much about Moka but I almost signed her death warrant", explained Tsukune slouching a bit

"Well I guess you can apologize tomorrow while we all look for a good club together so nobody will be left out like today", suggested Wayne

"Yeah…thanks", said Tsukune. Wayne really did help him out a lot and he claimed he owed Tsukune but he seemed to be helping out a lot.

"So anyway how's your search going?", asked Tsukune

"Hmm well unfortunately, even though Sami made me cause random destruction I performed other crimes during her ancestors' times too", said Wayne

"Really?", asked Tsukune

"Yeah…apparently I'm the guy who suggested to Al-Qaeda to attack the World Trade Centers in America…that and I shot Kennedy and blamed it on someone else", said Wayne

"What?"

"Yeah Sami was just a spoiled brat her ancestors were more of the criminal type", Wayne spat out

"I'm sorry", said Tsukune

"Yeah my mug isn't really very welcome in a bunch of places apparently", Wayne muttered, I've got a whole list of the stuff I've done and it's not a very happy list", he said, "But according to the list I'm at least 2000 years old"

"Whoa"

"Yeah…But well Sami's family had a trend with half being good half evil so I've got a longer list of good things", said Wayne

"Great!"

"But those bad things still bite at me", he groaned

"Well anyway how do you go through your memories?"

"Not that hard, apparently every time I'm 'passed on' they encrypt my mind and I just have to spend a few days tinkering with it to see my past life", explained Wayne

"Oh…"

"Well see you tomorrow", said Wayne as they went to their separate rooms

The Next Day…

"I'm sorry Moka", said Tsukune for the, according to Wayne, 117th time that day

"It's alright Tsukune", Moka had said each time while Wayne, Kurumu, and Yukari watched

"Wow he's really sucking up isn't he?", asked Kurumu

"Yep", replied Wayne, "I'll go and stop it"

"Good it's getting pretty depressing watching him", said Yukari

"Hey Tsukune I think you've apologized enough. Now we need to find a new club that will be available to all of us", said Wayne

"He's right!", said Moka glad that Tsukune would finally stop

"What about the newspaper club?", came a voice behind them

"Huh?", asked Tsukune

All five of them turned around to see Ms Nekonome.

"I'm sponsoring the newspaper club and we need new members", she said

"Hmm how's that sound to everyone", asked Wayne

"I like it! At least it doesn't sound as bad as the other clubs we saw", said Tsukune

"I'm in too", said Moka

"So am I", said Kurumu and Yukari together, "Hey stop saying what I say. HEY!", the said together as well and started to fight again

"Well anyway the first meeting is tomorrow I'll see you there!", said Nekonome turning around to leave

"Good now we've got a club we can all join!", said Tsukune

"Well I hope it's not run by a pervert", muttered Wayne

Moka then started drooling. Everyone knew what that ment

"No you can't suck Tsukune's blood Moka!", said Kurumu stepping in front of Tsukune

"It's alright", said Tsukune

"WHAT?", shouted Kurumu and Yukari in surprise

"I behaved horribly yesterday and I owe her so Moka go ahead"

"Thank you Tsukune!", said Moka happily

"KAPPU CHUUUU!", she said as she sucked quite a large amount of his blood

"AHHHHHH!"

"Hey you can drink some of his blood but not that much!", shouted Kurumu as she saw how much Moka was drinking

"Moka stop! You're hurting him!", shouted Yukari

"Oh boy she's back from the brink and has gotten back to drinking his blood", mumbled Wayne shaking his head, "_Not as funny this time so I'll record some other time_", "Hey Moka I'd recommend you stoop soon because you're losing your own blood too because of the seal"

* * *

Okay there now again: read and review no flaming but you can be constructive in fact I want you to be constructive. Next up is being in the newspaper club and Gin's debut


	5. Newspaper Club

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own R+V in any way, shape, or form, I only own my OC so go away copyright Nazis I'm not violating anything

Alright as said before: Gin's debut in the newspaper club and I guess Wayne's less of a mystery now huh…But whatever I personally like the idea of discussions Wayne and Tsukune give each other in the end but I guess I'll have to cut down on that huh…also this chapter may be a bit different from the anime and manga since I don't remember it exactly so just try to go along with it  
PS: I mentioned conflict regarding Tsukune's seal and I also know about the freaking art teacher so hold on people I'll get to that anyway enjoy  
PPS: Yes this IS prewritten…again…hey sorry guys I've tried to edit things a bit but rewriting the whole thing is a bit annoying and I've had these done for a while  
PPPS: I've reuploaded chapter 2 with a very slight change in dialogue with Moka and Kurumu's confrontation regarding Wayne seeing as some people may think Wayne is more of Moka's friend rather than Tsukune: Honestly He supposed to be equally as much of a friend to both as both saved him but he's still close to his other friends so I've tried to edit that a bit and give you more of an idea

* * *

Newspaper Club

Tsukune walked to school again still feeling shaken by the event two days ago. Two days ago he had almost been eaten alive and almost lost Moka in fact he was still afraid Moka wouldn't trust him after what he'd done. What did he do? He entered the school's swim club hoping to take a swim with Moka not knowing vampires were allergic to fresh water. She had nearly died and for penance he'd let Moka drink a huge amount of his blood yesterday and would probably have died if it weren't for Wayne's seal.

"Hey you okay man?", came a voice behind him

Tsukune turned around to see his friend Wayne easily recognizable standing a head taller than anybody else

"Still worried about Moka huh?", asked Wayne

"Yeah I can't believe I did that"

"Hey relax you apologized about 120 times and let her suck a huge portion of your blood so just relax for now", said Wayne

"Yeah okay"

"Anyway since we're in the newspaper club…", Wayne looked around quickly for anyone listening seeing none paying attention they were clear, "We need a story and I have my first one in mind"

"Really what have you got?"

"You heard of the peeping tom in school?"

"The what?"

"He's the-"

"Tsukune! Wayne!", came a female voice behind them

"Rrrrg", grumbled Wayne as he and Tsukune turned around to see a beautiful pink haired girl wearing their school uniform with a metal cross around her neck running towards them: Moka Akashiya deemed the school's prettiest girl in school

"Good Morning Moka", Tsukune called as Moka came up to them

"_Uuuugh wow they stare at each other waaaaay too much_", thought Wayne as he saw Tsukune and Moka stare at each other and move their faces close together

"MOKA!", shouted another female voice nearby

"And here we go again…", mumbled Wayne as a blue-haired girl wearing a tighter and smaller school uniform with sweater vest and short skirt came up to them: Kurumu Kurono deemed the school's second prettiest girl

"Moka how many times do I have to tell you NOT to suck Tsukune's blood?", Kurumu shouted at Moka. Moka was a vampire who was apparently addicted to Tsukune's blood despite her strong attraction to him and Kurumu was a Succubus who had decided Tsukune to be her life's "destined one" after he had saved her from almost certain death by risking himself

"Tsukune doesn't need a woman like you to bother him all the time", said Kurumu starting to hug Tsukune's head on her chest

"Hey get away from him!", came another female voice as a gold basin fell on Kurumu's head

Wayne turned around and it was indeed who he thought it would be: Yukari Sendo, a witch and originally a lonely prankster always wearing her witch's outfit who had fallen deeply in love with Tsukune after he had also risked his life to protect her

"And once again I'm ignored", mumbled Wayne as Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari began to argue with each other while Tsukune nervously stepped back. Wayne sighed and pulled them all apart, "Knock it off we've got to get to the club meeting now or we'll be late"

"Continue this later?", asked Kurumu

"Continue this later", agreed Moka and Yukari

Later the five of them met in Nekonome's room and found only her with no one else

"Where is everybody?", asked Kurumu

"Only you five plus the club's leader Ginei Morioka are signed into the newspaper club", replied Nekonome eating some fish

"Great", said Wayne sarcastically then shrugged as the five of them took their seats, "Oh well as long as the club's head isn't some guy trying to show off to a bunch of girls then I'm good"

Right as Wayne said that the door opened revealing a decently handsome boy only a little shorter than Wayne and carrying two bouquets of flowers

"_I had to open my mouth didn't I_", Wayne thought as the boy came in

"Newspaper club this is Ginei Morioka of the second year in Youkai academy and the head of the newspaper club

"Hi nice to meet you", he said smiling and giving the bouquets to Moka and Kurumu then noticing Yukari and taking 1 flower from Kurumu's and Moka's bouquets and giving them to Yukari, "You may be younger but you're still a lady my apologies", he said smiling the whole time

Wayne and Tsukune stared at him. Tsukune partially jealous and Wayne analyzing him

"_Hmm definitely a show off_", declared Wayne, "_Aside from that seems a pretty decent guy but wait…_", he was hiding it well but Wayne definitely could tell this guy was strong, "_Wouldn't want to pick a fight with this guy he's at least an A-rank maybe higher…and it seems that he's hiding something other than his power_", decided Wayne

"Hey Moka right? How about after school we meet and-", Gin was cut off when Yukari threw a desk at his head

"Whoa…", said everyone together

"Stay away from Moka!"

"What are you her girlfriend?", asked Gin rubbing his head

"I was now I'm Tsukune's", she said dreamily

"WHAT?", shouted Kurumu

"Even if Moka's not my girlfriend she's still my good friend!", said Yukari proudly

"Well Gin I believe I can leave matters to you", said Nekonome

"Of course now don't forget about your tail", said Gin as Nekonome's tail came out

"Eheheheh gotta go!", said Nekonome running away

"Guys just stop okay the whole school knows about your contest over Tsukune so let's focus okay?", asked Wayne. The others agreed and stopped fighting and sat down

"Alright then let's get to it", said Gin taking a seat, "First of all we need a story for our newspaper

"_Hmm maybe he might have all those other traits but looks like he's pretty serious about the club after all_", thought Wayne. Just as he was about to mention the peeping tom Kurumu beat him to it

"There's a peeping tom around the campus who spies on girls while they're changing and he's said to be so fast nobody can catch him and nobody knows his face!", Kurumu said passionately and stood up

"Uh…you seem to be pretty passionate about it? Did he get you too?", asked Wayne

"WHAT?"

"Okay okay jeez sorry", said Wayne

"Well okay no he hasn't gotten me but I've been asked by some girls to stand guard", explained Kurumu

"Alright then", said Gin, "First we need to spread the word and find out what we can from the people who know anything about him", he said, "step one: find those people and so we need some posters to put around the school

Soon there was a stack of posters gin had Moka and Kurumu put up while Tsukune and Wayne made more.

"_This is great! We can all have fun together and we can all get along now_" thought Tsukune as he rounded the corner seeing Gin give Moka and Kurumu instructions to put up posters higher and higher while Yukari looked up as well

"Is this high enough?", asked Moka

"Higher. Come on girls you can do it"

"Easy for you to say my breasts keep getting in the way", complained Kurumu

"Wait hold it…let me see", said Gin as he then squatted down without Moka, Kurumu, or Yukari noticing

"_What's he looking at_", wondered Tsukune as he set his stack down and squatted next to Gin. Then he saw what Gin was looking at

"_GAH HE'S PEEPING UP THEIR PANTIES!_", Tsukune mentally screamed, "Hey what do you think you're doing staring at their panties Gin?", shouted Tsukune as he stood between Gin and Moka and Kurumu

"Huh what are you guys talking about?", asked Moka

"Oh nothing…", said Gin standing back up, "Tsukune here said he saw your panties that's all", said Gin as he started looking away

"EH?", exclaimed Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari

"Hey wasn't that you?", accused Tsukune while Moka and Kurumu jumped down holding their skirts lower

"TSUKUNE!", Moka and Kurumu shouted simultaneously and glaring fiercely at them

"Wait wait wait wait wait", Tsukune stammered waving his hands, "I did but I mean only a little I uh no wait I AHHHH!", he screamed as Moka and Kurumu both slapped him on both sides of his face extremely hard

"That might hurt but none of us will pity you", said Yukari walking away nose held high

"Tsukune I can't believe you'd do something like that! I hate peepers!", shouted Moka as she stormed off

"Yeah Tsukune you want to see? Just ask!", said Kurumu also storming off

"uuuuuuuu", moaned Tsukune feeling quite dizzy

Meanwhile Wayne was done with his posters and was heading back humming to himself and then passing an apparently angry Yukari, Moka, and Kurumu with Moka and Kurumu's faces beet red and holding their skirts down

"Whoa what happened?", asked Wayne raising an eyebrow

"None of your business!", they shouted at him

"Okaaaaay…", said Wayne as he kept walking to find Gin gone and a dazed Tsukune with two marks on his face looking like hands and a bloody nose, "Ouch what happened here?", he asked

"Gin peeped up Moka and Kurumu's skirts and he blamed it on me", said Tsukune

"Ooooo ouch that's gotta hurt", said Wayne, "Anyway you seen Gin?"

Later Gin was hiding by the dance club's changing room window listening in on the gossip and sneakily spying

"_Meheheh jackpot!_", he thought to himself, "_Even better Moka hates Tsukune and now I've got a good shot at her_", he thought grinning evily

"So have you guys heard about Moka and Tsukune?", asked one of the dancers

"_What?_", wondered Gin listening intently

"Yeah I heard they're dating but I don't know if it's true", said another

"_WHAT?_"

"Well I've seen Moka kissing Tsukune on the neck and the two of them seem to hang out a lot too", said the third dancer

Gin gulped and imagined the scene of Moka kissing Tsukune on the neck sweetly in a pink aura

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!", he shouted out loud against his better judgement

"Hey who's there?", shouted one of the dancers as all three quickly covered themselves up

"_Uh oh_", thought Gin quickly jumping to the roof as one of the dancers looked out the window to see Tsukune walking by

Tsukune sighed. It wasn't his fault that he'd seen Moka and Kurumu's panties by accident. He hoped that they'd forgive him soon. To clear his head he had taken a walk around the campus and then suddenly heard a window opening and a female voice so he turned in the direction and saw trio of half dressed angry female dancers

"How dare you do such a shameless thing? In the middle of the day too!", shouted one of the dancers

"Huh?"

"Get him!", shouted another

"Wait wha-AHHHHHH!", shouted Tsukune as he was pummeled by the dancers

"_Man I'm getting careless…if Tsukune's dating Moka I've got to find a way to break them up_", Gin thought, "_That's it! Moka hates peepers!_", thought Gin remembering earlier that day when Moka had shouted in Tsukune's face

Meanwhile Moka was in the bathroom thinking to herself

"_I can't believe Tsukune peeped and saw my panties…which one did he see?_", wondered Moka as she slightly raised her skirt

"Oh stop that garbage", came a familiar voice

Moka looked down to see the Rosario talking to her, "Tsukune may have been insensitive that one time but he's not like that kind of person!", Inner Moka said through the Rosario, "By the way watch out. I don't trust that Gin person he's hiding something"

"Wait but-", Moka started but it was too late as the light faded

Meanwhile Tsukune had been left on the ground after being pummeled by the dancers and Wayne started walking by

"Lemme guess. You peeped and got beaten that right?", asked Wayne

Tsukune got to his feet and yelled straight in Wayne's face, "I'M NOT A PEEPER!", and ran away quickly

"Whoa he's pissed", said Wayne to himself, "_Of course he's not a peeper but I think I'd better see where this is going_", decided Wayne as he walked away also seeing Gin carrying some water drums down an alleyway, "_What's he doing? Those seem pretty close to the girls' locker room…_", Wayne decided

Tsukune slowed down. He was sick of people thinking he was a peeper when he wasn't!

"Dammit why does everyone think I'm a peeper?", he shouted to no one

"Don't worry I believe you", came a voice behind him

"Gin?", asked Tsukune as he turned around. Sure enough it was Gin

"Hey I believe you and I'll prove your innocence", said Gin reassuringly

"Thanks", said Tsukune relieved

"In the meantime let's walk come on", said Gin taking Tsukune for a walk

After a few minutes the two of them stood beside a building with a window and several water drums around

"Hey Tsukune grab one of those drums and look through that window over there", instructed Gin

"What?"

"Don't worry it'll prove your innocence I assure you", said Gin smiling

"Well…okay", Tsukune then took one of the drums wondering what behind that window could save him. He then took a look and his eyes practically bulged out of his head. Behind the window was the girls' locker room and now many of them were changing

"AHHHH WHAT IS THIS?", screamed Tsukune

Suddenly he heard a camera click and saw a flash

"What?", he wondered turning around to see Gin holding a camera in his hands with a picture of Tsukune's upper body looking into the window

"HAHAHA excellent!" laughed Gin

"What?"

"Now I have all the proof I need for Moka to get you out of her life and make her my woman", gloated Gin, "Now you'll take the blame for everything I've done and everyone will hate you!"

"You're the peeping tom?", Tsukune shouted

"Yep"

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Hey look it's the peeping tom over there!", shouted a female voice

"What?", Tsukune looked and saw every single girl in the locker room glaring at him

"GET HIM!", shouted one of the girls

"No wait it wasn't me!", Tsukune protested turning to Gin but he wasn't there, "AHHHH!", he shouted as he ran away and was quickly caught up to

Moka walked around a bit. Maybe the other Moka was right. Tsukune had goofed up a few days ago but he wasn't the kind of person to just randomly peep. Suddenly she saw a huge crowd of girls and, curious, walked over

"I swear I'm not the peeping tom!", protested Tsukune

"Yeah right then why were you staring at us through the window?", retorted one of the girls carrying a metal pole

"Yeah!", a girl with a broom agreed

"Tsukune?", asked Moka as she got close

"Hey you Moka?", asked one of the girls

"Yes"

"Well your boyfriend Tsukune here just spied on all of us through the locker room's window", said the girl

"What?", exclaimed Moka

"Wait no I did but it was an acci-"

"AHA!", shouted every girl in the crowd

"You ARE the peeping tom!", shouted one of the girls carrying a mop

"Tsukune?", Moka gasped in shock and ran away not looking back

"Wait Moka I can explain!", called Tsukune

"Well mister peeping tom…", said one of the girls glaring murderously at him

"Uhh…"

"You thought you could get away with it but nobody gets past us! You're the enemy of all women! Time to pay!", she shouted as she and all the other girls got ready

"Wait no AHHHHH!", shouted Tsukune as he was pelted with kicks and stomps from all the girls resulting in him eventually fainting from pain and the crowd eventually dispersing.

Meanwhile in the clubhouse Kurumu, Yukari, and Wayne were gathered around one of the tables

"That's just crazy", said Wayne shaking his head

"Tsukune would never do such a thing!", agreed Yukari

"Exactly!", shouted Kurumu standing up for emphasis, "How can Tsukune look at any woman other than me?"

There was a pause as Wayne and Yukari just stared and Kurumu blankly

"A-anyway I think there's a reason", Kurumu said awkwardly with her face red

"Okay then", said Wayne being the first to recover, "We all know Tsukune is first: not capable, and second: not willing to be the school's peeping tom so it's only a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"We have to prove his innocence!", agreed Kurumu

"How?", asked Yukari looking at the two of them

"Well it's our job as the newspaper club to find out!", responded Kurumu with a fire in her eyes

"Alright let's get to it", said Wayne, "for starters we know Tsukune isn't fit enough to jump up to a building and then jump down without injury and quickly run away…"

"HEY!", shouted Kurumu and Yukari

"Okay…anyway: aside from that Gin testified that he saw Tsukune stand up on water drums and look through the window and took this picture", he said pulling out a picture of Tsukune looking through the window, "Notice anything suspicious?", he asked the girls

"I thought we were trying to prove his innocence not exploit his guilt!", exclaimed Kurumu

"We are trying to prove his innocence I'm saying observe this photo first", said Wayne waiting to see if they would get it

After half a minute both got it at the exact same time, "It's a picture of his upper body!", both exclaimed

"Precisely", said Wayne, "Also…"

Later that day Moka was on the roof of the main school building staring out into space unable to believe that Tsukune, her Tsukune, was in fact the school's infamous peeping tom!

"Something wrong?", came a voice behind her

Moka turned around to see none other than Ginei Morioka

"What are you doing here?", asked Moka

"Oh just here to get over your loss", he said holding her hand to his lips

"Yeah? Well I don't believe Tsukune is the peeping tom!", she said pushing him away

Gin sighed, "I guess I've got no choice now", he said pulling a photo out of his jacket pocket

"What is that?", asked Moka

"Here is a picture I took of Tsukune standing on some water drums staring into the girls' changing room", said Gin

"No…", started Moka

"And now", said Gin getting very close to Moka and pinning her against the railing

"What are you doing?", she asked frightened

"Sorry but when the moon is full I tend to get a bit crazy", he replied

"Well you'd better calm down for now and answer some questions", came another male voice behind them

Moka and Gin stared as Wayne stepped out crossing his arms

"How can I help you?", asked Gin backing off of Moka

"Well first you can explain this", came a voice to his side

Gin looked to his side to see Kurumu and Yukari dressed as old-school detectives

"What's with the outfits?", he asked

"They insisted on solving this the old-fashioned way", said Wayne, "Anyway Kurumu, Yukari do your thing"

"Right! Anyway what do you make of this picture you claim you took?", asked Kurumu holding out the picture of Tsukune peeping

"What of it? Tsukune is standing on some water drums and staring into the window", replied Gin

"Oh? It's a picture if his upper body how do you know that he was standing on drums?", asked Yukari accusatively

"I was there and I saw him pile them up", said Gin shrugging

"Oh? You were there when he was piling the drums up and saw them?", asked Kurumu

"Well yes after all anyone can go there now and see the drums", Gin replied sweating slightly

"Are you certain?", asked Yukari

"Yes I am!", said Gin

"Well for your information the drums have been removed out of fear that someone may move them again so you'd have to have been there to see the drums", said Kurumu

"Yes I was there to take the picture so?", asked Gin

"The drums were nearly full and you just said you saw him pile them up so you'd have to have been there a long time", said Kurumu grinning evilly

"Umm well…"

"So if you were so righteous why didn't you just stop him?", asked Yukari pointedly

"Even more so our friend Wayne along with some other witnesses reported you moving the drums into position in the first place"

"Uh there's no proof of that!", panicked Gin

"Really?", asked Wayne, "I have the tape right now of the security footage", and played it

Gin gulped as it did indeed show how carrying the drums into position by the windows

"So that means the peeping tom is…", Kurumu and Yukari said together moving their arms in a circle, "YOU!", they said pointing at Gin

Gin gasped and stumbled backward resulting in many more pictures of girls in their underwear falling from his jacket which did not go unnoticed by everyone else

"So…Tsukune wasn't the peeping tom?", asked Moka

"Nope he wasn't, he's been framed by Gin here", answered Wayne as all of them stared intensely at Gin, "You can come out now Tsukune, I told you we'd prove you innocent"

Tsukune then came up the stairs and walked up to them

"Thanks guys", he said

"No problem", said Wayne

Gin growled then laughed

"What's so funny tough guy?", taunted Wayne

"It's a full moon tonight", Gin growled

"So?", Kurumu asked

"This isn't good", said Wayne

"What's wrong?", asked Yukari

"Full moon: There's only one type of monster strong enough in a full moon to have the confidence to take on 4 people especially if two of them are incredibly powerful", explained Wayne

"What?", asked Tsukune

"HAHAHA very observant Wayne and you're right about what I am", said Gin suddenly growing fur and bigger muscles ripping parts of his school uniform, "I am a WEREWOLF", he howled

"This is a problem guys", Wayne said

"What?", asked Tsukune

"Werewolves count as level-S monsters and so are as strong in speed as vampires are in strength", explained Wayne

"HAHAHA now feel the wrath of a level-S monster!", Gin howled

"Wow now that's ironic at the same time as intimidating", muttered Wayne

"What is?", asked Tsukune

"Gin means silver", said replied Wayne while all the others started chuckling

"I don't get it", said Tsukune

"Werewolf, silver, get it?", asked Wayne

"Ummmm…Ohhhh…", said Tsukune finally getting it, "Werewolves are allergic to silver"

"Exactly", said Wayne as the girls kept laughing

"GRRRR I'll teach you to laugh at my name!", shouted Gin as he crouched down ready to leap

"Dammit", said Wayne as he got into a battle stance, "Get Inner Moka out here now Tsukune!", he shouted as he grew his wings and got ready to fight

"HAHAHA it's useless! We werewolves may normally be even with vampires but in the full moon we're better!", Gin shouted as he dodged Wayne's punches and kicks before returning with his own volley of punches and kicks which Wayne was only able to dodge about half of

"Rrrrrg…he's good even for the werewolves I've fought before", said Wayne as he fell backwards

"Wayne!", called out Tsukune

"Get off the Rosario now!", shouted Wayne as he stood up just in time to dodge and counter another kick

"Not bad", said Gin as Wayne's kick brushed against him, "But even so you can't beat me unless you fully transform if those wings there are any indication of something stronger", said Gin as he punched, was blocked, and forced to block an incoming kick

"No thanks turning back into that is pretty annoying to me", said Wayne as he dodged two kicks and returned with his own punch

"Suit yourself", said Gin dodging the punch and kicking him across the chest

Wayne grunted then smiled

"What's so funny tough guy?", mocked Gin

"Look behind you", returned Wayne

Gin turned around to see Moka…but now with silver hair, red eyes, and a more muscular build

"What?"

"Bad dog don't ever try another move on me again", growled Moka as she lunged to kick Gin

Gin laughed and disappeared resulting in Moka kicking Wayne square in the face rather than Gin. Wayne then rolled across the ground finally coming to a stop in front of Tsukune and the others

"ow", he said calmly, "that hurt", he groaned standing back up rubbing where he got kicked

"Impossible…", muttered Moka

"HAHAHA you vampires may be stronger than us but we're much faster and in the full moon we're even faster!", called Gin as he rebounded in a blur around the battlefield

"I hoped I wouldn't have to resort to this but…Here it goes", said Wayne as he then transformed into his final form, armored head to toe, armed to the teeth, capable of flight and quick maneuvers, and standing at 25 feet

"WHOA", exclaimed Gin as Wayne caught him by the tail

"Never underestimate me even with my huge size", said Wayne, "Moka get him!", shouted Wayne as he struggled to hold onto Gin

"Gotcha!", shouted Moka as she lunged again, harder this time, but Gin had managed to sway his body away from Moka's kick resulting in Wayne getting kicked square in the face again. He might be bigger and tougher but despite his integrity and weight Wayne had been standing on the edge of the roof and had been kicked with the force of a freight train 1 mile long with every car full loaded with 10 metric tons of lead each with the train going at 300 miles per hour. With a kick that hard Wayne teetered over the edge and began falling (A/N: Okay I know that the description of Moka' kicks might have been a bit much but each time she fights she's not always serious and so I decided to have her judge Gin as a serious threat. Serious enough to kick much harder than her standard kick and as you can clearly see: Wayne, the man of extreme physical integrity, can't take a hit THAT powerful)

"AHHHH!", Wayne shouted as he fell off the edge and began falling

"haha now that I'm free!", exclaimed Gin, "GOTCHA!", he yelled as he lunged towards Moka again

"MOKAAAAA!", shouted everyone else as a cloud of dust appeared around Moka and Gin

"What?", exclaimed a very surprised Gin as the dust cleared when he saw that Moka had gripped his wrist, "How did?"

"Look upwards", replied Moka in a bored tone

Gin and everyone else looked up and saw none other than Wayne flying above them all in his final form covering the moon with his massive form

"You know these wings and jets aren't for show!", Wayne called down to them, "They're there for a reason and that's flying!"

"Aw crap no moon!", shouted Gin

"Right now dog. You werewolves may be better in speed but when you're immobile we are superior", said Moka

"OH YEAH! Well I'm no weakling! Take this!", shouted Gin attempting to punch Moka again but to no avail, "Uh Oh"

"Hah KNOW YOUR PLACE!", shouted Moka as she kicked Gin square in the face

Gin quickly recovered and attempted to land on the railing with his feet but the force of the kick was too great so as soon as he managed to land the railing gave way beneath him

"CURSES!", shouted Gin as he plummeted

Wayne transformed back into his human form, "No flying for you Gin", he said, "anyway Moka next time watch the kicks those really hurt back there"

"Hah is that right?", asked Moka as she took the Rosario from Tsukune's hand, "Well Tsukune it looks like the other me will have to apologize to you instead", Moka said putting the Rosario back on and falling asleep

Wayne yawned, "Alright guys see you tomorrow", he said as Kurumu took Yukari and Moka while he and Tsukune simply walked down the stairs

"Hey thanks for that", said Tsukune

"No problem. You freed me and I'm helping you out", responded Wayne

"Was being under the control of Sami's family really that bad", wondered Tsukune

"Yep. I told you there were some pretty decent people in there time-to-time who were nicer to me and actually let me use my powers for the greater good", said Wayne as he shrugged, "But I never liked the evil ones. In fact: until you showed up I'd had a bad 'master' streak of about 10 people not including Sami before the first one: about 50% of the people were actually good"

"Wow I imagine that must have been tough for you", said Tsukune

"Yep apparently in one generation I made and released the Black Death in Asia and in another I spread the immunity to it via gas placed everywhere"(A/N: Historically the Black Death came from Asia but the people had developed an immunity to it by the time it was in Europe)

"Really?", asked Tsukune fascinated, "What about the Black Death in Europe?"

"That was me again…", said Wayne, "This time the guy was a bit younger so it took a while before I could spread the cure there also", he said

"Wow", said Tsukune

"So once again: thanks for freeing me", said Wayne as they arrived at their dorms, "Goodnight"

The next day…

"Extra Extra! First Newspaper of the year with exclusive coverage on the peeping tom incident" called Kurumu giving out newspapers

The whole club, minus Gin, was giving out newspapers or hanging posters. The front page of the paper was all about Gin in the peeping tom incident explaining all the proof behind Gin's actions and his framing of Tsukune.

"GET HIM!", shouted the same group of girls who had beaten Tsukune the day before except now they were chasing Gin.

"Ah good times, good times", said Wayne as he observed Gin being chased by the mob of girls

"Hahaha", laughed the club. Then Tsukune turned around to see Moka hanging up posters resulting in him accidentally looking up her skirt and suffering a massive nose bleed

"No you can't look!", cried Moka as she promptly kicked him over knocking him unconscious

"Oh no I'm so sorry Tsukune", Moka cried as she leapt down to Tsukune's side sniffing his blood

"Oh boy here we go again…", muttered Wayne under his breath

"Ooooo he smells soooooo good", Moka drooled

"Hey you can't suck his blood now!", shouted Kurumu

"Moka! Don't drink his blood!", echoed Yukari

"Oh dear I can't resist it sorry Tsukune! KAPPU CHUUUUU!"

This time Tsukune was unconscious and didn't scream out but his seal began to glow

"Oh Mokaaaa we're going to have a little chat now", said Kurumu cracking her knuckles

"Hey wait Kurumu don't do anything rash!", called Yukari

"And here we go again hahaha", said Wayne watching Yukari and Kurumu chase Moka in circles while recording it yet again, "This is going to be running apparently"

* * *

Okay same as before: R&R preferably without flames and stuff. Up next is: Snow Woman and Vampire, translation: Mizore's debut which you will have to read yourself to judge it.

By the way the change in the battle vs Gin: When I watched and read the anime and manga there were no big clouds in my view that could block the moon so I just had Wayne block it out himself instead I mean he's got all that mass so I figure I might as well have him use it


	6. Snow Woman and Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any shape or form yadda yadda yadda go away Copyright Nazis yadda yadda yadda and so on anyway onto the A/N

Author's Notes: As I said this is Mizore's debut and I warn you it will have some changes to it plus in addition to this being her own debut it's also significant in my own fanfiction and you will see why towards the end. Again with the art teacher: LATER! I wanna get Ruby in too and THEN put the pieces together so hold on that'll take like another 3-4 chapters or so

Randomguy123: Since you asked. I can't really think of much but ummm If you've played Lost Planet 1 (1 not 2) then the final boss on chapter 10 and 2nd final in the whole game you know where that guy stole your own VS and attached a crapload of stuff to it? Imagine that except scaled up standing at 25-feet instead of just 20 feet and able to fly longer and higher since he's got more jet systems (combine with the ones he attached and the ones you just plain make) and able to make weapons appear all over him not just the things that show up on his arms, shoulders, and legs. That combined with your own VS you get for the final battle. If you haven't played Lost Planet 1 then go on youtube and look up Lost Planet 1's chapter 10 final boss and the chapter 11 final boss and I'm sure at least one guy should have a High Quality video of the 2 battles. The cutscene one doesn't reveal much for the first one the actual battle looks better for the second one I mean YOUR VS not the other dude's you dunno what a VS is? It's basically a freaking giant robot you pilot in game except Wayne (this Wayne not that Wayne because I got the name from there too) actually transforms into it rather than pilots it. Long description I know but well you asked sorry I tried to keep it to a minimum but I needed to try to help you figure it out.

* * *

Snow Woman and Vampire

The newspaper club continued to distribute newspapers all through the day. It was now quite a few weeks after their first paper and now time for their second Something that the whole club noticed was when you got past the peeping tom part of Gin he was actually a decent guy.

"_Unfortunately the guy's still a huge pervert_", thought Wayne when he noticed Gin holding the camera behind his back likely to take pictures of Kurumu and Moka under their skirts later but for now all of them were distributing

"This is great", said Tsukune happily as he gave away another newspaper, "We're distributing so many copies after our first one was a hit"

"That's great!", said Gin, "But what is the main article this time?", he asked raising an eyebrow, "preferably not me I'm still recovering from that beating", said Gin as he shuddered

"Ours or the girls'", asked Kurumu teasingly

"Both"

"Well we've got a new math teacher coming in a few weeks and an art teacher another few weeks after her you're peeping scandal is pretty old news about 2 months old and we release these papers like every other day", said Wayne as Gin sighed with relief, "Hopefully though they aren't psychotic lunatics like Kotsubo"

"Hah I agree", agreed Gin, "The guy is too sensitive"

"Kotsubo the gym teacher?", asked Kurumu

"What about him?", asked Yukari raising an eyebrow

"Oh? You didn't hear?", asked Wayne while Kurumu and Yukari shook their heads, "According to rumor in the beginning of the year he almost died from mysterious injuries and for the next week while he was recovering he was seen sharpening knives and working out like crazy and cursing in all sorts of languages. He even drew up plans for killing someone. Apparently he really wanted payback against whoever got him the first time", explained Wayne

"Wow", said Tsukune

"Why isn't something like this in?", asked Kurumu

"It's old news", replied Wayne

"Did he get whoever he was going after?", asked Moka

"Nope", replied Wayne

"Who was he after?", asked Yukari

"Dunno. Kotsubo-sensei is a pretty bad artist and he drew his plans via stick figures but it looked like he was pretty dedicated since he had a file of plans about one-inch thick", explained Wayne

"Was he that upset?", asked Tsukune

"Unfortunately. Since the incident he's been driving my gym class like he's insane", said Gin from behind them

"How so?", asked Wayne

"The current unit is martial arts and he's been crazy about it and going overboard in demonstrations beating up the students too much when he was only supposed to demonstrate", said Gin shaking his head, "The worst case was when a guy broke his spine and became paraplegic", said Gin

"Ouch", said Wayne

"Why didn't he get fired for that?", asked Tsukune

"Apparently because they had no substitute and the students had less severe injuries than that guy", explained Gin

"Well anyway let's forget that get back to work", said Wayne

"I agree", said Gin, "We've got a good rate but we still have a lot left"

Within the hour newspaper distribution was complete except for one copy and the majority of the club then left

"Huh one left", said Tsukune

"How about you keep it?", suggested Wayne, "See if we missed someone"

"Sure", said Tsukune

"Hey I didn't get a copy", came a monotone female voice behind them

"Huh?", both boys said as they turned around

Wayne began to analyze the girl, she had long unkempt purple hair so she looked like she'd had some rough times. Bags under her eyes indicating she'd gotten little sleep but it looked like she'd slept for a while because those looked like they were starting to shrink. She had a lollipop in her mouth which Wayne couldn't decipher. Sometimes her breath came out in vapor like in winter which confused Wayne since the school's barrier kept it spring/autumn on campus, maybe the lollipop was to keep her cool. She wore striped socks that came up to almost her knees and she wore the plaid skirt every girl on campus wore but unlike others she wore purple on white hoodie jacket with the hood back and the shoulders showing revealing the straps of some under-dress.

"_Interesting…she seems like she's a student here but looks like she's been up all day and night crying for weeks and has now just gotten sleep to come to school_", thought Wayne

"Well we've got one copy left which you can have miss eh…", replied Tsukune

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki", the girl answered tilting her head slightly

"Uh…right here miss Shirayuki", said Tsukune nervously handing the paper to her

"Thanks sweetie", she said winking and walking away leaving Tsukune dumbfounded

"Whoa…did she just call you 'sweetie'?", asked Wayne grinning like a madman

"Uh wait I…"

"Hahaha Moka and the others will be soooo upset to hear you've got a girlfriend already", laughed Wayne

"I don't!", shouted Tsukune

"Really then why'd she call you 'sweetie' eh?"

"I don't know I haven't met her ever!", protested Tsukune

Wayne would have made another smart sarcastic remark about it but then realized Tsukune wasn't kidding, he really didn't know

"Huh…if you don't know her how does she know you?"

"I dunno…maybe she got a copy of our other newspapers and saw my name or something", suggested Tsukune

"Well I have to admit the articles you write are pretty interesting offering an 'underdog' view", said Wayne, "She probably likes your articles and is a pretty big fan", Wayne suggested

"I don't know I've never been popular…"

"Heh are you kidding me? You've got like the schools 3 most popular girls after you while other guys drool over them", said Wayne

"Well I don't know…"

"Alright I chased away Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari's various suitors but hey they don't come in crowds but I bet they stalk them", said Wayne

"Yeah but I'm not that popular myself", said Tsukune

"Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari, pretty popular with the girls", said Wayne

"But-"

"Well let's figure this out later", said Wayne, "We'd better get to class now"

In class…

"Okay Class!", called out Nekonome, "I'd like to introduce a new student to class"

"Haha like I care I'm still getting Tsukune and no guy or girl can get in my way!", exclaimed Kurumu jumping up

There was silence throughout the whole classroom as they all looked at her

"Uhhh Kurumu you do realize that you just said that aloud and flashed all of us when you jumped up", said Wayne

"Ummmm right", said a red-faced Kurumu sitting back down in her seat holding down her skirt

"Anyway", continued Nekonome as if nothing had happened, "This is Mizore Shirayuki"

"GAH!", gaped Tsukune as the same girl as before walked into class

"Wow now that is one heck of a coincidence", said Wayne

"Mizore there is an empty seat right next to Tsukune in the back go ahead and sit there", said Nekonome

"_Same class and almost same seat?_", Tsukune mentally screamed

"Hi Tsukune", Mizore said as she sat down

"Uh hi Mizore", said Tsukune

Mizore's face then turned red and she looked away holding her hands to her cheeks, "What you just called me sounds nice…", she said starry-eyed

"HUH?", exclaimed Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari

"Wait wait wait"

"Tsukune let's have a little chat after class", growled Moka while Kurumu and Yukari glared evilly at him

Tsukune gulped

"_Poor guy he doesn't have a clue to what's going on_", thought Wayne, "_Hmmm I'd better look things up_"

After Class Tsukune quickly ran out of the classroom to avoid Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore

"Glad I'm out of there", muttered Tsukune panting

"Oh Tsukuneeee", came a monotone feminine voice

Tsukune turned to see Mizore Shirayuki again

"Thanks for the newspaper earlier today", said Mizore

"Uh…sure…what do you think of it?", asked Tsukune

"Oh I mostly just paid attention to your articles", she replied, "In fact here's a scrapbook I made of your other articles", she said handing him a very thick book

"Eheheh thanks", said Tsukune taking it and opening it to have his jaw drop

"_WHAT THE? IT'S EVERY ARTICLE I'VE WRITTEN WITH HUNDREDS OF MARKINGS AND HEARTS ON THEM!_", he mentally exclaimed

"Like it?"

"Uh…it's uh", stammered Tsukune

"TSUKUNE!", came Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari's voices

"Uh Oh I uh gotta go", Tsukune said giving the journal back and running away as quickly as he could

After school

Tsukune sighed deeply. He had no idea who this girl was and yet she seemed to know about him a lot which he definitely wasn't comfortable with and he'd just been beaten by Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari saying things about faith and stuff to them

"_Well time for the club's party I might as well go_", thought Tsukune

But just as Tsukune was about to leave he heard a female voice call out his name, cringed and turned and sure enough it was Mizore Shirayuki again

"Hi Mizore", he said trying to stay positive, "What can I do for you"

"Well I know I've probably been a bother to you today so I wanted to cheer you up and go for a walk with you", she replied

"Huh?", asked Tsukune

"Well come on let's go!", she said taking his hand and practically dragging him away

"But I have to go to the newspaper club's meeting!", he protested

"Trust me you'll enjoy it", she replied, "Besides I've taken care of that", she said under her breath smiling evilly

Meanwhile Moka was finishing preparations for the party reconsidering that she, Kurumu, and Yukari had beaten Tsukune only because that Mizore had seemed to like him when she heard the door open to see what appeared to be Mizore

"Hmm? Oh Mizore! Hi you aren't in the newspaper club but I guess you can stay for the party if you want to join", said Moka

"Interesting suggestion but there's no one here", Mizore replied in monotone

"Well I'm sure Tsukune and everyone are on their way!", said Moka trying to stay cheerful. She was starting to feel nervous for some reason

"About Tsukune he won't be coming…", said Mizore

"What?", asked Moka

Suddenly Mizore jumped on Moka knocking her to the floor and pinning her down

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry but I can't let you get in the way of me and Tsukune", said Mizore coldly, "He and I were destined to meet and be together and I can't let you get in the way"

Moka in desperation grabbed a plate and bashed Mizore's head, eyes widening in shock at seeing that part of her face came off. Weirder she seemed not to be concerned and where she had just been hit Mizore's face was replaced with ice

"Ah yes the 'me' you see here is merely an ice clone and the real 'me' is with Tsukune right now hopefully making offspring", Mizore's clone said indifferently while grabbing Moka's neck and squeezing, "Still nevertheless you must be eliminated don't take it personally"

"No TSUKUNE!", shouted Moka

At the same time Tsukune and Mizore were skipping stones by a pond

"haha 8 times!", exclaimed Mizore starting to dance while Tsukune clapped his hands. Tsukune had actually enjoyed his time and had fun but he really needed to go back

"Mizore I enjoyed the time but I've really got to go now", Tsukune said standing up and leaving

"But you can't!", replied Mizore grabbing Tsukune's arm

"What?"

"Tsukune you and I were destined to meet and I can't let you go", Mizore said snuggling up against his chest

"Whoa what are you doing?", asked Tsukune, "Listen I've got to get back to Moka and the others"

"Ah don't worry I've taken care of Moka", she said, "and now I've got you all to myself"

"What?", asked Tsukune concerned

"Tsukune!", shouted Moka's voice

"Impossible!", exclaimed Mizore as she and Tsukune looked up, "I made sure you were dead!", she shouted when she saw Kurumu, with her wings and tail out, carrying Moka and Wayne flying next to them

"DEAD?", exclaimed Tsukune

"You almost got her but we stopped you", said Kurumu

"How?"

"Simple", replied Wayne, "Kurumu and I were on the way to the party when we heard Moka screaming out Tsukune's name out of fear rather than pleasure"

"HEY!", shouted Moka and Tsukune

"Okay…anyway we opened the door and saw your ice 'clone' trying to strangle Moka and so Kurumu grabbed the nearest plate, with cake on it by the way, and bashed it to pieces", continued Wayne

"Exactly and it was pretty fun too", said Kurumu proudly, "Unfortunately that cake was meant for Tsukune. I spent hours making that love potion I put into that"

"Huh?", asked all the girls

"Oops…nevermind I spend hours making the cake and that's it"

"Riiiiight", returned Wayne, "You made cookies in like 10-20 minutes I'd say and a cake took you hours…"

"It doesn't matter that you're here I can't let you interrupt our moment!", shouted Mizore as the pond froze and she threw Tsukune onto it

"_What the_?", wondered Wayne

Mizore jumped onto the frozen pond and giant ice spikes rose up to the three of them

"Aw cripes look out!", shouted Wayne

The warning came late and though Wayne landed safely and skidded to a stop by Tsukune Moka and Kurumu crashed down and slid next to Tsukune

"Uh oh", said Wayne

"What is it?", asked Moka getting up. Then she saw.

Mizore walked up to them slowly with more ice spikes rising from the lake each step she took, her hands now replaced with icy claws and her hair now turned to solid ice as well

"That is not good", said Wayne pointedly

"Why are you getting in the way of our loving moment?", asked Mizore as she kept walking

"What moment?", asked Kurumu

"Tsukune and I were destined to meet. Why are you all trying to stop it"

"Mizore what are you talking about?", asked Tsukune as he stood up

"We're both loners and miserable without company we easily fit together", she said still walking and still speaking in the same monotone

"I'm not a loner!", shouted Tsukune abruptly stopping Mizore in her tracks, "I'm not alone and I don't want you to hurt my friends"

"B-but", Mizore stammered, "there's no such thing as friendship", she yelled defiantly

"Yes there is and you should try to make your own!", he called back

"Uh that may not have been smart…or very nice", said Wayne

Mizore started to cry

"What?"

"Told ya"

"TSUKUNE!", she screamed through the air as a huge wind with snow erupted in front of her and she disappeared

"Whoa", said everyone in amazement except Wayne

"Right…you can admire her later but now we'd better get off the ice", said Wayne

"What?", all three shouted as the ice beneath them cracked

"Hold on!", shouted Wayne as he grabbed them and flew away right as the ice broke, "Alright it's late and we still have school tomorrow. I'll drop you guys off at the infirmary, tell Yukari you're there and see you tomorrow", said Wayne

"What about you?", asked Kurumu

"I'm going to do some searching…", replied Wayne as he dropped them off, "Talk to you later and try to get better", he said

Later that evening two boys were walking down the path to the boys' dorms

"Man soccer practice was brutal", complained one of the boys

"Yeah and I'm gonna sleep like a log tonight", said the other. Both laughed for a bit until they heard feminine crying

"You hear that?", asked one

"Yeah…hey there's a girl", pointed the other as they saw Mizore

Mizore was crying. Her day had gone horrible. The boy she had fallen for had turned her down and wasn't the person she thought he was.

"Hey are you alright?", asked one of the boys as the two approached her

Mizore's eyes flared as she stood up, turned around, and promptly froze the two boys solid not even giving them time to scream.

The next day in the clubhouse…

Tsukune was worried. He'd angered Mizore quite badly and was afraid he'd hurt her feelings, "I wonder if Mizore's okay?", he thought aloud

"Aww forget her", said Kurumu jumping and hugging Tsukune's head in her breasts again, "After all why do you need her when you've got me?", asked Kurumu as she hugged him

"Hey get your breasts off of my Tsukune!", shouted Moka and Yukari at the same time. The two looked at each other then tackled Kurumu together

"Okay newspaper clu-", Nekonome began as she walked in seeing the current situation

"Huh?", wondered all three girls. Then seeing Nekonome and Wayne standing in the front they quickly got off Tsukune and sat down

"They do that a lot", Wayne explained to Nekonome

"Right…anyway-" began Nekonome

"Excuse me Ms. Nekonome?", came a male voice and in walked Kotsubo Okuto the gym teacher

"Hmmm? Kotsubo how can I help you?", asked Nekonome cheerfully

"I have bad news regarding one of your homeroom students: Mizore Shirayuki"

"What is it?", asked Nekonome as the rest of the club listened intently

"Last night I was walking by and found two of by soccer players frozen solid in blocks of ice"

Everyone, except Wayne, gasped

"_Hmm she seemed more…sad rather than angry yesterday something doesn't seem right_", thought Wayne, "_Snow Women are usually peaceful and very protective of the men they fall for…yesterday she attacked us because she thought we were in the way but randomly attempting murder? That can't be right…_"

"What?", asked Nekonome, "how does that relate to Shirayuki?"

"According to the school files Mizore is the only one in school capable of such an act and as such I recommend a permanent expulsion", said Kotsubo calmly

"What? Mizore would ever to that!", exclaimed Tsukune

"Ah yes…I believe you are the boy she fell in love with this time", said Kotsubo

"What?"

"Let me tell you a story about Mizore Shirayuki to all of you", said Kotsubo, "Earlier in the year she told a teacher she loved him but the teacher did not love her back", said Kotsubo, "He angered her and she froze him solid and almost killed him!", said Kotsubo anger evident in his eyes, "So she has once again nearly killed two people so I say we expel her and leave it at that!", shouted Kotsubo as he stormed out of the room

The whole room was silent until Tsukune stood up

"Tsukune?", asked Moka

"It's my fault that Mizore was angered into harming those boys so it's my responsibility to calm her down", said Tsukune as he walked out the door

"Hmmmm", wondered Wayne

"What is it?", asked Moka

"Remember I told you Kotsubo was really crazy about getting payback at that one person?", asked Wayne

"Yes", everyone replied in unison

"Well I believe that it's Mizore but something doesn't add up…"

Tsukune stood outside Mizore's door on the top floor of the girls' dorms after having to sneak in. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he got caught

"Hey Mizore?"

No response

"Mizore it's Tsukune and I just want to talk", he said again

Still no response

"Hey Mi-"

Tsukune was cut off as giant ice spikes appeared around the edges of the door and pushed Tsukune out the window and causing him to fall into a tree then fall out again

Tsukune panted and crawled backwards when he saw Mizore, with her hair and hands ice, jump down and walk towards him

"Hello Tsukune", she said calmly but with anger evident in her voice

"Wait!", he shouted, "Look I know about what you did to those two boys last night and they almost died!"

Mizore paused

"They're considering you for expulsion and I don't want that! But if you come with me and apologize I'm sure you'll be forgiven"

Mizore just stared then shrank her claws and thawed her hair, then started crying yet again

"Mizore?"

"Tsukune that wasn't me. I met two boys and froze them because I was angry, I'll admit that, but I thawed them out immediately after", she said

"_Then why did Kotsubo want to expel her?_", Tsukune wondered. Suddenly it all made sense to Tsukune. Kotsubo had been the teacher in the story he told the newspaper club and he had been frozen almost to death. He also remembered Wayne and Gin telling him that Kotsubo was after revenge on a certain student. That student was Mizore!

"You're just too much", said Mizore as she kept crying

"Mizore…"

"Tsukune I just wanted you to understand me and now you've gone and accused me of such a thing as attempted murder", she said the tears endless, "Goodbye Tsukune", she finished and then ran away

"Mizore…", said Tsukune

"Don't bother going after her", he heard a male voice behind him. It was Kotsubo

"You know what she did. If you go after her you're dead", he said

"But-", started Tsukune. It was too late because when he turned around Kotsubo was gone. "_I've got to find Mizore!_", Tsukune mentally screamed

"Hey looking for someone?", asked Wayne behind him

"What?"

Tsukune turned around to see Wayne, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari standing behind him

"How do you-"

"We heard and we saw where she went", said Wayne

"We know Kotsubo's after her", said Moka

"So we're going to get there first!", said Kurumu and Yukari together

"Thanks but how did you know?", asked Tsukune

"Meh I judged how much Kotsubo hated Mizore and put in the fact Snow Women are usually peaceful. Put the pieces together after I did a little digging myself", explained Wayne

"What did you find?"

"Apparently: Mizore told Kotsubo she loved him and he said he returned her feelings and invited her to his room. She went and then he tried to rape her so she froze him and ran then locked herself up in her room not eating or sleeping wanting to die and found out about you by reading your newspapers which revived her will", said Wayne, "Kotsubo's got a head start so let's move!"

While running Tsukune looked over at Wayne and asked, "If Snow Women are peaceful then why did she attack us yesterday?"

"Actually she didn't attack us more like tried to intimidate us", explained Wayne, "They tend to be very protective, especially of the boys they like and their own health, and that's the only time they tend to attack like when Kotsubo tried to rape her"

"Oh…wow you're practically a walking bookcase", commented Tsukune

"Hey all those years of living and I've run into a lot of different types of monsters", returned Wayne

Meanwhile

Mizore sighed and looked over at the sea from the Cliffside. She always came here when she was trouble and now she was especially upset.

"Hello Mizore", she heard a familiar voice say

Mizore turned around but saw no one

"Down here!", came the voice as a tentacle grabbed her leg

"WHAT!"

"HAHAHA remember me? Kotsubo?", shouted Kotsubo from the Cliffside

"What are you doing?", shrieked Mizore as Kotsubo pulled and she grabbed hold of a branch to avoid falling

"Hah I'm dragging you off the cliff! Being a kraken it's in my nature don't feel bad", said Kotsubo

Mizore looked down to see Kotsubo holding onto her leg with only one of the many tentacles coming from his back while hanging from the Cliffside

"KYAHHHH!", shrieked Mizore, "LET ME GO!"

"Oh Mizore didn't you say you loved me?", asked Kotsubo

Mizore remembered and wished she'd never said that

"Then you shouldn't care what I do to you! So let me drag you down and drown you!", he yelled up

Mizore gulped. The branch was starting to break. It was all her fault. If she'd known what kind of person Kotsubo was then she'd have never fallen for him! "_I guess no matter what…I'm just a loner always aren't I?_", thought Mizore as the branch broke

"Hold on Mizore!", she heard a voice call out and felt a hand grab onto hers

Mizore looked up and saw none other than Tsukune holding onto her with Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Wayne holding onto him

"Mizore listen! I know I hurt your feelings when I told you that I wasn't a loner and to go away but let me finish! I said I wasn't alone anymore because I made such wonderful friends…just like you!", Tsukune said smiling

Mizore was touched

"Bah mind your own business punk!", shouted Kotsubo from below as he wrapped a tentacle around Tsukune's neck and squeezed choking him into unconsciousness.

"Tsukune!", shouted all the girls

"Tsukune wake up o you'll fall with Mizore! TSUKUNE!", shouted Moka as the others tried desperately to wake him up

"Doesn't matter I'll drag you all down!", shouted Kotsubo

Suddenly Tsukune's seal started to glow

"What?", shouted Kotsubo down below

"What?", repeated Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari

"Uh oh I didn't think this was going to happen", said Wayne

"What's happening?", Moka asked Wayne as everybody watched Tsukune and ignored her

"You've sucked a lot of his blood and replaced it with your own and it looks like the seal is either breaking or loosening", explained Wayne

"What will happen?"

"I don't know: most likely he'll die painfully and kill all of us with an explosion of demonic energy", said Wayne clenching his fist, "But there is a slight possibility that he'll actually recover and survive", he said, "But that's an extremely small chance and even then…who knows what mutations will happen to him...", said Wayne as the glow became brighter then finally dimmed

"Okay…now that the light show is over I'll keep pulling you down!", shouted Kotsubo tugging again but suddenly feeling very strong resistance, "Wha-?", was all he could manage as he was suddenly pulled upwards and landed on the Cliffside

Kotsubo and everyone looked up and even Wayne gasped. Tsukune's brown hair had now just turned a bloody-brown color. His eyes had turned red. His canines grew. And now an enormously powerful aura surrounded him surpassing even Inner Moka's.

"No way…", muttered Kotsubo

"It seems our blood has somehow bypassed Tsukune's seal and has given him the strength of a vampire!", Inner Moka said to Outer Moka

"There's no way you can be a vampire!", shouted Kotsubo as he reached to attack Tsukune

"Tsukune!", shouted Kurumu, Yukari, Moka, and Mizore

Suddenly Kotsubo was stopped

"What? AHHHH!", he screamed as Tsukune grabbed his tentacle, pulled him towards himself, and then punched him squarely in the face knocking him far, far away off the cliff face

"Whoa", said Wayne as he watched Tsukune

Tsukune then turned to face everyone else then collapsed his hair and eyes returning to normal but not before a pulse of demonic energy emitted from him knocking Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all unconscious while Moka and Wayne stared

"Hmm I wonder…", said Wayne

"Wayne what are you doing?", asked Moka as Wayne turned one of his fingers into a syringe and drew some of Tsukune's blood

"Oh boy this is unexpected"

"What?"

"It looks like even though his body is still human his blood is that of a vampire meaning that he now has the strength of vampires but not their weaknesses", said Wayne

"What do we do now?", panicked Moka

"Relax he's still human but now he's apparently gained the powers of a vampire", said Wayne

"What should we do?", asked Moka

"Only the two of us know that Tsukune's human so I say we keep it that way. The others saw Tsukune transform and beat Kotsubo to a pulp so for now just play along with him being another monster, Alright?"

"Alright", agreed Moka

"Good now we'd better get them to safety"

The next day

"So how did I temporarily break the seal?", asked Tsukune after Wayne and Moka had explained what had happened

Tsukune had initially been almost traumatized and was immediately angry until Wayne explained he was still human but he would turn into a vampire if the seal temporarily broke

"I guess your extreme stress when trying to save Mizore coupled with you almost dying caused a surge of adrenaline which then pumped the vampire blood and temporarily broke the seal to save you", guessed Wayne

"Oh no…", muttered Tsukune

"Relax it's still completely under your control", reassured Wayne and Moka

"Besides, it's very unlikely for the seal to break again for a looooong time", said Wayne, "The only time it would probably break again would be a life-death situation or something like that to get your adrenaline pumping which I promise we won't allow", Wayne assured

"Thanks guys", thanked Tsukune

"Of course!", exclaimed Moka

"Well anyway lets go to the club meeting now", suggested Wayne, "Moka go ahead", he said

"Oh Okay I'll see you two there", waved Moka as she ran to the clubhouse

"Hey Wayne learn anything about yourself so far?", asked Tsukune

"Well one thing that kinda bothers me…", said Wayne

"What?"

"Well turns out that my 'creation' was really just for fun to see how much I would scream as I got bonded with so much monster DNA before I died, the servant thing…came after I lived"

"Ouch", said Tsukune

"So again thanks for breaking me out", Wayne said, "I admit some of my 'masters' were actually good people but mostly they were just bad, organized criminals or not", concluded Wayne

At the clubhouse/room…

"GOOD MORNING TSUKUNE!", shouted Kurumu as she jumped Tsukune as soon as he came through the door

"Hey no fair!", complained Yukari as she tried to peel Kurumu off of Tsukune

"Oh Tsukune I think I've completely fallen for you all over again after you beat up Kotsubo", said Kurumu dreamily

"So have I!", shouted Yukari giving up on trying to peel off Kurumu and simply hugged Tsukune with Kurumu

Tsukune, unable to hold up both Kurumu and Yukari, collapsed

"Ouch", said Wayne as he saw Moka also dive onto them trying to hug Tsukune and not let Kurumu and Yukari

"Uuuugh", moaned Tsukune from under Moka, Kurumu and Yukari

Suddenly the door opened and Mizore came in resulting in Moka, Kurumu and Yukari quickly getting off of Tsukune and look in her direction

"Hi I just wanted to say thanks for saving me and well…I wanted to also ask if I can join the newspaper club", said Mizore blushing

"Wow you changed", commented Wayne noticing Mizore's cut hair and more rested appearance

"Yeah I cut my hair and I got some sleep last night too", said Mizore

"It looks cute", complemented Tsukune resulting in Mizore blushing even more

"Anyway that aside of course you can join!", said Tsukune

"Thanks!", said Mizore suddenly running and hugging Tsukune

"Whoa", exclaimed Tsukune as his face turned red

"Hey get your hands off of my Tsukune!", shouted Kurumu jumping on Tsukune again

"He's not yours he's mine!", shouted Yukari jumping on him also now with all three fighting each other and pulling Tsukune towards themselves

"Hey all of you stop!", yelled Moka resulting in everyone else staring at her

"And here we go again…", muttered Wayne grinning again and pulling out his eyepiece

"Tsukune is MINE!", shouted Moka diving onto the pile and accidentally biting Tsukune

"KAPPU CHUUUUU!", cried Moka

"AHHHH!", screamed Tsukune

"Moka stop doing that!", shouted Kurumu

"Come on!", shouted Yukari

"Hey no fair I wanted to kiss him", said Mizore

"And now here is the newest member of Tsukune's unintentional harem", said Wayne trying hard not to laugh while the girls dragged off Moka and tried to kiss him on the lips and instead coating Tsukune's face with lipstick, "_Anymore girls and oh jeez_"

* * *

Well that's it R&R, be patient, give constructive reviews if you can and…yeah that about wraps this up

Up next: Exams, I told you about the art teacher and again: she's AFTER Ruby who is AFTER the exams so hold your horses.


	7. Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any shape or form and I really wouldn't be writing this if I did

A/N: Yep exams…they hurt and especially Tsukune…yeah…  
Now I'm going to try to correspond to reviews but well…I'm still formatting it the same but I will definitely try to fill requests if I can but it will remain like this sorry guys but I can't fill every single request and still be able to tell the story particularly well if you don't like the story don't read it.  
Also: I don't 100% remember the chapter or the episode so I'm going to try to be a bit more inventive if I can…but this may not be my best chapter and: Ririko may not be much like she was in the anime/manga because honestly if she had perverted thoughts like that she'd be fired not suspended so I decided to make her more: dedicated to education and NOT a child molester. That and I changed what everyone got for their final scores because…well those weren't that good...so Kurumu is no longer an epic fail! She's still not that good but for now she's okay! Plus: An additional explanation of Wayne's powers

PS: I know the updates have been pretty quick and the reason for that is: I have quite a few chapters prewritten and was still writing them even on vacation so I'm trying to update them quickly BEFORE camp for 3 weeks. After that don't expect like daily updates I've only got 'em because they've been around for a while

* * *

Exams

Tsukune was panicking very badly right now. Why?

"Okay class exams start next week be ready!", called out Ririko

"_Next Week? I hardly understand a thing!_", Tsukune panicked

Earlier in the school courtyard…

"Hey I heard there's a new math teacher coming", said one boy, "Her name's Ririko Kagome"

"Hah probably some old hag who'll drive us extra hard for exams", commented another

"HAHAHA", both laughed

Suddenly a tall attractive woman with glasses carrying several math books walked by wearing a nametag that read: "Hi my name is Ririko Kagome"

"WHOAAAA", came another boy

"My gosh! For a teacher she's hot!", commented another and more and more boys stared

Suddenly a small gust of wind came and lifted her skirt up

"Ah E=MC2", Ririko cried resulting in every boy suffering a massive nose bleed and fainting

"Oh dear I did it again", said Ririko as she walked by

Later…

Tsukune, Wayne, and Moka were sitting on the room eating lunch together

"Well the new math teacher came like I said and the art teacher comes soon after the break", said Wayne

"How can you be so relaxed?", asked Tsukune frantically

"Hey I've got everything covered", replied Wayne

"Me too", continued Moka

"AHHHHH!", Tsukune screamed, "I'm DOOMED!"

"Whoa relax", said Wayne trying to calm Tsukune down, "what's wrong just explain"

Tsukune calmed down a bit, "I'm nervous because I couldn't write fast enough to record notes and I needed those notes to help me understand what the teacher kept saying in class and I just couldn't understand", Tsukune explained starting to hang his head in defeat

"Oh…", said Wayne

"So can you guys help me?", Tsukune practically begged

"Well of we can help you study!", said Moka

"Really?"

"Of course!", said Moka, "anything for you! Just come to my room tonight and I'll help!

"_GAHHHH I'll never concentrate when Moka's acting this cute when we study! Even worse I'll be in her room!_"

Moka pinned Tsukune up against the wall

"And now I'm being ignored yet again…they should do this when there are less people around…", mumbled Wayne as they moved their faces closer to each other"

"You'd really do that for me?", Tsukune asked Moka

"Of course I'd do anything for you because…because", replied Moka also dreamily starting to drool slightly

"Hm?", asked Tsukune

"And 3…2…1", said Wayne in a bored tone putting the numbers on his fingers

"Because you always let me suck your blood!", cried Moka suddenly leaping forward and biting him on the neck, "KAPPU CHUUUUU!"

"_So that's the reason_", thought Tsukune as he closed his eyes and started sweating

"Wait for it", said Wayne

"I HEARD THAT!", shouted Kurumu as she slammed open the door to the roof interrupting Moka and Tsukune

Kurumu grinned and closed her eyes putting her palm to her chest for emphasis, "Sine: Opposite Over Hypotenuse, Cosine: Adjacent Over Hypotenuse, Tangent: Opposite over Adjacent", said Kurumu as she opened her eyes, "Study with me instead Tsukune!"

"Aaaaaaand", said Wayne

"Go away Kurumu", said Yukari jumping up and bashing her on the head with a golden basin, "E=mc2: Energy=mass x speed of light squared, Speed of light=299,792.458 meters per second", Yukari said proudly, "So Tsukune study with me instead!"

Wayne hummed the jeopardy tune for 3 seconds…

"Yukari you little-". Started Kurumu as she got up

Wayne did a drumroll on the ground as Kurumu started talking

Suddenly the door opened and Mizore popped out

"Hey", said Mizore

"AHHHHH!", screamed Kurumu and Yukari in surprise as Yukari jumped into Kurumu's arms

"I've been gone from school for a while so can I study with you guys"

"Uh sure", said Tsukune

"Of course", said Moka

Kurumu and Yukari just nodded

"And there we go: typical day start", said Wayne as he stood up

"What?", asked everyone as he stood up

"The day usually starts similarly with a few changes and so I just predict how things go: Moka you start sucking Tsukune's blood or getting close, Kurumu you show up, interrupt Moka and attempt to show off in front of Tsukune, Yukari you beat Kurumu with a gold basin and try to impress him instead and then Mizore you pop up out of a random little spot or something and surprise everyone", said Wayne expressionlessly

Everyone just stared at him

"Okaaaay", said Tsukune, "That aside let's all go study together"

The girls all shrugged and followed Tsukune

"Wow ignored again", mumbled Wayne as he also followed

In the classroom…(A/N: For the record this equation I'm making Wayne say is completely accurate but is extremely long so you don't have to read it if you don't want to because it is not significant to the story)

"And so on a cube with points ABCDEFGH with ABCD on the top and EFGH on the bottom and with length 1 the measurement of the side each face. To find the distance from point A to the opposite end of the cube point G you must first acquire the length of vertical line AE which is 1 because it is a cube. Then find the length of EG. EG is a diagonal of square EFGH and so using the rule of a 45-45-90 triangle where two sides are equal and the hypotenuse is in the ration of 1 to the square root of 2: EG will be approximately 1.414, Taking this and using the general rule of 90o triangles of a2+b2=c2 then we get line AG2 to be 3 exactly. Now to find the exact value we must find the square root of 3. The final result: AG is approximately 1.732", concluded Wayne during the study group

During Wayne's explanation Yukari had been "teaching" together with Wayne and had been up at the blackboard. Moka had already understood but politely listened. Tsukune had tried to listen but was unable to follow. Kurumu had also tried to listen but could completely not understand and Mizore had been doodling Tsukune's name in her notebook instead of listening.

Mizore raised her hand

"Yes Mizore?", asked Wayne

"So what is the difference between addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division then?", she asked resulting in Yukari nearly fainting from surprise and fright, everyone else's jaw dropping uncontrolled in surprise, and Wayne just staring blankly

"You're kidding me right?", asked Wayne

"Ummmm"

"Don't answer that", said Wayne, "Anyway…aside from that how do you guys fee- ah? Tsukune were you paying attention?", asked Wayne accusatively

"Well I'm sorry but that was a bit complicated but Moka's notes are very easy to read and understand!", protested Tsukune

Everyone crowded around

"Huh impressive Moka these actually are pretty good", commented Wayne

"I can make a copy for you Tsukune", suggested Moka

"Thanks", said Tsukune

Tsukune and Moka then reentered their dreamy stare-mode

"Well I hate to interrupt but I suggest that we leave for now. It's late and Moka you can copy your notes for Tsukune later but first I think we'd better find Tsukune a qualified tutor or something if we can", suggested Wayne

"Sure let's see if we can", everyone said together but Moka

"Well…alright", said Moka, "But I'll make a copy just in case"

"Of course Moka. It's agreed: Tomorrow let's find Tsukune a tutor", said Wayne

The next day…

Tsukune sighed practically in defeat. He and his friends had searched the whole day for an adequate math tutor for him but it had been fruitless. Now he, Wayne and Moka were by their lockers

Tsukune moaned, "I'm DOOMED! I can't find a decent tutor!"

Wayne sighed also, "Well we've got one other person", brought up Wayne

"Really?", asked Tsukune

"Yeah but I'm not so sure…"

"Who?", asked Moka

"Well the new math teacher Ririko Kagome but according to rumor she only tutors boys and they tend to go a bit crazy…", said Wayne

"Well I guess I can let Tsukune here borrow my notes", suggested Moka

"Really? Where are they?", asked Tsukune

"Well I only have one copy so…maybe we could study together in my room like I first suggested?", suggested Moka as she pulled her notebook out

Tsukune stared at Moka in a pink haze and started drooling slightly but then realized something important

"_AHHHHH IF I GO TO MOKA'S ROOM I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE ON STUDYING AT ALL!_", he mentally shouted

"Wait for it…", Wayne said under his breath when he saw Moka also drool

"Sorry Tsukune!", Moka shouted, "KAPPU CHUUUUU!"

"Wow desperate situation and she still finds time to bite him", mumbled Wayne

"If you need a tutor I can help", came a female voice behind them. It was RIriko Kagome the new math teacher

"Being the math teacher I can help you prepare for exams", Ririko told Tsukune, "Now is not the time for necking with girls if you want to study!"

"Uhhhh thanks but maybe I can be alright studying with Moka here", replied Tsukune nervously

"Oh? Let me see those notes", said Ririko taking Moka's notebook

In about five seconds Ririko scanned the whole notebook and threw it on the ground much to Moka and Tsukune's surprise while Wayne stared blankly

"Awww that was a waste of a perfectly good notebook", commented Wayne

Ririko ignored Wayne and wagged her finger in Moka's face, "Tsk Tsk Tsk such a disgrace Moka, trying to tempt Tsukune with such trash notes", said Ririko

"What?", exclaimed Moka, "I'm not trying to tempt him I-"

"Anyway Tsukune meet me tomorrow in my room after school and I can help you", Ririko said giving him a wink

"Ummm okay…", said Tsukune

"Good don't worry by exams you'll have virtually mastered math", Ririko assured and left

"Wow I just got ignored yet again", mumbled Wayne as he walked away, "Just be careful Tsukune there's a bunch of weird rumors about her you know!", he called over his shoulder

The next day…

Tsukune found Ririko's room and gulped. He wasn't sure what to expect but hey it couldn't be too bad right?

Tsukune opened the door to see Ririko wearing a black-leather dominatrix outfit

"Good morning Tsukune ready for your lesson?", asked Ririko

"_GAHHHH! Now it'll be even harder to concentrate!_", Tsukune mentally screamed

Meanwhile…

Wayne, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore had met together in a classroom when Wayne and Moka had told them all about Ririko

"I'm a bit worried about Tsukune if Ririko's got him", said Kurumu

"Oh?", asked Wayne

"Yeah…apparently she's very passionate about teaching but tends to go a bit overboard and can't think of anything else", said Kurumu. Then her eyes started burning, "And yet she gets Tsukune just because of her breasts!", she shouted

"Oh no", groaned Wayne

"HAHA you're worried because of that! You big baby", laughed Yukari

"What!"

"Yep here we go again", mumbled Wayne as Kurumu and Yukari argued whether or not bigger or smaller breasts were better

"Hey Kurumu shouldn't you and Mizore be studying rather than arguing?", asked Wayne, "Or…doodling Tsukune's name", Wayne continued as he saw Mizore doodling Tsukune's name in her notebook, "Break starts soon and you need at least a 50% to have a free break"

There was awkward silence as soon as Wayne's announcement ran over

"Well I've got no problem!", cheered Yukari

"NOOO I have to pass so I can hang out with Tsukune!", exclaimed Kurumu

"Hmmm I guess I'll have to make sure I can stay around Tsukune so I'd better pass the test", said Mizore as she put her doodling notebook away

"_That got 'em_", thought Wayne

"_Hmmm I hope I'll be able to help Tsukune study at least a little bit_", thought Moka

Meanwhile…

"Remember to study very hard Tsukune break comes right after exams", said Ririko for about the 50th time

Tsukune remembered. Now that he knew he was really motivated to work harder to be able to pass and be able to meet everyone during the break. Especially Moka…

Ririko sighed, "Oh dear Tsukune it looks like you're distracted again"

"What no-I?"

"Hah if you want to be able to pass you must concentrate solely on your studies and so time for a little bit more…extra work", said Ririko smirking

"Wait what are you GAHHHHHH!"

The next day…

It was another free time and Kurumu was desperate: She knew she'd never pass at this rate, Wayne's lessons were too complicated but Yukari had never tutored her one-on-one so…

"Hi Yukari!", said Kurumu smiling

"Hi Kurumu…ummm so what's up?", responded Yukari

"Well…I'm not going to be able to make it at this rate so…could you tutor me?", Kurumu practically begged

"Sure I-Hey! You want to pass to hang out with Tsukune!", exclaimed Yukari in realization

"Ummm"

"Hahahahaha! If that's the case then I'll never help! I want Tsukune all to myself", said Yukari drooling as she imagining herself in bed with Tsukune…

2 minutes later…

"HEY! What are you doing?", screamed Yukari as Kurumu quickly tied her up in rope like a cocoon and practically dragged her away

"Shut up! Wayne's lessons are too complicated so I need you to tutor me!", Kurumu called back

Suddenly Kurumu bumped into someone

"Hey watch where you're go-"

Kurumu stopped when she saw that it was Tsukune muttering some words she couldn't hear or understand

"Tsukune?"

Tsukune just kept muttering

"Hmm? Hey he's memorizing and reciting complicated math formulas…even ones we haven't learned yet!", exclaimed Yukari after listening carefully

"Wow that's great Tsukune you're working really hard!", exclaimed Kurumu as Tsukune just kept droning on and on, "Will you tutor me?", Kurumu asked as she jumped up to hug him

Tsukune then walked away and kept on muttering with his head hung down while Kurumu just crashed to the floor

"Owwww", moaned Kurumu, "Am I the only one wondering why he's acting so weird?", she asked

"Actually you're not the only one wondering that", came a monotone voice behind Kurumu and Yukari utterly scaring them out of their wits yet again

"Mizore stop doing that!", exclaimed Yukari

"Sorry it's a habit…", said Mizore, "Anyway Tsukune's been like this all day and last night since he came from Ririko's room"

"Really?"

"Yeah he apparently just stayed up all night and kept droning", said Mizore

"Well then-", Hey how do you know that?", asked Kurumu

"Oh I went into his room and he just kept doing that", explained Mizore

"WHAT?", exclaimed Yukari

"Stalker!", exclaimed Kurumu

Mizore shrugged, "Well whatever: something is definitely wrong with Tsukune", said Mizore

"And so it's up to us to figure it out", said Wayne out of nowhere, "And I have a theory…"

Kurumu and Yukari were scared out of their wits again at Wayne's sudden appearance while Mizore was surprised but didn't react as extremely as Kurumu and Yukari

"Wayne you too?", exclaimed Kurumu

Wayne shrugged, "Not my fault you didn't notice me standing here for your whole conversation", he said, "Anyway onto my theory: My guess is that Ririko is probably some monster capable of mental manipulation and in return for giving him extreme intelligence in math, she is completely removing his conscious thought"

"And uh…why would she do that?", asked Mizore

"Well Kurumu here said she has a tendency to go overboard and is dedicated entirely to education of her students so I say she's trying to make Tsukune a super-student and plans to remove all distractions so he can be one and those distractions include conscious thought", suggested Wayne

"Then…what do we do?", asked Yukari

"Well…first we need to see if it's true. Mizore: out of all of us you're the stealthiest so…", started Wayne as he gave Mizore a headset with eyepieces and microphone, "You take this, follow Tsukune, and record the rest of us will listen and be nearby. Kurumu and Yukari…", said Wayne as he got out a map of the school, "You'll be in this classroom pretending to be studying together and likely Ririko will ignore you since she only focuses on one student at a time but you'll still be nearby and at this time the sun will be shining through this window here and Mizore will run out of shadows to hide in temporarily. When that comes you have to record them because Ririko's classroom is nearby and you then have to place these bugs on the door", said Wayne also handing Yukari and Kurumu headsets and giving them little microphones", "Meanwhile I'll be up in this tree here watching and making sure things go smoothly. We wait until he comes out, recover the bugs, listen to them, and then judge how things went"

"Wow how'd you plan this?", asked Kurumu

Wayne shrugged, "part of the huge amount of things I had to do under my er…enslavement, I guess you could say, was where I was given a task and left on my own to complete it myself so naturally I had to plan some things out", he explained

"Wow", commented Mizore, "Kinda like my mom"

"Anyway back to the task at hand: You all know your roles let's go"

Meanwhile…

Moka had finished making a copy of her notes for Tsukune the night before and planned to give it to him and hope that it would help. Suddenly she saw Tsukune right now

"Oh hi Tsukune!", exclaimed Moka, "I finished these last night if you want them!", she offered handing it to Tsukune which he then ignored and continued his muttering

"Tsukune?", asked Moka, "Are you alright?"

"Of course he is: he's mastering the mysteries of math", said Ririko

"What?"

"Tsk tsk tsk Moka, trying to tempt him yet again with these poor notes", said Ririko swatting Moka's notebook away again

"But I'm not trying to tempt him I'm trying to help him!", protested Moka

"He doesn't need you. I can teach him myself thank you very much", said Ririko noticing Yukari and Kurumu in a room nearby, "You go ahead and study with them and I'll teach Tsukune", she said

"What!"

"Goodbye", concluded Ririko as she walked into her room closing her door

As soon as Ririko closed the door Yukari and Kurumu ran forward and placed the bugs Wayne had given them while Moka was seen walking away dejectedly

Outside…

"Perfect!", exclaimed Kurumu

"But we couldn't find out what type of monster she was", replied Mizore

"For now though: we want to see if my theory is true or not", said Wayne

The next in the clubhouse…

Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari put their footage together and Wayne retrieved the bugs

"Okay good we have complete coverage of the outside so it does indeed seem like she's doing something to him…so now let's hear what happened on the inside…", said Wayne as he played the audio.

For the next hour Wayne, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore listened intently. Moka in the meantime was still attempting to recreate notes she hoped would help Tsukune that Ririko would approve of

For a moment nobody said a word. Then Wayne broke the silence

"Okaaaay…now we know my theory is definitely true: Ririko is using her powers to upload information into Tsukune's mind but is simultaneously removing his conscious thought", concluded Wayne

"What do we do now?", asked Mizore

"Well: We go and stop it!", replied Kurumu

Meanwhile…

Moka ran towards Ririko's room. She knew she had told her not to bother but she couldn't ignore him! She loved him!

"_No no no, now I have to help him study first and worry about feelings later_", decided Moka as she ran

In Ririko's room…

"Good Tsukune you seem to have completely forgotten about Moka that is good…", purred Ririko, "Hmmm you smell so much like a human though it's no wonder she was so attracted"

Suddenly Tsukune stopped writing

"Oh dear I believe it's time for another lesson…", said Ririko as she started to transform

Moka then opened the door

"Ms. Ririko I know you didn't want me to interfere but-", Moka stopped as she looked at Ririko: Her upper body remained the same but her lower body looked more like a giant snake! Not only that but she had split part of her tail into a "mouth" and was electrocuting Tsukune through the head

"HAHAHA good Tsukune. Now you're learning", shouted Ririko as Tsukune started crying out

"What are you doing?", screamed Moka at seeing Ririko transmit data straight to Tsukune's mind

"Oh you again", muttered Ririko as she turned to Moka

"She's not alone!", came another voice

"What?"

Wayne, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore rounded the corner

"WHOA!", exclaimed Kurumu at seeing Ririko

"Hmm…upper body of a human woman but lower body of a huge snake: Lamia", identified Wayne

"We heard all about what you did when we bugged your door. Your ways of teaching are beyond extreme. They are unacceptable", said Mizore firmly

"Get away from Tsukune! He doesn't need to be educated like this!", exclaimed Yukari

"Moka get to Tsukune we got this", said Wayne as he grew out two giant shotguns from his shoulders

"Those look like pump action shotguns so how do you pump if you're going to dual wield?", asked Mizore

"Well they're pump action but you see these versions I made have very explosive kick which then automatically pumps for me", explained Wayne

"So if it doesn't pump what do you do?"

"Well then since they are technically my shoulders now so I can pump it myself by just forcing it back through my mind kinda like how I can just easily wag my fingers"

"Then why don't you do that instead of risking accuracy with such explosive kick?"

"Because I find it pretty irritating to manually do that and I prefer the more 'automatic' idea you know? So even though it costs more energy rather than just pump I still prefer it because it's a very slight amount" (A/N: Basically if you've played them, think of the lost planet 1&2 VS Shotguns except much bigger in terms of size and more powerful, more range, and more pellets per shot: 1024 gauge! I mean well all those pellets need more force to fire them so he needs that many shots to be able to do it and he can take the kick and keep walking forward as he fires despite the recoil)

"Okay but why the shoulders and not arms?"

"Because I've done some tests and even though the arms are more maneuverable and aimable I can't defend myself up-close and I'm less mobile while I fire as well so I'm keeping to this style and seeing how it goes"

"Hey Mr. Technical! That's interesting but could you use those to help now?", exclaimed Kurumu as she was hit by another flying desk and Yukari was already imprisoned by a cage of 20 chairs with her wand out of her reach

"Oh…woops my bad!", shouted Wayne as he began firing which seemed to currently be the only thing affecting Ririko while Mizore fired ice shards, "_Looks like I found one of my bad habits: Being too detailed_", thought Wayne

"Hah separating the witch from her wand and burying the succubus sufficed", gloated Ririko, "For a Snow Woman fire will stop you!", she shouted as she knocked over several candles effectively trapping Mizore and causing her to start fainting

"Not sure about you…", muttered Ririko as Wayne charged, "So I'll just apply brute force!", she exclaimed whipping her tail and knocking Wayne through several walls until he was outside the building

"Owwww", moaned Wayne when he finally stopped. Then started to stagger back to the classroom slowly, "Man that was strong…Moka still wins easy but man that hurt", he mumbled as he kept walking recalling the time Moka accidentally kicked him with all her strength while aiming for Gin

"Now for you!", shouted Ririko as she pinned Moka against the wall tearing apart Moka's notebook with pages landing randomly with some in front of Tsukune

"Huh? What's this…", wondered Tsukune as he picked up one of Moka's pages. In it he found Moka's notes and on this specific page it read: 'Tsukune I hope you like this I put in everything I could into it, Love Moka', "Hmmm Moka…", muttered Tsukune

"Haha Moka I told you twice already: Tsukune doesn't need you and I can't let you interfere with his studies!", Ririko half-scolded half-yelled at Moka as she increased the pressure she put on Moka

Suddenly Tsukune appeared by Moka's side and started talking

"WHAT? Tsukune what are you doing! That girl is trying to distract you from your studies!", shouted Ririko

Tsukune ignored Ririko and continued to speak with Moka, "Moka thanks for the notes they're absolutely perfect!"

"Tsukune…", said Moka as she smiled

"Thanks for bringing me back", said Tsukune as he pulled off Moka's Rosario

"WHAT THE?", screamed Ririko as her tail flew off of Moka and she saw Moka standing in a flash of light with silver hair, red eyes, and a more muscular build

"_Now she's gonna get it_", everyone simultaneously thought as Wayne walked in right as Moka transformed

"You may be a teacher but you can't force someone to learn AND ignore their friends", said Inner Moka, "Friends are in fact the reason students drive for knowledge on their own!"

"Ah BAD STUDENT!", shouted Ririko, "I'll make you pay for disobeying me!", she shouted whipping her tail only to be stopped by one hand by Moka

"I'm not your student", replied Inner Moka, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!", she screamed as she kicked Ririko unconscious

"Yep I called it: Inner Moka's kicks win over a Lamia's tail", commented Wayne

"Well Tsukune I'm glad you eventually returned to acknowledge the other me", said Inner Moka taking back the Rosario, "Just watch yourself before something like this happens again", she said as she replaced the Rosario

"Okay now that that's done can you guys help us out?", called Kurumu from under a pile desks

"I can't reach my wand!", shouted Yukari from her prison

"So…hot", moaned Mizore as she neared unconsciousness from the heat

Later…

Tsukune gulped it was now or never. Same with everyone else. Moka and the others had helped him study but he still felt nervous.

"Good Luck Tsukune", Moka said before the exams began

The next day everyone compared their scores

"Yes I passed!", exclaimed Mizore showing off her 78 with everyone clapping

"hahaha so did I!", exclaimed Yukari showing off her 100

"Whew I passed", said Kurumu relieved at her 71

"My tutoring paid off!", exclaimed Yukari proudly

"I passed too", said Moka showing her 92

"Same here", said Wayne also with 100

"GAH!", shouted Gin, "49! SO CLOSE!"

Tsukune gulped. He'd done his best but still…

"Come on Tsukune we all want to hang out in the summer and we need to see your score", pushed Wayne

Tsukune sighed, closed his eyes, opened the envelope and looked. 91

"YES!", exclaimed Tsukune. He'd not only passed but he'd aced the test…barely but still

"Alright time for summer break!", shouted Wayne

"YEAH!", everyone also shouted except Gin

Moka then started sniffed Tsukune's blood, "_Oh no_", she thought

"Hey Tsukune how about a kiss to start off the break?", asked Kurumu seductively

"What?", exclaimed Tsukune

"Get away!", shouted Yukari bashing Kurumu's head, "Tsukune kiss me!"

"No me!", returned Mizore as she promptly froze Kurumu and Yukari

"No…", said Moka dangerously, "MEEE!", she shouted but accidentally biting Tsukune's neck instead, "KAPPU CHUUU!"

"AHHH", screamed Tsukune

"MOKAAAA!", yelled Kurumu

"MOKA DON'T DO THAT!", shouted Yukari

"Hey get away!", exclaimed Mizore

"And here we go again", said Wayne as the 4 girls harmlessly swung their fists at each other without moving

* * *

Okay not my best chapter because I didn't have internet when I wrote it and didn't 100% remember the episode and the chapter so I tried my best and anyway: Next is Vacation in the Human world. You can guess that it's Ruby's Debut


	8. Vacation in the Human World

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V or whatever *yawn*

A/N: Well this will rather follow the manga's storyline rather than anime just as a warning. For those who don't know: Ruby' part of the anti-human plot but warms up. Her master still lives and disapproves. Her master is the one who unleashes the forbidden spell and tries to kill everybody. Her master dies but changes her mind and tries to repent by saving Ruby. Also I'm a guy, don't know much about fashion and really don't remember what they actually wore so I just made it up but it won't matter that much…I think. Additionally: since there were like 4 chapters and 1 episode for this part of the plot I don't 100% remember what happened but I'll try.

Also just a quicky: Wayne in his final form can grow out many more guns from his body but has always has four main "canons" out, which are mounted on his shoulders and hang under his arms near the waist which he can fire individually or together which can all carve through ranks of enemies when fired together but require a lot of energy so even in his final form he sometimes shoots but mostly keeps with melee combat. Additionally he can grow or shrink his size with 25 feet being the minimum since he has to be pretty tall to keep all those guns and always has his 4 sets of metal wings and thrusters to help maneuver or fly but can also use those as weapons if he times them well. He can partially transform to fit a variety of combat situations with his final form usable for all situations but costing a lot of energy so his other variants to save energy. This way he will be able to conserve energy father than always go final. That was just a response to a PM that I decided to tell everyone so: good point someoneimportant, I'm glad you brought that up

Also: His cannons are arranged like Super Optimus Prime from Transformers: Cybertron yes the old show but they're scaled to his size rather than OP's because OP is eh...30 feet I'd say Wayne's final form is 25 but YES they grow when he grows. Plus the thrusters that help him fly: Imagine jet engines...fighter AA-10 Thunderbolt jet engines...huge...but they're big so he can fly and yes he can make weapons out of his wings and thrusters by either turning sharply which then act as fire weapons for his thrusters or as blades/blunt weapons for his wings depending on HOW he hits.

PS: Actually I do have one more thing to say: this may be my last update for 3 weeks since I've got camp coming up and all of the chapters so far have been written while I was on vacation so yeah…This was my last chapter I'd finished on the last day of vacation. I'm going to spend 2 days readjusting my internal clock back to my time zone because I'm back from vacation. And so…yeah next chapter in about 3 weeks

* * *

Vacation in the Human World

"Okay…so…we're all free for break but uh…now what?", asked Wayne

"I don't know I didn't really consider much for the break", answered Tsukune

"Me neither", said Moka

"Nothing", replied Kurumu

"Nope", said Yukari

"Sorry", said Mizore

"Wellll…crap…", now what?", asked Wayne

Minus Gin the whole newspaper club's members had passed their exams and were now completely free for the Break. Unfortunately nobody had planned on anything to do over the break…

"Good Morning Newspaper club!", called a female voice

The club turned around to see Nekonome: the newspaper club's supervisor who really had little to do with club activities.

"Good morning Nekonome-sensei", everyone replied

"It's good that you all passed your exams!", said Nekonome cheerfully, "Because now we can have vacation in the human world!"

That got everyone's attention. Now there was something to do over the break…Unfortunately most of them were monsters…teenage monsters…Only Tsukune was a human but only Moka and Wayne knew that and planned to keep that secret. Everyone had different reactions

"Eh I needed something to do and I haven't been to the human world for a while", said Wayne indifferently

"Back to the human world?", asked Tsukune genuinely interested

"The human world?", Moka asked nervously

"The human world?", Kurumu panicked

"AHHH!", Yukari also panicked

Mizore said nothing but gulped nervously

"Yes the human world", repeated Nekonome, "you don't have any problems with that right?", she asked apparently not noticing anyone's reactions.

The next day…

Tsukune, wearing a T-shirt, along with an open short-sleeved button down blue plaid shirt and black jeans, paced by the scarecrow that marked the entrance to Youkai Academy's dimensional tunnel to take them to the human world. It had been a while since he'd been home

"Tsukune are you alright?", came Moka's voice

Tsukune turned around and saw Moka wearing a pink T-shirt with brown jacket. She had a purse on one shoulder, coupled with a skirt that stopped just short of the knees

"_AHHHH SO CUTE_", Tsukune mentally screamed as he turned away quickly with his face red

"Tsukune how do you feel going back to the human world?", asked Moka

"Hmm…I haven't been there since school started so I really don't know", said Tsukune

"Well can I stick near you?", asked Moka

"Huh?"

"I was in the human world as a little girl and I was so scared all the time so please?", Moka practically begged

"Of course", said Tsukune

Moka and Tsukune then both felt that pink haze around them and moved their faces together but were interrupted by some voices

"Kurumu you show off. Why are you wearing such an outfit?", came Yukari's voice

"Hey so what?", came Kurumu's voice, "You guys changed your outfits and so why can't I? We're not in school anymore!"

"I like this outfit", came Mizore's voice

"Why don't you all just calm down", came Wayne's voice

Wayne, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all rounded the corner into Tsukune and Moka' sight together. Wayne was wearing a short-sleeved camouflage shirt with a green jacket around his neck with only the top button fastened, like a scarf, along with brown shorts that went past his knees with many pockets  
Kurumu wore a red tank-top with a brown jacket over her shoulders with a mid-knee length blue skirt  
Yukari still wore her hat, cape and blouse, but wore a blue on black plaid skirt with similar design to the school's uniform  
Mizore wore a purple tank top, the same she usually wore under her jacket, but with a purple jacket to match, along with a blue skirt that stopped just above the knees but kept the lollipop in her mouth to stay cool in the heat

"Did something happen here?", asked Wayne as they saw Moka and Tsukune's faces bright red

"NO!", they both replied

"Okay…anyway let's wait", said Wayne as Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore made advances on Tsukune again

"Like my outfit?", Kurumu and Mizore asked Tsukune as they both hugged him resulting in his nose bleeding massively

"Uhhhh…"

"I imagine we may have problems in the human world", muttered Wayne

"Why?", asked Yukari

"Uhhh…remember how you four used to had suitors in school before I chased them away?"

"Yes", replied Moka

"Well…"

Suddenly the bus arrived and Kurumu and Mizore got off Tsukune and stared at the bus

"Whew…human world", said Kurumu nervously when the bus arrived

"Hey be glad. Gin and the other failures are stuck with Ririko. Guys basically get tortured and girls have to be maids who have to serve her in addition to learning", said Wayne

Everyone shuddered. The girls didn't want to have to serve as maids and Tsukune already knew how things were for boys…

Meanwhile in Ririko's classroom

"Hold on guys I'll be out in a jiffy!", exclaimed Gin as Ririko constantly whipped him while he was forced to work on a 3-inch thick packet full of math problems

"Well whatever let's get ready", said Wayne then noticing how unhinged the girls were, "Okay come on guys Tsukune's practically lived his most of his life in the human world and he survived", said Wayne, "He made it so why can't you?"

That got everyone's attention and they immediately hopped on

"_Probably want to impress him or something_", thought Wayne

Wayne stepped onto the bus to see Tsukune gape at the bus driver

"Hey what's up?", he asked

"It-it's the same guy who drove me to Youkai academy when school started!", exclaimed Tsukune

Wayne looked to see a man with a cigar in his mouth, a conductor's uniform, a mustache and with his eyes glowing brightly

"Hello again boy", he said

"Uh…hi…sir", said Tsukune awkwardly

"Don't worry about anything I'll get you guys there", said the bus driver, "heheheh"

The bus made it's way through the tunnel and everyone sat in silence. For the next 20 minutes everyone looked out the window to watch the colors of the dimensional gate before finally emerging

Tsukune couldn't believe it. He was back! And in one piece! He considered jumping up and celebrating but Wayne pulled him down and shook his head mouthing the words: Don't, they'll find out

"Heheheh", said the bus driver, "alright I'll drop you guys off here and take Nekonome here and meet you at the hotel! Here's the address and good luck!"

"Wait what?", shouted everyone as they suddenly flew out of the bus by the abrupt stop of the driver as he tossed cards at them. They all landed in a huge sunflower patch

"Ugh", moaned Wayne, "Okay address…hmm I think it'll take us about eh…", Wayne looked out to the city in the distance, "1 hours' walk to the city and then maybe another hour to find the place so first we'd better get out of the patch", he said as he started walking, "The flowers are tall so don't fall behind!", he called back, "And Kurumu and Mizore: No cutting the plants"

"Aww", moaned Kurumu and Mizore. Cutting the flowers would probably shorten the walk

After about 20 minutes Yukari had been separated

"Anyone here?", Yukari called out

Meanwhile…

"So have you two seen a little girl, 12, about half my height, wearing a witch's costume?", Wayne asked two women

Wayne, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore had found 2 women while they were searching for Yukari who first wondered why Kurumu, Mizore and Moka were dressed so stylishly for Hollywood and were in the sunflower patch which Wayne and Tsukune said was because they were on a picnic and their driver was caught in traffic so they decided to walk back to the city.

"No we just got here and plan to see the flowers before they're gone", said one

"Huh?"

"You see the place is going to be bulldozed and the place is supposed to be haunted so we wanted to check it out first" said the other

"I see…well okay have fun with that…", said Wayne as the two walked away, "Dang it looks like we have to find her on our own"

Meanwhile

"Master there seems to be 2 groups of humans here but…one seems to be a witch", said a girl, about 16-17 years old carrying a wand with the end shaped like a sickle and a blue orb floating in the center

"I see…hmm some appear to be moving towards the city but the others are moving deeper in", said a very old woman wearing a gray robe and carrying a similar want albeit much larger, "Ruby unleash one MEP (Man eating plant) on the group of two humans who are heading deeper in"

"What of the witch?", asked the girl apparently named Ruby, "She may be young but she has lots of potential"

"They're heading to the city. After 1 or 2 days she will panic and go mad. Then you must go after her wherever she is", her master replied, "She probably dislikes human company too"

"Understood"

Meanwhile...

Sudden screaming filled the air

"Uh oh sounds like someone's in trouble", said Wayne

"Could it be those two?", asked Tsukune

"Maybe"

"What about Yukari?", asked Moka

"After she changed herself when we saved her Yukari's began to try to be more helpful to others and will likely respond also", said Wayne

"Good plan let's go", said Kurumu

"Remember: don't reveal your monster forms, we're already stronger than most humans in our human forms so don't transform", said Wayne

Meanwhile...

"Hold on!", shouted one of the girls

"I'm trying!"

Things had were a disaster for the two. Minutes after they met that other group they had continued walking until suddenly a lizard looking like a plant came from the ground and grabbed one of them.

Yukari suddenly bounded over hearing a cry for help when she saw the two

"Listen please little girl I know we've just met but you've got to help us!"

Yukari froze. These were humans. Humans had always unleashed witch hunts in the past and these were probably no different.

"Hmph I thought my friends were in trouble but it was just you", said Yukari coldly as she turned away and the one grabbed by the lizard disappeared inside it's mouth

"NO!", screamed the other

Now Yukari felt guilty. She had just let a defenseless person die while she did nothing. Now she decided to act and threw steel tarot cards at the lizard

"Eat that!", she cried as the cards struck home

The lizard was hit but seemed more agitated than injured

"No way…", muttered Yukari

"Hang on we got you!", came a familiar male voice behind her

Yukari turned around to see Tsukune leading the others charge in

"Guys that thing just ate someone!", Yukari cried

"Please she was my cousin", pleaded the girl from earlier

"Whoa", said Wayne

"What?"

"That's a form of an MEP: Man eating plant, But…they only appear near witch enchanted areas", Wayne muttered, "Whatever I got it!", he shouted as he charged

"What are you doing?", screamed the girl as he dived into it's mouth

"Getting your cousin out", replied Wayne as the MEP closed it's mouth

"Wayne!", yelled Tsukune

Suddenly the MEP's mouth was forced open and Wayne came out carrying the girl over his shoulder

"These things aren't that strong, they're just big", said Wayne, "They usually intimidate and take hours to digest a living person so if your cousin here wasn't scared to death she might have been able to force her way out alone", said Wayne as he dropped off the girl

"Tsukune you wanna take it down or should I?", asked Wayne

"What?"

"You it is!", said Wayne as he kicked Tsukune right at the MEP and Tsukune ripped right through it

"Ow that kick hurt", said Tsukune as he got up and checked himself to find he was completely fine, "But they really are fragile"

"Yep", said Wayne helping Tsukune up, "Just gotta show you're not afraid. The older ones get more 'eyes' and are bigger and stronger than that thing so this was just a child", said Wayne

"Still why me?", asked Tsukune

"Well hey you deserve some credit", said Wayne

"What about my cousin? She was in that thing's stomach for longer than you!"

"Don't worry those things have weak stomach acids since they need to digest slowly to survive and she was only in there for a short time so she'll be fine", replied Wayne

As if to prove it the other girl sudden;y regained conciousness

After the two girls had their reunion while the newspaper club also shared one the two girls thanked them and offered them a lift into the city

"Sure we can take it from there if you take us to the town square", said Wayne

30 minutes later...

The two girls dropped them in the middle of the town square as they drove off

"Okay glad that's over", said Wayne stretching. The front of the car had been full of people and being the biggest he had to ride in the trunk which he barely even fit into

Nobody responded

"Guys?"

"Wayne…we need your help with people again", said Tsukune

"Why wha-oh…", said Wayne as he saw that hundreds of people had grouped around Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore, "Yikes"

"Wow look at these three are the models?", "This one's so cute with pink hair!", "Wow this one's 2 inches shorter but her breasts are bigger!", "Hey this one's cute with purple hair and she looks so cool!", came the huge group around the three. Kurumu seemed to be enjoying it as people took pictures while Moka was utterly embarrassed and Mizore remained indifferent

"I expected something like this to happen", said Wayne

"So could you help?", asked Tsukune

Wayne just shrugged and walked up

"Hey get away from them!", shouted Wayne

"Why?", asked one of the members of the crowd

"They've already got boyfriends", said Wayne partially truthfully

"Who?", everyone in the crowd suddenly turned

"Oh that guy over there", said all three pointing at Tsukune

"WHAT?", screamed Tsukune

Wayne face palmed, "Aw great"

"What?", asked the three of the innocently

"That one guy has 3 girlfriends?", "Hey hold it! He can legally have only one wife!", "Break up! Break up!", the crowd shouted at the three girls

"That", sighed Wayne as a bunch of boys in the crowd about Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore's ages or older got out flowers, diamonds and expensive colored jewelry and tried to propose to them while the three of them just tried to back away and rejected all of them. This might take a few minutes

"_Honestly? Flowers I kinda understand but well-crafted diamonds and colored gemstone rings to propose to girls you just met on the street JUST so some other guy can't have them_", thought Wayne, "_That's just sad_"

Meanwhile Yukari had gotten lost again and was starting to panic. Witches' magic came from nature and here in the big city. There was very little and now she was separated from her friends.

"Hey cool costume!", "Wow that looks realistic!", "Hey do you know where the gaming expo is?", asked a bunch of random boys

"AHHH!", Yukari panicked

"Hey Yukari!", shouted Tsukune

"Tsukune Help!", Yukari called back as she started to faint

"Get away from her shoo! Shoo!", shouted Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore

Then Yukari fainted and Tsukune caught her

"Okay I vote we find the hotel and help her relax", said Wayne, "That and we might need some flowers"

"Why?", asked Tsukune

"Witches' power comes from nature and we're in the city, translation: no nature, no vegetation, no animals, nothing", explained Wayne, "Hopefully the flowers will help her out. But Tsukune: You're getting them because you'll draw the least attention"

"Why me?"

"Because: Moka Kurumu and Mizore here drew a huge crowd and I had to start a riot to get the three of them away by randomly punching a dude trying to propose to Mizore", said Wayne, "Yukari's the one unconscious she can't do it. I'm not going there because I look like I could be a teenager who got drafted into the military as an infant and that would just look wrong if I bought flowers for someone who looks like she's 3 years younger than me who's unconscious on my shoulder"

"And you want me to?", asked Tsukune

"Yeah I want you to go get the flowers because you look the most average of us all in terms of physical appearance. You've gained some muscle from all those fights which may be attractive to girls but hopefully you don't attract a crowd of girls", responded Wayne

"You'd better not", said Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore all glaring at him while Moka gritted her teeth in addition, Kurumu grew her fingernails, and Mizore grew her ice claws

"Hey guys I know you all want Tsukune to yourself but umm…we're in the human world so try to chill", said Wayne

Kurumu and Mizore reluctantly shrank back their claws but kept staring at Tsukune

Tsukune gulped and walked over to the vendor

30 minutes later…

"Wow I can't believe we had to start another riot to get the girls off Tsukune", muttered Wayne as they finally managed to check into their hotel

When Tsukune had went to get flowers some teenage girls also on their school's break noticed Tsukune and, deciding he was pretty handsome, made bets to see who could seduce him first. Unfortunately a bunch of boys got jealous and other girls also were attracted to Tsukune so then a bunch of girls piled onto Tsukune so Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore had used their superior strength to pull them off. Wayne was forced to start another riot to pull Tsukune out by 'accidentally' pushing a girl into the arms of a boy who in turn slapped him, accidentally making him punch someone as he spun around resulting in yet another riot and breaking the vendor's cart so Wayne had to go to an ATM, take out some money, and give it to the owner

"Well at least we got the flowers", said Tsukune

"Yeah…at the cost of breaking the poor dude's cart", mumbled Wayne as he opened the door to the room all of them would share, "Hopefully 10k yen is enough for him" (A/N: sorry but don't have a currency translator so I don't know how much that's really worth)

"Hello class", greeted Nekonome and the Bus Driver as they opened the door

"heheheh started some riots to get the guys off the girls and the girls off Tsukune eh?", asked the bus driver

"Hey come on we'd have never made it out any other way!", protested Tsukune

Wayne looked around. The room was decently big since the place was a 5 star hotel and he knew Nekonome and the Bus Driver were going to be in a different room. It looked like they would all sleep on the floor seeing the pile of sleeping mats and blankets.

"Well first we need to get Yukari awake", said Wayne as he placed her on a mat and put the flower in her hands and put her hands on her chest like at funerals

"She's not dead you know?", said Moka

"Yeah well that's our best bet to revive her without making it look awkward, suffocating her, or making our arms sore", replied Wayne, "After all even with flowers it'll take a little while for her to wake up"

Meanwhile Nekonome and the Bus Driver had left

1 hour later…

Yukari finally woke up to see the concerned faces of Wayne, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore

"Whoa what happened?", moaned Yukari as she got up

"Well: First Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore got swarmed by a mob of suitors who randomly bought expensive jewelry just because they didn't want Tsukune to have them and we needed to start a riot to get them away. Next you fainted because, being a witch, your power is nature-based and so being in a city caused you to lose your power and you started to be surrounded by people which apparently made it worse. Tsukune got you some flowers to help revive you but then he got swarmed by a bunch of girls and jealous guys kinda like Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore did and we had to start another riot. We took you to the hotel and well we've been waiting about an hour for you to get up", summarized Wayne

Yukari stared as she absorbed everything, "seriously?", asked Yukari

"Yes", replied everyone

"Anyway, are you feeling any better?", asked Moka

"Yes actually thanks", replied Yukari

"Okay according to Nekonome we're completely free for the whole vacation so where do you plan to go?", asked Wayne

"The beach", Kurumu and Mizore immediately replied.

Wayne already guessed they would probably just try to show off for Tsukune with their skimpy little swimsuits…again

"Okay fine just try not to cause any trouble or accidentally splash Moka, OR accidentally burn Mizore with some barbecued food", said Wayne

Everyone agreed

The Next Day…

The day had surprisingly gone without incident and so they decided to visit the sunflower patch one more time before heading back. Despite the apparent arrival of an MEP everyone decided it wouldn't be hard to take down any more of them since Wayne told everyone that they were rather a hive mind than individuals. Yukari's power was nature based and couldn't wait to get ahead resulting in her being separated from everyone yet again…

Yukari sighed. She'd been separated yet again, "Tsukune? Moka? Kurumu? Mizore? Wayne? Anyone here?", Yukari called out

"I'm here", she heard a feminine voice come from behind her

Yukari turned around to see a 16-year old girl wearing a pink top and a long black skirt with crow's wings on her back and holding a stick shaped like a sickle with a floating blue orb in it

"Uh…", said Yukari not sure what to do

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Ruby Toujo and just like you I'm a witch", said the girl smiling

"I'm Yukari Sendo an- hey? How do you know I'm a witch?", asked Yukari

"Oh we all resonate the same power and it's pretty easy to see that you're one", replied Ruby

"Can we be friends?", asked Yukari eagerly and very happy to see another witch

"Of course!", said Ruby, "Anyway, My master, another witch, and I live here"

"Oh Wow! It's a beautiful place!", exclaimed Yukari

"Thank you", said Ruby, "You can stay here too if you want"

"Well actually I umm-", began Yukari

"Hey guys I found her!", came Tsukune's voice

"Hmm? Who's that?", asked Ruby

"Hey Yukari are you al-WAAAAGH!", shouted Tsukune as vines suddenly pulled him upwards

"There we go", said Ruby satisfied with her work

"What?", screamed Yukari, "What did you do to Tsukune?"

"Hmm? Oh him? I'm suspending him in midair upside-down and letting the blood rush to his head and ultimately torturing him", answered Ruby

"That's crazy! You have to let him down!", screamed Yukari

"Why?", asked Ruby

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TSUKUNE!", came an angry female voice as a huge tree branch flew towards Ruby which she then dodged

Yukari turned to see Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Wayne running over

"Everyone Tsukune's in dan-"

Yukari was stopped as vines grabbed Moka, and Kurumu while Mizore and Wayne dodged

"Whoa…man what was that?", wondered Wayne

"That was me", said Ruby as she finally caught Mizore and went after Wayne

"Lemme guess: Witch?", guessed Wayne

"That's right filthy human I'm Ruby Toujo, a witch. Now …STAY OUT OF OUR GARDEN!", Ruby yelled hatefully as she managed to catch Wayne

"Ruby you have to stop!", Yukari pleaded

"Why? Humans hate witches and they also plan to destroy this place!", Ruby shouted

"But-"

"Yukari I'll talk to you later. After I've killed them"

"Oh no you don't!", shouted Wayne as he and everyone else broke the hold of the vines

"Hmm…those weren't very strong vines so let's see how you handle this!", screamed Ruby

Suddenly an group of about 20 MEP's came from the sunflowers and surrounded everyone

"Oh…crud", mumbled Wayne, "If all the flowers are MEP's then we have to stop her from transforming them!", he shouted

"Ruby STOP!", screamed Yukari as she jumped in front of Ruby

"Yukari what are you doing?", asked Ruby with surprise

"I can't let you kill them!", shouted Yukari, "They're my friends!"

"What?", exclaimed Ruby

"I'm sorry Ruby but I have no choice! Magic Charm!", yelled Yukari as hundreds her steel tarot cards came from nowhere and hit Ruby and the MEP's and exploded destroying the MEP's and knocking Ruby far away likely unconscious while Yukari fainted again

"Whoa…", said Tsukune blankly

"Man…when she's upset she get's pretty intimidating", commented Moka

"Well…okay…we'd better take Yukari back and grab some flowers and turn in. I imagine that's not the end we've seen of her", said Wayne as he lifted Yukari and led the way and picking up some sunflowers which had fallen to the ground

In the witch's house…

Ruby was panting. She'd just been struck down by Yukari while trying to convince her to join them. Now she was back in the house with her master treating her injuries.

"I don't understand. She's a witch and yet stood up for humans!", exclaimed Ruby

"Hmm…I can't say I understand why but I suppose we may have to try again later", said her master, "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes much better thank you", said Ruby

"Good then get some rest. Tomorrow I want you to attack the group and bring Yukari here by force if necessary", commanded Ruby's master

"Yes master", replied Ruby

The next day…

The entire group decided to meet on the roof and discuss what had happened being afraid that people may hear them through the walls of their room

"Okay…That girl's a witch kinda like Yukari except older and presumably stronger", said Wayne, "She's probably recovered by now since she was surrounded by sunflowers and those will really help her heal quick and therefore: she'll come again but we know she's after Yukari so we just keep her safe"

"Okay but when will she-", began Moka

"GOTCHA!", came Ruby's voice above

The whole group saw Ruby swoop in with her wings out and promptly cut Tsukune twice across his chest like an X

"Oh…crap", muttered Wayne as Ruby landed right in front of them

"I've been ordered to take Yukari back…with force if necessary", said Ruby, "So hand her over and your deaths will be painless"

"Never!", shouted everyone in unison

"Fine then-", Ruby started when she then saw everyone's eyes looked like they would pop out and turned around also

Tsukune was glowing in the same glow as he had when he'd beaten up Kotsubo: He was turning into a vampire again

"What? Impossib-Uuuuuug", cried Ruby as Tsukune punched Ruby unconscious and then fell unconscious himself

"Whoa…", said Wayne being the first to recover. Wayne shook his head as if to clear it, "Okay now we should probably bring her in and choose our next step"

10 Minutes Later…

Tsukune woke up first and Wayne briefly explained what had happened while Kurumu and Mizore just stared dreamily

"So what do we do?", asked Tsukune

"I don't know but we know what she's capable of and I don't know what to do when she wakes up", said Wayne

"I suggest we tie her up now and see how she acts when she wakes up!", said Kurumu

"I agree", agreed Mizore

Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari disagreed

"We want to make a good impression and tying her up won't help", protested Tsukune

After 5 minutes of debate they agreed to take turns to watch her carefully but not harm her unless she attacked them first. Tsukune got out a soda to offer her when she woke up

12 hours later…

Ruby woke up with a throbbing headache where Tsukune had punched her unconscious and heard someone calling for others to come. She opened her eyes to see the faces of, not just Yukari, but every other person who had accompanied her. Completely ignoring common sense and driven by only vengeance she immediately attacked the boy who had punched her unconscious in the first place and was stopped when he held a soda can in front of her face.

"What?", started Ruby

"You've been unconscious for about 12 hours now and so we took you in and let you rest", said Tsukune smiling still holding the can out, "Here you can drink this"

"Bah I don't need you", said Ruby distastefully and knocking the can away, "You humans are all the same: trash, I won't be held captive by you!"

Ruby reached for her side to grab her wand but apparently it wasn't there

"Yeah we decided it would be safer if you couldn't kill us", said Kurumu, "But we still don't trust you"

"Relax", said Tsukune, "Don't worry we won't hurt you we just want to ask you a few things", said Tsukune reoffering her the soda which Ruby cautiously took

"Good now that you've calmed down I guess we should introduce ourselves", said Tsukune, "I'm Tsukune", he introduced himself

"Moka"

"Yukari but you know me", introduced Yukari

"Kurumu, but stay away from my Tsukune before I break your neck", said Kurumu

"Mizore, and he's my Tsukune so stay away from him or I stab you", said Mizore

"Hey he's mine!", shouted Kurumu butting Mizore's head

"Okay before you start a brawl, I'm Wayne", said Wayne as he separated Kurumu an Mizore, then made them talk and saw Kurumu and Mizore shake hands, "_Good it looks like they're still rivals but at least more of friendly rivals_"

"Ruby", Ruby said grudgingly, "I still don't get what you want from me"

"Don't worry we don't want anything from you we just want to know why you've been attacking us", said Tsukune

"You're all humans that's why!", accused Ruby

"Actually not really", explained Wayne, "_Tsukune's still human so better keep that a secret_", "Tsukune just beat you up so no need to explain that, Moka here is a vampire, Yukari's a witch like you, Kurumu's a succubus, Mizore's a snow woman, and I'm an outcast ayashi", explained Wayne, "It's a long story but technically I used to be human but still"

Ruby was shocked. They weren't humans! They were monsters just as strong as she was, maybe stronger!

"Well that aside, why do you hate humans so much?", asked Tsukune

Ruby started to explain, "I lived in the human world with my parents and I was happy. But that all changed when a human killed them by running them over in a car. I had nowhere to go and just ran until I found the sunflower ranch. There my master took care of me like her own daughter for years. Now humans plan to destroy our ranch", said Ruby sadly, "Humans took my parents' lives and plan to destroy our home so together we will take the lives of many more in two days!", she yelled

Everyone was shocked but Wayne looked like he was expecting this so then asked Ruby, "How do you plan to do that?", he asked calmly, "Your army of MEP's from the sunflower ranch?"

"Exactly", said Ruby smirking, "I'll get revenge on the pathetic humans and avenge my parents!"

Wayne sighed, "That's sick!", he yelled in Ruby's face

"Oh yeah?"

"Listen to what you said: You'd kill thousands, maybe more, humans to get revenge on one guy? That guy's probably in jail now because hit-and-runs when drunk are many years in prison!"

Ruby was shocked but remained defiant, "The humans plan to destroy our ranch so we have to stop them!", she retorted, "for justice for everything humans have done!"

"Uh huh. Yeah. Like a company plans to do that okay fine I understand your anger at THEM but against thousands of innocents? There's no justification for that kind of slaughter!", Wayne yelled, "Even then murder. MURDER! What you're planning isn't justice it's cold-blooded-murder", he yelled emphasizing cold blooded murder

"No it's-", began Ruby

"COLD-BLOODED-MURDER!", Wayne continued to yell, "You plan to kill thousands who have done nothing to you and you call it justice? That's not justice if anyone needs to be justified it's you!"

"He's right Ruby you can't do something like that!", exclaimed Yukari

"They're right. You can't wipe out innocents for such a superficial reason", agreed Tsukune

One-by-one everyone agreed

"You're all ayashi why do you care about pathetic humans?", asked Ruby intensely

"Because: we go to a school that tries to make it so humans and monsters can live together in peace!", said Tsukune, "That's my goal too: Monsters and Humans hunt each other for no good reason. We can't let this go on . We can't randomly butcher each other from age-old deeds we need to make peace not war!", exclaimed Tsukune

Ruby was shocked again all her conviction gone…maybe she was wrong after all…

"Ruby you're free to go but consider what we've said. We don't want to hurt you. We want to try to help you but we can't let you slaughter everyone", said Wayne, "you can spend the night if you want but remember to reconsider and if you attack us: you'll feel no mercy"

Ruby decided to stay for a while and considered everything that had happened. She decided to return to the ranch and try to negotiate with her master and left when everyone was asleep not noticing Wayne was actually awake

"Hey guys she just left", said Wayne as he woke everybody up, "We'd better get moving and see if the attack will happen or not"

Everyone quickly dressed, Kurumu and Mizore understanding the gravity of the situation did not try to show off in front of Tsukune again and dressed rather quickly as well, and ran out Kurumu and Wayne carrying them and flying to the ranch as silently as possible. If anyone looked up Wayne would just look like a plane high above and Kurumu would just be another bird

Meanwhile…

Ruby's master hit Ruby extremely hard knocking her to the floor, "I told you to take back Yukari! Now you want to stop the attack?", she yelled

"Yes, I've reconsidered and decided there's nothing to gain by this", replied Ruby defiantly

"Hmph then listen carefully…"

The newspaper club arrived at the ranch to see Ruby standing in front of them

"Well Ruby how'll things work out?", asked Tsukune

"I'm sorry but we have to continue the attack and we want you to join us", said Ruby

Everyone was shocked but then noticed the tears on her face

"Ruby?", asked Tsukune

"Sorry everyone but my master says so and I can't disobey", said Ruby still crying

"Yes you can!", yelled Moka

"I can't I'm sorry please just join us"

"NEVER", everyone replied in unison

"Then…I'm sorry", said Ruby as she raised her wand and from the ground a whole army of Sunflower MEP's, along with bigger ones that looked like they had armor, jumped from the ground

"Oh crud…", muttered Wayne as he transformed into his final form. This wasn't good, "Everyone get ready!", he shouted as 4 dozen (48) MEP's with an additional dozen (12) armored ones jumped on him and forced him to fight them off

The others had more time to prepare but were immediately assaulted by hundreds of MEP's and armored MEP's as Wayne finally got rid of the ones on him

"Ruby stop!", shouted Tsukune

"I…I can't", she said

"Tsukune witches sometimes create apprenticeships where the master can sometimes control the apprentice. I think that's happening right now", said Wayne as he cut another armored MEP in half while he blasted another 100 or so with his cannons, "We need to take down the source so get to Ruby's master!"

"How?", asked Tsukune as he dodged another MEP which Kurumu clawed in half

"We'll cover you as much as we can but you've gotta be quick!", called Mizore as she stabbed another MEP and got to Tsukune's side

"I'll stay here, Tsukune: Take Moka and get to the house, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari! Cover them!", shouted Wayne as he was suddenly jumped by 4 armored MEP's which he threw off and blasted with missiles just as 50 more armored MEP's jumped him from behind

Tsukune wasted no time. He grabbed Moka's hand and they ran for the house while Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore followed

Kurumu was the first to have to stop when MEP's surrounded them on all sides and Kurumu had to stay behind to hold them off. Yukari was next when she suddenly got grabbed by two MEP's and had to concentrate on them and the horde that followed. Mizore then tripped and was grabbed by MEP's and had to create a blizzard to keep going but stayed behind when she saw the horde following them.

"Keep going!", they had all shouted when they had to stop

Tsukune and Moka ran straight for the house and Tsukune kicked open the door to immediately see an old woman with vines coming from her sitting on a chair

"Are you Ruby's master?", asked Tsukune

"Yes…and I see that you are trying to stop our assault correct?", asked Ruby's master

"Yes you can't-", Tsukune was cut off when she stood up and launched them outside

Everyone saw Ruby's Master come from the house and levitate up and towards Ruby

"Master I-"

"You have held back child so I will command the forces myself!", Ruby's master yelled as she raised her arms and suddenly all the MEP's dead or alive fused into larger ones

Ruby, suddenly free, tried to stop her master, "You can't do this!", she screamed as she grabbed onto her

"Silence!", her master returned and slapped her to the ground, "If you want to protect the humans…you can die with them before I move on!", she laughed maniacally

"I'm sorry it's all my fault", said Ruby as her master broke her wand

"No it's not", reassured Tsukune

"I was the one who first asked her to attack the human city!", protested Ruby

"That was before and now we'll protect you", said Kurumu standing in front of Ruby

"She's right, you weren't thinking but now you know", said Mizore also standing in front of Ruby

"You're our friend and friends don't abandon each other!", said Yukari as she also stood by them

Ruby was touched as Tsukune, Moka, and Wayne, despite his exhaustion, also Rose and defeated every single MEP

"How touching", said Ruby's master, "But now let's see you handle this!", she yelled as every MEP grew bigger again

"Aw geez", complained Wayne, "Tsukune get Inner Moka out here now!"

Tsukune was about to remove Moka's Rosario but Moka was then taken by a group of large MEP's

"Mokaaaa!", Tsukune screamed as he ran right in

"Tsukuneeeee!", she screamed back

"Watch out!", shouted Wayne as he fired straight at the horde with all four of his cannons together, 100 additional Gatling guns from his back and shoulders, 60 shotguns from his limbs, 40 rifles also from his limbs, and hundreds of missiles all over his body cutting down thousands of the huge MEP's but unable to stop Tsukune from also being swarmed

"That's it…they're finished", said an exhausted Wayne collapsing to his knees and coughing as he had fired too much in the battle and even more when trying to cover Tsukune

"No…", said Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari unable to believe that their beloved Tsukune had perished

However there was suddenly a bright light and a group of MEP's exploded

"What?", asked Wayne as he struggled to stand back up

Moka jumped out from the horde carrying Tsukune but now her Rosario was off and her hair silver, eyes red, and with a more muscular build

"Moka…", moaned Tsukune

"That was very brave of all of you", complimented Moka, "But now I'll take care of things", she said as she turned around and defeated every MEP

"Ugh…thanks", said Wayne as he collapsed, "Man that was tiring", he said as he turned back into his human form and ate some energy bars he had in his pockets trying to regain his drained strength

"Now it's only you", said Moka as she pointed at Ruby's master

"Oh yes only me…a frail old lady right? WRONG!", she shouted as she raised a book

Ruby looked in horror, "No master not that spell!", she begged

"Oh crap…you don't mean-", started Wayne

Suddenly all the dead MEP's flew towards Ruby's master in a flash of light

"Yes the forbidden spell", said Ruby

"The forbidden spell?", asked Tsukune

"Yes it will grant any witch who uses it incredible power but they will remain like that permanently", explained Ruby in horror

"In other words: trouble for us", said Wayne glumly as Ruby's master stood transformed before them at almost 200 feet as a ball of plants with tentacles coming from all around her only with her head and upper body at about the upper middle still looking normal with her wand stuck on one side

"HAHAHA HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!", roared Ruby's master

"Okay let's see to defeat that…uh…", said Wayne. Being exhausted made it a bit harder to think

"Moka! You need to separate her from her wand!", called out Ruby

"That's right! Wands are the source of a witch's power and separating them should cause it to collapse!", confirmed Yukari

"But please…be careful…my master may be out of her mind but she's still the closest I have to a mother", pleaded Ruby

"Hmm", said Moka. She had a mother too but she never remembered her…all she had of her mother was her Rosario seal, "Very well I understand. You can try to stop her if you must but I'm still going to go after that wand", said Moka as she charged

"Wait Moka! Attacking from the front is useless!", shouted Wayne but too late Moka had jumped and tried to attack head on and was promptly swatted away

"HAHAHA EVEN IF YOU'RE A VAMPIRE THIS SPELL DIDN'T JUST INCREASE MY SIZE. IT INCREASED MY STRENGTH TOO!", laughed Ruby's master as Moka flew back towards the group

"Master please!"

"SHUT UP RUBY!", shouted her master as she continually attacked Moka who was trying to get on her again, "IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO ATTACK THE CITY IN THE FIRST PLACE. I'M TRYING TO FILL YOUR WISH!"

That was it. Ruby's master wasn't out of her mind. She was trying to fulfill Ruby's last wish which she had made years ago

Flashback of 10 years ago…

"Master", called a young Ruby

"Hmm?", asked her master back, "What is it Ruby?"

"Master later…I want to destroy the human city", Ruby said

"Dear dear Ruby. Why would you want to do that?", asked her master sweetly

"Because the humans killed my both of my parents! I also don't want them to destroy what's left of my home!", protested Ruby

"Ruby I know you're angry but you can't attack for such a reason", replied her master

"I know but still!"

Ruby's master sighed. This really was her last home and in 10 years the patch would be gone, "Very well Ruby I'll teach you to create plants that can fight and we'll go ahead with your plan", she said sweetly

"Thank you!"

Present…

Ruby really wished she'd never made such a request…now it had already cost her master who was practically her mother…

"Master please! I know I made that wish years ago but still! I've made good friends with these people and I don't want to destroy the city!"

Her master froze…that was definite and she spoke with conviction…she was just being foolish now…there was no point in going on

Moka saw an opening and lunged straight for the human part of her and as she was within 2 feet from her wand she was stopped

"Dammit", she cursed as she struggled. Then the tentacles loosened dropped her

"Go ahead…I've got nothing left", she said

"What?", asked Moka

"I'm stuck like this until my wand there is gone…just do me a favor…take care of Ruby", she said quietly

"What?", screamed Ruby, "No! Please don't!

"There's no other way", said Wayne sadly

"Very well…we'll take her to the academy and see what we can do", said Moka as she kicked away the wand

"Thank you", said Ruby's master as a blinding flash filled the area and Moka jumped away

"NOOOO!", screamed Ruby as she ran towards the blast

"Ruby you fool don't!", shouted Moka but she had already been consumed by the blast

In heaven I guess…

Ruby saw her master standing with her back to her

"Master", she called out

"Please don't call me that. I'm dead now", said her master

"But…that can't be!"

"Ruby listen", said her master as she turned to face her, "You've made good friends…I've been a fool to try to continue with my conquest…your friends will be able to care for you much better than I ever will"

"No…but I don't want to lose you!"

"Ruby…I'll always be with you…but you must live!"

There was another blinding flash

Back in the patch…

"…That's it…they're both gone…", said Tsukune disbelievingly

"Hmph I doubt it", said Moka as she replaced the Rosario

"What?", asked Tsukune but Moka had already reverted and fainted

The Sun began to rise

"Hmm…I guess we're done now", said Wayne as he looked at the Sun

Suddenly the bus drove by

"Hey guys, you know her?", asked Gin as he, Nekonome, and the Bus Driver stepped out

"GIN!", everyone cried and ran over although Wayne just actually limped

"Yep I'm done and we found her a little while back", said Gin

Everyone looked and sure enough Gin was carrying Ruby in his arms

"Whew she's alright", sighed Tsukune in relief

"Excellent Work everybody!", exclaimed Nekonome

"heheheh very good, very good. But expect something like this again", warned the Bus Driver, "You'll fight more people stronger than her master so be ready"

"We Will", said Wayne as he finally recovered, "But we've still got one thing to do", he said

"That's right! We have to stop the destruction of this place!", everyone said together and got on the bus

1 week later back at the academy…

"Hey guys according to the news Witches Ranch is now safe for good", said Wayne, "Check this out: 'the city faced heavy protesting from much of the city's population to preserve Witches Ranch after protesters insisted to keep it safe to honor the beauty and according to other theories: leave the resident Witch in peace'", said Wayne as he read from a newspaper he got from the human world

"YES!", shouted everyone else in the room although Mizore was from the ceiling's ventilation shaft

"Uh…Mizore?", asked Tsukune

"Yes?"

"We just turned on the air conditioning unit and set the fan to max…", explained Tsukune

Mizore didn't get it. Then she got it

"AHHHH!", she screamed as she started to feel herself pulled back towards the spinning fan blades

Tsukune quickly grabbed her and pulled her down with her landing on him and shriveling up in fetal position rather than making an advance

"What happened to Ruby though?", asked Kurumu when Mizore finally calmed down

Suddenly they heard Ruby's voice and opened the door seeing her giving out art supplies for the painting club

"Ruby?", asked Mizore

"Hmm? Oh Hi guys!", called back Ruby

"Whoa what happened?", asked Yukari

Flashback…

"So Ruby you want to help out in the school right?", asked the Board Chairman

"Yes sir!"

"Hmm…because of Tsukune?"

"What? No-I"

"I thought so", said the board chairman, "Very well I agree but remember: You may stay but you must still focus on your work. Also here: I remade your wand according to your requests"

"Thank you sir", thanked Ruby

Present…

"I asked and was given a job here at Youkai Academy!", exclaimed Ruby happily

"Really that's great!", exclaimed Tsukune as Ruby blushed

"Well anyway I gotta go thanks!", called Ruby as she turned around

"I imagine she's actually here because she likes you", Wayne told Tsukune

"What?", asked all the girls

"Well anyway…job well done guys!", said Wayne as he ran back into the room

"Tsukuneeeee", called all the girls. Tsukune really had hung around Ruby quite a bit while they were trying to help her

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! I'm not in a relationship with her!", shouted Tsukune

"Good so you won't mind this", said Kurumu as she jumped him and hugged him in her breasts again

"Whoa!", shouted Tsukune

"Hey get off him!", shouted Mizore as she also jumped on Tsukune and tried to push off Kurumu

"No both of you get off!", yelled Yukari as she also jumped

"heheheh and wait for it…", anticipated Wayne as he watched through the door's window

"Get away from my Tsukune!", shouted Moka as she also jumped and pinned him to the floor accidentally biting him again

"KAPPU CHUUUU!", screamed Moka

"AHHHHH!", yelled Tsukune

"MOKA!", yelled Kurumu

"Hey Moka stop that!", yelled Yukari

"Yeah only I'm allowed to get that close to him!", yelled Mizore

"And there we go again", said Wayne through the door with his eyepiece back out

* * *

LOOOOONG chapter I know but well hey this particular even took 4 manga chapters and 1 anime episode so come on. Anyway next is: Art and Vampire, It's the art teacher from the manga and follows the manga so anime viewers: Sorry but you won't get it unless you read the manga. But anyway don't expect the chapter for 3 weeks because I'll be at camp. Oh and FYI: Obviously the main pairing is Tsukune x Moka but I'm keeping the harem on so don't worry. Every girl (except Moka and Kurumu until I think of something because every other girl had their special chapter/episode except her and I need ideas) will have their "special chapter" featuring them once again trying to "gain points" with Tsukune. I promised I would do that and I will but I really need suggestions for Kurumu and Moka's special chapters

PS: The girls' special chapters will happen AFTER they break into his house like they did in the manga

PPS: Also since there was a different scenario for it: for Parent's Day/School Festival I need a vote for the more comedic anime one (ROFLMAOOL), the more romantic manga one (cute but still didn't work out that well heh, watch the bullets and the dude with the Mohawk!), or a somewhat combo…which I will not spoil but I will go with a combo unless voted otherwise and I want YOUR opinions (Before season two's events right after outcast ayashi and anti-thesis)


	9. Art and Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any way, shape, or form and now I know why everyone puts up witty disclaimers

A/N: I'm writing this at camp so FYI: Don't know when this'll end up being updated I'll update as soon as I have internet so waddya know this chapter may have ended up a bit earlier than 3 weeks eh? I dunno it's written at camp so if it was 3 weeks: ignore this if it wasn't: read this of course…it's the end anyway but whatever

I put this in because well if you read the manga the art teacher: Ishigami Hitomi had quite an impact on the storyline of the manga in the first season so well hey it follows the general plot of the manga I HAVE to put it in. That and it also has some character development…kinda…well okay fine a bit of déjà vu of what happened before but whatever. Obviously slightly changed since Mizore's debut wasn't supposed to happen but I'm not making a flashback and Wayne wasn't in their either

Review Responses:

Yvori Guvera: Nope Wayne's single, Tsukune is the hero and is the one who risked his life to save Kurumu and Mizore not Wayne. Besides: Wayne can't die of old age like everyone else can so he's got no chance at getting a girl unless she's immortal like him. Good suggestion and very logical but sorry

someoneimportant: Well as tempting as it sounds ah…no. No more weapon suggestions for Wayne, sorry but personally: I already find him too godly strong I mean take a look: He bridges the gap between Vampires and Werewolves in terms of strength and speed, He knows every martial art in Asia, He's got heavy armor and can fly with jet-sized wings and thrusters, and he's got hundreds and hundreds of guns he can grow out of himself plus swords and other melee weapons so sorry but that'd make him too godly and I plan to get him beaten up a bit to NOT make him invincible (sorry Wayne fans). To "nerf" him I already made it so his superhuman regeneration only works when he's in human form and he has to heal himself manually in combat, heck his human form is already like the Arnold Schwarzenegger Terminator but over 7 feet tall so no I'm not making any more godly…although I admit those swords look cool just look at the lost planet EMF blades and see what I'm basing them off of

Mcmillan killhimwith somegrass: Well okay let me explain that: Moka kicked him at full strength when he was fully transformed too but Ririko whipped him when only his shoulders and back were transformed and that honestly weighs a lot less than if he's 25 feet of armor and guns so obviously that hurts more. Oh and PS to all: Wayne transforms his back whenever he transforms anything else to a weapon to be a counterweight to everything else since his weapons are so high powered he needs something to stop that weight so his back is first in line because of the wings and the thrusters and obviously he uses those for flying too

the last airbender: Yeah I know that was from avatar and good eye because I was sorta basing it off of that but it won't be a running gag in this fanfic sorry

Tj: Uhhh…sorry but I couldn't really tell what you were saying umm…all I gathered from that was that you were trying to give a suggestion for a girl-specific chapter but I don't know what that was sorry

randomguy123: Well…here you go, after 3 weeks: new chapter…even though it probably sucks…

* * *

Art and Vampire

In the newspaper club room…

It was time for a club meeting and everyone had arrived and was listening intently, except Tsukune. Why was Tsukune the only one not listening?

"_It's been more than two months since I came and soon…I'll be 16!_", he thought joyously, "_6 more days…just 6 more days…_"

Before coming to school he had trouble wondering what to have for his birthday each year but now…

"_This time I just want to spend time with Moka!_"

Tsukune imagined Moka coming up to him on his birthday morning, both professing their love and kissing squarely on the lips, not the neck like usual but the lips

Unfortunately Tsukune didn't pay much attention to his surroundings and had actually been kissing and hugging the air while the rest of the club just looked at him like he was some wierdo

"HEY what are you doing? Making out with yourself?", shouted Gin as he slapped Tsukune with a rolled-up newspaper

"Gin?", shouted Tsukune

"It's club time and you need to focus", replied Gin as he turned around

"Psssst you were kinda making kissing and hugging movements in the air which kinda wierded us out", whispered Wayne

"Hey why not let him dream about me?", asked Kurumu

"Uh oh", mumbled Wayne. He knew what was coming

"Hey he wasn't dreaming about you he was dreaming about me!", returned Mizore

"No me!", shouted Yukari defiantly

Each of the four girls in the newspaper club, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore, plus Ruby, a girl unofficially in the newspaper club, had fallen madly in love with Tsukune after he displayed some sort of bravery or heroism to them except Moka: She'd fallen for him at first sight. Each of the four had developed a very strong friendship to each other which would always hold…except when it came to Tsukune…then they would start dueling it out just like it was starting now

Kurumu and Mizore glared intensely at each other while Yukari just stepped back and Gin used this opportunity to go up to Moka

"ooooo Moka what are you doing painting a picture or something?", asked Gin noticing Moka holding an art textbook

"Huh? What no I-"

"Heh you're stunning as ever Moka I really love ya for that babe", said Gin, "So will you go out with me?", he asked as Moka started to run from him and he chased

"_GAH! How can he profess his love so smoothly?_", Tsukune mentally screamed, "_And he's even starting to transform!_", he continued as Gin's tail and ears grew

"Oy get away!", Tsukune shouted as he stopped Gin in his tracks

"Tsukune!", shouted Kurumu launching herself to hug him and leaving Mizore in the dust

"Another day of being in the club I love you!", exclaimed Kurumu as she hugged Tsukune's head in between her breasts yet again

Wayne started counting down on his fingers knowing what would likely happen next

"WAAAAAIT JUST A MINUTE!", shouted Yukari as she raised her wand throwing a golden basin at Kurumu's head and throwing another desk at Gin's head, "Stay away from Tsukune! Or I'll bash your head with magic because I wuv him", said Yukari starting off defiantly then dreamily

"What was that?", asked Gin as Wayne tried to pull the desk off his head being much taller and stronger, "How can he be more popular than me?"

"I dunno try being less of a perv and be a bit more of a man of action", suggested Wayne as he finally pulled off the desk, "Tsukune's way more competent that you are no offense"

"Owwwwwie", moaned Kurumu as she fell off Tsukune and Mizore quickly jumped on him before he managed to take a breath

"You all stay away from Tsukune because I love him more than all of you combined", she said as she pinned Tsukune on the floor

"_How can everyone profess their love so easily like that_", wondered Tsukune as Kurumu and Yukari pulled Mizore off Tsukune and started a three-way shouting match, "_That's another reason I need to be alone with Moka on my birthday! I want to confess my love like everyone else!_", he thought passionately, "_First: Invite her!_"

Later…

"Later Tsukune see you tomorrow", called Moka as she waved goodbye

"Huh? Hey Moka weren't we walking back to the dorms together?", asked Tsukune

"Well…uh…sorry I have somewhere to go", she said holding up her art textbook

"Huh?"

"You see I got asked to be a model by the new art teacher so I'll be busy after school for a week", she explained

"WHAT?", Tsukune mentally screamed imagining Moka wearing a tank top, jeans, and high-heels, "_MODEL? FOR A WHOLE WEEK? MY BIRTHDAY'S IN SIX DAYS!_"

"Don't worry I'll still work hard for the club!", she said

"No I'm not worried about that!"

"Eh?"

"_She didn't forget…right?_"

"Hey Moka remember what day's coming up soon?", asked Tsukune hopefully

"Huh? I don't know", she replied smiling

Tsukune was shocked, "_WHAT? I TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY!_", he mentally shouted

"Tsukune?", asked Moka

"Eh?", Tsukune asked hopefully

"Can I suck your blood?"

"WHAT? Why now!", he exclaimed

"Well I would be lonely and so I wanted a bit of you inside me so to speak", she said nervously, "And well…nobody's around to stop it so…"

"Uhhhhh"

"Thanks for the treat! KAPPU CHUUU!", she shouted as she promptly bit Tsukune's neck and sucked some blood

"_GAH I LET MY GUARD DOWN!_", he mentally shouted. Moka was a vampire, Kurumu was a succubus, Yukari and Ruby were witches, Mizore was a Snow Woman/Ice Lady and they were all over him. Gin was a werewolf jealous of him and a half friend and Wayne was a hybrid monster who was pretty much his only friend who wasn't a love struck girl or at least partially jealous of him thankfully since he was a guy and was much bigger and stronger than him

The next day…

"Everyone we've got news", said Gin seriously contrary to yesterday, "The missing girls problem"

"Missing girls?", asked Tsukune

"That's right, 7 girls have disappeared in a month and haven't returned", explained Gin

"Some of those 7 were in some of our classes", explained Wayne, "Everyone here can account for at least one of them"

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all nodded in confirmation

"Usually students disappear for a day but then immediately return and even then: It's only about 1 or 2 students at a time not 7", stated Gin, "I've got some basic information on them too", he said giving everyone a list

"_He's pretty serious when it comes to the club isn't he?_", thought Tsukune

"As you can see…all of these girls are pretty hot", said Gin

"Uh oh", commented Wayne and the girls

"If someone's kidnapped them and is holding them hostage I wanna save them! If they see me in good light I'll be more popular with the ladies", said Gin grinning and looking out the window

"THAT'S YOUR MOTIVATION?", shouted Tsukune

"What the heck is wrong with you", muttered Wayne while he pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes

Later…

Tsukune was sweeping the sidewalk reflecting on recent events while Ruby thanked him for taking over and went back to do some other job the board chairman had given her

"_What am I to Moka? Food? I thought we had settled things before but she still just sucks my blood all the time_", thought Tsukune as he continued, "_I'm not even important enough to her for her to remember my birthday…_"

"Oh sensei I've been waiting for you!", came Moka's voice

"Oh thank you for showing up Moka!", came another female voice

Tsukune quickly hid behind a tree and watched to see Moka walk over to a woman wearing an orange handkerchief over her green braided hair and wearing clothes that seemed a bit…male…

"_That's the art teacher?_", thought Tsukune as he remembered Wayne telling him not too long ago about a new art teacher soon after Ririko the math teacher showed up as well

"When I see someone beautiful like you I just have to have you in my collection", said the teacher

"_Lets see…uh what was her name…oh! Ishigami Hitomi!_", thought Tsukune

"Your beauty is truly high art I look forward to having you in my class", said Ishigami smiling

"So do I!", responded Moka

"_So…she's really going to be a model…for a week!_", thought Tsukune, "_I wanted to spend some time with her though!_"

"Hey Tsukune why are you right under hiding spot number 234?", came a female monotone voice

Tsukune looked up to see Mizore

"What are you-"

"I was honestly trying to look for you but since you're here…", said Mizore blushing heavily

"Pssst guys cmon!", whispered a male voice

Suddenly Wayne showed up out of nowhere, grabbed Tsukune and Mizore, then ran

"Hey what was that for?", asked Tsukune as Wayne finally stopped and let them down

"I don't trust Ishigami there…something's wrong"

"Huh?"

"Just like how Ririko was dedicated to math and went crazy: Ishigami here is dedicated to art and I don't know if she's crazy or not", explained Wayne, "Watch yourself"

"Okaaaaay", I'm leaving now", said Tsukune as he quickly left

"Wayne why did you have to interrupt me?", asked Mizore

"Because I know what you were about to do and honestly: in a tree it'd be pretty creepy and he'd be unwilling so don't be such a stalker freak and try approaching him directly like this morning", suggested Wayne, "Come on you were in the vents and now in a tree come on we know you like him you don't have to be like that be more frontal"

"Hmmm…how do you know these things?"

"Umm I'm a guy", said Wayne pointing to himself, "And I'm at least 1000 years old and I'm still working out some memories"

"Oh"

"Well anyway now I have to find Kurumu and Yukari and get them to stop sexually harassing Tsukune", said Wayne as he walked off

The next day…

"Alright class this week's theme is: 'What's important to you'", said Ishigami to her class, "You'll be painting what you feel is important to you and don't worry about anyone judging it just paint what you feel so be free"

"_Ishigami's really popular with the girls…probably for being so tomboyish even girls from other classes stop by_", thought Tsukune when he saw a girl come after skipping gym

Meanwhile…

Kotsubo had recovered from his injuries but now had come back to find several female students ditching class…that really annoyed him…maybe trying to kill somebody was a bad idea after all…

Back at class…

"_What kind of model is Moka going to even be?_", wondered Tsukune as he randomly opened an art textbook and saw a nude model, "_GAH! IS SHE GOING TO BE A NUDE MODEL?_", Tsukune mentally screamed as he imagined Moka in a towel, then dropping the towel, and standing still in front of a class full of drooling boys to paint her, "_NO FAIR! I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN HER LIKE THAT YET! HOW CAN SHE SHOW EVERYONE ELSE AND NOT ME?_", he panicked, "_I can't talk to Moka directly she's becoming so distant now…_"

Suddenly Tsukune noticed a hand waving in front of him and looked up to see Ishigami

"Well Tsukune this is ART class, not drool at a picture of a nude female model class", said Ishigami wagging her winger

"Ooooooo", chimed in the other members of the class

"_That's just a fail_", thought Wayne as the others in class except for him and Moka pointed and laughed at him. Thankfully Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore weren't in this class or there'd be another all out brawl

Later…

"Moka I need to talk to you", said Tsukune as he walked with Moka down the hall trying his luck at inviting Moka to his birthday

Suddenly Kurumu accidentally bumped into him and fell to the ground accidentally flashing Tsukune

"Uuuugh owwww", she moaned

Tsukune suffered another nosebleed while Kurumu quickly pulled her skirt down

"Kurumu are you okay?", he asked concerned

"YAY!", she shouted as she jumped up and hugged Tsukune's head in her breasts again, "I'm so happy! I'm so lucky to bump into you in the hallway", she exclaimed as she just kept hugging him and unknowingly suffocated him, "It's destiny!"

"Sorry Tsukune I'm in a hurry", said Moka as she sped off

"Nononono wait!"

"Wow so much for that", mumbled Wayne as he pulled off Kurumu. He'd tried to give Yukari and Kurumu lessons on what "worked" and what didn't but it looks like they weren't really following them

Tsukune tried for the next few days to invite Moka but each attempt was ruined…

One time Gin had come and chased Moka away in his werewolf form and Tsukune had no hope of catching up and Wayne had to chase him down

Yukari popped up between them and tried to kiss Tsukune and almost did if he hadn't accidentally knocked himself unconscious on the water fountain while running and Wayne got more frustrated since Kurumu AND Yukari had been completely ignoring what he'd told them after he'd given them a speech on what worked on guys or not.

Ruby had shown up wearing a police uniform and charged them with breaking the school's rule against intimacy and dragged Tsukune off for the whole day and Wayne and the girls had to get him out and Wayne swore he saw Ruby sigh in disappointment. "_Called it: She likes him_", thought Wayne while smiling mentally

Mizore had fired icicles at Moka, pinned her to the wall, and tried to drag Tsukune to the girls' bathroom saying she wanted to make a baby…that wierded out Tsukune quite a bit and Wayne had to pull him out when the other girls in the bathroom freaked out at a boy, "Not what I meant by being more frontal", mumbled Wayne as he dragged Tsukune out while getting random objects thrown at the two of them. Before long it was the day before Tsukune's birthday

"It's my last chance", Tsukune told himself as he stood outside of the art room and opened the door and…

"EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO TALK WITH MOKA REALLY QUICK!", he blurted out quickly with his eyes closed...only to notice the room was empty when he opened his eyes

"What? Where is everyone?", wondered Tsukune. Suddenly he heard crying from a locker with some clothes in front of the door

Tsukune wondered if it was Moka and opened the door but almost fainted at what he saw

Inside: He saw a nude statue of a girl who looked…oddly familiar but was crying for some reason

"HOLY-"

Tsukune stumbled back right into Ishigami

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ARRRRT", growled Ishigami angrily

"AHHH!", panicked Tsukune, "ImsorryIbargedinandI'llgo-", Tsukune started hurridly

"Oh Tsukune you're from class 3 right?", asked Ishigami suddenly calm and smiling leaving Tsukune utterly confused at her sudden mood change, "Sorry but Moka's too busy to talk with you now", she said

"What? Why?"

Suddenly Moka walked in, "Tsukune?", she asked surprised to see Tsukune there, "Why are you here?"

"Well…you see-", started Tsukune

"No get out! I'll be too embarrassed if you're around", she exclaimed as she pushed Tsukune out the door

"Embarrassed? Why?", asked Tsukune as he was being pushed, "Are you really going to be a nude model?"

Moka's face turned red and Tsukune couldn't tell if from embarrassment, or anger

"What I do is none of your business!", she shouted, "Just leave!"

Tsukune was stunned, "I see now…", he said, "Is that all I am to you?"

"Huh?"

"I see that you don't care about me at all!", he shouted in Moka's face, turned around, and ran

"What?"

"_I just wanted to spend time with Moka for my birthday but…she never even cared about me in the first place!_", he shouted mentally as he sprinted down the hall

Moka started to run after him but Ishigami stopped her

"Sorry Moka but we aren't finished yet", she said in an evil voice and grinning evily

Meanwhile…

"Uh oh", said Yukari as she stared into a glass ball, "Tsukune seems to be upset over something"

"What are you doing?", asked Kurumu looking over Yukari's shoulder

"Divination! It always works", said Yukari full of pride

"So…what's wrong with Tsukune?", asked Mizore also looking into the ball

"It looks like he's stressed over…Moka?", wondered Yukari confused

That didn't make much sense to Kurumu and Mizore. Even though they were trying to get ahead of Moka to get Tsukune they knew Tsukune liked Moka the most at the moment. Even without their rivalry Moka was still their friend

"Really? Where are they?", asked the two of them concerned

Suddenly Tsukune burst through the door looking quite upset

"He's here!", exclaimed Kurumu

"He doesn't look so good", said Mizore

"Tsukune you're late!", called Gin, "An 8th girl went missing just now"

"What? Let me see that", said Tsukune grabbing the paper from Gin and was even more shocked to see the 8th girl

"What's wrong?", asked Wayne as he looked over Tsukune's shoulder

The 8th missing girl was the girl who had left gym for who Tsukune had met in class AND had seen as a statue in Ishigami's closet!

"Hey you okay?", asked Wayne

"What's wrong with you?", asked Gin

"No way…if she's the missing girl then that means…Moka's going to be petrified too!", Tsukune turned around and sprinted out

"What was that?", asked Gin

"Petrified…hang on", said Wayne as he grew out his eyepiece and checked the school's logs

"What are you doing?", asked Mizore

"Every teacher has to reveal what monster they are to be accepted to teach and it looks like Ishigami is…", Wayne explained, "That and I already suspected Ishigami of something so I put little cameras all over her room", Suddenly Wayne's eyes widened

"What's wrong?", asked Kurumu

"C'mon we gotta go! I'll explain there!", shouted Wayne as he turned and sprinted away with everyone else right behind him

Meanwhile…

"What are you doing?", screamed Moka as she backed up against the wall, "Your hair turned to snakes!"

"Heheheh sorry but your boyfriend Tsukune saw a bit too much", said Ishigami as she walked towards Moka, "Don't sorry honey, as a gorgon my hair will petrify you from biting you and it won't hurt a bit", she said as she grabbed and bit Moka then threw her through a wall which turned out to be a secret door into a secret room

Moka panicked. Gorgons could turn people to stone either by staring strongly at them or biting them with their hair. Moka looked around and saw…the 7 girls who were missing now nude and as stone statues…

"What the…they're all crying?", exclaimed Moka. Then she groaned as her left hand started to transform to stone

"Of course", said Ishigami as she walked through, "Any living thing bitten by my snakes turns to stone after time just like these girls", she explained as she walked up to a statue, "They're stuck like this forever only to cry for eternity…isn't it artistic?", she asked as she wrapped her snakes around Moka

"What are you doing?", screamed Moka as the snakes tried to pull at her clothes

"Just like the others I'll turn you to stone and preserve your beauty forever", said Ishigami patting the head of one of the statues, "It is true art", she said dreamily

"WAIT! STOP!", shouted Tsukune as he burst through and grabbed at the snakes around Moka

"Tsukune?"

"I'm not letting you turn Moka to stone!", shouted Tsukune as he ripped off 2 snakes

"Dammit you little nuisance", grumbled Ishigami

"No Tsukune you'll be turned to stone!", shouted Moka

"I don't care", grunted Tsukune, "No matter how insignificant I may be to you I can't live without you Moka!", he yelled as he ripped of another 3 snakes

"SHUT UP!", screamed Ishigami as she got all 5 of the snakes Tsukune had ripped off to bite him

"TSUKUNE!", shouted Moka as Tsukune was bitten and began to fall

"What's wrong with you? Did you come all the way to get bitten? HAHAHA!", gloated Ishigami, "You'll stay like stone forever!"

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light

"WHAT?"

Ishigami stared at Tsukune on the ground with Moka's Rosario in his hand

"When…the Rosario…is off…Moka…transforms…into…her….vampire…..form", Tsukune managed to choke out before turning to stone

Moka, with red eyes and silver hair, suddenly ripped the snakes holding her to shreds

"AAHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU RIPPED UP MY SNAKES!", shouted Ishigami as Moka landed on the ground and dusted herself off

"AHHH TURN TO STONE ALREADY!", shouted Ishigami as she tried to lunge her remaining snakes at Moka who suddenly leaped in the air and kicked downwards right on Ishigami's head

"How's feeling the weight of your own stone falling onto your head feel?", mocked Moka as Ishigami fell unconscious from a fractured skull and blood loss

Moka walked up to Tsukune's statue and took the Rosario from his hand

"Well Tsukune…you reached right into a nest of serpents and risked your own health to unhook the Rosario so…", said Moka as she hooked on the Rosario, "You have my thanks"

Wayne and the others broke in expecting a fight and saw Ishigami already defeated and, seeing the girls' statues returning to normal, Wayne quickly turned away to grab their clothes then picked up Tsukune then checked the footage through the cameras to see the aftermath

"Well well well… congrats Tsukune you went from an easy frail wimp to a hero willing to sacrifice youself in 2 months eh?", commented Wayne as he and the others watched the footage

"Now what?", asked Kurumu

"Moka already beat up Ishigami so what can we do?", asked Mizore

"Well…I think…", started Wayne grinning, "After we give this to the board chairman…We've got a good story!"

The next day…

Tsukune woke up and saw…Moka?

"YAY Tsukune I'm glad you're okay!", exclaimed Moka as she jumped and hugged him

"Whoa what happened? Wasn't I turned to stone?", asked Tsukune

"Well", explained Moka, "After Ishigami was defeated everyone turned back to normal immediately except you: You've been out for a whole day"

"_GAH! NO WAY! If I was out for a whole day then…today is my birthday!_"

"Oh and Tsukune look!", exclaimed Moka as she walked over and pulled a canvas off a painting

Tsukune stared at a perfect painting of himself with Moka holding hands and their faces very close together about to kiss in a pink aura

"I hope you like it! I worked really hard on it", exclaimed Moka, "Sorry about being secretive and all but I needed to learn how to paint from Ishigami in exchange for being a model"

Tsukune was stunned as he realized everything. That was the reason Moka had been avoiding him

"Happy Birthday Tsukune I love you!", exclaimed Moka

Tsukune was even more stunned that Moka had actually remembered…now he felt a bit bad about what he'd done but…now was the perfect opportunity!

"Moka I…I…lov-", stammered Tsukune as he moved his face very close to Moka

"Tsukune you woke up!", came 3 female voices surprising Moka and Tsukune causing them to fall to the floor

Tsukune turned around to see Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Gin and Wayne all walk in

"Happy Birthday", everyone said together as Kurumu gave out a huge sack of cookies she made herself, Yukari gave a handmade doll, Mizore had tried crafting a life size ice statue of Tsukune which was half melted in the heat by now, Gin had flowers…probably for Moka anyway, and Wayne carried out a bunch of letters and a copy of the school's newspaper

"Hey these letters are apparently….uh….'thank-you I love you-will you marry me' cards from the girls you saved", said Wayne as he closed the blinds of the windows where 8 girls were staring dreamily at Tsukune…he'd probably have to chase them away like he chased the guys away from the girls…, "And here's the newspaper"

Tsukune read the newspaper. The front page said: Art teacher Ishigami Hitomi fired for kidnapping 8 female students and using her powers on them and attempting to do so to a 9th, treachery discovered by newspaper club investigator: Tsukune Aono. Girls safely returned

Tsukune stared, "You gave me the credit?", he asked

"Well yeah 2 reasons: First technically it WAS you who found it out", explained Wayne, "Second: Gin and I couldn't really think of something for your birthday so we went with that"

"Wow…thanks", said Tsukune

"No problem", said Wayne, "Besides: We noticed how incredibly pissed you seemed when we seemed to all forget your birthday anyway"

Oops…Tsukune had been ignoring the club quite a bit while trying to get Moka to "remember"

Everyone else stared at the painting with Wayne being the only one without much reaction. "_Well I can imagine them doing that…they actually do that every day_", thought Wayne remembering every day when Moka and Tsukune tried to kiss but were either interrupted, or completely missed and Moka necked him instead

In the end Tsukune still couldn't profess his love to Moka but oh well now was the time to enjoy the party. Cheers! Thankfully since Moka had already drank his blood Tsukune was NOT bitten by Moka again

Moka started drooling. Everyone knew what that meant…so much for Tsukune not getting bitten by Moka

"Oh no nonononono Moka NO!", shouted Kurumu as she and Mizore jumped in between Moka and Tsukune

"You are NOT drinking Tsukune's blood!", shouted Mizore

"But…"

"NO!"

Meanwhile Gin and Wayne had quietly stepped outside

"Just watch", said Wayne as he put a camera in the room, "This always happens", he told Gin as he walked out the door to get the girls away from Tsukune and projected the image onto a wall

Meanwhile Moka had gotten past Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari and had bitten Tsukune's neck much to the chagrin of the other girls

"Hey no fair!", complained Gin as Moka Kappu Chuu'd Tsukune again and the other girls started brawling it out again while Tsukune just stayed there

"How are you jealous of that? He just got bitten again", asked Wayne while raising an eyebrow, "_And too much of the blood cycling through will do something permanent_"

"Yeah well he still gets the girl", defied Gin as he crossed his arms

"Don't you get way more girls than that anyway?", asked Wayne while grinning devilishly while Gin was just dumbstruck, "_Gotcha…maybe I need to get Moka to drink Tsukune's blood less_"

* * *

Well…That wasn't my best chapter I'll just say right now because I've only had like 10-15 minutes per night to write it and I haven't completely memorized the chapter…

Past that: Next chapter is: Deadline. Weird title and apparently bad timing but if you read the manga you will recognize it as Kurumu's slimeball stalker while the club tries to meet a deadline. I know bad timing because it's supposedly right after they joined the newspaper club but hey better late than never.

My idea for now is that Ishigami got pretty serious injuries and so will need to recover before going after the newspaper club so meh gonna give out some filler chapters that were somewhat significant like obviously that and some others too. You'll see what I mean later

Sorry for the long starter but I got some PM's and reviews I needed to respond to and well…as you can see I go a lot into detail


	10. Deadline

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V, that's it no crazy rant about copyright Nazis…crap I just started didn't I? Oh well ignore it

A/N: The chapter's name is "Deadline" and it's about a manga-exclusive chapter. I know the timing is off since it's supposed to be before meeting Mizore and Ruby and is right after joining the newspaper club anyway but I feel First: Ishigami still has to recover after getting the crap beaten out of her, Second: It may not be plot significant but I said each girl would have a special chapter mostly featuring them and well…this is one for Kurumu. Relax the other girls get their own but Moka and Ruby really didn't except Ruby had that messed up anime episode so…not sure what to do about that sorry Moka and Ruby fans…I NEED IDEAS so gimme time or some suggestions too

PS: I decided to make it follow the general plot and try not to make it an exact copy…but…well you'll see. Don't worry it won't be totally messed up just some changes…

PPS: This chapter stars Kurumu mostly

Review responses:

Zack: Well…okay…you and randomguy123 were the only ones to actually vote on that and I already had a plan since nobody else voted but I still decided to stick to a combo anyway so don't worry about that. I'd decided to have Wayne take part of that chapter anyway but I'm not getting rid of the harem because that'd make a major plot hole if 4 characters were taken off…yep. Just so you don't get confused: Wayne's technically the guy trying to get the girls to put pressure on Tsukune so he'll make a better choice so matchmaking them away would be a bit off. Tsukune said himself that he couldn't make the choice and Wayne's just trying to help him choose, it might seem he likes Moka a lot (personally I think so too) but I'm leaving him indecisive…although I did just get some future one-shot ideas from that just now…One other thing: Don't make your anonymous name your real-life name for the sake of keeping your identity safe. Weird I know but don't do that man

randomguy123: Well that was the plan because I agree that the manga's chronology made them seem less "stalkerish" and so: That order it is…of course the "cause" part of those events was different in both and…well you'll have to read when I get there. Oh and I noticed I screwed up on that woops. Oh and I'm on a laptop and I'm glad you understand why I have typos sometimes

The Question Mark Guy: Well I wasn't trying to exactly copy the chapter but I couldn't be very inventive on that chapter kinda like how I couldn't be inventive in chapter 1 when that was supposed to be original…sorry. After rereading what I had Tsukune say uh…I don't know why that happened but I fixed that and I added a bit more to certain parts of the chapter and made a slight change to the ending so it seems a bit less stupid. I know that the girls seemed "stalkerish" but now I've gotten Wayne to fix that…sorta. I also on purposely downplayed everyone a bit, including Wayne, because Tsukune needs some credit and I personally think Wayne got a bit too much in chapter 8 with his speech. That and I don't want to make Wayne seem so godly and perfect I want him to seem tough, and strong but not invincible

* * *

Deadline

Tsukune looked out the window and watched the same heavy clouds and felt the same temperature every day, "_Hmm…It's a bit late to notice but…there's no real change in weather here is there?_", wondered Tsukune as he kept staring out the window, "_It's more than a third of the school year now and we're still wearing the same winter uniforms_"

"Tsukune what's wrong? You're spacing out", Tsukune heard a female voice which caught his attention and turned around to see Moka

"We've only got 2 more days before this issue's due date. I know we missed a few days and it's a lot of work to go but let's do our best okay?", asked Moka wiping some sweat from her forehead

"Oh sorry I somewhere else for a moment in my mind", apologized Tsukune

"Don't worry we understand", assured Moka

"Yeah: turned to stone and then having a party and then having to go back to work is tough eh?", asked Wayne

Wayne and the others had managed to finish the paper while Tsukune kept trying to tell Moka about his birthday and so Wayne had completed the newspaper and shown it to him on his birthday but it was particularly annoying that they had forgotten to save their data and now had to rewrite the whole thing again. To make things worse: It was now 2 days before the deadline and Mizore's ice statue had melted and soaked the original so now they had to start from scratch

"Aw I can't take this", complained Kurumu while stretching her arms, "It's Saturday and we're all stuck in here"

"It's true! We're dying here and we're not even getting paid", commented Yukari as she kept typing

"I spent so long on carving that statue and helping to make that other newspaper and now both are gone", moaned Mizore as her head drooped

"STOP BEING LITTLE BABIES!", shouted Gin from behind his desk getting everyone's attention, "A newspaper has strict deadlines, you all know that because we've published other newspapers before"

Everyone mumbled a bit. They'd made other newspapers before but this particular issue was at a bad time

"The incident with the art teacher was 2 days ago! We won't be any kind of newspaper club if we can't report now!", scolded Gin, "We've all gotten some slack since the newspaper deadlines were now set to every week instead of every 3 days"

Everyone sighed. As annoying as it was Gin was right, they were already getting some slack and they were low on time

"I'll listen to your sob stories after you've met the deadline", said Gin reclining in his chair and drinking some coffee

"Then help us out instead of relaxing over there!", shouted Moka

"Yeah you suck man help us out!", agreed Wayne standing up

"Aw shut it", said Gin

"WHAT?"

"He's letting it get to his head", commented Yukari while Gin and Wayne glared until Wayne finally sat back down

"You said it", agreed Mizore nodding her head

"Well I don't care what I'm forced to do as long as I can be around Tsukune", said Kurumu dreamily and hugging Tsukune

"KURUMU!", shouted Moka

"Oh no here we go again", complained Wayne as he facepalmed. In his opinion: Even if Tsukune had been killed they would fight over who was allowed to bury him or something and who had been closer to him in life

"Moka you tried and almost managed to take Tsukune away from me on his birthday but I'll never lose to you ever!", said Kurumu sticking out her tongue, "Same for you Mizore!"

"Hey!", exclaimed Mizore

"Kurumu!", exclaimed Moka

Wayne bashed his head on a metal table causing him to accidentally break it and have to weld it back together

"Can you not break things in here?", asked Gin referring to when Wayne broke his typewriter 5 times for typing too hard and having to repair it each time

"Shuddup", moaned Wayne

Meanwhile…

A boy hiding in a tree well hidden by shadows, holding a camera, and wearing an academy boys' uniform watched Kurumu, Mizore, and Moka engage in a shouting match through his camera

"Heheh there you are Kurumu, gosh you're so cute it's so hard to just watch", said the boy drooling slightly, "Soon I'll have you all to myself", he continued chuckling slightly to himself

Later…

"Hello is everyone working hard? I brought snacks!", called Nekonome as she walked through the door carrying a bag and an envelope

"Hello Nekonome-sensei", said everyone tiredly

"Well how is work?", asked Nekonome

"It's still a lot of work to go", said Moka

"Well everyone eat the snacks!", said Nekonome as everyone reached into the bag and pulled out raw salmon

"What the? Sensei this fish is raw!", exclaimed Tsukune dropping the fish he had grabbed

"RAW?", shouted Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore

"It tastes better that way!", protested Nekonome

Wayne sighed, "Sorry but we're not cat monsters like you are so raw fish wouldn't be healthy for us", he explained to Nekonome while everyone nodded in agreement

"Oh well…Kurumu this came in for you!", said Nekonome as she handed Kurumu a letter

"Wow people's moods really pick up around here", commented Wayne

"To my beloved Kurumu Kurono, Nagare", read the letter

"_Who's Nagare and why is he dropping this off now?_", wondered Kurumu as she opened the envelope. She swore that even though she still had admirers, Wayne had chased away the suitors

Kurumu opened the envelope and was shocked. In the envelope was a bunch of pictures of her in revealing poses

"If you don't want these pictures to go public come alone to the Monster Tree in the school's main courtyard", finished the letter

"_KYAAAA! What's going on? This is a blackmail letter filled with dirty pictures of me!_", Kurumu mentally shouted while slamming the envelope and pictures into the newspaper club's toolbox in anger

"What's wrong Kurumu?", asked Tsukune in a concerned voice while looking up from his work

"You okay?", asked Wayne also looking up

"Ahahaha I uh…just remembered I have to do something right now so I'll be taking off now okay?", Kurumu said quickly while sprinting towards the door

"Wait the deadline!", exclaimed Moka

"Take care of the rest for me!", Kurumu called waving while running

"Kurumu?", asked Moka

"What just happened?", asked Wayne blinking twice

"Think we should go after her?", asked Mizore turning to the others

"No time! Hurry up with the deadline!", said Gin

"But-", began Yukari

"Do it!"

Meanwhile…

Kurumu walked up to the academy's monster tree and looked around for someone

"Hey I've been waiting for you", Kurumu heard a male voice above her say

Kurumu looked up to see a boy with blonde hair covering his eyes, a white T-shirt with the school's uniform's jacket unbuttoned, Khaki pants, and a camera hanging around his neck

"Long time no see eh?", asked the boy, "Looks like you saw those pictures and my letter…good", he said smugly

"Who are you?", shouted Kurumu angrily, "What do you want calling me out here with those dirty pictures?" she continued reaching for her back pocket, "_Ah! I left those pictures and the letter in the club's toolbox in panic!_"

"Huhuhuh, I took really cute pictures of you right?", asked the boy as he jumped down and surprised Kurumu, "Personally I really liked them"

"_What's with this guy?_", wondered Kurumu while she played with her hands nervously, "_He's all slimy and stuff with…who knows what, it's kinda scary…_"

"I'm Kanou Nagare", said the boy smiling and pointing to himself with his thumb, "Remember me now?", he asked

"Who?", asked Kurumu tilting her head slightly to the side

"Remember? It was the first week of school"

Flashback…

"Gosh you are sooooooooo beautiful Kurumu", said Nagare while drooling and sweating and also surprising Kurumu while she was walking in front of a few boys, "Can I take a picture?"

"Really?", asked Kurumu smiling causing Nagare to feel slightly faint, "Sure I guess"

"Seriously?", asked Nagare. To him this was the jackpot!

"Maybe I am just that beautiful", said Kurumu twirling around and causing Nagare to drool and sweat more, "Say…am I more beautiful than Moka Akashiya?", she asked dreamily

"Uh uh uh…", stammered Nagare now feeling very faint, "Well: You have bigger breasts", he said dumbly and turning very red

"Yay!", she cried, "Tell you what: If you can take a really extra good picture of me, I'll go out with you", she said wagging her finger

"Are you serious?", exclaimed Nagare with his jaw dropping

"Yep", said Kurumu winking

To Nagare, getting a woman to let him take a picture was the jackpot, getting a hot one like Kurumu was better, and going on a date with her for taking a good picture was just too good to be true

"Uuuuuu", moaned Nagare as he fainted on the spot

"Hehehe gotcha", giggled Kurumu as Nagare fainted. She'd done it again. "Now…According to rumor Moka's dating either that Wayne guy or Tsukune guy hmmm…Tsukune looks cuter so it's probably him. In that case…I'll go for him first!", she decided as she saw Moka talking with Tsukune and Wayne with a huge crowd of boys behind them

Present time…

"It was fate!", said Nagare waving his arms while grinning like a madman

"Uhh…", Kurumu didn't remember that at all! "_I guess I really talked with a lot of guys to compete with Moka before I met Tsukune_"

"I've been waiting all this time for that!", said Nagare proudly

"That was over 3 months ago!", exclaimed Kurumu

"Yep", said Nagare grinning evilly, "And so Kurumu…Go on a date with me like we agreed unless you want everyone in the whole school to see those pictures"

Kurumu was trapped…Sure she wore some tight clothing every day but only Tsukune should be allowed to see that much of her…

"Fine I agree", she said disheartened and looking down

"heheh Eeeeeexcellent"

Meanwhile…

Back in the club room everyone was still working and Kurumu still wasn't back

"Kurumu's not back", commented Wayne as he reinforced the keyboard he had to type with and had broken so many times

"Well we have no use for someone so lazy anyway", said Yukari as she kept typing

"You can be pretty harsh for a 12 year old sometimes Yukari", commented Tsukune

"No kidding", added Wayne now able to finally type with a reinforced keyboard

"You know…I wonder what Kurumu thinks of the club", said Moka

"Huh?", asked everyone

"What do you mean?", asked Mizore pausing from her work and dipping her hands in icy cold water

"Kurumu first came here because she liked Tsukune right?", asked Moka

"Well yeah but that was kinda the reason we joined the club too", said Mizore

"Except me", commented Wayne. But the others weren't really listening to him, "_Dammit what am I invisible or something?_"

"Maybe…but when we first met her Kurumu really hated me", said Moka

"Well she's become pretty good friends with all of us since then", said Wayne with people finally listening to him, "You guys may kill each other to get Tsukune to notice and like you but all of us get along pretty well"

"Well…I don't know…maybe she really doesn't think of us as friends", said Moka as she kept writing

"What makes you say that?", asked Mizore drying off her hands

"Think about it: She left when we really needed her in a busy time isn't that kinda weird?", asked Moka

Everyone was quiet as what Moka said settled in. Gin had fallen asleep and Nekonome had noticed them

"_Oh no just when it all seemed they were working well together it seems they weren't all as close as I thought_", thought Nekonome

"What are you talking about we've always gotten along like Wayne said", laughed Tsukune nervously, "Come on I'm sure Kurumu had something important to do today, that's all…right?"

Meanwhile…

"H-hey what is all this?", a red faced Kurumu asked nervously, "Why exactly did I have to change into this for a date?", she asked embarrassed

Nagare had just made Kurumu change into a very tight gym shirt and shorts that were so short they looked like they could be underwear

"It's a photo shoot!", exclaimed Nagare while smiling and also red-faced, "Ooooo you look really good in that yes yes yes!", he cheered while jumping around and taking pictures of Kurumu

"BUT THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT BY A DATE!", screamed Kurumu trying desperately to cover herself with her hands

"Oh are you sure you want to talk to me like that?", taunted Nagare

"Uhhhh"

"I have this special…ability to find out a girl's secrets you know?", said Nagare smugly, "I know a lot about you Kurumu you know…", he grinned, "This and that you get it?"

"PERVERT!", screamed Kurumu

"Maybe I'll tell ev-er-y-thing to Tsukune eh?", asked Nagare grinning evilly

"How do you know about Tsukune?"

"Heheheh part of stalking you", said Nagare

"No…anyone but Tsukune"

"Good theeeeeen", slurred Nagare for dramatic effect, "Let's try this on for size!"

"WHAT?", shouted Kurumu

Nagare had pulled out a maid outfit that would be way too tight for her and would definitely be too revealing

"_This sucks this guy is going WAY too far_", thought Kurumu as she changed in the toolshed, "_Maybe I should try to use my succubus powers and enslave him_", she thought, "_No…I promised not to stoop so lowly after I met Tsukune_", she decided as she finally changed

"_What should I do? Everyone's working so hard while I'm stuck here doing this!_", she thought guiltily as she was forced to pose for Nagare to take pictures again

Later that at 10PM that night…

"Ah he finally let me go", sighed Kurumu relieved

She had to change 20 times each outfit getting skimpier and more revealing as it went from a pink halter dress, to a Chinese dancer dress, then eventually to her just in lingerie…

After all that Kurumu had nearly burst into tears but had managed to keep herself together until now

"_I wonder if everyone's still working hard_", she thought as she slowly opened the door

Kurumu gulped and was terrified. Everyone was still there looking like they were insane and veeeery angry

Tsukune slammed his book closed, Moka gritted her teeth and snapped her pen in half, Yukari ripped up one of the papers she had just printed, Mizore crushed her lollipop with her teeth, Gin had actually helped to work a bit and smashed his coffee mug, Wayne was the only one who still looked sane and just kept typing but he was just as irritated as everyone else since he immediately hunched and turned his head towards Kurumu

"_EYAAAA! They're pissed! Oh no I'm doomed!_", panicked Kurumu

Kurumu cringed and prepared for everyone to jump her

"Welcome back Kurumu it's a bit late but we're glad to see you", Kurumu heard Tsukune say pleasantly

"What?", she asked as she opened her eyes and stood straight back up

"Well we're stopping for today right now", yawned Yukari

"We'll work just as hard and finish up tomorrow", said Moka

"So you can also head back to the dorms", said Mizore stretching

"Eh?", asked Kurumu

"Well see you tomorrow. Get some sleep we've got a big day", said Wayne as everyone left the room

Kurumu just stood there. She was too late. Instead of leaving she went over to her workplace and sat down at it

"_I used to be so stuck up and used my succubus powers to enslave men_", she thought while she stared at the paper and drifted deep into thought, "_I was always treated so special and I never had any real friends…Back then I thought it didn't matter…now I'm definitely paying for how stupid I was back then_"

Kurumu stayed for another minute then stood up with new conviction

"I've got to go apologize right now!", she declared

"Huhuhu what's wrong Kurumu?", Kurumu heard a male voice behind her say

"_Oh no_", Kurumu thought and turned around to see Nagare again

"Well today was really fun eh?", asked Nagare sweating even more than ever, "Let's do it again tomorrow"

"Nagare what are you doing here?", screamed Kurumu, "Besides there is no tomorrow: The date was only for today!"

"Well that's a bit cold", said Nagare smiling evilly, "What about if I showed these new pictures to Tsukune eh?"

"What? You said you wouldn't show them to anyone!"

"Then we'll have more fun tomorrow right?", asked Nagare grinning harder and, if it was possible, sweating even more and grinning more evilly, "I'm not letting you go now!"

Kurumu gulped but then regained her composure, "No anytime but tomorrow", she said as she turned around, "And meanwhile stop following me!", she shouted as she sprinted away

"Hmmm…that was a bit unexpected", said Nagare, "Hmmm…how to get Kurumu back…"

Nagare looked over and saw the newspaper draft

"Oooooo a half-finished newspaper! Eeeeeeexcellent", laughed Nagare with his eyes bulging, "And as safety…", Nagare pulled out CD, "I'll just take this too"

The next day…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Moka in shock accidentally in Wayne's ear

"Owwwww please don't do that", moaned Wayne as his ears healed, "What happened to get you all worked up anyway?"

"The drafts we had half-finished yesterday are all gone!", she shrieked

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!", shouted Tsukune, Yukari, and Mizore

Everyone ran up to the table and sure enough, the rough drafts were all gone

"Were they stolen?", demanded Gin

"I don't know!", exclaimed Yukari

"What do we do now?", cried Moka, "We'll never finish if we start from scratch!"

"IYAAAAAAAH!", shouted Yukari, "All my data is gone! Even my backup disk too! And they even read my diary!"

"All the keyboards are covered in slime like slugs were on it! Who knows what'll happen to the computers now!", yelled Mizore picking up some of the slime

"Slimy?", asked Kurumu

"Kurumu?", asked Tsukune

"_It's him!_", realized Kurumu picturing Nagare, "_He was the only one here other than me last night! This is just more blackmail to get what he wants!_"

"Dammit! There's a virus in the computers too!", said Wayne, "Apparently whoever did this made a copy of the data and uploaded the virus to wipe the data"

"Whoever did this is somewhere out there and he still has the data plus the drafts!", declared Tsukune

"Darn it we can't fix that now!", shouted Gin slamming the table with his fists for emphasis, "We can't find the thief now we have to start over now!"

"Whoever did this has all the rough drafts and a copy of all the data!", replied Wayne

"We don't have time!", yelled Gin, "It doesn't matter if there isn't much on the page just do something!"

"Wayne can you hack into the computers like you did with the cameras and get back the data?", asked Tsukune

"Yeah! You're practically living machinery so can you do it?", asked Mizore

Wayne said nothing but transformed his arm into some sort of gray semi-liquid metal and grabbed all of the computers at the same time while everyone looked hopefully and streams of light glowed along his arm (A/N: If you can't picture it yourself: If you've seen Ben-10 think of Upgrade the metallic guy. Yes Wayne can do that too: partially become machine and hack it)

"No good: I got rid of the virus but the data's gone for good", said Wayne shaking his head after a minute and transforming his arm back

"Then back to the original plan! Restart!", demanded Gin

"Umm everyone…", said Kurumu

Everyone turned towards Kurumu

"I'm sorry to leave at a time like this but I have to skip the club for today", said Kurumu looking away

"KURUMU!", shouted Moka, "Why what's going on?"

Kurumu didn't respond

"You're just thinking about yourself while everyone else is having a hard time!", berated Moka

"Don't you think of anyone else's feelings?", asked Mizore

Kurumu barely held back tears, "_I can't…If I tell them the truth then who knows what he'll do with the drafts and the data_"

"I'm going", she said turning around and running away again

"Kurumu?", shouted Mizore

Kurumu just kept running

"I thought you were different!", Moka shouted after Kurumu, "But in the end you don't think of us as friends or anything do you?"

"Get out of here and don't come back you bloody traitor!", added Mizore

Kurumu ran and didn't look back. Now she was crying, "_I'm sorry everyone. I'll fix this I swear!_"

At the Monster Tree…

"So you decided to come again I had a feeling you would", said Nagare smugly from up the tree

Kurumu just glared upward

"This what you're looking for?", asked Nagare holding up the newspaper rough draft and a CD with the data

Kurumu just continued to glare and say nothing

"Well anyway this paper is pretty boring", commented Nagare trying to irritate Kurumu, "This would be better off burnt! I mean come on: This writing is childish and I would easily take better pictures", taunted Nagare, "Come on you think so right? Considering yesterday don't you also think so?"

Kurumu still said nothing which continued to irritate Nagare. She was tough

"Well what are you gonna do Kurumu?", continued Nagare, "If you wanna protect these do what I say"

"And if you burn it?", asked Kurumu defiantly

"Eh?", that caught Nagare off-guard. He'd expected Kurumu to suck up again but this time she didn't

"Those are very important to the people I care about!", continued Kurumu, "No matter what you do I'll never forgive you for ruining them!", she shouted passionately meaning every single word and her eyes burning with determination

Nagare growled. This was unexpected

"Well what are you gonna do eh?", taunted Nagare as his skin started melting and things started protruding from his body, "I'm a monster like you and I don't need to rely on this crap. I didn't expect I would need it but I've got a trump card to play", he said grinning and transforming

Meanwhile…

Tsukune stood up and everyone looked at him

"I'm going after Kurumu right now", he declared

That surprised everyone

"You can't!", exclaimed Mizore, "If you do we're done for!"

"She's right!", agreed Moka standing up to stop Tsukune, "If we lose you we really WILL miss the deadline!"

"Please, Let's just try to focus on what we can do now", pleaded Moka

Tsukune ignored her and walked right past Moka which shocked everyone but Moka the absolute most

Moka felt tears coming, "_Why? We should have deepened our relationship after Tsukune's birthday and yet…We're breaking up out of nowhere…all of us_", thought Moka as she covered her face and started to cry

Nobody said a word until Gin broke the silence

"So Tsukune does that mean what you said we'd create together doesn't matter anymore?", asked Gin

"No it's quite the opposite", replied Tsukune, "It has to be the newspaper we all created together. It's not complete unless we're all here so it's not complete unless Kurumu's here too!", he declared

"Besides…I really feel something's bothering her", continued Tsukune

"This is bad!", called Yukari

"What is it?", asked Wayne walking up to her

"When we were looking for clues about the drafts we found this!", said Mizore handing Wayne an envelope

"What is it?", asked Tsukune as he, Moka, and Gin walked up to Wayne

"To my beloved Kurumu Kurono, Nagare", read Wayne

Meanwhile…

"KYAAA Get off!", shouted Kurumu as Nagare grabbed her left breast and flipped up her skirt

"What's wrong? What happened to all your resistance and defiance?", taunted Nagare as Kurumu backed up against a wall, "Good girl, just like a good little doll"

Kurumu panted and struggled to lift her right arm

"_What happened? Why do I feel so weak?_", suddenly Kurumu noticed a big slimy pore protruding from Nagare's neck with some green mist coming out, "_It's from him! He's releasing poison gas from his body!_"

Kurumu coughed and felt it hard to breathe, "_I can't breathe! I'll be paralyzed if this keeps up!_", Kurumu desperately groped and managed to open the door to the gym storage

"Fufufu, looks like you've come to realize my power", laughed Nagare, "And now you won't be able to run anymore AHAHAHAHA!"

Kurumu slammed the door and collapsed panting, she still felt weak but was recovering slightly

"_Ugh that creep! I can't let myself lose to him!_", declared Kurumu growing out her claws, "_I've got to stall and wait for a chance to retaliate_"

"Awwww that's so cuuuute", Kurumu heard Nagare say, "You're hiding in the gym closet, are you inviting me?"

Kurumu turned around and backed away seeing some green semi-liquid creep under the crack of the door with Nagare's evil grin and with a single eye protruding from a tentacle on top of his head

"WHAT THE? What is wrong with you?"

"Nice isn't it?", asked Nagare, "You know, slugs can go through the smallest of cracks", he said pulling the rest of his body through, "I am a Madslug! Thanks to being a slug-monster I can go through the thinnest of cracks, sneak into the girls' room, and find their weaknesses HAHAHA!"

Kurumu backed up as far as she could, "How many times…How many times have you done this horrible thing to girls before?", demanded Kurumu

"Hmmm…You know…I don't remember…but I do know that you're the best prey I've ever had Kurumu!", gloated Nagare now fully inside the room, "And sooooo: Time to take some more dirty pictures!", laughed Nagare as he reached for Kurumu with his tentacles

"_N-No I don't have enough energy!_", panicked Kurumu as the tentacles started to wrap around her, "_No I can't be beaten by him! NOOOO!_" "I'VE GOT TO GET BACK THOSE DRAFTS AND DATA!"

Suddenly Kurumu and Nagare heard knocking on the door

"Kurumu! Kurumu are you there?", came Tsukune's voice

Kurumu and Nagare paused and looked at the door

"We found the blackmail letter and pictures in the toolbox…", called Moka

"We understand your situation and…we're sorry for being angry at you", said Mizore

Kurumu stared. They hadn't given up on her after all!

"We're sorry we didn't know and we misunderstood the situation", continued Mizore guiltily

"We thought you just hated us since we were in between you and Tsukune you know?", apologized Moka

"_Moka…_", Kurumu was touched

"When you were gone we all just fell apart", said Mizore, "And…you're just as important as Tsukune"

"You're important to all of us and we're coming to save you", said Moka

"We're all here", said Yukari

"All of us", agreed Tsukune

"Even me", confirmed Wayne

Kurumu started to tear up

"Kurumu?", called Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore and Wayne looking into the room first smiling then utterly shocked to see Nagare standing at 10 feet over them

"WHA?", exclaimed Tsukune and Moka

"Holy…", muttered Mizore

"Wha-what is that?", shrieked Yukari

"A Madslug? Gosh I thought you brought the slime I didn't know you were the slime", muttered Wayne

"I was thinking of making you two my next targets Moka and Mizore", said Nagare with his tongue hanging out, "And now I get to have all 3 at the same time"

"No…get outta the way!", shouted Tsukune as Nagare's tentacles started reaching for Moka and Mizore

Suddenly everyone collapsed on their knees and Wayne was barely standing

"What? What is this?", coughed out Mizore

"The energy's draining from my body", panted Tsukune

"What's going on I can't move!", exclaimed Moka

"Dammit, If I knew this guy was a Madslug I'd have brought masks", panted Wayne, "Madslugs create poison gas from their bodies which can temporarily sap the strength of anyone or anything near it", he coughed out and started limping towards the others

"What do we do?", shrieked Yukari

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE Bon Appétit!", laughed Nagare as he grabbed Moka with one hand and Mizore with the other

"NOOOO!", shouted Kurumu

"AAAGH Get away!", shouted Mizore desperately struggling but to no avail in her weakened state

"Get off them!", shouted Wayne transforming his right arm and shoulder into cannons and firing which, in his weakened state, were useless, "Dammit!"

Suddenly the ground started rumbling

"Huh? What is this?", asked Nagare as he dropped Moka and Mizore

"St-STOP!", shouted Kurumu standing up, "Don't touch my precious friends!", shouted Kurumu growing out her wings and a powerful aura around her

"Wha-", started Nagare

Kurumu's eyes turned pure white and started glowing

"Quick everyone we gotta move!", exclaimed Wayne dragging away Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore from Nagare who was standing completely still in confusion

"What's going on?", asked Tsukune

"Well if it's what I think it is: Nagare is doomed", replied Wayne with his regeneration finally curing him from the poison while the others slowly recovered as well

Giant tree roots suddenly came from the ground around Nagare

"What's going on?", shrieked Nagare, "The tree roots are attacking?"

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!", howled Kurumu as giant tree roots and vines sprouted behind her, "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU LAY A HAND ON ANY OF MY FRIENDS

The roots and vines suddenly became a huge 50-foot tree with glowing eyes and a mouth on its trunk and it started to crawl towards Nagare

"No-No Way is this some sort of dream?", shouted Nagare as he looked up at the tree

"What's this? Kurumu has finally drawn out her potential ability? This is the true power of a succubus!", said Inner Moka from the Rosario to Moka

"What's happening?", asked Tsukune staring in awe at Kurumu flying right by the tree, both advancing towards Nagare

"A succubus' powers are usually illusion-based", explained Wayne, "Normally only more mature succubae can do it but Kurumu has been able to actually solidify those illusions to do physical damage!"

The tree's branches grabbed Nagare's neck and lifted him upwards

"YAAA Come on let go of me!", howled Nagare as he tried to break free

"TAAAAKE THIIISSSS!", shouted Kurumu flying straight at Nagare

Nagare desperately tried to swat Kurumu away but the branches stopped him and Kurumu cut right through Nagare

"Whoa the tree's disappearing!", said Moka

"That tree my friends was created by Kurumu's magic and therefore: she can recall that anytime she wants", said Wayne

"Higher orders of succubae are able to solidify their illusions and do mortal harm against their opponents with only their magic", Inner Moka explained to Outer Moka at the same time Wayne explained to everyone else

Everyone was awestruck

"The most important thing…", said Kurumu walking over to Nagare and picking up the newspaper rough draft and data, "The most important thing was that I got these back!", cheered Kurumu smiling

The next day…

Everyone the deadline is today! Is the newspaper finished?", called Nekonome as she opened the door

Nekonome stepped inside to see everyone asleep around the table and in the midst of them: The newspaper

"It's finished…", gasped Nekonome as she picked it up and looked through it. Nekonome took one last look at everyone and left a note, "Good job everyone. Now leave the rest to me", she said quietly closing the door

Flashback…

"Guys can I please rejoin the newspaper club?", asked Kurumu while bowing

"What are you talking about?", asked Mizore playfully

"Huh?", responded Kurumu

"Of course you can!", said Mizore

"Thank you!", cheered Kurumu

"Now come on: The deadline's tomorrow and we've got a lot to do but if we work together we can do it!", said Moka turning around

"Let's go!", cheered everyone together running back to the club room

Present time…

"Thank you…everyone thank you", mumbled Kurumu asleep

* * *

Aaaaaand: done…Whew that took forever since but I finished it just like they finished the paper! Ha

Alright on a more serious note: This was one of Kurumu's special chapters. I know that I said they'd come later but I felt this ordering made more sense and now I need to say: I'm writing up Yukari and Mizore's special chapters now but Yukari and Mizore's special chapters need Kokoa so…I'm having Kokoa transfer into school and it may take an extra chapter or so but I'll need that to get to Mizore's special chapter. After that is the "special" chapter 40 in the manga and THEN it's the PSC then onto the Anti-thesis. That's just a heads up so…sorry to break it to you but the story progression may take a bit longer

I need some help because my source for the manga: onemanga is now closing for good apparently from being sued and mangafox doesn't have it and even though I found unixmanga has it I'm not sure if they'll get closed or not so in addition to those does anyone have any other sites that has the manga? I need that to keep writing Thanks!

Explanation for lateness (Rant by the way so you don't have to read if you don't want to): You guys may be wondering why this update took so long. Well let me tell you: I'm back from sleep-away camp but now I've got day camp for say…oh 4 weeks…yeah…and every day I would only have a few minutes to write because you see…my family's moving and I have to help move everything in for when we're home and then out for the people who come by. Personally this annoys me very much that I'm so freaking busy now and after camp and we move: We're stuck in some crummy apartment until we sell my house and buy a new one and so: No more quick updates for a while sorry guys so expect one only once in a while for the next few weeks until I'm finally settled…which could take a while but I'll still try to write if I can

Okay past the angry rant, next chapter is: Mystery Girl. Translation: Kokoa's debut, I'm changing the story for that a bit to make it work since I want to get in Yukari and Mizore's special chapters and she had some roles in those chapters/episodes


	11. Mystery Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any shape or form. Insert witty disclaimer here: _

A/N: This I know is WAY out of order chronologically but I'd like to say: This is because I really want to get in Yukari and Mizore's special chapters in quickly, then the special chapter 40 remake, and THEN onto more story-based events. Also some people have been really pestering me to be more "inventive" if I could and since this has different versions in the manga and the anime and is way out of order, this should be decently "inventive" Hohoho. Oh and I'll say it again about eh…2 more times in the A/N but anyway: Yes I know Wayne's BADLY nerfed and that's because it's not his time to shine right now it's the girls' times so sorry about that to the fans but gimme about eh…3 more chapters or so and he'll be back to his old self

Review Responses:

The Question Mark Guy: Well here you go, this chapter should be more inventive, not quite like chapter 8 but hey I tried and to add the extra effort I did NOT rewatch the 2 episodes or reread the chapter featuring Kokoa's debut. About Wayne: Okay I KNOW that he seems nerfed a whole freaking lot and in which case I will say again: That's the idea, I don't want him to be godly even if he's tough and strong, I'll admit I personally find him badly weakened too but could you wait a moment while I finish the character-centric chapters first please? Sorry if that was rude but gimme a break man. Besides, I already have a plan where he'll somewhat star again so chill I gotta get past the other girls' chapters first. Oh and even if he doesn't fight much this chapter he WILL in later chapters but in the meantime he'll still have an impact

Z MAN: Ya I know what you meant and I also read that one too which is what inspired me to write this anyway. However I'm not getting to that in this fanfic, maybe in a later one or in some one-shots but until then, just wait and deal with the fact that Tsukune's stuck with all of them

helpfullness: Uh…well now onemanga's gone for good…but fortunately unixmanga's still up and I just hope they update just as quick. Thanks though!

Tsukoa fan: Well thanks for the compliment

a word of advice: Yes, Wayne DID get nerfed as I just told The Question Mark Guy here because for now I'm working on the girls' chapters but he'll get stronger soon just wait…and sorry but a bit late for that I'm sticking with unixmanga now and hoping it stays and updates like onemanga did. Thanks though!

PS: Sorry for the slow update but you know, back from vacation, sleep-away camp, and then day camp…yeah…

* * *

Mystery Girl

It was the weekend again and Tsukune wandered around in the graveyard he had first met Moka in on his first day of school and took a long look around

"_Almost halfway through school…I never thought I'd get this far but it looks like I have and I've got new friends to boot_", he thought as he walked around thinking of everyone he'd met. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Gin, Wayne, and especially Moka. It was pretty common knowledge that all of them liked him a lot and even though he first really had eyes on Moka, he was having a harder and harder time making his choice with well…a lot of factors but he still had eyes on her

Tsukune was just an average student who'd gotten enrolled into Monster Academy on accident and now that it was all peaceful he decided he'd go back to where he'd first met Moka in the first place.

Tsukune was just wandering standing when he heard a bicycle bell ringing

"Hm? What the?", wondered Tsukune. He swore he was all alone right now

"HEY! Move it!", shouted a loud female voice

"Wha?"

Tsukune turned towards where the voice came from and briefly saw a girl riding a pink bicycle before he got hit right in the face with it and both went flying

"Oooowwww", moaned Tsukune rubbing his face and finding he was bleeding slightly. He may be much stronger than he used to be but he still sure felt pain

He opened his eyes to see he was lying right on top of the girl...

"Uh sorry I-", began Tsukune when he looked straight at the girl and was immediately dumbstruck before he could finish

The girl was wearing the schools' uniform's skirt just like all the other girls but she wore a red and white blouse with short sleeves, and red knee-high socks. She had big green eyes and pink hair pulled back into 2 anime-bun style ponytails and, in Tsukune's mind, she just looked soooooo cute especially with that little red blush

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh", said Tsukune dumbly not knowing what to do and accidentally grabbing her right breast, "_Uh Oh_"

Suddenly the girls' cute expression turned to one of anger

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!", she shouted as she kicked Tsukune off of her and into a tree trunk

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!", said Tsukune desperately and cringed expecting an attack. But the attack never came

"Huh?", he asked opening his eyes to see the girl crawling over to him on all fours

"Hey what are you doing?", asked Tsukune when she moved his face very close to his

"Oooooo your blood just smells so goooood", she said drooling

"What?"

The girl then kissed Tsukune's cheek which had some blood on it leaving Tsukune dumbfounded

"What are you doing?", asked Tsukune panicking

Suddenly the girl stopped and grew angry again

"Hey I said GET OFF!", she shouted kicking Tsukune into a tree, mounting her bike, and riding off again

"What was that?", wondered Tsukune, "_I just wanted to relax a bit and she shows up out of nowhere and beats me up_", he thought while sweating, "_Besides you were the one on top of me the second time!_"

Later…

Tsukune told what had happened that morning to the rest of the newspaper club but Gin, as usual, was not there and Moka was out printing newspapers

"Some random girl ran over you, kicked you, kissed you, and kicked you again before riding off?", asked Wayne

"Yeah! What was that?", exclaimed Tsukune twirling his arms for emphasis

"Well my friend: You are becoming much more popular with the ladies", chuckled Wayne while reclining in his chair, "Congratulations: You went from a sore loser: to a hunk in 4 months hahaha"

"Hey! You're not helping!", shouted Tsukune

"Yeah we don't need any more girls in the harem", said Kurumu grabbing Tsukune's arm

"HEY!", shouted the other girls getting ready to fight

"Anyway before you ladies beat the stuffing out of Tsukune and each other may I suggest that we hurry up and distribute the papers", said Wayne sitting straight back up, "We need everyone in perfect health so no beating each other up"

"Hmm you've got a point", said Mizore shrinking back her claws as the other girls also disarmed

Since Gin spent a lot of time taking pictures of girls Tsukune and Wayne had essentially taken over the leadership of the newspaper club

"_My gosh…you'd think that after 4 months they'd have finally chilled a bit with their all-out battles you know?_", thought Wayne

"Hey if we need everyone where's Gin?", asked Mizore

"I dunno I haven't seen him all day", said Tsukune

"Ah probably just taking more revealing pictures of some girls", said Yukari

"Oh yeah that's right!", said Wayne

"Hm?"

"Today's the start of the school's advance start program where supposedly a bunch of new students come by", explained Wayne

"Really?", asked Tsukune

"Yeah, they're here for about eh…1 month or so to get a feel for the school before they actually come in", explained Wayne, "That girl might be one of them"

"So you think Gin's taking pictures of them?"

"Yeah probably…especially since he asked me to make him some camouflage"

"What?"

"Camouflage?", asked Kurumu raising an eyebrow, "What kind of camouflage?"

"A ghillie suit made from actual grass to hide his scent, and some leaves and branches to sorta make him look like a bush", said Wayne

"And you made this for him why?", asked Mizore cracking her knuckles

"You know he'll take pictures of girls", said Kurumu dangerously as she grew out her claws

Mizore grew hers also and Yukari brought in a floating broom

"I know and I on purposely made it so he'll be smelled out a mile away by anything", said Wayne grinning devilishly, "And I also made some of the leaves on his back spell out: 'This is not a real bush, this is a pervert with a camera hiding in it'"

"Oh", said Tsukune while the girls giggled, "Why'd you do that?"

"Well maybe after he gets beaten up a few times and can't take any more pictures he'll probably give up", explained Wayne

"Oh…"

"Brilliant eh? Anyway we'd better distribute the newspapers", said Wayne as Moka came back

Meanwhile…

Gin sighed with frustration. He'd tried to take pictures of the new girls and had gotten Wayne to make him a suit to hide his scent and the rest of his body but so far the girls looked like they smelled something, looked in his general direction, and then promptly left before he could take a picture. He just didn't get it, he was sure this camouflage would work

Then Gin spotted a girl who hadn't run away and was wearing a pretty short skirt…

"OOOOOO lovely!", said Gin out loud

"Beautiful legs and excellent breasts, that red blouse really goes along with it", said Gin while taking a picture of the girl's underwear and not noticing the irritated look on the girl's face

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!", shouted the girl as she drew back her foot and kicked Gin square in the face and broke his camera, knocking him unconscious

Later…

"Newbies! Join the science club next year!", called out members of the science club's stand holding out a bunch of vials with pink liquid in them

"Art club inviting able-bodied models next year", said a creepy emo member of the art club from his own holding out a picture of a nude model

"Swimming club is recruiting first day of next year!", called an announcer of the swim team while the rest of the female members stood in their bikinis

"Get your newspapers!", called Kurumu and Yukari dressed up as maids while Wayne stood behind in the stand

"No comment", said Wayne, "Did you 2 have to dress up in those outfits?", he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes we did, besides: you told us half of the newcomers were male", replied Kurumu

"True…but you didn't have to do that because it's just embarrassing", sighed Wayne as he pinched in between his eyebrows

"Yeah well deal with it wimp", said Yukari sticking her tongue out at Wayne

Wayne would have stepped on Yukari but stopped himself because, 1: He knew he was overreacting and Yukari was kidding, 2: Yukari was female, 3: Yukari was 12 and he was over twice her height and much bigger and stronger and it'd be pretty mean to beat her, 4: This was not hard-core combat, this was supposed to be them working together distributing newspapers

Wayne sighed and sat back down, "Nevermind", he said, "Forget that ever happened"

"THIS PAPER IS TRASH!", the 3 of them heard a female voice yell

Kurumu, Yukari, and Wayne looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl matching Tsukune's exact description of the girl he had seen that morning

"Why you little!", shouted Kurumu rolling up her sleeves which were already pretty short anyway

"Hey isn't that-", started Wayne

Suddenly a bunch of boys came from nowhere and started asking Kurumu and Yukari for newspapers while Wayne slipped out

"_That girl exactly matches Tsukune's description...hmm…interesting_", thought Wayne as he followed the girl from a distance hiding behind various structures along the way, "_She seems to be pretty strong judging by her aura and she clearly has a temper…better not let her wreck anything_", he sighed mentally. Young, strong teenagers could be pretty dangerous if they had tempers and got angry

Kurumu and Yukari finally finished distributing the newspapers and noticed Wayne and the girl were gone

Meanwhile…

Tsukune was still holding a bundle of newspapers and was now standing against a wall sweating profusely. Right in front of him was a creature resembling a wolf, mountain lion, bull, and a boar all mixed in together and was drooling and staring at him hungrily

Tsukune gulped and didn't know what to do and just stood there staring back at it and hoping it wouldn't attack him

Suddenly the animal lunged right at him and seeing how dangerous it was now, Tsukune immediately began running

"AAAAAAHHHHH!", he shouted as he sprinted away through a bunch of other students with the creature right behind him, "IT'S GONNA EAT ME! IT'S GONNA EAT MEEEEEE!", he yelled as he ran past

"Huh isn't that the board chairman's Togezo pet?", asked one of the boys watching Tsukune run from the Togezo beast

"Yeah it's usually tame…I wonder why it's so violent all of a sudden?", asked another

"I think it's hungry", said a third boy as the beast finally caught up to Tsukune and bit his head while the other boys laughed

"AAAAHHHH! It bit me! Get it off! GET IT OFF!", shouted Tsukune desperately grabbing at the beast and running around in circles while the other boys just laughed

"Hold still", came a female voice

"What?"

Tsukune turned to see the same girl from before holding her bookcase

The girl swung her bookcase and hit the beast off of Tsukune's head and landing it some 20 meters away leaving everyone stunned by her strength

"_Hmm…she's strong…I wonder if she's what I think she is_", observed Wayne observing the whole scene from a tree, "_One final thing to confirm that thought though…_"

"That was close are you alright?", asked the girl

Tsukune just stared dumbly completely oblivious to the fact that he was still bleeding. It was the same girl as before and now she had a little bat on her shoulder

"Whoa!", "Hey check out that girl over there!", "She took down that Togezo in one hit!", "She's so small but ridiculously cute!", the boys who were watching all said

"Uh…thank you", said Tsukune managing a smile, "We met earlier and you are…"

The girl apparently didn't notice Tsukune's question and started moving closer to him again

"Uuuuuu what's wrong?", asked a confused Tsukune

"Mmmmmm so dreamy", she said snuggling up against him

"What?"

"Your blood smells absolutely delicious!"

"_What? Again?_"

The girl kissed him on the cheek…again

Tsukune gulped and didn't dare move…he knew what happened before

"_A vampire too eh? Interesting…_", thought Wayne observing the girl kissing Tsukune, "_Hmm…but until I saw her here right now she was just wandering around randomly when most of the advance start students were supposed to be looking around and choosing clubs, checking classes, and whatever…is she looking for something or what? I think I've seen her before but can't quite remember…_"

"Delicious!", cried the girl happily

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Well I gotta go now! Bye!", she called out while running towards the main building

"What was that?", shouted Tsukune when she was out of earshot

"Well: She is definitely a vampire for one thing", said Wayne stepping up beside Tsukune which utterly surprised him out of his wits

"WAYNE!"

Wayne sighed with irritation; he towered over everyone in the school, even the teachers, and yet nobody ever seemed to notice him and he usually surprised people by seemingly showing up from nowhere when he was really nearby all along

"You done being all pissed and confused?", Wayne asked Tsukune as he finally calmed down

"Alright", sighed Tsukune

"Anyway, she's definitely a vampire and judging by her general appearance: She's here for the advance start program and is here for a month", said Wayne, "And judging from her behavior: She's a vampire who's addicted to you blood like Moka used to be", Tsukune shuddered since even with the seal Wayne gave him having his blood sucked really bothered him, "And it also looks like she's looking for something", concluded Wayne

"Looking for something?"

"Yep"

"What could she be looking for?", asked Tsukune

Wayne shrugged, "Well usually they don't look around randomly but vampire clans usually send their younger members to check out the outside world almost like scouts so the older ones don't accidentally mess up the world. The second reason would obviously be for educating them"

Tsukune stared, "Vampire clans?"

Wayne stared back, "Yeah…actually all vampires in Japan are supposedly in the Shuzen clan now so that girl's probably in…but I never heard of an 'Akashiya' clan before…but the name does sound a bit familiar"

"Well Moka's lived in the human world for her whole life", responded Tskune

"Maybe…but that name's been reminding me of something but I just can't quite remember and even that girl there seems familiar too…"

The two just stood for a few minutes and then finally just left to finish distributing the newspapers and quietly slipped past a whole mob of new students who were swarming Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore

Later…

After Kurumu and Yukari had yelled in Wayne's ears for about 1 minute about ditching them while they still had to distribute newspapers and him having to heal the inside of his ears the newspaper club met in the locker room

"Why did you have to do that", complained Wayne as he healed his ears

"Well you ditched us!", shouted Kurumu, "And we had to get out of that mob alone"

"Yeah but I still had to keep distributing with Tsukune later", responded Wayne, "Anyway the rumor mill is nuts about you guys and Tsukune and, since Gin wasn't there, I found a whole bunch of letters to all of you in your lockers", he said before Kurumu re-yelled at his face again, "Besides I thought you guys liked attention

Nobody said anything

"Okay fine just check your freaking lockers"

Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore looked, opened their lockers, and found out that Wayne was right: their lockers were jammed with letters and they immediately fell out

"What's with all of these?", asked Tsukune

"If I had to guess: from the advance start students who swarmed you not to long ago", said Wayne, "Probably more are coming next year since this is just the advance start and less than ¼ of the new students are coming"

"Hey how'd you know of these anyway?", asked Yukari

"Well…apparently since we fight like crazy; Ruby and I are the ones stuck cleaning stuff up after it's all been wrecked and have to do jobs for the board chairman so I had to deliver those anyway", explained Wayne shrugging his shoulders, "Oh and ladies: Why are all of your lockers, except Moka's, lined with pictures of Tsukune? I mean come on you already worship him a lot during the day"

"Hey!", shouted Kurumu, and Yukari together, "That's private!"

Mizore said nothing and picked up one of her letters, "Let's see what I've got", she said as everyone crowded around while Wayne picked some random letters from the ground

"Okay…'Dear Mizore onee-sama, we're both alike, we're both stalkers except I stalk you and not a boy, please be my friend, Araara Kashiko'", read Mizore

Nobody said anything and just stared blankly

"Yep that's probably the least creepy of them; this one's a proposal to Yukari and is unsigned for some reason, this one's also a proposal to Kurumu and this one came with a eh…", Wayne pulled out a necklace with a shiny gem about 30-carats, and reddish-orange-brown giving it the look like it was on fire, "This...man this guy is nuts"

"What is that?", asked Kurumu

"It's a Painite gemstone", said Wayne shaking his head, "Probably one of the rarest gems in the whole world…and listen to what the guy wrote: 'Here Kurumu I stole this from a museum in I have no idea where, Will you marry me?'"

"Uhhhh", said everyone not sure what to say

"Yeah…I'll have to give this to the board chairman to give back to whatever museum this was taken from", said Wayne pocketing the gemstone

"Well anyway if everyone else got letters I think you got some too Moka!", said Tsukune trying to alleviate the awkwardness

"Haha I doubt it", said Moka as she opened her locker

"Wait don't-", started Wayne reaching out his arm too late as Moka was immediately buried by an avalanche of letters leaving everyone just shocked, "Open…it…", finished Wayne putting his arm back down

"Whoa Moka got this many letters?", asked Tsukune as he and the others started digging to try to get Moka to be able to breathe

"How'd you fit all this in?", asked Yukari, "This should be physically impossible in such a small space!"

"Well…yes…unless you put them in at about mach-50 speed or so and then lock the door immediately before they all fall out", said Wayne while he kept digging

Nobody commented or doubted this. Wayne was really slouching in combat recently because he was holding back or somehow disabled but they all knew he was perfectly capable of moving at that speed in short bursts

Finally the club managed to dig Moka's head out and when she came up a letter shaped like a bat fell on her head

"Huh? What's this?", asked Moka taking the letter

"It's a letter shaped like a Kou Bat", said Wayne

"Well it looks like somebody really wanted to make their letter stick out unlike the other pink ones", said Yukari

"Read it", prodded Kurumu

"Okay…'Dear Lovely Sister Moka, I have been entranced with you for my entire life and can't stop thinking about you every day'", read Moka

"Awwwww So Romantic", commented Yukari

"Wow someone really dedicated", commented Mizore

"Yeah pretty smooth start to a love letter", continued Kurumu

"Pure and innocent feelings", added Tsukune

"Toooooooooo treacly", criticized Wayne, "Waaaaaaay too treacle"

Everyone stared at him

"What? Oh come on that's just so sweet it's sickening", protested Wayne

"But it's cuuuute", said Yukari

Inwardly, the girls were all Moka's friends but if she liked whoever sent this letter then they'd all have one less rival to contend with for Tsukune

"Uuuuuhhhh…you may want to finish that letter…", said Wayne having finished reading the letter and now backing away

"Alright, 'And now I can finally meet you in person so tomorrow I want to take your life'", finished Moka

"Awwww isn't that sweet", chimed in the other girls together with their eyes closed, even Tsukune and Moka were touched and only Wayne wasn't

"That's so cute wanting to take your life", commented Tsukune

"Are you guys stupid or something? Do you even know what that means?", shouted Wayne waving his arms for exaggeration

"Huh?", asked Moka. Then everyone realized what Wayne was talking about and the previous happy mood was shattered

"Take my life?", exclaimed Moka dropping the letter and bringing her hands to her face

"What the heck?", shouted Tsukune

Everyone else had similar reactions and only Wayne wasn't affected

"See what I mean?", asked Wayne crossing his arms, "That's not something I'd be celebrating over"

"Who the heck could have sent that?", panicked Tsukune

Wayne shrugged, "Well…how are we supposed to figure it out", he asked, "I mean what do you want me to do? Keep sniper watch over Moka until I see who's sending the letters?", he asked

"Well…I'm sure whoever sent this wasn't serious", suggested Kurumu

"You think so?", asked Moka hopefully

"Yeah remember when we were in that crowd?", asked Mizore

The girls glared angrily at Wayne

"What? None of you seemed like you wanted me to pull you out so Tsukune and I just kept delivering newspapers", responded Wayne shrugging his shoulders and opening his palms

"Well anyway something they brought up was that you were beautiful, kind, smart, and strong", said Yukari

"Exactly, so I think that whoever brought this up is either not serious, or over their heads", said Kurumu

"Exactly", agreed Mizore, "Besides if whoever wrote this was serious you've got all of us to help out"

"Really? Thanks", said Moka relieved

"Uhh…about that…", said Wayne

"Huh?"

"Well…here", he said pulling out another bat-shaped letter with tape on it

"What?", exclaimed Tsukune

"I found it on the wall just now and there's another one on the door and another on the ceiling", said Wayne pointing each one out

Everyone took a look around and saw he was right which caused Moka to panic and faint

Later…

Moka had regained consciousness and had calmed down…slightly…okay not really, but now,everyone agreeing so Moka could calm down, she and Tsukune were walking down the graveyard path again so she could clear her head and had actually been walking all around school for the better part of the afternoon but now the two of them were unaware they were being watched…

At this time Moka genuinely feared for her life and had stuck to Tsukune like glue all day and, though Tsukune secretly liked it a bit, he was concerned that she was sticking to him so much and had asked Wayne to not let any more letters get to Moka and so far he'd been doing pretty decently with only one slip-up so far. Wayne had given him a tiny little microphone Tsukune kept on his molar and was keeping radio contact with him to alert of any of the letters

"Come on Moka relax, you need to if you want to be able to work like you said you wanted to", said Tsukune while he and Moka walked trying to cheer her up as they had recently received another letter

Earlier minutes ago…

"We left all the work to the others to recruit the newcomers to join next year is that okay?", asked Moka as she and Tsukune walked down the halls

"It should be. I mean you just got a couple of shocking letters and you deserve some time"

"Hi guys!", the two of them heard a female voice say

Tsukune and Moka turned to see Ruby wearing an apron over a T-shirt and shorts

"Hi Ruby eh…why are you here?", asked Tsukune

"Well…lots of things have happened and so I've taken jobs by the board chairman all around the school including the grocery and snack stores", said Ruby

"Eh…right…and what things exactly?", asked Tsukune slouching a bit

Tsukune never got his question answered as Ruby dreamily continued to say over and over that many things had happened since Tsukune had saved her

Moka then noticed another letter

"What? Even at a place like this?", exclaimed Tsukune as he picked up the letter and began reading, "Sister I'm already here now and I'm looking forward to tomorrow's ceremony so I can get you hahaha", read Tsukune

Moka panicked and uttered a shrill scream

"Ruby did you see someone put this letter here?", asked Tsukune seriously

Ruby was still dreamily staring at Tsukune and muttering gibberish

"Uh huh…right…", said Tsukune

Back to the present…

"I guess but I'm still worried that there are more letters around…"

Meanwhile…

"Uh uhn no. No no no. Noooooooo. No okay just NO", complained Wayne shaking his head as he walked down a hallway he had warned Tsukune and Moka not to go down. There were a dozen bat-shaped letters taped to the walls!

"CURSE WHOEVER PUT THESE STUPID THINGS UP!", shouted Wayne to no one important…or actually anyone really

"Hey! Are you insulting my good looks?", came a nasally male voice from somewhere

"Huh? Hey who the heck are you!", shouted Wayne as he materialized out a Taurus Raging Bull high-caliber revolver and scanned the hall with his eyepiece with his back naturally transforming as well and scraping the walls because of his large wingspan

"Well I'm no one really important to you", Wayne heard the voice say, "Just some random guy who's conveniently nearby

Wayne grumbled. The voice had only said 2 sentences and was already vexing him. He briefly considered shooting randomly but well…The pistol he had out would probably pierce a wall and kill somebody due to its high-caliber

"Any who I've got to go meet someone now bye!", said the voice and Wayne heard bat wings and Wayne cursed again. Sometimes he really felt the world was just out to get him but he found out that whoever sent those letters: Either owned the bat the voice claimed to be, or was the bat and that that bat looked exactly like the letters

Meanwhile…

"Sorry for acting up Tsukune", Moka apologized yet again

"Hey relax anyone would be worried about something like that. Come on just take a break", said Tsukune

"Yeah…", mumbled Moka as she walked slightly slower than Tsukune and was now slightly behind

Moka gasped, "Tsukune! That's…"

Tsukune turned around and saw Moka pointing at his back. He then looked and saw another letter taped onto his back…how'd that get there?

"When did this get on?", demanded Tsukune as he ripped it off his back and opened it, "Hold on sister I'm very near and so is the time…that'll be your last day", read Tsukune

Moka's eyes widened and her pupils shrank. She couldn't take it and panicked running away straight back to her dorm

"Moka!", Tsukune called after her

Later…

"Poor Moka…she totally freaked out", said Tsukune over the radio

"Yeah well…you have to admit those are pretty frightening letters", responded Wayne over the radio

Moka had stayed in her room the rest of the day and now it was night time so Tsukune had asked Wayne to keep sniper watch around Moka and see if he could find who it was and even Tsukune couldn't tell where he was hiding but he knew that he had a clear view of Moka right now and he knew Wayne was proud enough not to peep…which was exactly why he hadn't asked Gin to help

Tsukune opened up his window's curtains and looked across the courtyard and saw Moka sitting at her desk. She had immediately stood up and, blushing, the two were now uttering each other's names repeatedly

Meanwhile in a tree

"God Dammit", complained Wayne in a bush as he saw Tsukune and Moka staring at each other.

Tsukune had asked him to watch over Moka due to the threat the letters presented but now he had to watch them stare at each other…again. He'd willingly agreed but honestly if they were doing that he'd rather be snug in his temper-pedic bed he'd managed to get from the human world in his refurnished and decorated room as he'd been lucky to get a bigger, residential assistant room that was about 4 times as big as the standard rooms and had come with a kitchen and full-bath. But Nooooooooo he was stuck in a bush for the whole night and now he was watching them stare…just like during the day…

"Okay that's it", sighed Wayne as he contacted Tsukune on the radio, "Hey Tsukune since you're staring at her I can assume she's already got someone watching her back so I'm bugging out. Talk to you later", he said over the radio leaving a message and jumped out of the tree and heard a gasp of surprise when he landed

"Hey who's there?", he asked as he glared around through his eyepiece and aimed his shoulder rifle to see…Mizore?

"What are you doing here?", he hissed

Mizore blushed from embarrassment at being caught and twiddled her fingers nervously

"Well I don't always get to see Tsukune before I sleep and now I was really lucky until you interrupted", she said nervously

Wayne face-palmed. He already got the freaking idea she was obsessed with him along with the other girls and he'd gotten her to actually talk face-to-face with Tsukune like the other girls did rather than stalk him during the day, even though she still did a little, and now he had found out that she was stalking him at night…this was practically like the time when Kurumu had literally put in 1 gallon of love potion in the baking mix of cake at the newspaper club's party…what was next? Yukari growing herself up rapidly to be sexually attractive or Kurumu dumping lethal amounts of love potion in Tsukune's food? Those all seemed pretty close to reality…

"Okay Mizore you already stalk him a lot during the day so…why at night also?", he asked

"Hmm…which room was it", the 2 of them heard and causing them to stare in the direction to see the same girl Tsukune had encountered before

"Hey you over there!", called out Wayne standing to his full height

The girl turned, "Hey who the heck are you?", she challenged

Mizore also stood up now, "I don't know if you're peeping at someone but sneaking around like that isn't good for you", she shot

Wayne face-palmed again, "You know: You really have no right to say that since you stalk Tsukune all the time", he said

"Exactly!", agreed the other girl, "What do you think you're doing huh?", she challenged

Mizore didn't respond and tried to cover her huge blush coming up, "You're right…I just wanted to see the man I loved

Wayne didn't bother to face-palm again and just bashed his head on the tree trunk and knocking the tree over

"You know that was probably a rhetorical question", he said after he pulled his head back, "And you just gave her more ammo"

"So you're the famous stalker eh?", she accused Mizore, "Disgusting", the girl insulted Mizore which caused her to jump in shock

"There are some things you can say and can't", she said coldly transforming her arm and hurling ice-spikes at the girl which she simply jumped over and disappeared while the tree that was behind her froze solid

"Where'd she go?", Mizore demanded

"_Wow now people a year below me in school are ignoring me…this sure sucks_", mused Wayne as Mizore sprinted away searching for the girl who wasn't even in the vicinity anymore considering how quickly she'd just moved

The next day…

"Good Morning Moka!", said Tsukune cheerfully to Moka who's back was turned to him

"Good…Morning…Tsukune…", slurred Moka tiredly

"Whoa hey are you okay?", he asked concerned

Moka turned around and looked utterly exhausted

"What happened?", he asked recovering from the shock

Moka reached into a shopping back and pulled out at least 2 dozen of the letters

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THOSE LETTERS?", shouted Tsukune, "Wayne should have blocked them!"

"Well actually since you guys had the time to stare at each other I figured it was probably clear", said Wayne showing up behind them

"Well…I think you left a bit early", slurred Moka, "Last night…"

Flashback…

"Mokaaaa", called one of Moka's neighbors in the hall

"Coming", she said as she opened the door

"Here apparently this letter is addressed to you", said the girl holding the same bat-shaped letters Moka had seen too many of lately

Moka didn't bother opening the letter knowing it probably had the same threatening message

10 minutes later she got another letter…and another…and another…and another every 10 minutes for the whole night!

Present time…

"That's what happened", said Moka miserably, "Every 10 minutes…I didn't get any sleep at all…Why did this happen? What should I do?", she asked starting to cry

"Whoa…", said Wayne. Looks like he'd left a bit early last night…

Tsukune batted away the letters, "It doesn't matter. No matter what I'll always protect you", he said

"Same here", agreed Wayne, "Anyway today is officially the first day the advance start students have their introductory classes and there's going to be a ceremony so she's probably there", said Wayne deciding not to declare the girl he and Mizore had spotted last night the one sending the letters until he was absolutely sure

Later…

Tsukune and Wayne explained the situation to the others on the walkway on top of the

"Something's gonna happen today at the ceremony we're sure of it!", said Tsukune

"We don't know what but we know Moka's in trouble and we need help", continued Wayne, "So we need you all to help protect Moka"

"Understood!", said Yukari raising her hand immediately

"It'll get a bit boring if I lose my top love rival now", said Kurumu casually, "So I'll help keep her alive", Kurumu nevertheless agreed

"You sure know how to ride the wave you pervert", commented Mizore second-handedly

"Oh yeah? Then what's your opinion you creepy stalker?", shouted back Kurumu

"Actually speaking of stalking Wayne and I found a real stalker last night", said Mizore ignoring Kurumu

"Real?", asked Tsukune

"Yeah she was a pretty weird girl…with orange hair", started Mizore

"And she was pretty aggressive and had violent temper too", added Wayne, "It's the same girl who I saw beating Tsukune yesterday and-"

Wayne was cut off by an explosion and everyone immediately rushed downstairs

Downstairs…

"What are you 2 thinking", taunted the orange-haired girl who'd harassed the newspaper club all day yesterday, particularly Moka

"For such a cute girl you can be pretty irritating", said one of the boys the girl had kicked

"Hah well I can be especially irritating to perverted peeps like you", she responded

"Peeps?", exclaimed the other boy, "You'd better not think we're idiots", he said dangerously

"The school's number-one rule is to never transform into your monster form", said one boy as he transformed into a Frankenstein monster

"I never thought we'd have to break that rule until now", said the other turning into a huge Cyclops

Both of them now stood at 15 feet tall

The newspaper club entered through the door

"Miss Nekonome what happened?", asked Tsukune while Nekonome panicked

After a second to regain her composure she pointed at the girl, "That advance start student started a fight with some of the other advance start students!", she explained fearfully

"Man this girl is fast", commented the Cyclops

"If you think you can catch me then just try!", the girl taunted

"Wait a second…that's also the girl who insulted the newspapers yesterday!", exclaimed Kurumu as she recognized the girl

Mizore recognized the girl from the one she'd encountered while stalking Tsukune, Tsukune himself recognized the girl who'd acted so strange towards him and Wayne still remembered from his observations

"_Hmm…I think I know her from before yesterday…_", thought Wayne

"Hey you still wanna fight us when we're 15 feet tall?", taunted the Frankenstein

"Who cares if you're tall you're still idiots no matter what you look like", responded the girl

"Damn you!", shouted the Frankenstein as he punched at the girl who swiftly dodged

"Okay that's it you're going down hard!", shouted the Cyclops as he and his comrade chased after the girl again

"Well you're too slow", she taunted running backwards as the two of them tried to punch her and she dodged each one, "Haha even in a hundred years you still couldn't get me"

Gin had his camera out and took a picture of the girl's panties

"No doubt from those legs and knee-high socks…That's the girl who I took a picture of yesterday!", he declared also recognizing the mystery girl

The rest of the newspaper club stared at the picture which turned out to be a panty shot of that girl…

2 seconds later…

Gin was on the ground suffering from a couple broken bones, bruises, and would have one heck of a headache if he had been conscious

"Dammit where'd she go?", demanded the Frankenstein

"Testing…testing…okay…Advance start students please don't start a commotion before the ceremony starts", said Nekonome trying to sound calm into a microphone through a speaker

"Ah shut up", retorted the Cyclops as he threw a table at the speaker and cut it cleanly in half

"Moka it's dangerous we've got to take cover!", exclaimed Tsukune

"But…that girl…", protested Moka

"Moka?"

"Why is she…", wondered Moka

"Moka we gotta go!", exclaimed Tsukune shaking her shoulders

"Get down!", shouted Wayne as a table flew towards Tsukune and Moka like a rifle shot while the others sidestepped away

Tsukune and Moka ducked and Tsukune accidentally removed Moka's seal and, in a flash of light, Inner Moka appeared

"Moka!", exclaimed Tsukune happily

"Long time no see", she responded looking at him straight in the eye then turning towards the battle and walking towards it, "No need to say anything", she said confusing the others, "This is annoying"

"Uh…Moka you do realize that as an S-class monster against E-class monsters you'll probably kill them if you pummel them?", asked Wayne

"Don't worry it'll be quick", she replied still walking towards the 2 15-foot monsters

"Whoa what's this? She's got such a strong aura…", said the Frankenstein

"No way…", added the Cyclops

"Who is that?", asked a younger girl, "Blood red eyes, silver hair, strong aura…Don't tell me this is an S-class vampire"

"Vampire?", asked one of her 2 friends

"Hooooolyyyyyy", shuddered the 2 taller monsters

"It's scary but cool!", declared the group of girls, "This month and next year will be awesome!"

"_Well not cool for those 2 guys about to get pummeled over there_", thought Wayne

The mob of younger girls started to crowd around Moka

"Stay back", she said dangerously and so the girls obeyed albeit in shock

"You're about to go into high school and yet you're so irritating", she addressed the Frankenstein and Cyclops, "CAN'T YOU BE A BIT MORE MATURE?", she bellowed as she landed 2 kicks on the taller monsters

"HOLY-", was all they could say as they were swept away

All the girls screamed as the wind from the attack hit them and quickly tried to pull down their skirts while most of the guys stared at those who couldn't and Gin took pictures until a cookie sheet bashed into his head at almost 40 mph

"_Karma at its best_", thought Wayne as he just stood up against the wind and saw Gin get hit

After the 2 monsters slammed into the far wall Moka, unnecessarily, showed off and flipped end-over-end and landed on the stage and yelled, "Understood?", into the microphone

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!", called out all the newcomers including the boys who'd just been beaten

"Weeeeeellllll…crap", complained Wayne, "This was less than ¼ of the new students and rumors will probably spread so next year is gonna be rough", he said as the newcomers essentially bowed down while Moka was showered by confetti that looked like snowflakes

Later…

Moka replaced the Rosario so now the day-to-day Moka was present rather than the strong vampire one

"Are you okay Moka?", asked Tsukune, "You were already tired and the…other you did all that…"

"Well now that it's over with the ceremony should start normally now", said Mizore

"But that girl from back there…", said Kurumu

"Yeah all of us have seen her before!", added Tsukune

"More than I think I'd like to", mumbled Wayne

"Huh?", asked Tsukune

"That kid…", mumbled Moka

"At last! I've finally found you!", came a female voice

The group turned around to see the girl…again

"Hello again Moka Akashiya", she said practically spitting out the name, "Did you read the letters?", she asked

"I helped write them too which is why the envelopes were shaped like me!", said a bat on her shoulder

"Everyone…run", said Moka

"What?", asked the others except Wayne

Wayne frowned. He knew this girl from before and had now figured out her identity

"That kid is my…", stammered Moka

"I'm here to claim your life", said the girl dusting herself, "Sister…"

"Huh? Sister?", blurted out everyone but Moka and Wayne

"Well I couldn't make the initial connection because you had a different last name but I guess I was right", said Wayne

"Who is she?", asked the others while Moka gripped onto Tsukune as if she were in a rapid-flowing river and Tsukune was a rock to keep her from flowing downstream

Wayne took a deep breath, "Everyone this is Kokoa Shuzen of the Shuzen vampire clan. Every vampire native to Japan is officially part of it by blood, Moka may have a different last name which she named after her Mother's first name but this girl is her half-sister and both share the same father: Issa Shuzen head of the clan", he explained

5 minutes of awkward silence…

Wayne face-palmed, "Oh come on", he complained

"How did you know all this?", asked Tsukune

"Meh I ran into different members of the clan a couple times…I think I ran into her in the human world once and some of their sisters too…and well I guess you could say I know Moka's parents or did…"

Everyone stared

"What? I'm over 2 thousand years old for crying out loud and I had most of my memory sealed and I just realized this", protested Wayne

Yukari broke the silence that followed, "Who would have thought that annoying meddler would be Moka's sister?", she wondered aloud

"Kokoa…why did you…", began Moka

"Why're you here?", finished Wayne

"Because", she said pridefully, "Now I've finally caught back up to Moka Akashiya!", she declared pointing right at Moka, "And now…I'll erase you from this world!", she shouted jumping up

"Everyone run!", shouted Moka as she sprinted forward, "She's after me not you!"

"No get down!", responded Tsukune as he pulled Moka down right as Kokoa kicked right over their heads and kicked through a dozen trees

"She's…strong…", said Yukari blankly

"Of course!", said the Kou bat, "Kokoa's power makes everyone's heart jump!"

Wayne stared, "Well that explains where the voice came from", he commented, "Wow Kou your voice still sounds pretty nasally"

"Hey shut up!", responded Kou, "You didn't even recognize my voice yesterday!"

"Well you sounded the exact same and I predicted your voice would be slightly more bass", replied Wayne

"Why don't you hurry up and attack!", shouted Kokoa lifting one of the trees she just knocked over as a club

"What is with this girl?", shouted Kurumu as she dodged one of the swings

"She acts like she likes it!", shouted Yukari dodging another swing

"Stop it Kokoa!", called Moka while running away

"Haha! Good!", shouted Kokoa lifting up a desk like a club instead due to it's lightness

"Moka I got-", Tsukune didn't finish what he was going to say when Kokoa bashed his head with the desk which knocked him unconscious and caused him to bleed from the head wound

"NOOO! TSUKUNE!", cried out Moka

Meanwhile Kokoa kneeled next to Tsukune

"Mmm…I never get enough of this", she said dreamily as she kissed Tsukune's cheek…again

"HEY GET OFF OF HIM!", shouted Kurumu as she bashed Kokoa aside with the desk Kokoa just dropped

"Are you okay Tsukune?", asked a concerned Moka

"He's spazzing non-stop", said Yukari

Moka sniffed some of Tsukune's blood

"Uuuuuuu this really does make you lose control", she drooled

"HEY! SAME GOES FOR YOU MOKA!", shouted Kurumu as she also bashed Moka aside with the desk

"Wow…I thought she got over her addiction weeks ago", commented Yukari, "Well I guess they really are sisters if they both like his blood"

"Hey she's a vampire, Vampire. Drink. Blood", said Wayne emphasizing each word

"If you dare to try to stop me…I'll finish all of you off!", said Kokoa standing back up

"Whoa she's tough", commented Mizore from behind a tree Kokoa hadn't knocked down

"Hey what are you guys fighting about?", shouted a male voice

Everyone turned to see Kotsubo Okuto the gym teacher

"Pssst, Mizore just stay right behind that tree over there and you won't get ripped limb from limb", whispered Wayne in Mizore's direction even though she was already behind it

"You're Kokoa Shuzen of the advance start program aren't you?", said Ruby showing up from nowhere right behind Kotsubo wearing glasses and a gray-on-white sweater vest with knee-length skirt

"Ruby why are you-", began Tsukune

"Don't say it!", Wayne covered Tsukune's mouth but it was too late…

"A lot has happened and for today I'm in charge of the advance start program", said Ruby dreamily and waving around randomly, "Many many things have happened…"

"Come on guys don't ever ask because you know she always does that", said Wayne

"Anyway come on Kokoa time to go", said Kotsubo sternly

"We were interrupted this time Moka but I'll be back", sneered Kokoa as she jumped over Kotsubo and he gave chase

"Okay where were we?", asked Ruby finally done with her rant, "Oh right! A lot of things-", Ruby suddenly fainted

"There that little tranquilizer dart should shut her up for an hour or so", said Wayne having fired a dart right into Ruby's neck

In the infirmary…

"Are you okay Tsukune?", asked Yukari dabbing some antiseptic on Tsukune's forehead where he'd gotten hit

"Hey I'll help too", offered Moka

"Oh no", said Kurumu pushing Moka back up against a wall, "He's still bleeding and you're gonna suck his blood", continued Kurumu

"Well actually Moka…what can you tell us about that girl?", asked Tsukune

"Huh?"

"Well I don't know about your family's members just your political stance and stuff so I can't say much either", said Wayne

"That and your surnames are different even though you're sisters", continued Tsukune

Moka sighed, "Alright", she said, "There's the 4 of us sisters Akuha's the oldest, Kahlua's the 2nd, I'm the 3rd oldest and Kokoa's the youngest", explained Moka, Except for Kahlua and Kokoa we've all got different mothers but the same father"

"But why would you and Kokoa be fighting?", asked Kurumu

"Because before we used to spar a lot and I won each time…but this was before I had my powers sealed and went to the human world so…"

"Apparently the 4 sisters are older by their age with Akuha as the strongest and Kokoa as the weakest", added Wayne, "And lemme guess…you were very competitive about how strong you all were and beat each other up"

"Well except for Kahlua Yeah…although none of us could ever beat Akuha, Kokoa and I fought a lot", added Moka, "I never lost to Kokoa ever…"

Flashback…

"Gotcha", said Moka in a bored tone as she knocked Kokoa down again

Kokoa stood up, "It's not over yet! I'll never give up until I beat you!", she cried out

Moka stared at her, "Oh really?"

Present…

"And putting the pieces back together: That Rosario seal your mother gave you sealed your powers and you lived in the human world and she chased you trying to beat you eh?"

Moka nodded, "It came suddenly and I never told her until the day I was forced to leave and she constantly tried to duel me but being sealed I couldn't fight back", she said, "And I never learned why I had to go…"

"So she came here to chase you again?", asked Tsukune

"Probably", sulked Moka

"Wow she's persistent", commented Yukari

"Are you sure that's all?", asked Tsukune

"Well…maybe Kokoa thinks I'm irresponsible to have left her all alone at home when our other sisters also left", said Moka, "Maybe she hated me because of that…"

"Well you can't blame yourself for that", said Wayne

"Really? Why", asked Moka

"What'd you do erase your own memory or something? Well anyway since-", Wayne began to try to explain

"She sounds like an irritating person", said Mizore hanging upside down from the ventilation shaft and cutting off Wayne, "Should I freeze her into an ice block and bury her?", she offered

"_Crap_", thought Wayne

"No! She's my sister no matter what!", protested Moka while the others looked up at her

"But at this rate you'll…", began Tsukune

"Right, you can't do that…well not like it'd work", said Wayne

"Yeah yeah", said Kurumu indifferently

"Huh?"

"To me it doesn't matter if Moka dies or not because then I get one less rival to contend with", said Kurumu hugging Tsukune's face with her breasts again

"You think that he's yours?", asked Mizore dangerously growing out her ice claws

"Oh great", mumbled Wayne, "_I really hope she didn't mean that…the last thing we need is to rip each other's throats out when Kokoa could be anywhere_"

"We can't be arguing right now when Kokoa could get us anytime!", said Yukari but Moka, Kurumu and Mizore apparently didn't notice and were already about to fight again

"Well as for when she's gonna get you that'd be right now!", shouted Kou from the window smartly

"Uh oh", said Wayne as the girls finally stopped fighting and noticed Kou

"Kokoa-sama! They're over here!", he shouted out

"Not good", said Wayne

"Good work Kou!", came Kokoa's voice

Kokoa broke through the window, tucked, and rolled to a stop right in front of the group

"I told you I'd be back", said Kokoa as she stood back up, "C'mon Kou!"

"Yes! Man I love doing this", said Kou as he flew into Kokoa's outstretched hand

"Ow ouch ow! This hurts!", shouted Kou as Kokoa squeezed, "But this actually feels kinda good!"

"Masochist", commented Wayne

Kou transformed and now instead of a bat, Kokoa was holding a giant hammer just as tall as her while the head must have weighed twice as much as her

"This is Kou's special ability…he can change into any shape or form I ask him to!", said Kokoa proudly holding the hammer above her head

"OH MY GOD!", squealed Kurumu and Yukari from shock

"Here I come!", shouted Kokoa sprinting forward and wildly swinging the hammer while everyone dodged

"Is she okay?", asked Mizore as she dodged another swing which smashed the desk behind her

"She's crazier than I last met her", said Wayne kicking down the door, "Move it people!"

Everyone else quickly ran out the door

"Moka she's your sister right?", Kurumu shouted to Moka as they ran, "Can you think of something?"

"I got it!", said Moka slowing down

"Hey what are you doing?", shouted Tsukune

Moka stopped and stood into what she hoped looked like a martial-artist stance by pulling her left foot back to shoulder length and bringing up her fists while everyone stared

"What? That form is so wrong…", muttered Wayne shaking his head, "You're right footed so If you want to use a walking stance you need to bring your right foot one and a half shoulder width back and you need to turn your right foot 30 degrees right and you're weight should be 50-50 and you'd want to bring your right hand back to your shoulder while your left is right in front. If you try kick forward with your back foot and then try to land a punch or a palm in your current stance that'd be too off balance and too weak since your feet are so close"

The others stared as Wayne kept droning about the right stance, "If you want to be able to counter-attack quickly instead of powerfully you need to use an L-stance to land a quick kick with your front foot and still stay balanced at a 30-70 ratio and then you'd probably want to use the walking stance to try a kata on your opponent"

"_Hmm…this stuff actually makes sense and it works…I think I'll use it later_", thought Inner Moka from the Rosario as she practiced with her 'spirit' body

Outer Moka couldn't absorb it fast enough and, when she saw Kokoa getting closer and closer she panicked and ran away

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it!", she apologized

"Anyway let's run for now", said Tsukune grabbing Moka's hand and dragging her

"If you're such an expert why don't you try it", Kurumu snapped at Wayne

Wayne shrugged, "Okay", he said getting into an L-stance

"Haha do what you thin-OOF", Kokoa shouted as Wayne snapped forward with his left foot right into her diaphragm and caused her skid back 20 feet and then switched to a walking stance

"Hey! You don't-", shouted Kokoa swinging her hammer downward

Kokoa was cut off when Wayne blocked the attack by raising his arm then, not lowering his arm, kicked forward with his back, right, foot, landed 2 quick punches, kicked with his, now back, left foot, and palm-struck Kokoa where his kicks had just hit and, this time, sent her flying back leaving the others in awe

"How did you do that?", asked Tsukune

Wayne shrugged, "Taekwondo Kata number one. Not all that hard after you get used to it"

Tsukune apparently didn't hear since he grabbed Moka and kept running

"Uh huh…wow…", said Wayne as Kokoa got back up, ran past Wayne, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore and chased after Moka and Tsukune

Meanwhile…

The girls whom Moka and the others had met at the ceremony were walking together

"Wow that was a long ceremony", commented one

"Who was that strong vampire girl there", asked another

"That was Moka", said the third

"Quick Moka hurry!", shouted Tsukune causing the 3 girls to look

"Oh look it's Moka!", said one of the girls

"That vampire girl is awesome…and so is Moka's other form too!", cheered the second

"SENPAI!", all 3 shouted while running towards Moka

"No! Everybody run!", she called back as she and Tsukune dodged them and kept running

"Huh?"

Kokoa then sprinted into them, swung her mace, and kept going while the girls went flying

"No matter who it is, anyone who blocks me gets knocked out", she said proudly

"…Then why didn't she try to hit us when he tried to block her?", wondered Wayne while he and the others followed, "And especially since I hit her a couple times too"

Meanwhile...

Kotsubo and Ririko walked up to Nekonome from behind in the teacher's lounge

"Nekonome do you have a moment?", asked Kotsubo

"Huh? I'm kinda eating my fish…", said Nekonome turning around with her mouth full of fish

"Actually that's not what we want to talk about…", said Ririko adjusting her glasses

"It's about that newcomer Kokoa Shuzen", said Kotsubo

"Hmm?"

"We've just confirmed that she was the one who instigated the commotion during the ceremony this morning and we believe she could be quite…problematic", said Ririko

"Is that so…", responded Nekonome calmly

"How can you not care?", demanded Kotsubo

"To make sure she doesn't cause trouble next year…I suggest that we guide her early on during the advance start program and watch her next year", suggested Ririko, "And we hope you can cooperate with us"

"But…she hasn't caused problems yet…", responded Nekonome swallowing her fish

Just as she said that the whole building rumbled

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?", shouted Kokoa, "You can't hide I'll find you!", she continued as she chased Moka and Tsukune down the hall right past the teacher's lounge, "I'll get you even if I have to destroy the whole place!"

"My point exactly", said Kotsubo

Outside…

Tsukune and Moka panted from behind a statue

"Whew…Well I hope she doesn't find us here", panted Tsukune

"We can't be careless, Kokoa's always been persistent from when she was young", explained Moka

"But she just enrolled into the school and she's even here for the advance-start", responded Tsukune

"I found them Kokoa!", shouted a nasally male voice

Tsukune looked up and glared at Kou with his mouth open dumbly

"Good work!", said Kokoa jumping off the roof and landing in front of Tsukune and Moka

"C'mon Kou let's do it again!", she said grabbing Kou who transformed into a large- spiked club this time instead, "This time will hurt a whole lot more!", she shouted as she got ready like it was a baseball bat

"Quick! Run for it!", shouted Tsukune as Kokoa swung the club

"Dream on", came Yukari's voice

"What?"

"We heard that they were in distress", said Kurumu

"We can't forgive something like this", continued Yukari

"In Youkai Academy we are…", both said together as they stood up back-to-back, "The Pretty witch love love succubus", they announced together with Kurumu wearing a red-on while short female racer outfit while Yukari wore one with blue instead of red

"Super miracle love love-"

"Shut up!", shouted Kokoa bashing them aside with one swing

"Wow…what were they even thinking?", asked Wayne as they landed by his and Mizore's feet

"Hey you can't attack when we're introducing ourselves!", shouted Yukari

"Which is why I said it'd be better to just freeze her into an ice block quickly rather than try to dress up like hero-racers", said Mizore standing in front of them

"Speaking of which: Where'd you even get that idea from anyway?", asked Wayne

"Now that that's over…I'll be more serious", said Mizore growing out her ice claws

"Same here!", said Kurumu growing out her own claws and wings

"Time for action and not talk!", agreed Yukari

"NOOO!", shouted Moka, "She's still my sister!", she yelled which caused Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore to freeze in their attack

"Ha! Gotcha!", shouted Kokoa as she swung and sent all 3 flying back at Wayne's feet

"I give up", moaned Yukari

"Me too", moaned Kurumu and Mizore with all 3 bleeding from where they'd been hit

"So much for that", said Wayne as he just kept standing there

"Now that that distraction is gone…", said Kokoa

"Hey look!", exclaimed Tsukune pointing at the roof and everyone looked up

Gin and Ruby, wearing a long overcoat this time, were standing up on the roof back to back

"Sorry for the long wait", said Gin

"We're ready now", added Ruby

"They're finally taking action!", exclaimed Yukari

"About time they settle this in a breeze", added Kurumu

"If Gin with his werewolf powers works with Ruby's witch powers…", mused Tsukune

"They'll definitely beat that annoying little girl", finished Kurumu

"Uhhh…actually I don't think they were talking to us…", said Wayne

"We're coming!", shouted Gin

"Anytime!", finished Ruby pulling off her overcoat and then posed…wearing her normal outfit whenever she wasn't working

"Oooo lovely", said Gin in a French accent, "You're great!", he said taking quick pictures, "Just as I thought: You're an outstanding model!"

"I can do any poses I need to", said Ruby switching poses, "Just let me know"

Back on the ground…

"What's that?", asked Kokoa

"Figures", mumbled Wayne

"Aw forget it", said Kokoa, "Now I can finally finish you off Mo- huh?"

Kokoa turned and opened her eyes to see that everyone had already left

"Where'd you all go?", she called out, "RRRRAARRRGH!"

Meanwhile…

In the gym room Wayne was in a trash can and the others were cramped in a huge storage locker that was adjacent to it

"This girl is too persistent", commented Mizore

"Coming from a stalker that must mean a lot", added Kurumu

"Well that's rude because I'm much more skilled and stealthy", responded Mizore

"We should be safe for now…", said Tsukune, "But I think we'll have to leave soon…it's too cramped and hot in here"

"Oh yeah! Well at least your spot doesn't additionally smell like crap!", came Wayne's muffled voice, "Speaking of which why are we even hiding I mean I just beat her"

"Shhh! Quiet!", snapped back Tsukune as he saw Kokoa's shadow

Everyone in the locker gulped and prayed they wouldn't be noticed while Wayne couldn't even see but still kept quiet anyway

Kokoa looked in for 5 seconds and then left and everyone in the locker sighed with relief

Moka's face suddenly hardened

"What is it Moka?", asked Kurumu

"I need to go after Kokoa", she said firmly

"What?", asked Yukari

"That's too reckless", added Tsukune

"No this is a problem between me and Kokoa, I've got to take care of this myself", she said as she opened the locker, and climbed out

"But Moka!", protested Tsukune

"It's true! I can't cause anyone else anymore trouble", said Moka

"But"

"There's no need!", she said running to the door, "After I explain she'll definitely understand", she called back

"Moka!"

"Don't come after me!", she called back and everyone also climbed out

"Well…I wouldn't count on her understanding", said Wayne climbing out of the trash can and cleaning himself off while amazingly not smelling, "I've met her before and she's not likely to stop until she beats Moka one-on-one in a fair fight

5 minutes later…

Moka had finally agreed to face off against Kokoa in the graveyard

"I can't believe it!", exclaimed Kokoa happily as Kou landed on her shoulder, "You're actually willingly coming out in the open Onee-chan?"

"I can't let this go on. I don't want to drag my friends in any further", said Moka, "So now let's finish this now Kokoa"

Kokoa cried from happiness, "I'm so happy you decided to say that!", she squealed as Kou transformed into a spiked mace, "Don't think of escaping this time!", she shouted as she swung the mace

"Do you know why I've been waiting so long since you left home?", asked Kokoa as she swung again and Moka narrowly dodged

Moka grabbed out a heavy metal grave-marker shaped like a cross and tried to wield it

"Pfft oh please, you really think that can hold off against me?", taunted Kokoa as she pulled up her mace and started to swing

For a few minutes Moka and Kokoa swung the grave-marker and the mace but Kokoa definitely won when Moka dropped the heavy grave marker

"What's wrong? Your power shouldn't be like this Onee-chan", said Kokoa as Moka picked the grave-marker back up, "If you're not serious…you'll die!", shouted Kokoa as she charged again

Kokoa and Moka clashed again and this time, the grave marker got smashed and now Kokoa held her mace right above Moka's head

"I lost Kokoa", said Moka in defeat, "I already did the best with what I had", she said preparing to be smashed to death by the heavy mace

"Why?", asked Kokoa

Moka looked up to see that Kokoa was…crying?

"Why won't you fight me seriously?", sobbed Kokoa

"What?"

"Don't you understand my feelings?", asked Kokoa setting down the mace, "When you left do you understand what I felt?", she sobbed

"I see", said Tsukune walking in, "When Moka left you were all lonely", he said kindly

"Tsukune? Kurumu? Yukari and Mizore?", asked Moka seeing everyone there while Wayne was hidden in a tree

"It'snot gonna work!", Wayne called out to him waving his arms to try to get his attention, "You don't understand her psychology she-"

Tsukune and the others ignored him while he protested at them from the tree. Tsukune'd assured Wayne he knew what he was doing but Wayne remained defiant regardless of Tsukune and the others

"Kokoa you always like Moka. Sending out those letters and chasing her persistently…that's actually the way you express how much you miss her", Tsukune continued

"I see", said Yukari

"That's a bit of a twisted way of expressing her feelings", commented Mizore

"You have no right to say that", added Kurumu

Wayne face-palmed. This was so not going to work and even in such a time Kurumu and Mizore still had time to shoot back at each other

"It's okay though", said Tsukune, "You're here for a whole month and then you'll be together for 3 whole years", he added walking up to Kokoa

"So it's like that Kokoa isn't it?", asked Tsukune while Kokoa shuddered

"I'm sorry", said Moka, "I didn't understand you and I always hid from you", she said putting her hands on Kokoa's shoulders

"Two sisters reunited after such a long time…this is such a touching reunion", said Yukari wiping away tears

"This is great", said Kurumu wiping away her own which were coming out much heavier than Yukari's

Mizore said nothing and stared but if one looked into her eyes she was clearly engrossed as well

"_I give this…eh…20 seconds give or take_", thought Wayne, Normally he'd also be touched but he knew Kokoa from his past and he knew this wouldn't go as the others expected

"Can we live in harmony from now on?", asked Moka now hugging Kokoa

"_T-minus 10 seconds_", Wayne counted down mentally

Kokoa started to tear up also

"_5_"

"Okay?", Moka asked Kokoa

"_4…3…2…1…0_"

"N…NO!" responded Kokoa shocking everyone but Wayne, "NO!", Kokoa yelled pushing Moka off of her

"Just in time", said Wayne

"I really hate you actually!", shouted Kokoa picking her mace back up

"WE WERE WRONG?", shouted Tsukune in disbelief, "We tried so hard to get you 2 to make up!", he exclaimed

"Yes…yes you were", said Wayne smugly as he walked up to them

"What about living in harmony?", shouted Kokoa cynically

"Stop!", exclaimed Moka in fear

"It'd be better if a person like you vanished from the earth!", shouted Kokoa charging Moka

"MOKA!", shouted Tsukune as he dived for Moka right as Kokoa brought her mace down

"How could it be…", wondered Mizore in shock

"Tsukune and Moka were…", continued Kurumu

"Crushed?", finished Yukari

Wayne checked the timer on his eyepiece, "Not really…Tsukune's upped his reflexes since school started so just wait a moment…"

Wayne's words were prophetic

"I didn't expect you'd hate your own sister to such a degree…", came Inner Moka's deeper voice from underneath the mace's head

Everyone gasped in surprise except Wayne

"Yep called it", he said watching

"Well no matter who he or she is whoever bears fangs at me…", said Moka lifting the mace up with one hand stunning Kokoa into paralysis, "The end result is that person will have broken fangs", she said, "Even if you're my sister I'll show no mercy", she growled dangerously, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!", she howled as she sent Kokoa flying with another strong accurate kick with her hind foot and flipped end-over end, "By the way Wayne…those movements were quite effective", she said dusting herself off

"You're welcome", he responded

"Moka are you alright?", asked Tsukune running up next to Moka

"Hold it", she said stopping Tsukune, "It's not over, Kokoa is a vampire just like me and she won't be defeated that easily", she said staring hard at where Kokoa had landed

A column of purple light, Kokoa's aura, shot up from the hole in the ground and Kokoa stood up and looked to everyone else like she was angry

"Still able to stand eh?", asked Moka, "Not bad you did get stronger"

"She took a direct hit from Moka", commented Yukari

"Only Wayne's ever done that before and that still hurt him pretty badly", added Kurumu

"Is this going to turn into a vampire deathmatch?", asked Yukari

"If such energy collides who knows what'll happen", added Mizore, "The whole school could be blown away"

"Just watch", said Wayne stretching his arms while everyone stared at him, "This'll surprise you"

"Stop if you continue like this…", began Tsukune

"That's it…come on Kokoa let's see what you've got", said Moka smiling as Kokoa stepped out of the hole

Kokoa continued to glow with an enormous amount of energy. This looked like the end until…

"Onee-sama", said Kokoa calmly

Everyone, even Moka, froze and stared while Wayne just shrugged indifferently, "Wait for it"

"ONEE-SAMA!", cried Kokoa jumping to hug Moka who was so stunned she didn't move

"YAY! I wanted to see you for so long Onee-Sama!", cried Kokoa with joy as she hugged Moka tightly while Moka herself looked just as confused as anyone else

"What's going on?", asked Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore

"I told you. You don't get her psychology. I've seen a bunch of times and I know how she reacts", said Wayne smartly

"Uh…Kokoa you said you wanted to destroy me…", said Moka utterly confused as Kokoa hugged tighter and tighter and bounced up and down

"Not you I meant the other Moka Akashiya", explained Kokoa as she looked up, "Please don't leave me again", she begged as she resumed hugging her, "Don't transform back into that loser form again!"

"Uh…what is this exactly?", everyone asked Wayne

"In short: Kokoa's always loved this Moka", said Wayne pointing at the currently dominant silver-haired vampire Moka, "Not the other Moka", he said gesturing at the Rosario seal, "Who is quite different if I must say and a lot more like her mother"

"Oh come on give me some breathing room", said Moka pushing off Kokoa and kicking her in the jaw sending her flying

"Ahhh…Onee-sama's kick feels so good", said Kokoa dreamily while she flew away

"Well then you have issues because it hurts like heck", said Wayne rubbing his face where he'd been kicked months ago…After all that time it still hurt

"Sorry Kokoa but the 'me' you see here won't always be around so get used to the other 'me'", she said Moka coldly

"What? How can that be?"

"That is because we have to switch around with her dominant for most of the time or else bad things happen", explained Moka kicking Kokoa unconscious and replacing the Rosario seal

"Well…she's not gonna give up for a while until you finally convince her to", said Wayne as Moka replaced the seal

"I'll deal with that later", she said as the Mokas switched in a flash of light

Later…

Tsukune carried Moka to the infirmary while everyone else tagged along

"I can't believe Moka would have such a sister", commented Yukari

"Well…She's here for a month and she's not gonna give up so unless you want 3 years of that kind of stuff…We gotta convince her", said Wayne

* * *

Whew it took me 2 weeks but well: There you go the LONGEST chapter I've ever written…I might have some others like that in the future but at least that's over…man

Up next is: Extreme growth, Body Change, It's Yukari's special chapter from the anime and I really wanted to put the girls' special chapters in before…well okay nevermind you already know so forget it.

PS: I know I used the anime episodes and implemented manga chapter in a few places instead of the way I usually do things because, surprisingly, the anime for this even went a bit more depth than the manga when usually it's the other way around

PPS: I gave Wayne more of a role so you're welcome to all the Wayne fans

PPPS: Well this is out of order so I had to make some changes to it, obviously, but that's the only way Mizore's special chapter makes sense. Don't worry soon Kokoa'll be out and it'll be back to season 1 events before she comes back


	12. Extreme Growth, Body Change

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any way, shape, or form…Still waiting on witty disclaimer here: _

A/N: Well after eh…2 months I believe I have finally gotten to writing Yukari's special chapter which is ironically based on the anime rather than manga which is quite contradictory to my other chapters beforehand…well there was only one version of this anyway so yeah…This might not be my best chapter…Another thing to not is that the school's nurse: Mako Yakumaru has different roles in the anime and the manga and so…well you'll see what happens when I get there but for this chapter she's fulfilling the anime role manga will come later so hold on people

PS: I'm Fine I already got a PM asking if I was dead and I won't tell who it was from…but yeah I'm fine

PPS: Patience people

PPPS: You want faster chapters? I need more support I mean only 2 people reviewed this time…pretty sad…

PPPPS: …please make your PM's and Reviews a bit more clear…it's a bit confusing about what you're saying sometimes…

Review Responses:

Tsukoa fan: Waddya mean quote "WHAT THE HELL MAN?" unquote I understood what Wayne said…well then again I wrote what he said but still…don't think it's that complicated. Oh and I've been busy so gimme a break…man that last chapter should have kept you all occupied for about 1-2 weeks and I had day camp during that time…whatever here's a new one so chill…Oh and watch the anime because this chapter and the next and maybe some future ones will be anime based

randomguy123: Actually the words are more of over 12,000…and I bet you ripped that off of DBZ. Oh and well…he used to be a walking bookcase before so why not now? Whatever I'll try to make him more understandable but c'mon almost 3 chapters of him being OOC and insignificant…dunno about you but that felt a bit necessary at the time…Oh and okay I was planning for something like that because up until now most of the chapters are based off of single-chapter/episode events rather than multi so I'll split if up but let me warn you: You'll probably be pissed since I'm ending them similarly to how they ended: cliffhanger…not fun but well I have to or else risk spoiling the next chapter

* * *

Extreme Growth, Body Change

It was just a typical weekday day for Yukari. School, Chasing Tsukune, and trying to avoid getting bashed by Kurumu or peeled off by Wayne

This was what Yukari thought while humming and skipping to school until she suddenly noticed Tsukune

"Hey Tsukune!", Yukari called out to Tsukune while waving her hand

To Yukari time seemed to slow as Tsukune turned and smiled right at Yukari with a pink aura enveloping him while she jumped right at him

To Tsukune time was normal as he turned, briefly looked at Yukari, smiled politely, and turned back around to see Moka

"Moka good morning!", Tsukune called out to Moka as he ran forward to catch up to her

"Good Morning Tsukune", responded Moka

Yukari fell flat on her face right where Tsukune had just been while Tsukune ran to Moka

"Oh whyyyyyy", moaned Yukari as she sat up and rubbed her nose

"Aw too baaaad", taunted Kurumu as she walked next to Yukari and crouched down, "You let Tsukune get away again!"

"Shut up Kurumu I'm going to get him one day and I'll be the one laughing at you!", replied Yukari defiantly

"Pfft yeah right", said Kurumu standing back and putting her left hand behind her head, "Tsukune'll never take you…little flat-chested kid"

Yukari growled angrily. She was getting really irritated by Kurumu always comparing breast size and calling her a little flat-chested kid

"Big isn't always better", she said through clenched teeth

In response Kurumu walked up to Yukari and rubbed her breasts on Yukari's forehead, "You don't get it do you", she said as Yukari angrily swung her fists at her, "In this situation bigger IS better. A woman's charm is her breasts", she continued as she used her right elbow to push Yukari's face into her breasts, "You don't even know this and that's why you're always going to be a little kid"

Yukari glared at Kurumu for a moment then glared evilly as she pulled out her wand and stuck it right into Kurumu's chest

"Have mercy", squeaked Kurumu

"Oh nooooooo. Time for payback", snarled Yukari

Yukari was about to cast a spell to bring down a golden basin on Kurumu's head when her wand flew out of her hand

"What?"

Wayne caught Yukari's wand and stepped up to Yukari and Kurumu having been there the whole time already

"Would you relax", said Wayne handing Yukari back her wand

"What was that?"

Wayne shrugged, "Well I searched my memory again and found out that I have limited telekinesis…but anyway don't do that Yukari, it's not healthy to attack someone purely out of anger"

"Aw…why'd you do that?", came a female voice from a tree, "If the 2 of them beat each other up I could freeze Moka in a closet or locker and have Tsukune all to myself"

"Well why do you always have to do that Mizore?", asked Wayne without looking at the tree, "You're always hiding somewhere trying to take down just about any girl who gets close to him"

Mizore dropped out of the tree and dusted herself off, "Well it's the only way I can get close to Tsukune since he won't ever talk to me face-to-face"

Wayne sighed, "Okay look at it like this: You are always hiding and stalking him so: he's not even able to talk to you", he said pointing at Mizore, "Kurumu, you always suffocate him and start the brawls between you 3", he said pointing at Kurumu, "Yukari…okay…you are even younger than Tsukune and you're a huge sex pervert…", he said pointing at Yukari

The three girls just stared at Wayne trying to take in what he just said

"Hey come on everyone we're gonna be late!", called out Moka

"Never mind let's just go", said Wayne turning around and sprinting towards the building while the others followed

Later in class…

Nekonome was giving out a lecture while Yukari's mind was elsewhere

"Psst here Tsukune", whispered Moka handing Tsukune an eraser

Yukari turned her eyes and looked at Tsukune and Moka stare at each other…again…

Yukari sighed, "_He's never looked at me like that before_", she thought as Kurumu and Mizore glared angrily at Moka

Later in Yukari's room…

Yukari stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself with her cloak off

"Is being flat not good?", she wondered aloud as she twisted to look at herself from the side

Yukari walked over to her closet and pulled out a scarlet bare-breasted, ankle length dress with an emerald on the sternum and looked back at the mirror while holding it up to herself

"I really want to wear this and show it to Tsukune soon", said Yukari to no one in particular

Yukari imagined herself at 16 years old wearing the dress and dancing with Tsukune in a pink aura at a school dance while all the other girls glared jealously

Yukari enjoyed this thought for a few seconds but then snapped back to reality and still saw herself as just a 12 year old and sighed feeling down but then remembering back to the time when her parents had made her witch's outfit before she went to school and stood straight back up

"Yukari you can do it!", she told herself with her eyes glowing with passion, "I WILL be the one who gets Tsukune in the end"

The next day…

Tsukune and Moka stared at each other and repeated each other's names...again…until…

Moka licked her lips and walked towards Tsukune, "This nice fragrant smell…", she moaned

"Hey wait a second!", protested Tsukune while trying to back up

It was too late…Moka had caught up, "KAPPU CHUUUUUU", she exclaimed as she bit Tsukune while Tsukune himself squirmed in discomfort as his blood was again replaced by Moka's

Yukari was hiding behind a bush and had seen what happed

"Hey Moka! Stop randomly sucking Tsukune's blood!", Kurumu berated Moka while Tsukune stayed passed out on the ground and Wayne was crouched over trying to wake him up

"_Despite the fact that Tsukune always gets bitten_", observed Yukari still staring at the scene, "_Kurumu and Moka's breasts are still so big_"

"But…", began Moka weakly

"NO BUTS!", shouted Kurumu loudly

"Sorry", squeaked Moka

"It's always like this with you! Why are you so addicted to Tsukune's blood? Aren't you vampires supposed to be masters of self-control and only addicted to I dunno…human blood?", continued Kurumu, "What am I supposed to do with you?"

In the meantime Yukari was still behind the bush and had felt her own chest…to realize that she was indeed quite flat

"Impossible!", exclaimed Yukari, "_Well…I've got one solution in mind for this_"

Later that evening…

Yukari had sought out Wayne's help in this matter and had snuck into the boys' dorm into his room, stared dumbly at the impressive furniture and size of it, and called Wayne

"What are you doing in my room?", asked Wayne calmly but clearly confused, "Tsukune's room is right next door"

"I know that but I need your help", said Yukari

"Okay…what?", asked Wayne as he gave Yukari a chair to sit on while he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms

"Something…biological I guess", said Yukari

"What is it?", asked Wayne

"Well…I'm kinda feeling…weak…I guess you could say", said Yukari

"Huh? What you have the flu or something?", asked Wayne raising an eyebrow, "If that's the case you should be-"

"No not that", said Yukari

"Then what?", persisted Wayne

"I'm feeling a bit…less…well…less…", stammered Yukari

"Eh…what?", asked Wayne, "I don't understand…"

"I really want to grow some...well everything…", continued Yukari

Wayne was still not getting the picture

"You want to grow?", asked Wayne

Yukari just nodded

"Okay…well you could take some calcium and protein like milk and meat since those build up bones and muscle", suggested Wayne, "As long as you eat enough fruits and vegetables to stay balanced…maybe some bread…"

"Stop", said Yukari flatly and so Wayne stopped, "I mean quick", she said

Wayne pondered for a bit, "Like what?", he asked, "Steroids or something? I mean that's still unheal-"

"Okay fine: I want to grow my body to be like a 16 year old so I can attract Tsukune", said Yukari quickly

There was silence for 15 seconds until Yukari broke it

"So…can you help?

"Uh…"

"_Hmm…well there is one method I know… but it requires some magic plus a bunch of ingredients that I don't have right now and causes negative emotions as a side effect…maybe possible mind control by whoever administers it…no I'm not gonna tell her_", decided Wayne, "Sorry Yukari but I can't help you there", he said

"Can't or won't?", asked Yukari knowing full well that Wayne was completely unable to lie

"Uh…won't", said Wayne unable to lie, "_CURSES!_"

"Well why not?", pouted Yukari

Wayne was about to make an excuse but was unable to due to his inability to lie so decided to try to not tell the whole truth but still be completely honest

"Alright well for one thing it's unnatural", said Wayne, "And there may be…side effects since I'm not a master of this thing and can't quite counter them", said Wayne truthfully

"But I don't care!", said Yukari desperately and shocking Wayne, "I'm desperate and I really want this!"

Wayne stared…he knew Yukari was desperate but this was just reckless, "Okay well fine let me also say: You should be grateful that you can stay young and innocent", said Wayne, "_Although she's not really 100% innocent anymore thanks to the bad influence from this school_"

"What do you mean?", asked Yukari confused

"Okay look", explained Wayne, "When you get older, things happen to you you…so if I changed you physically to 16 You won't mentally change"

"But you know a method right?"

"Yes…", Wayne really wished he could lie right now

"So…why can't I use it?"

Wayne sighed, "Alright fine here's the honest truth: It's an elixir which isn't exactly a body growing potion but rather a…physical changing elixir in general", said Wayne, "Unfortunately there are side eff-"

Yukari was about to protest when there was knocking on the door and the 2 of them heard Tsukune's voice

"Hey Wayne?", came Tsukune's voice

"Yeah what's up?", responded Wayne while getting Yukari to hide in the kitchen

"Well…I'm about to take a shower and there's no soap…your room has a full bath unlike the rest of us so…do you have some soap you can spare?"

"Yeah sure", said Wayne taking one of his extra bars of soap and opening the door, "Keep it…just don't drop it", said Wayne handing the bar to Tsukune

Tsukune's face turned red, "Okay…not sure I want to-"

"Never mind, the showers are separate stalls I was just kidding", said Wayne, "C'mon you use them every day so you should know"

"Oh yeah…good I thought you were implying that they weren't private anymore"

"No I wasn't implying that but seriously you better go…it's already past 10:00…"

Tsukune quickly turned around and sprinted out

Wayne sighed, "Okay Yukari you'd better go. NOW!"

Yukari quickly sprinted out of the boys' dorm and made it out and stopped when she was outside to catch her breath while heading back to the girls' dorm

"That…was…close", she panted

"What was?", Yukari heard a female voice say and jumped to see Mizore in a tree

"What were you doing in there?", asked Mizore coolly, "Trying to break into Tsukune's room? You'll never make it in through the front you amateur", she said shaking her head, "If you wa-"

Yukari had already left the area and Mizore just shrugged and patted the 4-leaf clover she just found and prepared to climb up the wall to Tsukune's room…hopefully without getting caught or, in the case of last time, falling down back into the tree and forced to give up for the night from the exhaustion sure to come from the rigorous climb

The next day…

Wayne wouldn't help Yukari and Yukari still needed an alternative method and while Wayne wouldn't help her, when she was in the kitchen she'd found and written the recipe for the elixir that Wayne had in his potions book…what she didn't record however was the side-effects and hadn't even checked what they were and was confident she could resist whatever they were…

Yukari snuck into the building's nurse's office, since the school's actual infirmary/hospital would be much bigger and have more people, a little over 1 hour before class started and was sure she would find at least some of the ingredients on the list…

"Anyone here?", she called out

There was no response, only silence

"Nobody right? Okay good", she sighed with relief and walked up to the desk and placed her hat down, "This is a good opportunity"

Yukari first went to measure herself and found she hadn't grown at all

"I didn't grow at all…", she said sadly and walked up to the mirror

"Tsukune isn't going to care about a little kid like you…", Kurumu's voice repeated itself in Yukari's mind while Yukari stared at the mirror

"Hmph, if I had a good body he would certainly care", she responded even though there was nobody there…or was there?

"So you want to look more mature?", Yukari heard a voice behind her say

Yukari suddenly panicked and whirled around to see one of the schools' nurses standing behind her

"S-sorry for coming here Nurse-san I uh…I didn't do anything bad!", said Yukari hurriedly and attempted to sprint out the door

"You don't have to leave you know?", said the nurse stepping in between Yukari and the door

"Huh?", asked Yukari as she stopped and looked up, "What do you mean?"

"My name is Mako Yakumaru", introduced the nurse, "You want to be a grown up right?", she asked kindly

Yukari just stood not knowing what to say

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear you", apologized Mako, "But I think I might be able to help you", she said

"That's impossible", protested Yukari, "Nothing can make you grow that fast", said Yukari holding Wayne's recipe behind her back not wanting anyone to know it

"Oh really?", asked Mako shocking Yukari by suddenly appearing behind her, "I think I can help you with that…", she said as her finger turned into a blade and she poked Yukari's neck with it

"What?"

Yukari suddenly saw darkness clouding her vision and fell unconscious

"There…that should keep you unconscious for about an hour or so", said Mako having injected some of her venom through her blade finger, "Hmm what's this?", she wondered scanning the recipe Yukari had, "Interesting…These ingredients and the magic required for this would enable…", Mako's voice trailed off as she grinned evilly, "Excellent…when I make this potion I can absorb this into myself to make it naturally…"

1 hour later…

Yukari woke up and slowly her vision focused to see the ceiling and also felt something…soft underneath of her. She realized she was lying down

"Where am I…", wondered Yukari as she sat up and looked around, "The nurse's office? When did I fall asleep here?"

Yukari stood up and was surprised by how much slower it took

"That's interesting…"

Yukari stretched a bit, "Wow I've never felt this…weird…", mumbled Yukari, "What ha-"

Yukari stared at the clock and noticed that class was about to start…

"I better get moving", she decided and left the room surprised at how quickly she closed the distance between the bed and the door but ignored it

"How did I sleep for a whole hour", she wondered aloud as she passed a pair of boys who were deep in conversation but suddenly stopped and gaped at her

Yukari kept walking, puzzled of boys' reactions to her: Jaws dropping for some, eyes bulging for some, but ultimately every boy she walked past stopped what they were doing to stare at her…or at least her general direction…

A group of boys in front of Yukari were in conversation but then saw Yukari and froze just like the rest of the other boys and one of the boys exclaimed, "Hey look at that level of sexiness!"

Yukari just walked past

"It's like a cute demon!", a mousy boy with glasses squealed

"Why is everyone looking at me?", Yukari asked a group of boys who also stared at her with their mouths wide open in awe but none of them answered

"_Is Moka behind me? That's got to be it_"

Yukari turned around to see if Moka was in fact behind her but instead only saw more boys who were in a circle around her

"My god we had such a beauty in our school?", a boy asked his friend, "Which class is she from?"

"Shhhh! She's looking at me!", the boy's friend responded

"_What's going on?_", wondered Yukari as she turned around and kept heading to class, running this time instead

"Oooooooooooo Seeeeeeeexyyyyyyy", Yukari heard male voices behind her groan

Yukari opened the door to her classroom still puzzled by what had transpired. As soon as she did everyone, except her friends, stopped what they were doing and looked up at her while her friends continued their conversation…which was actually Kurumu screaming her head off at Mizore, Mizore ignoring Kurumu, and Wayne trying to calmly talk with Mizore

"MIZORE YOU-", Kurumu stopped mid-sentence to also stare at Yukari while Wayne continued talking with Mizore. Moka also looked up and Tsukune was still listening to Wayne and Mizore's "discussion"

"Who is that girl?", Kurumu whispered to Moka

"I don't know I've never seen her before", replied Moka while both of them kept staring at Yukari

"Okay Mizore: you CAN'T just try to climb the wall with your ice claws to get to Tsukune's room", said Wayne sternly, "I mean I thought you were an assassin or something so that's why I jumped over and punched you out the window and you're really lucky you landed in a tree and Tsukune and I were able to take you to the infirmary last night"

"Well I wasn't…I wasn't even going to your room I was going to Tsukune's", replied Mizore

"Yeah well you can't do that", said Wayne, "When I heard a scream in Tsukune's room the other guys and I woke up and I knocked you out the window…if any of the other guys caught you…well…you don't want to know

"Mizore…I'll be honest when you just popped up in my room you really did surprise me", said Tsukune

Mizore looked downward and said nothing

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings", said Tsukune and Mizore looked up and listened, "But I agree with Wayne, please don't-"

"Pssst, hey you guys recognize her?", Kurumu asked the three of them

Tsukune, Mizore and Wayne looked up and also stared at Yukari

"It feels like I've seen her somewhere before", said Tsukune

Mizore said nothing and just stared

Wayne, however, looked like he'd seen a ghost and his jaw dropped, not in awe, compared to the other boys Yukari had seen, but in shock, "uh bleheh uhmeh", stammered Wayne incoherently while pointing a shaky finger at Yukari

"What is it?", asked Tsukune

"Th…th"

"Tsukune Good Morning!", said Yukari politely ignoring the awkward stares everyone gave

"Eh…um…good morning", responded Tsukune nervously while trying to stay calm, "And you are?"

"What the heck?", asked Kurumu, "That brat…"

"Guys that's-", began Wayne

Kurumu cut Wayne off, "How dare she use that tone with my Tsukune…", she growled

"Nonono wait that's-", Wayne tried again

"He's mine", said Mizore standing in front of Kurumu and pointing a finger at herself

"Heyhey wait that's-", attempted Wayne yet again

"Mine!", shouted Kurumu grabbing Mizore's collar and aggressively shaking Mizore who just stared back expressionlessly

"_Them too?_", thought Yukari as she noticed the others' reactions

Yukari sighed and decided to just get on with it and so sat down at her assigned seat

"Uh…excuse me that's Yukari's Sendo's seat", said Tsukune politely but still nervously

"Hey wait that is-", Wayne tried for the 4th time

"Yes this is my seat", Yukari responded to Tsukune

"But…but…", stammered Tsukune while the Kurumu and Mizore kept fighting, "You're not Yukari…"

"But that-", retried Wayne the 5th time

"What's wrong?", asked Yukari standing up, "I'm the one and only Yukari Sendo", said Yukari, "Look!"

Yukari raised a wand and a golden basin, bigger than the ones Yukari had materialized before, bashed Kurumu on the head

"Wow…that's…", said Tsukune

"Yukari's…", continued Moka

"Magic…", finished Mizore

Kurumu was still on the ground underneath of the huge golden basin and just groaned

"I tried to tell you", mumbled Wayne

"But that shouldn't be surprising", said Yukari, "I mean how could…"

Yukari noticed just how high she was standing now…

"Hey Yukari…"

Yukari turned around to see Wayne and noticed that, although he still towered over her, Wayne looked shorter than before…

"Take a look…", said Wayne grabbing Yukari's shoulder and turning Yukari to see the window

Yukari blinked and rubbed her eyes to see if it was just an illusion but no it wasn't…

Yukari looked at the window at her reflection to see that she was now just as tall Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore…Literally everything had grown that hour

Yukari just stared for a while then her face turned red from embarrassment

"Oh no! You can all see my little teddy!", she squeaked as she tried to lower her skirt but still failed miserably at hiding her underwear

Back at the nurse's office…

Yukari was looking back at the mirror and checking her new body

"Is this really me?", she wondered aloud

Yukari tried to stand in a few poses that Kurumu had tried before to seduce Tsukune with

"Uh Huh, take that Kurumu this time I'm going to get Tsukune", she said absentmindedly

Mako walked up behind Yukari and observed that she was looking into the mirror

"Do you like it Yukari?", asked Mako politely, "Do you like being all grown up mow?"

Yukari turned around to address Mako

"IT'S FANTASTIC!", she cheered

"That's great", said Mako smiling

"Thank you so much!", exclaimed Yukari as she hugged Mako

"Mako you helped me so much so thank you!", squealed Yukari

"It's no problem", replied Mako, "By the way…", said Mako as she let go of Yukari

"Hmm?"

"I used that recipe you had on you to make that elixir and to make sure of no medical problems just come by later each day alright?", asked Mako

"Of course! Thank you Mako!", said Yukari as she opened the door and left

"_Hmmm…now with this little potion that I can make in my body…_", mused Mako once Yukari left, "_I'll no longer be discriminated against for being an Outcast Ayashi_"

Mako remembered when she had gotten the top scores of her class in the human world and had applied for a job as a doctor at Youkai Academy…However after it was found that she was an Outcast Ayashi she couldn't get above a nurse despite having much higher grades than any of the other "professional" doctors

Later…

Yukari sprinted right back to the girls' dorm and went straight for Moka's room

"Hey Moka!", called out Yukari

"Uh…hi Yukari", said Moka caught completely off guard by Yukari's sudden appearance

"Moka lets go take a bath together right now!", squealed Yukari

"Eh…wait"

"C'mon c'mon!", persisted Yukari as she essentially dragged Moka out of the room while grabbing some of Moka's herbs

5 minutes later...

Both dorms of each gender had their own separate luxuries and in the case of the girls's dorm, the girls had an ancient Roman-style bathhouse with 3 Olympic-size bathtubs available to anyone…well any of the girls

Right now the warmer bathtub was completely open and so Moka and Yukari were the only ones in it after having used about a gallon of Moka's water herbs turning the water bright pink with some green leaves now and then

Yukari stretched and stared at Moka

"Hmm? What is it Yukari?", asked Moka

"It's your breasts", said Yukari

"What?", exclaimed Moka as she tried to cover herself

"Well I thought that yours and Kurumu's were always much bigger than mine but now…not really", said Yukari as she compared, "But they feel so smooth and squishy", said Yukari, "It's fantastic!", squealed Yukari as she jumped on Moka and started rubbing her head on Moka's breasts

"_That's right…she grew up physically but she's still the same old Yukari_", realized Moka

Meanwhile…

Gin and Kokoa were looking through the windows but were completely oblivious to each others' presence and were just looking at the scene

"Pink water and leaves! Moka's here!", both said at the same time

"Huh?", both said together again and looked at each other to see that they were in the exact same hiding spot

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?", both screamed at each other

"Ladies first", said Gin in mock politeness gesturing at Kokoa

"Hmph fine", said Kokoa crossing her arms, "My Onee-Sama, sister, is the Ura-sama and I'm trying to get her out by attacking Omote-chan until she comes out", said Kokoa, "And I bet what you're doing is stalking Omote and that other girl there"

"Uh…huh? Ura and Omote?", asked Gin dumbly

"I listen in on their conversations and Omote is the one who you are stalking", said Kokoa pointing at the pink-haired Moka, "While Ura is the one I'm trying to get out", she said pointing at a hand-drawn picture of the Inner, silver-haired, Moka

"Ohhh weeweewee so…why are you chasing that one?", asked Gin

"What do you mean?"

Gin shrugged, "I mean okay fine she's a lot hotter than the pink, sealed, one but she's a lot scarier so…"

"That's the idea: That's my real Onee-Sama because she's the only one I respect because she's the one who I've known for my whole life and the other is just-"

"What are you 2 doing here?", came a pair of female voices

Gin and Kokoa turned to see Kurumu and Mizore looking pretty annoyed

"Uh…"

"Both of you peeping at girls?", asked Mizore noticing Kokoa

"I don't care if you're a girl Kokoa but both of you get lost", said Kurumu dangerously as she and Mizore grew out their claws

"Ooooo nice", said Gin taking a quick picture of Kurumu and Mizore's panties before the 2 of them kicked both of them across the courtyard

Later…

Yukari and Moka were putting on some clothes and getting ready for bed when…

"Hey Moka…where do you buy bras?", Yukari asked Moka

Moka stared at Yukari in shock, "Could it be…Yukari do you mean…"

"Yeah I don't have any", said Yukari dumbly

"But that means…"

Moka panicked, "You can't Yukari! It's too dangerous without one!", she exclaimed gripping Yukari's shoulders, "We'll go and buy some tomorrow but until then: Don't. Leave. The girls' dorm"

"Why?", asked Yukari innocently

"There IS no why", growled Moka

"Okay…", said Yukari nervously

"Good…then see you tomorrow", said Moka putting on some clothes and heading back to her room

The next day…

Moka had taken Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore to the female clothing store on campus to try and find some bras for Yukari and some clothing in general too

"Wow so cute!", squealed Yukari as she looked at all the clothes

"For the new you…I think it should be this one", said Moka selecting a bra from a rack while Mizore read a recipe book for some dishes she would try to make for Tsukune while Kurumu just stared at Yukari

"How did she suddenly grow up that fast?", Kurumu whispered to Mizore

"Did she sleep for 10,000 years or something?", asked Mizore flipping through a page, "There's a saying that you grow faster if you sleep more"

"She probably used magic", suggested Kurumu, "Or some potion…"

"Go ask", said Mizore putting down the book

"You aren't the real Yukari Sendo right?", asked Kurumu while Yukari and Moka were trying different bras, "That flat-chested little brat can't grow into that…"

"Sorry to disappoint you Kurumu", taunted Yukari spreading her arms, "But I didn't use any magic for this"

Meanwhile Moka had tried through 3 more bras to try to fit Yukari and had finally found one

"Now this is like a grown up's", said Yukari proudly

Later that day…

Wayne was out buying some groceries when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see Kurumu and Mizore

"Hey Wayne we need to talk to you", said Mizore

Wayne sighed, "Okay fine, the last time I saw Tsukune he was-"

"That's not what we're here for", interrupted Kurumu while swatting away the paper and pencil Mizore was holding to record Tsukune's location

"Awww", complained Mizore

"That's not the reason we're here Mizore", scolded Kurumu

Wayne stared for a moment surprised that Kurumu and Mizore were asking for something not related to Tsukune

"Okay…what is it?", asked Wayne

"It's about Yukari", explained Kurumu, "You know how she's all grown up and stuff?", asked Kurumu stretching her arms to demonstrate

"Yeah…so your point is…"

"Did you have something to do with Yukari growing up?", asked Mizore

"What makes you say that?", asked Wayne trying to avoid the answer

"Because: If anyone knows anything about methods to grow up that quick it'd be you", concluded Kurumu

"Uh…", started Wayne once again cursing his inability to lie, "Okay fine: Yukari came to me about…2 days ago and asked me to help her grow up", he said bluntly, "I DID know about an elixir that could physically change any creature's body into whatever whoever the administrator of the elixir desired"

Kurumu and Mizore glared

"But I didn't give her that recipe", explained Wayne

Kurumu and Mizore looked taken aback

"So…then how's she all grown up?", asked Kurumu

Wayne shrugged, "She probably wrote down the recipe since it's still in my potions book and made it herself", he suggested, "But…she would need outside help because…"

"Because what?", prompted Mizore

"Because some of those ingredients are legal only in hospitals so she'd need someone to steal them for her", explained Wayne

The next day…

A whole bunch of boys were deep in conversation but suddenly stopped and stared…

There was Yukari now wearing a fitting skirt, though still pretty short, a yellow bow in her hair and a white, button down shirt with the collar open and a red bow around her neck as well

Later…

Yukari met with Mako for her daily check-up and told Mako all about the day…

"This is great!", said Yukari as she thought back to earlier in the day when boys were desperate to purchase school yearbooks early to stare at her picture, when boys were fighting over pictures of her, and when several boys tried to propose to her…just like when they tried it with Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore earlier in the year, "THIS IS REALLY GREAT!"

"I rose in popularity so much after my body changed", said Yukari, "I mean I was popular before for being so small and cute…but now I'm even more popular for being big and sexy…I mean now I can wear any clothes I want without being ashamed!", she squealed remembering when she had tried on so many different outfits earlier that day and even showed Mako 2 dresses she had kept, one pink and one red

"People really want to go out with me", continued Yukari remembering when she had walked down the hall with a group of 10 boys trailing her and who all fainted when she blew a kiss at them, "And another boy just ran away with a pale face!"

"Well Yukari that is because you are very charming", said Mako kindly and taking Yukari over to the mirror, "Take a look! There's not a single girl in this whole school who's as charming as you are"

"Thank you Mako", thanked Yukari yet again

The next day…

Yukari left her classroom and closed the door behind her and suddenly noticed Tsukune carrying a stack of papers

"Tsukune!", she called out to him

"Hmm?", Tsukune turned around to see Yukari…diving towards him with her arms stretched out and crying out his name

Yukari landed fight on Tsukune's face with her legs and breasts and knocked him over while he tried to greet Yukari

"Ow…Yukari that's pretty dangerous", mumbled Tsukune as he massaged his temple

"What's there to be shy of?", teased Yukari. Then Yukari suddenly looked serious, "_If it's the new me…_"

Yukari positioned herself to try to look as attractive as possible with her hand behind her head, her body twisted slightly to the right, and winking right at Tsukune

Yukari then looked surprised when Tsukune just stood up and dusted himself off and then reached a hand out to her

"Here let me help you up", he said

"Uh…thank you", said Yukari taking his hand feeling a bit taken aback that she hadn't charmed Tsukune

Once she stood up, however, she tried to rub her breasts against Tsukune's chest feeling sure that would get him when in fact it was just embarrassing him

"I uh…have something I need to do right now heh…", said Tsukune nervously while pushing Yukari off of him

"Geez", pouted Yukari quite shocked that even that didn't get Tsukune

Tsukune sprinted away closing his eyes tightly and still receiving mental images of Yukari's body, "_Can't look, can't look, CAN'T LOOK!_"

"So cute", said another boy who had been staring at Yukari

Mako observed the whole scene and smiled to herself, "_Just a little more pressure…_"

Later in class…

"Alright everyone, remember that there is a physical checkup tomorrow!", reminded Nekonome

That got Yukari's attention

"We're recording all your growths clearly", finished Nekonome

"Yes ma'm", chimed the rest of the calss

"_That's it!_", realized Yukari

The next day…

The line for the girls' physical checkup was taking a very long time

"I'm hungry…", moaned a blond girl with glasses rubbing her stomach

"It'll be our turn soon just hang in there", reassured her friend with long black hair

"I've been watching my diet for today's checkup too", reassured her other friend with short red hair, "Come to think of it…Not eating lunch is nothing"

Yukari stared at her checkup card and smiled, "_With the body I have now this checkup will be a breeze_", she thought, "_And I'll prove just how good my body is_", then she remembered when Tsukune had rejected her and ran away yesterday, "Is my body still not good enough now?", she wondered aloud

"Yukari let's go", said Moka as she walked forward

"Oh okay"

Up on the school's roof…

Three boys who were finished with their own checkups looked at the line of girls all in their gym clothes

"Ooo check it out: Moka and Yukari", said one boy

"Twin shot", said another

"HEY I'M HERE TOO!", shouted Kurumu somehow having heard the boys despite the fact they were far away

A few minutes later…

The girls' physical checkup would be occurring inside the school's gym behind several curtains with lines coming form each. And Ruby Toujo herself was in charge of one of the tents and organizing the whole operation wearing a white coat, wearing a stethoscope around her neck, and even her hair was pulled back into a ponytail

"Alright Everyone, Follow the procedure for the checkup!", she said into a megaphone

"Ruby?", asked Moka as she, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore approached Ruby

"Hmm? Oh it's you Moka and the rest of the club", said Ruby turning to see the others

"You're dressed up as a doctor today?", asked Mizore

"That's right, I'm here to help with the checkup for girls", explained Ruby

Suddenly Ruby's eyes became unfocused and she turned around

"Many, many things have happened", said Ruby dreamily with one hand up to her face

"Many many again?", asked Moka

"Yes many, many", said Ruby finally snapping out of her trance, "Anyway where's Yukari?", asked Ruby not recognizing the new Yukari

"I'm right here", said Yukari in an annoyed tone and pointing at herself

Ruby stared

"I grew up", explained Yukari not sure how else to phrase it

"Yeah…", agreed Moka

"We still don't know how…", added Kurumu

"But it's definitely Yukari", finished Mizore

Ruby's freaked out and wildly swung her arms in cartwheels drawing the attention of just about everyone else in the gym

Meanwhile…

Kokoa still had to wait for her checkup but had snuck off and opened the door by hairline crack and stared through the door

"Found you now Onee-Chan, now get ready to disappear and be replaced by Onee-Sa-…hey where's the little kid?", wondered Kokoa

"Little kid?", asked Kou, "Oh you mean Yukari Sendo? Yah she grew up just now and she's that tall girl with the black hair"

"What?"

"Oh don't worry I don't think her size is much different than yours my beloved master", continued Kou not realizing the extent of what he'd just said

Kokoa gritted her teeth and squeezed Kou for a few seconds until she calmed down

"Anyway I have to check on my sister's condition", she said opening the door slightly further and grew angry again at what she saw

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby were standing in a circle and randomly, and harmlessly swinging their fists without hitting each other

"WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN?", yelled Kokoa without thinking and also opening the door completely

Nekonome blew a whistle and somehow appeared behind Kokoa

"Sorry but even though we need your medical records for next year when YOU are a freshman your turn is later", said Nekonome grabbing the back of Kokoa's shirt and dragging Kokoa behind her

"I'm not gonna give up!", shouted Kokoa as she was dragged away

Later…

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were waiting in line for their turns and Mizore was nowhere to be seen

"Okay next: Moka Akashiya", announced Ruby

Moka sat down and her top was already off but she was still covering herself with her arms

"Uh Moka I need to measure…", said Ruby

"Yeah but…well I'm a bit nervous…", said Moka

"Don't worry we're all girls so it doesn't matter", reassured Ruby

Ruby measured Moka's breasts and recorded it on Moka's card

"Since we beat up Gin a few days ago I haven't seen him lately", said Kurumu apparently in conversation with Yukari when Ruby announced Yukari's name

Yukari walked behind the curtain and spread her arms while Moka walked out

"HUMONGOUS!", blurted out Ruby shocking after measuring Yukari

"Meheheh", giggled Yukari as she stepped out from behind the curtain

"What's with the face and the laugh?", asked Kurumu

"I'm never gonna let you guys call me flat-chested again", said Yukari proudly displaying her card

"Gimme that", demanded Kurumu as she snatched the card from Yukari and she and Moka looked at it in shock

"Impossible…", said Kurumu as she turned pale

"Hohoho", laughed Yukari, "_Now Tsukune will definitely like me_"

"Kurumu Kurono", called out Ruby

"I'll show you", grumbled Kurumu as she walked past Yukari and behind the curtain

1 minutes later…

"Haha! Take that!", taunted Kurumu as she held up her own card, "See these numbers? Sorry Yukari but I win", said Kurumu in mock-sympathy

"AH!", gasped Yukari and Moka

Yukari glared at the card and puffed her cheeks while Ruby called out for Mizore

"Hey Mizore! Where are you it's your turn!", called out Ruby

Meanwhile…

Mizore was hiding behind a tree and staring at Tsukune while Tsukune touched his toes while standing on a metal beam

"Tsukune…your stance is so beautiful…"

Back at the gym…

Nekonome measured Kurumu's height

"152.9cm", said Nekonome

"What? Measure again!", demanded Kurumu

"But…"

"DO IT!"

Nekonome measure Kurumu again

"153cm", said Nekonome

"That's much better", said Kurumu stepping away, "0.1cm means a lot", said Kurumu to Moka and Yukari

"_So they still need to be bigger_", thought Yukari

Yukari suddenly noticed Mako walk by and ran after her

"Where are you going?", asked Moka

"Just the bathroom!", she shouted back as she kept running

Meanwhile…

Yukari kept chasing Mako, "_If anyone can help it's Mako_"

"Mako I need your help again", said Yukari as she entered the office

Mako's back was turned to Yukari, "You're such a stupid kid"

"What?"

"Yes that's right, you're just a stupid kid", repeated Mako, "The same with everyone else: Everyone things that if you change your physical appearance then everything is solved. They think it's soooo simple"

"However…if everybody already noticed this at the start…I wouldn't be able to catch any prey", continued Mako

"What are you saying?", asked a confused Yukari

"Your expression right now isn't bad…along with all your other emotions", said Mako, "The want not satisfied, the hope…"

"Mako what's wrong?", asked Yukari as she backed up

"Nothing's wrong", said Mako, "This is really me"

"No way, the real Mako is caring, loving, and honest", protested Yukari

"You still don't understand you stupid kid", continued Mako, "I didn't make your wish come true because I was being kind"

"What do you mean?"

"I actually love the negative emotions in everyone…and that potion you just got your hands on for me…perfect…", said Mako taking off her glasses, "the you at the time was full of negative emotions and that potion which I can now make inside my body…that'll enhance it"

Mako slammed Yukari up against the wall

"That's why I made you a grown up", said Mako, "Even if your appearance changes your inner self won't. This potion was the jackpot: It grows your hopelessness, and your lust will grow. That is precisely what I've been waiting for"

"N-no you're lying", said Yukari desperately hoping it was true, "You'd never do these kinds of things", tears started coming from Yukari's eyes, "I trusted you!"

"And that is why I helped you and became your friend", said Mako standing back up, "And now that feeling of despair is so wonderful…all because of my betrayal…so delicious"

Four stripes of scales appeared on Mako's face and she pulled off her hair-band letting her long hair flow wildly

"You're mine", said Mako as her fingers grew into flexible, but sharp blades

Yukari pulled out her wand and made a barrier around herself stopping the blades

"If you defeat me you'll lose your new body", said Mako

Yukari hesitated and in that moment the barrier fell and Mako knocked the wand away from Yukari

"It's fine I'll just suck up everything you have!", shouted Mako

Mako's fingers grew even more until Yukari was now wrapped in a huge sphere of the bladed strips and Mako jabbed one into her neck and Yukari slowly lost consciousness

"Yukari!", Yukari heard Moka's voice call out

"Let go of Yukari!", shouted Tsukune

Yukari was still barely conscious thinking to herself, "Moka and Tsukune…I originally thought if my body was like an adult's everything would be perfect…I originally thought that because my body was small my heart and thoughts were the same as everyone else…That's what I thought if my body was grown up, then I could be like an adult…but because of that thought, I just proved I was a little kid. Even if I seemed like a high-school student, I'm still just a little kid. I really didn't know anything despite my brain and appearance…I don't know what to do now…if I keep this up Tsukune will never pick me

Meanwhile…

While Yukari was self-pitying herself Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Wayne had gotten into the room

"What…is that?", asked Tsukune not recognizing Mako as her face was now completely scaly

"That my friend is an Outcast Ayashi…kinda like me except with different powers", said Wayne, "Whenever monsters cross-breed there's always a 20% chance that the child will NOT become one of the species of the parents and will instead be an outcast ayashi like neither of the parents

"You're interrupting", hissed Mako as she lashed a blade at Wayne

Wayne grabbed the blade and just held onto it

"Well that explains how Yukari grew: you made the potion for her and absorbed it into yourself so you could make it naturally", said Wayne as he observed the venom dripping from the blade, "And you also tried to use the side effects of mind-control and of negative emotions for your own sake eh?"

Mako hissed. Wayne had found out about her plan but he'd actually told her something she hadn't known: The mind-control capabilities

"_I suppose I can use those later_"

"Hey Tsukune, get Inner Moka out, the room's too small for me to transform", said Wayne

Tsukune removed the Rosario and the Moka grew silver hair, red eyes, and a more muscular body

"Well that's interesting…I've never fought one of these before", said Moka, "But still if it's gotta go down, it's going down", she said as she charged straight at Mako, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!", she howled as she kicked Mako right in the chest and knocked her out of the window and also freeing Yukari from the sphere

"Oh uh Moka you'd better-"

"I know", Moka cut Wayne off already sensing Kokoa sprinting over

"ONEE-SAM-"

Kokoa was interrupted when Moka kicked Kokoa square in the face and knocked her out the window right outside the room and presumably knocking her unconscious as well

"Wow that was quick", commented Wayne as Moka replaced the Rosario

5 minutes later…

Yukari opened her eyes to see the concerned faces of Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore

"She's waking up", said Moka

"Ugh…"

"Are you okay Yukari?", asked Moka, "Can you move?"

"I'm fine", said Yukari sitting up

"As expected from a witch", commented Kurumu, "Abnormal healing ability", she laughed nudging Yukari lightly

"Let's head back to the checkup area", said Moka

"_I finally understand…the thing I lack is…_", thought Yukari

"What was that nurse thinking by doing such a thing?", asked Moka

The others continued their discussion and left while Yukari got her hat back from the table and also left behind the others

Back at the checkup area…

"Yukari Sendo!", called out Nekonome

"Here", said Yukari stepping up

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore looked at Yukari with shocked expressions at seeing Yukari short again…

Later…

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari walked out of the gym having finished all the checkups

"What actually happened?", asked Moka

"Haha! It WAS magic that grew you", laughed Kurumu presuming that what Wayne had said wasn't true since it wasn't confirmed or denied, "Because of that it wore off when we had the checkup, unlucky"

"I'm fine", said Yukari shocking the others, "_The day I grow more mature takes more time…Wayne was right about that and I guess I should have listened_", "Oh and besides: I grew 0.5cm this year you know?", Yukari told the others

"What happened to Yukari? Normally she'd be depressed right now", Kurumu whispered to Mizore

"She's just becoming more mature", explained Mizore, "kinda like how you did but a bit earlier"

"Hey!"

"Calm down Kurumu", said Moka

"You always say the same sentence", Kurumu shot back

"Well…that's because…", fumbled Moka

"Well you always criticize everyone you big breasted lady", responded Mizore

"Yeah well you always stalk Tsukune!"

"Hey everyone!", called Tsukune and Yukari waved back while the other 3 kept fighting

"_Even though he doesn't care about me yet, I'll still get his acknowledgment someday_", thought Yukari as she waved back, "_For Tsukune to notice me I'll work harder to polish myself_", she continued as Tsukune froze at the sight of Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore harmlessly fighting just like they had earlier

Yukari tugged on Tsukune's shirt and Tsukune turned around

"Wait for me Tsukune okay?", asked Yukari

Tsukune's face turned red and he paused not knowing what to say, "_Today Yukari seems a lot different_"

Yukari stood up and gripped Tsukune's shirt

"Hey you 3 may want to stop fighting and watch", said Wayne to Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore stared in shock as Yukari managed to kiss Tsukune right on the lips

"WHAT IS THIS?", shouted Tsukune when Yukari was done

"Yukari…that's my", stammered Moka

"I haven't even done that yet!", shouted Kurumu

"That's so not fair", mumbled Mizore

"Carelessness is a great enemy", said Yukari proudly

"She's got a point", said Wayne

* * *

Done so don't kill me people jeez this was also a long chapter so gimme a break! *crickets chirp* oh come on!

Whatever I'm done with that and the next chapter is: Curry Trouble, and Resolution, or something along those lines. It'll be Mizore's special chapter from the anime and will be the last chapter Kokoa will cameo in for a while until I get back to season 2's events because after that it's back to season 1...well unless you guys count eh I think episode 6 season 2 of the anime as Ruby's special chapter since it was just a bunch of randomness so...you guys let me know if you want that in first or not because I need to hurry up and see if that'll count. Also cmon guys I need more support I mean really...people favorite this story and stuff and add me to their favorite authors but I NEED REVIEWS! Seriously I mean that's the only way to tell if the story sucks or not and if it does suck I need suggestions to improve it! That's all I have to say for now so as Porky from Loony Tunes says: "That's all folks", except I'll be back soon


	13. Curry Trouble, and Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any way shape or form zzzzzzzz

A/N: I said every girl, or at least the ones who like Tsukune, would get at least 1 special chapter and this one is Mizore's and once again, this is from the anime and I really didn't have much original material for this so…there may be some changes but it should still be about the same as the actual thing

PS: I am aware that there are a bunch of Mizore fans who are reading this and so to them: Here you go now please don't kill me because she'll be less of a stalker in this chapter…besides she got like 4 freaking manga chapters to herself which I'm going to use anyway so…don't spam…please *takes cover*

PPS: Much much better, 5 people reviewed this time instead YAY! …Then again I asked…so I probably won't get as much next time *tear*

PPPS: Ya I bet some people really wished Saizou Komiya would die for trying to rape Moka…but you know what? The Lizardmen who were trying to eat Yukari were a lot more evil in my opinion and I kinda felt bad after I watched the anime since Saizou dying when he's got loving parents? Not cool…And so: I'll have someone separate to tip off Midou…you can probably guess who but you'll see in a bit

Review Responses:

Tsukoa Fan: No I'm not skipping that part because that was funny too and besides technically that was A Kokoa chapter so I guess I have no choice eh?

The Question Mark Guy: Oh yeah…whoops I got that a bit mixed up so yep: Season 2 Episode 8, my bad. THAT will be Kokoa's last chapter temporarily until I'm done here so yes I am keeping her for this one, the next one, and a brief cameo in the one after that before she's gone until Season 2. Ya I know I'm a bit behind but I'm trying to get this in first because personally I think this makes that event better

Zan2011: Why thank you good sir. Anyway yeah Rosario vampire Finale was my inspiration which is probably why they seem similar but I'm trying not to rip that one off so if I do: let me know

randomguy123: Well…okay fine as long as you're still supporting me

One Little Looksee: Yep…sorry to point you out but I have to admit that I was kinda expecting someone to eventually put a post like that on here since Mizore's got so many fans even though I was a bit surprised it took this long but oh well. I assure you though that in this chapter she's less of a stalker and more quote "cool", unquote…although was that pun in your review intended? Gotta admit that was a pretty good one if it was. Anyway I thought that the stalker thing was a bit funny and pretty cool (no pun intended) but fine I'll make her more "romantic" (If you can call it that) if you want

* * *

Curry Trouble, and Resolution

It was past midnight and supposedly everyone in the campus asleep. But there was one room in the girls' dorm where the occupant was NOT asleep and was wide awake

Mizore, in her larger than average RA room, was at work in her room's kitchen chopping a carrot on the counter while a pot right next to her was filled to the brim with boiling curry which she had just made. Why was she trying to actually make HOT food despite the fact she was born for the cold and heat was her weakness?

"_I can't mess this up! Tomorrow I have to do well in class and impress Tsukune_", Mizore kept telling herself all night

The pot started overflowing and dripping on the fire and Mizore knew that if the contents put out the fire and the stove kept running, she would eventually choke from carbon monoxide poisoning

"Oh no!", exclaimed Mizore reaching for the stove's dial to turn it off, "I can't let it-"

Mizore managed to turn the dial and shut off the flow of gas…but in the process she got some of the hot curry on her hand and since she was a creature of ice…it essentially felt like she'd just dipped her hand in molten lead

"HOOOOOOOOOOT!", she screamed as her hair and arms turned to ice

Mizore's screaming woke just about the whole girls' dorm and some of the boys' dorm too

Kurumu was right next door to Mizore and the scream knocked her out of bed and into the opposite wall

"AHHH! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?"

Yukari was about halfway down the hall from Mizore but, due to her smaller body mass and weight, she was also slammed into the opposite wall

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Moka was all the way down the hall from Mizore and was in a deeper sleep so she did not get slammed against the opposite wall but still rolled onto the floor

"Oooohhhh…what happened?"

Ruby was in the girls' dorm but was instead on the bottom floor while Mizore was on the top and was jolted awake but managed to stay in bed

"*pant* oh…it's gone now…never mind"

Tsukune was all the way in the boys' dorm and stirred slightly but didn't get jolted awake

"zzzzzzz"

Wayne was also in the boys' dorm but rather than sleeping Wayne was searching his memory as he had been for the past 3 weeks since Kokoa had arrived in an attempt to find something useful for fighting because that incident was the last straw after all the other fights that had occurred where he'd been pretty useless and so the scream didn't really scare him so much

"Hey cool! They still stay attached to me by tethers of my own energy and still run on my own power but I can detach weapons and use them by hand!… Wait…what was that? Some girl screaming about a spider or something?"

Back in Mizore's room…

Mizore's hair and hands were still ice and she was breathing heavily as if she'd just run a 1000km marathon nonstop but then realized stopped when she realized that she had frozen her curry…again…

"Oh crap", she said glumly as she thawed her hands and hair

Mizore heard knocking on her door and opened it and was surprised to see Kurumu wearing a bathrobe and looking very sleepy

Kurumu looked in and felt a brief pang of envy at her friend's larger and classier room but shrugged it off and got back on track

"Hey Mizore we heard screaming is everything okay?", asked Kurumu concerned

"Yeah…everything's fine…", said Mizore glumly

Kurumu noticed that Mizore was pretty upset and would have normally asked what was wrong but she could tell she didn't want to talk about it so let it be

"Alright…well…I guess goodnight"

"Yeah…goodnight", replied Mizore

When Kurumu left Mizore closed the door and slouched and walked over to her bed

"I'm still not that good at this…", sighed Mizore as she kneeled by her bed

Then Mizore looked up at her picture of Tsukune and stood back up

"No! As long as I still have love I can't give up!"

Mizore then looked at the calendar

"Cooking class…well…I guess I'll have to just go for it"

The next day…

The girls were taking a cooking class for this period today and the boys were in woodshop

In woodshop…

"Push-pull-push-pull", said Saizou Komiya rhythmically while sawing a board absentmindedly with a large wood-saw

"Hey! Saizou! That's dangerous!", shouted Tsukune as he fell backwards and was almost cut by Saizou

On the first day of school when Tsukune and Moka had first met, Saizou was one of the many boys immediately smitten by Moka and simultaneously jealous of Tsukune. When Moka had rejected his flirtatious attitude and stuck with Tsukune Saizou had naturally been angered and tried to rape Moka when Tsukune tried to leave the school. When Tsukune came back Saizou transformed into a big ogre with huge muscles and tusks and tried to beat up Tsukune but was beaten by Vampire Moka when Tsukune removed Moka's Rosario and had been comatose for a while up until last week. When he came back he'd tried to beat up Tsukune and rape Moka again but this time Wayne had beaten Saizou's ogre form while Wayne stayed in his human form and stomped some sense into Saizou…literally. Wayne had beaten Saizou and stomped on his head several times and gave Saizou a serious concussion. Wayne's telekinetic powers had a bonus to also be telepathic and so he'd treated Saizou's head and made Saizou see just how stupid he was being and so now Saizou was no longer hostile to Tsukune or Moka but to make sure of it: everyone else would make sure he didn't try again and so far: he didn't

Present…

"The girls are in their cooking class right now…I wonder what they'll make for us?", mumbled Saizou dreamily while he kept sawing

Tsukune stood back up and it turned out just about all the boys were daydreaming about the girls and weren't really working very hard. Only Wayne had actually managed to finish something, an intricate grandfather clock, and was now sanding it just before painting it

"_Huh…because of this…nobody's been able to concentrate_", thought Tsukune as his face turned red and also began daydreaming, "_Even me…_"

"_What are all these guys doing?_", wondered Wayne as he began painting his grandfather clock with lacquer and noticing the boys, even Tsukune, staring off into space, "_Daydreaming about the girls wearing nothing but skimpy little revealing aprons standing in front of a giant feast or something?_"

In Tsukune's daydream…

Moka was wearing literally nothing except her except her Rosario choker and a skimpy little revealing apron and was standing in a pink haze in front of a table filled with gourmet foods

"Oh Tsukune…", called Moka seductively, "I worked extra hard on all of this just for you…would you try some?", she asked blushing profusely

"Oh I'd love too!", said Tsukune sitting down

"Good…would you also mind this?", asked Moka as she sat on his lap and tugged at her apron's straps

Back in the real world…

"Oooo Moka it's delicious", mumbled Tsukune

"Okaaaaaayyyyyy…", said Wayne as finished coating the grandfather clock with lacquer and watched Tsukune hug himself and make weird motions with his lips and tongue, "_I really hope he's talking about food in his little daydream and not what I think he's talking about…_"

"Push!", said Saizou pushing the wood-saw forward again and snapping Tsukune out of his daydream

"Hey Saizou I said that was dangerous!", shouted Tsukune

"Yeah well instead of daydreaming why don't you actually try to make something if you want to impress the ladies?", Wayne asked Tsukune in loud enough of a voice so everyone else in the room could here

The boys all stopped daydreaming and looked at the time and panicked but then looked down from the clock…

"Oh no", shouted Wayne as they eyed his grandfather clock, "Nooooooooooooooo Way"

In cooking class…

The teacher wrote some things on the board and turned around to address the class of girls all wearing aprons but, unlike what the boys were daydreaming about, were in fact wearing clothes under their aprons

The teacher had light brown skin and long blond hair arranged in 2 spiral shapes that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a gray shirt and an ankle-length magenta skirt with an orange sash across her shirt, large looped earrings in her ears,

"Alright everyone my name is Apsaras", introduced the teacher, "Today's topic is a food that's very popular in the human world: Curry Rice"

Apsaras then mumbled to herself, "Even though I say it like that I don't really like the way it's called…", Apsaras then straightened back up, "Anyway: Originally in India there was a descriptive word they used for sauce called 'Curry'. The term 'Curry' itself has a longer history…"

"Feels like our teacher is very enthusiastic today", Kurumu whispered to Moka

"Yeah", responded Moka, "She's already gone into an in-depth discussion of curry"

Apsaras noticed Moka and Kurumu whispering to each other and caught what they were saying

"You two!", shouted Apsaras pointing a finger at Moka and Kurumu, "Do not underestimate Curry ever!"

Apsaras suddenly calmed down just as quickly as she'd gotten angry

"Hot pepper, pepper, and ginger are the ingredients", she finished, "Go ahead and experiment"

A few minutes later…

The girls were now working on their curry in their pots

Kurumu's curry was a bright-purple to dark-pink color and now she was dumping a whole bottle of red sauce and another bottle of purple sauce which everybody could guess was probably more home-made love potion…about 2 liters of it…in each bottle…

"Yohoohoo! This is something special I made from a special mix of herbs", cheered Kurumu as she kept dumping the bottles' contents while Moka stared at Kurumu as if she'd just seen a ghost

"Uh…looks delicious…I think", said Moka trying to be polite

Moka then walked over to Yukari and saw that Yukari was stirring some sort of green curry in a giant cauldron that looked like it might be Thai curry

"Uh Yukari you're making green curry?", asked Moka, "That's Thai curry right?"

"Yep! With a few changes I made myself", said Yukari cheerfully

"And what changes exactly?"

"I added a bunch of live frogs, lizards, grasshoppers, and other crème de la crème stuff", explained Yukari

Moka stared into the curry and saw that there was a frog leg…still twitching

"Hey Moka smell it!", said Yukari completely oblivious to the still living frog leg, "I even added some rich magic-powered supplements!"

Moka also noticed the spices Yukari had been using…Pepper and Ginger sure but there were also rat poisons, herbicides including DDT, pesticides, ground toadstool, mercury, and a bunch of other crazy ingredients

"Oh I see…", said Moka with her eyebrow twitching

"Hmm…not spicy enough", said a female voice

Moka and Yukari turned and were shocked to see Apsaras drinking from Yukari's pot. Moka was surprised that she could drink it considering the ingredients and Yukari was surprised because she had been saving that for Tsukune

"But if it gets any more spicy then nobody can eat it!", exclaimed Yukari

"What are you talking about?", shouted Apsaras, "Cooking is art, Art is an explosion, and Explosion means spicy!", continued Aspara as she pulled out 8 pepper shakers and dumped them all into Yukari's curry

"But if you add anymore…", said Yukari weakly

Apsaras didn't listen and just kept adding more pepper

"It DOES need to be more spicy!", shouted Aspara as she finished dumping pepper and pulled out 2 hot sauce bottles, "This is the true meaning of curry!"

Apsaras re-drank from the cauldron while Yukari cried in a corner

Moka just stared and sighed

"Everyone!", called out a female voice

Moka looked up and saw Ruby wearing an apron pushing a cart full of various meats, spices, vegetables, and fruits

"Meat, spices, vegetables, and flour!", called out Ruby, "If you don't have enough just come and get some!"

"Ruby?", asked Moka, "Are you the teacher's assistant today?"

"Yep", responded Ruby as she stopped pushing the cart, "Because many many things have happened and I'm helping out with cooking class", explained Ruby

"THE FLAVOR IS PERFECT!", shouted Apsaras after having added about 10 pounds of pepper and 6 liters of hot sauce to Yukari's curry while Yukari tried in vain to pull Aspara off

"Many many again?", asked Moka

"Please stop", Yukari beseeched Aspara

"Yes many many things have happened", said Ruby dreamily and staring off into space…again

Meanwhile from the window right outside of the cooking class…

Kokoa glared angrily at the scene in front of her eyes

"Onee-Chan, a noble vampire even if she's not Onee-Sama, is cooking such a lowly dish with such lowly people?", shouted Kokoa angrily, "What the heck is going on?", shouted Kokoa as she banged the window, "Where did her vampire's pride go?"

Kokoa then noticed that Mizore was right next to her and also staring into the window

"Hey? What are you doing here?", Kokoa demanded

"I should be asking you that instead", said Mizore coolly and not looking up, "This is spying location number 340 on campus and personally: I like this place very much"

For a moment Kokoa just stared in shock

"As expected from a stalker", said Kokoa as she rotated her torso and looked at Mizore

Mizore's eyebrow twitched and she stood up and glared at Kokoa

"Do you really have the right to say that?", asked Mizore irritated, "You sure as heck stalk Moka a lot and I hear you have a super nagging ability"

Kokoa's eyebrow also twitched and she stood up and glared back at Mizore

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!", shouted Kokoa as she also grabbed Kou and turned him into a giant spiked hammer, "I'll show you the strength of a real vampire!"

Mizore just stared back indifferently

"I dislike pain", she said calmly

Kokoa froze in a giant block of ice and just fell down right next to Mizore without even leaving a scratch

"So I do that instead to stop it"

Moka and Kurumu noticed the commotion outside and opened the window

"Kokoa!", exclaimed Moka in concern noticing Kokoa's frozen form on the ground next to Mizore

"You're spying over here again?", asked Kurumu, "Just get in and make some curry too, unless you want to lose this round also

As usual the girls were having some sort of contest to court Tsukune and this time: even their cooking class' curry counted

Mizore stared at the ground remembering her failures the night before and the fact that the reason she was outside in the first place was because of the room's heat

"I…fine", sighed Mizore as she climbed through the window and did her best not to faint from the heat of the room

Later…

Cooking and Woodshop classes were done and so now supposedly the boys were to give the girls little things they had made in woodshop while the girls gave the boys some of their curry…unfortunately most of the boys daydreamed all the time and forgot to make something but they got some curry anyway

"SO DELICIOUS!", cried out one boy

"IT'S THE PERFECT TEMPERATURE AND FLAVOR!", said another

"Seconds!", said a third

"They're so happy", said the 3 girls who made the curry dreamily who were also the same 3 girls who had complained about the physical checkup the week before and were in fact active members of the school rumor mill

"It was worth it to work so hard", said one of them dreamily

Kurumu and Yukari just stared at the 6 of them and Saizou, considering that none of the girls liked him, just ate a sandwich in the corner and cursed silently

"Hey…why do those guys have black-eyes, bruises, and scars?", Yukari asked Kurumu

"I don't know…", replied Kurumu

Meanwhile Moka had already made it over to Tsukune and was trying to feed Tsukune some of her curry

"Here you go Tsukune say ah", said Moka moving a spoon filled with curry to Tsukune's mouth

Kurumu and Yukari glared at Moka

"HEY WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?", shouted Kurumu

"YEAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAN?", added Yukari

"Huh?", asked Moka accidentally pulling back the spoon as Tsukune was about to bite

Kurumu suddenly showed up right next to Tsukune holding a plate of her own curry and was holding his head in her other arm and on purposely placing his head against one of her breasts

"Here Tsukune, compared to Moka's curry, mine is definitely better", purred Kurumu while trying to offer Tsukune some of her curry, that by the way looked inedible, while Moka glared at Kurumu

"Eat it while it's hot", continued Kurumu as she got a spoon and tried to feed it to Tsukune

Yukari appeared with her own curry and pushed Kurumu over and attempted to off Tsukune her own curry while Kurumu spilled hers

"Tsukune compared to Kurumu's dangerous curry, my curry is actually healthy for you", said Yukari

Tsukune just stared and sweated a bit as he saw that Yukari's curry still had live twitching animal parts and smelled like chemicals

"If you don't increase your stamina you're not going to last very much longer in this school", said Yukari as she tried to offer a spoonful to Tsukune, "Here try some!"

"Uh…", Tsukune tried to back away when Mizore suddenly appeared beside him

"You guys, food that's too hot can't be eaten", said Mizore, "I'll help you cool it down Tsukune"

Tsukune's face turned slightly red and Mizore blew some ice which completely froze the spoon, Yukari's plate, and some of Tsukune's hair

"See? It's much cooler now", said Mizore proudly

"Even my body is cold", shivered Tsukune and then he sneezed

"Well…", said Yukari, "Even if you can't eat this stuff I still have some more…"

Suddenly Wayne walked in while dusting off his shirt and hands

"There, glad I found some use for that bad tasting and dangerous curry", he said proudly, "So what'd I miss?"

The others stared to see that a group of boys had black-eyes, bruises, scars, and were also screaming around in pain at being covered by hot curry where one kind looked light purple like Kurumu's and another looked bright green like Yukari's

"What?", asked Wayne when nobody said anything

"Who are those guys?", asked Moka

"I made a grandfather clock in woodshop and a bunch of boys were trying to steal it so I beat them up and dumped some of that bad-tasting curry which was also pretty dangerous to eat anyway", said Wayne

"Where…did…you…get…that…", asked Kurumu while she shook slightly

Wayne didn't notice Kurumu and Yukari glaring at him like they wanted to kill him so he continued

"Oh I was just in the cooking classroom and since it was all just lying around there I tried a bit of all of it but the pink one and the green one just sucked", said Wayne while Kurumu and Yukari glared at him, "The pink one was apparently almost half love potion and in a pretty lethal dose anyway and the green one still had live animal parts and lots of chemicals in it and both tasted horrible and I'm glad I'm immune to the stuff that was in the curry"

Kurumu and Yukari's jaws dropped

"So I figured that since those 2 were bad-tasting and poisonous; nobody would eat that stuff and so I dumped it on the guys trying to steal my grandfather clock"

There was silence for about 10 seconds

"What?", asked Wayne

Kurumu and Yukari walked up to Wayne and Kurumu slapped Wayne hard on the scar where vampire Moka had kicked him at full force months ago

"Ah! Why did you do that?", shouted Wayne

"THAT WAS MY CURRY YOU JUST THREW AWAY YOU IDIOT!", shouted Kurumu on one of Wayne's ears

"MINE TOO!", Yukari shouted in Wayne's other ear

"Oh…", said Wayne as his eardrums healed, "Whoops…well why'd you put in a lethal dose of love potion in yours", Wayne asked Kurumu, "And why'd you put in live animal parts and a bunch of poisonous chemicals in yours?", Wayne asked Yukari

Kurumu and Yukari were about to try to beat up Wayne when Moka interrupted

"Well Mizore also made curry right?", asked Moka which got everyone's attention and Kurumu and Yukari stopped and stared at Yukari, "So Tsukune try some of Mizore's curry too!"

"Sure I'd be glad to", said Tsukune which caused Mizore's face to turn extremely bright red

Mizore smiled and took out a plate, "This is it", she said cheerfully

Tsukune stared at Mizore's curry. Sure compared to Kurumu's and Yukari's curry, Mizore's curry actually looked edible but…it was frozen in an ice block

"It's made by quick freezing fresh vegetables and meat. T's called curry of the White Snow, come on eat it!", said Mizore proudly while the others stared as Tsukune tried to jab his spoon into the ice to get to the curry which didn't work

"How is it?", asked Mizore, "No need to be too courteous just tell me!"

"No", said Tsukune turning to face Mizore while still trying to break through the ice, "I'm not trying to be too courteous but…"

"Ah ah another failure", said a female voice

The group turned to see the 3 rumor mill girls

"As expected: The Snow Girl actually making edible food is quite impossible", said the red-haired one in a mock-British accent

"Ah but next week in PE is snow skiing so just show us some stuff next week eh?", said the black-haired one

"Yeah a living snow machine would be pretty useful for that", said the blond one

The newspaper club stared

"You guys watch your mouths!", shouted Kurumu

"Yeah you can't just make fun of someone for-", began Wayne

Wayne was cut off when an intense blizzard appeared inside the room and froze everyone in the room except the newspaper club

"Why…are…we…also…", one of the boys tried to say

"Mizore wait!", called Moka as Mizore sprinted out of the room

"What was that? There's no reason to take it so seriously", said Kurumu as she shook her head

Back in the kitchen classroom…

Kokoa was still frozen in mid-swing and was now being thawed out by Apsaras who put Kokoa's frozen form on top of a stove and turned it on

Kokoa finally thawed out and sneezed then noticed smoke coming from behind her and also felt extreme pain

"OUCH!", shouted Kokoa as she jumped off the stove and rubbed her behind

"Haha good you're awake", said Apsaras, "I don't think you've been in my class before though"

"Yeah I'm only here for the advance start and I'll be gone soon", said Kokoa while still rubbing herself

"Cooking is art", began Apsaras as she made hand motions, "Art is an explosion. Explosion means spicy!", cheered Apsaras, "Here try some of this energy filling and explosion-like curry", said Apsaras offering Kokoa some yellow curry

Kokoa then smashed her fist down on the plate and knocked it to the ground

"You're annoying", said Kokoa harshly, "We noble vampires don't need this kind of lowly food", said Kokoa rudely while Aspara stared in shock

Apsaras' look of shock then turned to one of rage, "You. Say. Curry. Is. LOWLY!", she shouted as Kokoa walked out of the room, "UNFORGIVEABLE!"

Out in the hallway…

Kokoa was still covering her skirt where she'd been burned and walked towards her dorm

"First frozen and then burned, today is not my lucky day", mumbled Kokoa as she walked down the hallway

Kokoa then heard footsteps and turned around

"What do you want?", she asked in a bored tone then her eyes widened in shock as yellow curry splashed all over her and got into her mouth as well

"SPICYYYYY!"

Meanwhile…

Mizore was outside on the rooftop huddled in feedle position and staring off at the afternoon sun

"What am I doing", she mumbled to herself glumly, "I already knew about this, Snow Women can only live alone and get forced into marriage so it would be pointless to pursue a guy like Tsukune"

Mizore thought back to when she had first met Tsukune and Moka

Flashback…

"Why don't you try to get some friends and a life on your own!", Mizore heard Tsukune shout at her

Present time…

Mizore smiled and looked up

"So that's that. I should try it sometime and start now with full dedication"

Mizore stood back up and smiled into the sun

A few minutes later…

Mizore was back at her dorm and was trying her luck again to make some curry and read instructions out of one of her cookbooks

Mizore chopped some carrots with her own ice claws and stir-fried them along with other meats and vegetables while wearing heavy oven mitts and a heavy coat while holding a welding mask in front of her face

After she was done she added the mix to a boiling pot of water and it began to overflow so she quickly turned off the stove but got some of the hot curry on her hand again and accidentally knocked the pot to the ground and blew on her hand in a corner when she realized what she'd just done and then quickly ran out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall for a few moments before she left her room to buy some more ingredients

Later…

In the school's shopping district Mizore was looking through a cookbook and tried to find some curry dishes to try out and Ruby noticed

Later…

"Hey Ruby why are you standing out here?", asked Wayne

Ruby was wearing the same outfit she wore earlier that day and just standing at a crossroads

"Just watch", she replied

After a few minutes Mizore showed up with 2 heavy shopping bags and then looked up to see Ruby holding a pair of onions with Wayne watching

"What are you guys doing here?", asked Mizore

"Well I noticed what you were doing in the shopping district so I decided to help you", said Ruby while she grinned

"What are you trying to do? Improve your Curry cooking?", asked Wayne

Mizore just nodded

"Well what are you trying?", asked Wayne actually interested

"This", said Mizore pulling out the cookbook and pointing to a type of Lamb Coconut Curry

Wayne looked it over

"Mind if I help?", asked Ruby

"Sure…I think I need some help", said Mizore

"Can I also?", asked Wayne

Mizore and Ruby stared at Wayne

"You know how to cook?", asked Ruby

"Yeah, I told you guys I've lived for a long time and you eventually pick up skills like that as you go", explained Wayne

"Well…how are you going to? Guys aren't allowed in girls' dorms", asked Mizore

"Yeah? Well I've got an idea"

Later…

Mizore was back in her room with Ruby beside her and Wayne was also there having climbed up to wall like Mizore always climbed up into Tsukune's room and, as promised, he only stayed in the kitchen

Mizore tried to add some baking chocolate to the meat she was cooking but Mizore stopped her

"What?", asked Mizore

"Don't put baking chocolate in the meat because that spoils it", said Ruby

Mizore took out a pen and paper and began recording

"You probably don't want to even use baking chocolate at all in curry unless it's called for", said Wayne, "It's very bitter and probably not useful but if you ever do need it you grind it in the paste you don't put the whole bar in the meat"

Later…

Ruby was gone and Mizore was mostly alone but Wayne was still there and Mizore had put several recipes that Wayne had suggested on the walls and Wayne also promised to not actually do the cooking but rather coach Mizore through

"Alright now chop the onions and add that to the meat, then put water in and bake it, when you're done use the chili and curry powder and make a paste", said Wayne while Mizore followed his instructions, "Add garlic, ginger, and the chili peppers and stir fry it with the meat…"

Mizore followed Wayne's instructions and essentially memorized them and when she was done, she grabbed the pot but dropped due to the heat…again

"Try it again", said Wayne and Mizore picked up the pot, wearing gloves this time, and washed the pot

Hours later…

Wayne sighed and so did Mizore. So far Mizore had messed up every time due to the heat

"I guess I'm not suited for cooking", said Mizore

But Wayne was thinking to himself

"Actually…I have to go back to my dorm now but I've got an idea…", said Wayne as he wrote on a paper and gave it to Mizore, "This is in fact something that only YOU would be able to make", he said as he jumped out of the window

Mizore looked at the recipe and couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it earlier and grinned. This time she would definitely get it

Later…

Mizore was finally done and it turns out it was a success. Now Mizore was deep asleep and dreaming about Tsukune

Meanwhile…

Wayne noticed the lights in Mizore's room finally go out

"Good. Let's see what happens tomorrow"

The next day…

Mizore and Wayne didn't show up and it was already time for lunch

Kurumu snatched up a dumpling from the center plate she, Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari were sharing

"I'm eating this!", she declared

"Hey I was saving that!", responded Yukari

"Mizore's not here…", said Moka

"As expected of what happened yesterday…", said Tsukune

"That's because she cares too much about what others say", said Kurumu while she chewed on the dumpling

"I say that after school we go check on her", said Yukari

Everyone agreed

Meanwhile outside the girls' dorm…

"You're kidding…", said Wayne as he stared at all the curry Mizore made

"No I'm not kidding", said Mizore as she smiled, "I made enough curry for everyone in the school"

Wayne stared at the 300 or so pots on a giant makeshift sled

"So…I'm late from school…because you wanted me to drag all this stuff to school?", asked Wayne

"Sorry but you said you wanted to help", responded Mizore

"Yeah but…I thought you were just trying to improve your cooking not to impress Tsukune and show off in front of the whole school", said Wayne

"Well you're the only person I know who's strong enough to take all of this", said Mizore

Wayne sighed and started pulling the sled while Mizore only took one pot on her back

"_Well why didn't you get Tsukune eh? If you just beat him up a bit and made him into a vampire then he'd be strong enough…besides he's the guy you're trying to impress anyway_", thought Wayne as he slowly dragged the sled

Back at the cafeteria…

"Onee-chan!", called out a female voice

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari turned to see Kokoa with bright yellow skin and balancing one plate of yellow curry on her head while holding 2 others in her hands and standing on one foot

"Namaste!", called out Kokoa

The others just stared

"It's a type of greeting in India", explained Kokoa

"Kokoa why are you…", began Moka

"What. What's going on with that curry?", asked Tsukune

Kurumu and Yukari stared at Tsukune and Moka

"You're actually caring?"

"Sorry", said Kokoa, "I'm sorry for causing everyone so much trouble so to make up for it I want to give everyone my delicious curry!", she offered while twirling around on her left foot

Everyone stared as Moka ran up to Kokoa

"You finally understand Kokoa!", squealed Moka happily

"I'm sorry for all that I've done", said Kokoa

Moka wiped away a tear and hugged Kokoa

"Wait a second this is way to suspicious!", shouted Kurumu from behind Kokoa, "It doesn't matter about the skin color or the attitude because even the curry looks weird!"

Kokoa twisted her head 180 degrees and looked right at Kurumu

"There's no such thing curry…"

Outside…

Wayne had chased away Moka's suitors but that didn't stop people from admiring her from a distance

"I so want to try Moka's curry", grumbled a boy as gym class was let out and they walked towards the water fountains

"Yeah", said another, "While that Snow Girl had us frozen that Tsukune Aono guy ate all of it!"

One of the boys turned on the fountain and started drinking but noticed that the water was yellow, thick, and spicy but…delicious in a way

"It's curry", he told his friends

It turned out that all the water in the school was replaced with the yellow curry and everyone was drinking from it and eating it for lunch

Aspara looked into the room and smiled when she saw students lining up in front of fountains and tables for the curry

Later…

Mizore and Wayne were slowly making their way to school with Mizore only carrying one pot while Wayne had to carry the rest and wheezed from the effort

"How…much…longer", he panted while he tried to keep up with Mizore's pace

"Almost", said Mizore, "It's a bit late but we should still make it before the afternoon break ends"

"Easy for you to say", grumbled Wayne as he kept pulling the train of curry while Mizore just kept staring off into space and daydreaming

"I think Tsukune will be happy", she mumbled dreamily

"Yeah well he'd better be because I'm sure not", complained Wayne as he kept pulling the sled

Wayne actually managed to pull ahead of Mizore but then froze

"Hey Mizore I think you'd better get out of your wet daydream and take a look at this", said Wayne

Mizore snapped out of her, though not quite as dirty as Wayne implied but still very romantic and related to Tsukune, daydream and stared in shock

Everywhere on the school's courtyard were students with yellow skin eating and drinking curry of the same color as their skin

"Delicious curry", said Saizou dreamily

Mizore's jaw dropped at the sight of everyone eating whatever curry they could find and even licking it form the ground

"Whew…talk about too yellow", said Wayne

"What happened to all these people?", exclaimed Mizore

The students then noticed Mizore and Wayne and shambled towards them

"Let me see what you are carrying-curry", said one, "It just be curry right-curry?"

"They're saying curry over and over at the end of each sentence", pointed out Wayne

"No this is for Tsukune", said Mizore as she backed up

"Technically you made 300 pots of-", began Wayne

"Turn it over-curry", groaned another student

"Go away!", shouted Mizore as she promptly froze all the students in the courtyard and sprinted towards the school

"Hey slow down I can't run with this heavy load!", called back Wayne

"Just guard the curry for now!", responded Mizore not looking back

"Guard? How am I supposed to-"

The students transformed broke out of the ice blocks Mizore had just put them in

"Okay…fine I guess I'd better test this out anyway", said Wayne

Wayne extended his hands and an AK-74 rifle appeared in his hands but rather than a magazine clip there was instead a glowing yellow tether connected to Wayne's right shoulder

"Cool", he said as he examined it, "This way I should have more firepower in combat", he said as he switched the ammunition to concussive rounds and opened fire on the students coming at him like zombies

Meanwhile…

While Wayne was holding off everyone coming close to him Mizore was sprinting into the school

"_What the heck happened here?_", she wondered as she made it into the building

Mizore sprinted past many yellow-skinned students who chased her as soon as they saw her moaning about curry

"Tsukune!", she called out desperately as she opened the classroom door

"Many many things have happened…", said Ruby as soon as Mizore opened the door, "And soon my boyfriend and I can travel around the world to eat curry"

"Ruby also?"

Mizore slammed the door shut and ducked as plates of curry sailed over her head and impacted on the wall and kept running towards the stairs

"Wait-curry", called out the students

Meanwhile outside…

"Dammit Mizore you'd better hurry up", grumbled Wayne as he also ducked under plates of curry and responded by firing his rifle at the group who threw the plates at him feeling the shots very very slowly drain his energy

Back inside…

"Why did they become like that?", wondered Mizore as she kept sprinting towards the roof, "TSUKUNE!"

Mizore finally reached the roof and saw Tsukune with his back turned to her

"Tsukune thank goodness you're alright", Mizore sighed with relief

Mizore walked up then noticed that Tsukune also had yellow skin

"Here Tsukune-curry", said a yellow-skinned Moka

"Okay Moka-curry", replied Tsukune who, in addition to yellow skin, also had swollen lips

"Tsukune…", said Mizore as she saw the yellow-skinned Tsukune and Moka feed each other curry the same color as their skin

Mizore looked and saw Yukari, Kurumu, and Kokoa all crying and eating the same curry

Tsukune sniffed the air

"Hey I smell some more curry", he said to the others

Mizore looked behind her to see more of the curry addicts climbing the stairs and also Tsukune and the others shambling towards her as well and ran to the railing to see even more students coming out and heading to where Wayne was guarding the rest of the curry

Mizore then looked up and saw Apsaras standing on top of a gargoyle on the roof

"Cooking is art", she cheered, "Art is explosion. Explosion means spicy!", she jeered as she jumped down and a cloud of orange smoke followed

"Apsaras-sensei?", asked Mizore

"You're snow white face", commented Apsaras from behind Mizore, "It seems you haven't been affected by my special curry"

"What are you?", asked Mizore

"Haha! My name should have given it away: I am an Apsaras spirit!", Apsaras announced and her voice even reached Wayne on the ground

"Okay…I see HOW she did it but I really don't get WHY she did it", said Wayne as he kept firing at the crowd

"To think that you were…", began Mizore

"I've been mourning for a long time since the world was filled with fake curry", said Apsaras, "It's so sad…I don't want anyone to eat that anymore! I want to show them all the charm and spiciness of curry!"

Back on the ground…

"Okay…that's a preeeety bad reason", commented Wayne as he pushed back an addict with his rifle and fired wildly

Back on the roof…

Tsukune grabbed the front of Mizore's skirt and pushed her down

"Give me curry", he wheezed as he also pinned Mizore down to the ground

Mizore didn't know what to do. Under normal circumstances she'd actually like to be in the kind of situation with Tsukune but now…

"_Even his lips are all swelled up…does he really like curry that much?_", wondered Mizore

"CURRY!", demanded Tsukune, "More. Give. Me. More"

Mizore smiled, "Ok Tsukune. Fill your stomach with my curry"

Tsukune let Mizore get up and she set up her "rice", which was actually crushed but magically softened ice, curry and a jar of cherries and began setting up a plate

"What's with that suspicious curry?", asked Apsaras

"Only Snow Women like me can make this", said Mizore as she finished setting the plate, "The cool and refreshing crushed ice curry!"

Mizore stood and offered the plate to Tsukune while Tsukune crawled over

"No Tsukune you can't eat that scary looking curry!", exclaimed Asparas

"Want to eat some of my curry?", asked Mizore as she kneeled down and offered the plate to Tsukune

Tsukune grabbed the plate and spoon and ate like he was starving

"NOOOOO! IT'S A TRAP!", exclaimed Asparas

Tsukune waited and pulled the spoon from his mouth

"De…li…cious…", he said quietly while the trance-haze left his eyes

"Impossible! That kind of curry can't be delicious!", shouted Apsaras in disbelief. But Tsukune was still engrossed in Mizore's curry

"The frozen sauce makes the originally hot and spicy flavor totally appear", he said dreamily, "And then there's the fantastic crushed ice that melts slowly in the mouth…It's a magical taste!", he cried out as he stood up, "It doesn't taste insipid…it just lightly melts away in the mouth. IT'S PERFECT!"

"This is mono-crystallized ice", explained Mizore as she prepared some more of her curry, "Even if it's a Snow Girl like me, they won't be able to make it if they have any bad intentions. Because of you I've been trying hard", said Mizore as she handed the plate to Tsukune

Tsukune's lips finally shrank back to their normal size

"Thank you Mizore", he said, "This is the first time I've tasted such delicious curry"

Mizore gasped and then her face turned red

"I'm so happy Tsukune", she said as she wiped away a tear. In response Tsukune held her hand…for the first time

On the ground…

"Awwww…how cute", said Wayne as he looked up through his eyepiece and clapped before he returned his attention to the addicts

Back on the roof…

"I won't tolerate this devious Curry!", shouted Apsaras pointing a finger at Mizore, "Tsukune use my traditional curry to cure your taste" she shouted

Apsaras tossed 2 plates of her own curry right at Mizore and Tsukune which Mizore blocked with an ice shield

"Eat more eat more! Love my curry!", cheered Apsaras as she continuously threw plates of curry at Mizore and Tsukune which Mizore all quickly froze and shattered

"Oh yeah? Try this big one!", she shouted throwing a giant plate with a 10-meter long diameter

Mizore tried to freeze the big plate but couldn't do it in time

"Tsukune look out!", she cried out and ran towards Tsukune

Mizore was too slow and the plate hit Tsukune and he slid back right into Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Kokoa who were all still feeding Apsaras' curry to themselves

Suddenly there was a purple flash of light and Vampire Moka stood in a cloud of smoke

"Moka…", said Mizore but then her expression turned to shock when she saw that even Vampire Moka had yellow skin

"Moka you still look beautiful in yellow", said Tsukune dreamily

"The outside, useless Moka and I are unfortunately the same person-curry", grumbled Vampire Moka

Moka gasped and covered her mouth and her face turned red as she realized what she'd just said

"I can't believe, being a vampire, that I'm getting controlled by this stupid little thing…I guess I'm getting a bit careless", mumbled Moka

"HAHA Let me turn your heart curry yellow too!", cheered Apsaras as she ran towards Moka with a plate of her curry

Moka chopped downward and knocked the plate from Apsaras' hands

"AHH! Both of you vampire sisters are EVIL!", Apsaras half shouted half cried

Then Apsaras materialized another 10-meter radius plate of curry

"So I'll just-"

Moka was no longer in front of Apsaras and was behind her instead

"KNOW YOUR PLACE-curry", shouted Moka as she kicked Apsaras right into the school's water tower which was filled with curry

"Namaste", groaned Apsaras

"Mizore let's share your curry with everyone else", Tsukune told Mizore gesturing at the others, "I think they will definitely be happy"

Mizore was surprised at first but then softened

"That's right…I guess making others happy isn't bad either…", she said

"Hey Wayne!", shouted Tsukune, "I think you can…oh"

On the ground…

"Yeah?", called Wayne

Wayne had already caught on and was feeding everyone else some of Mizore's curry and they too were slowly regaining their senses

Back on the roof…

"Never mind", called back Tsukune

"Thank you", Tsukune thanked a red-faced Mizore before he turned around and walked towards the others

"You seem to be trying harder now", Moka said to Mizore

Mizore clasped her hands above her chest

"Snow Women have self-esteem too you know?", she said proudly

The water tower began to crack and drip out curry

"Don't tell me", groaned Moka

The tower broke open and flooded the roof with curry

"Everyone open up", Tsukune told Kurumu, Yukari, and Kokoa right before the curry flooded them

Moka and Mizore held onto the door frame to avoid falling down the stairs form the rush of curry until Mizore lost her grip and slid down the stairs

"Tsu-Ku-Ne", she called out as she slid down the stairs along with the flow of curry that swallowed up just about anyone who came in contact with it and built up against the windows before all the glass broke and the curry flooded onto the ground

The curry flood stopped right in front of where Wayne was standing while giving out Mizore's curry

"Hmm…"

Wayne bent down, scooped up some curry on one of his fingers, tasted it to his tongue, and spit it out

"Blegh. No wonder why everyone was addicted to this crap. This stuff's got nicotine, alcohol, narcotics, and cocaine in it", said Wayne disgusted

"Its curry everywhere", said Moka absently

1 week later…

Ruby was still mopping the hallway floor

"Oh gosh…many many things have happened too much", she complained

After about a week of everyone in the school eating Mizore's improved cooking things had gotten back to normal. Now…

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore blinked at the bowls Mizore had laid out for them

"This is newly made: Ice bean stew", explained Mizore

"Yeah it's another thing only Snow Women can make well", said Wayne as he ate it, "Even when I make it, it's still only good not excellent"

"Don't be too proud", said Kurumu as Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari all simultaneously took a bite

"It's delicious", complimented Tsukune

"_Mood swinger…last week you were having a dirty daydream about Moka_", thought Wayne as he kept eating

"It really is!", added Moka

"Perfect!", cheered Yukari

"Gosh it's good", said the 3 rumor mill girls together

"I want to eat it curry-flavored", complained Apsaras

"What kind of magic did you use?", demanded Kurumu

Mizore grinned

"It's not magic", she said as she stood up, "Cooking is love", she said as she winked at Tsukune while the other girls' jaws dropped

"Nice", commented Wayne as he finished his stew and took pictures of the girls' reactions

* * *

Okay…done. That was Mizore's special chapter and next is: Problems with Randomness. That'll be Ruby's special chapter…kinda…and I'm really trying to finish up these chapters to get on with the actual story so they may not be very...quality works. Peace out


	14. Problems with Randomness

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any way shape or form oh and witty disclaimer: In Soviet Russia Disclaimer makes YOU

A/N: Haha how's that? *crickets chirp* curses! Well anyway sorry this took so long but I was brainstorming for one of my later chapters and I forgot about this so…sorry. This is an anime-based chapter, which I think is pretty useless to the main plot, and since nobody gave many suggestions well…I guess I'm just going to try and put Ruby in a bit more but this'll probably be my worst chapter because technically in the anime it was more of a "gag" episode and so I have no choice but to try to make this a "gag" chapter

PS: I don't understand the chronology of these events since some of these take place over multiple days I'm just doing them in the order they actually showed up

Review Responses:

Zan2011: Stay patient! Anyway as you may have noticed Humor would have been the third genre if I could have made it 3 genres but I couldn't

WHYYY: Why'd I put Saizou back in? Well I needed to fill a plot hole! Besides I already got him beaten up pretty bad and had his mind rewritten so there that's essentially the same thing

i know something: Yes. Yes I read that before but I didn't 100% memorize it

FLAAAAME: Sorry but I don't know that much about hot sauce because I don't like it. So for now just assume that's the stuff Apsaras used in Yukari's poisonous curry

randomguy123: Dang it! Well anyway yeah that's right but well I guess it was kinda given

Aquamarine Silvertail: Well that was in the original anime episode anyway *shrugs* and I can tell that it's probably you since you have that pink Kokoa picture as your profile picture…Oh and just a little thing: Your poll has TOO MANY CHOICES! Sorry I had to do that because you put in like 15

One Little Looksee: Well Sorry to you and the other hardcore TsukunexMizore fans but the last chapter wasn't my best because if you noticed: About 1 third of the anime episode was just a song and Mizore trying over and over again and also I got some PM responses to put Wayne in more and no suggestions so yeah…not much to work with…anyway as you mentioned all the girls have some extra bits in the manga which I intend to use. Oh and also I'm cutting down on the stalking thing only up for when she tries to get in his room and gets kicked out because showing up randomly is funny…but I'll do it a bit less

* * *

Problems With Randomness

Many Many things part 1

This was just another normal day for Ruby Toujo. She wasn't officially a student here at Youkai Academy, despite being the right age to be one, and instead she performed random jobs around the school for the Board Chairman. She'd joined when her master died and had nowhere to go although secretly she was here mainly because of her infatuation with Tsukune Aono

Right now Ruby was sweeping the sidewalk in front of the school wearing a yellow ankle-length apron on top of her normal outfit which, unlike the more popular style in school, also consisted of an ankle-length skirt rather than a shorter one slightly less than knee length and Ruby was now just wandering around in her mind

"Many many things have happened and now I'm under the care of Youkai Academy", she said aloud completely unaware that Wayne was also nearby since he was also forced to work around because of the damage he'd done to the school

"Here we go again…", mumbled Wayne while he carried out the garbage, "Ruby! For crying out loud what 'many many things' have happened? I mean you say that for every explanation and I only know 2 of those things", he shouted

Wayne wasn't usually one to lose his temper but he was getting pretty impatient about this

Ruby didn't notice Wayne but she did hear his question and temporarily paused from sweeping and looked up

Since Ruby couldn't see anyone she just randomly explained

"You ask what 'many many things' have happened?", she asked no one in particular still oblivious to the fact Wayne was less than 20 feet away putting trash bags in the dumpster

Ruby then started standing in her own little pink haze and started hugging herself and dropped the broom

"Yes, many many things have happened, it's so hard to say it all at once", said Ruby dreamily

"So much for that", grumbled Wayne

Wayne finished, dusted himself off, finished Ruby's sweeping with lightning speed, waved a hand in Ruby's face, and just walked back to the dorms, he estimated he had about 1 hour before classes started and he hoped to be able to clean himself off and get ready for school

1 hour later…

"_She's still here? It's been a whole hour why is she still doing that?_", Wayne mentally shouted

After one hour Ruby was STILL hugging herself in some daydream with a very pink face which implied to Wayne that it was probably something romantic and considering that she was sighing and moaning quite a bit it also gave Wayne the impression it was probably pretty dirty and perverted and considering Ruby: It was probably related to Tsukune and right now it was looking pretty weird

"Okaaaaaayyyyy…This is really freaking me out right now…", said Wayne

Wayne tried stomping on the ground trying to get Ruby to snap out of it to no avail. The same happened with dumping icy water on her head, causing extreme winds by warming and cooling the surrounding air, using an air horn that he found in the tool shed, using the air horn with a megaphone, aiming an unloaded, or in Wayne's case: uncharged, 40 barrel Gatling Gun right next to Ruby's ear and firing fully automatic for a minute at a rate that would have been over 1,000,000 shots per minute which still sounded as loud as it would have been if it were loaded

"_Wow…the last one would have woken me up anytime_", observed Wayne while trying to figure out what to try next, "_What to do if even firing a blank weapon that can rival a CIWS defense system in firing rate and sounds just as loud didn't cut it_"

Then Tsukune ran by

"Good Morning Ruby! Good Morning Wayne!", he called

"Hmm? Oh good morning Tsukune", said Wayne

"What were those obnoxiously loud sounds?", asked Tsukune

"Oh I was trying to-"

THEN Ruby snapped out of her little daydream

"Tsukune Good Morning too", said Ruby politely while bowing

"_What? Are you serious? All of that didn't snap her out of it but Tsukune just saying 'Good Morning' snaps her out of it?_", thought Wayne utterly stunned that everything he did didn't snap Ruby out but Tsukune's greeting did

Ruby kept smiling at Tsukune while she stared at him and imagined him in a pink haze

"_Tsukune…I wonder when we'll be able to look each other in the eyes_", thought Ruby while once again entering her daydream state while Tsukune and Wayne gave her curious stares

Moka also ran by

"Morning Tsukune!", called Moka as she stopped right in front of Tsukune

"Moka Good Morning", replied Tsukune

Ruby's right eyebrow twitched slightly

"Tsukuneeeeeeee Morning!", called Kurumu as she jumped up and, as usual, proceeded to smother Tsukune with her breasts while he struggled

"W-w-wait a minute Kurumu!", panted Tsukune while he struggled to push Kurumu off

Both of Ruby's eyebrows twitched slightly this time

Moka and Kurumu harmlessly swung their fists at each other when…

"Tsukuneeeee!", called out Yukari as she tried to jump up and smother Tsukune and failed

"Yukari…", responded Tsukune nervously while Kurumu and Moka glared at Yukari

Both of Ruby's eyebrows and the left corner of her mouth twitched

Yukari joined Moka and Kurumu in harmlessly swinging their fists at each other while Tsukune nervously tried to pry them apart and failed when they just walked back together and kept at it but momentarily paused when…

"Tsuuuu-kuuuu-ne", mumbled Mizore while she spun around while slowly heading towards Tsukune, "I feel so dizzy"

"Mizore are you alright?", asked Tsukune concerned and catching Mizore while Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari glared at Mizore

Ruby gritted her teeth and now her mouth and eyebrows twitched even more

Mizore had also joined in and now Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were all randomly swinging their fists harmlessly at each other while Tsukune just gave up and slouched

"HEY YOU GUYS!", shouted Ruby angrily at Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore which caused the 4 of them to finally stop randomly swinging their fists and look at Ruby

"Ruby, Morning", said Moka politely

"Morning", repeated the Kurumu and Mizore sluggishly

"Ruby good morning", said Yukari bowing slightly

"Ah Yukari good morning!", said Ruby enthusiastically bowing and smiling

"Why didn't she be nice to us?", Kurumu asked Moka and Mizore

"Well now you guys know how I feel when you conveniently forget about me", Wayne told Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore who actually listened this time

Ruby stood back up and cleared her throat

"You Guys I have been thinking about this for a long long time now and I must say it all today", said Ruby pausing briefly to smile evilly, "THOSE SKIRTS ARE TOO SHORT!", she shouted pointing at Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore whose skirts were mid-thigh length as compared to Ruby's skirt which was ankle-length

Wayne turned away just in time while Tsukune's face turned red and just stared when Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore lifted up their skirts

"Really? Isn't this the normal skirt length?", asked Kurumu

"Yeah I think so…", answered Mizore

"HEY! Don't lift up your skirts!", shouted Ruby angrily

Ruby then calmed down a bit and sighed

"Youthful Teenage girls doing these kinds of things", she sighed while holding a hand to the side of her face, "You guys just want to seduce my Tsukune don't you", she continued

"Uh…Saying 'Seduce' is too strong a word…", said Moka nervously

"Ruby…", said Yukari trying to give sad puppy-dog eyes which Ruby was obviously not falling for

"Hey uh…you may want to take a look at that", said Wayne pointing his thumb over his shoulder

Ruby and the others looked to see what Wayne was pointing at

What they saw was Tsukune having a very serious nosebleed while Kurumu and Mizore were lifting their skirts slightly and flashing Tsukune

"Hey, hey Tsukune would a shorter skirt be better?", purred Kurumu while Moka's jaw dropped

"How's this?", asked Mizore which caused Yukari's jaw to also drop

"HEY! Didn't I say already? Don't do that kind of stuff", shouted Ruby waving her finger at Kurumu and Mizore, "Messed up discipline

"Discipline?", asked Kurumu sarcastically, "Isn't that a bit better suited for you?"

"I agree", added Mizore, "You're not that much better than us when it comes to Tsukune"

"They've got a point", whispered Wayne

"Oh yeah?", shouted Ruby

Ruby ripped off her apron so she was just standing in her normal outfit and posed like she was floating in the air while Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore stared

"Don't you think that kind of skirt is a bit old fashioned?", Kurumu asked the others

"Yep yep", agreed the other girls

Ruby's eyebrow twitched and she put her apron back on

"Okay fine let's not talk about that anymore", said Ruby, "Starting from today I am the disciplinary committee officer"

"Hey that's not fair! I've worked even longer than you and I'm not the one who constantly has dirty daydreams for about an hour or so every day during my shift", interrupted Wayne

Ruby just continued as if Wayne hadn't said anything, "Every morning I will be at the entrance to the school to examine everyone", then Ruby smiled more evilly, "The permitted length is 10cm below the knee", she said pulling out a ruler and pointing out the length

It felt as if lightning had passed through everyone

"WHAT?", shouted all the girls in surprise

"Impossible!", exclaimed Tsukune

"Uh…technically wouldn't it be better for you if you didn't lose so much blood from blushing?", Wayne asked Tsukune

Meow meow meow…

Nekonome Shizuka was teaching class and was now finishing up her lecture

"It's exactly like that", said Nekonome, "Inside this sentence, it shows the transformation of season descriptions into an idiom…"

The bell rang and cut off Nekonome's lecture and the students rose, bowed as according to tradition, and most of them quickly left

Nekonome sighed. Being a Youkai Academy teacher was pretty hard sometimes

"Hey hey have you heard?", Nekonome heard a voice say

Nekonome looked up and say that only the 3 rumor mill girls stayed and were actually addressing her

"Heard what?", asked Nekonome

"It's rumored that Ruby Toujo will check skirt lengths at the school's entrance every day starting tomorrow", said the black-haired one

"For real?", asked the redhead

"She said it's indecent to wear short skirts and to be a dignified teenager or something", continued the black-haired one, "Personally I think she is either too stiff or too old fashioned I mean she always wears the same thing even though she's not required to wear the same uniforms every day like us"

Nekonome slouched and sighed, "I also wear the same thing every day", she mumbled while the 3 girls laughed and pointed

A few minutes later…

Ruby glared angrily at Nekonome in the campus' women's clothing store while Nekonome was trying on various different outfits and was now trying on a tight red dress which was also very revealing

"Is this a little too exposing meow?", Nekonome asked no one in particular while she walked around a bit and picked up 2 more dresses, "This is too difficult meow…"

Then Nekonome noticed several variants a larger version of the school's girls' uniform and tried each of them on

1 minute later…

Nekonome was trying on a blue bathing suit when Ririko came by and stared

"Ne-ko-no-me", said Ririko while wagging her finger with each syllable, "That's not right. A teacher can't dress up like that", she lectured Nekonome while Nekonome sat back up as she had been lying on the ground as if she were sunbathing, "What are you doing?"

"Oh…this and that…", said Nekonome weakly

"What in the world are you doing?", shouted Ririko as she pulled Nekonome's large cat ears, "You're a teacher for goodness' sake! You can't wear something like that!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow meow stop pulling!", exclaimed Nekonome as she struggled and tried to pull off Ririko's hands and accidentally ripping the suit right below her breasts

"That will be a total of 1753 yen", said Ruby pleasantly

"That was not right meow…", mumbled Nekonome while she walked back to her room to change

At the same time Ririko was also trying on a variant of the school's girls' uniform behind a changing room while Ruby's eyes bulged out

A day in the life of Gin

The girls had gym and were running laps and right now the 3 rumor mill girls were taking a short break and chatting while Gin was using a long-range camera to zoom in and try to take pictures from a window in the Newspaper Club's clubroom

"_Always wandering around school to get some good news material_", he said to himself reviewing his photos, "_And still no scoop…_"

So far he'd only taken pictures of girls…in lingerie…or any other revealing outfits…and he had dozens of them in a 5-inch thick scrapbook he'd put together. Now he quickly stuffed the photos into the scrapbook's pockets and placed it gently in his backpack

"_Man this thing gets tiring sometimes but oh well…at least there are a couple of hot girls in the newspaper club this year…_", he thought as he smiled and looked in the direction of Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore

However when he looked…Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were crowded around Tsukune and trying desperately to get the other girls off of him

"Dammit why is he the only one who's always this popular with the actually cute girls?", complained Gin

"Try being less of a pervert", suggested Wayne, "And actually TALK to girls in a NORMAL conversation rather than one of your totally cheese pickup lines or seductions"

Gin wasn't listening and was thinking hard to himself

"_Hmm…what's the difference between him and I?_", pondered Gin, "_AHA! I GOT IT!_"

Later that day…

"Hello!", said Moka cheerfully as she opened the door to the clubroom. Then she noticed what looked like Tsukune's hair, "Oh Hello Tsuku…uh…", Moka then saw that it was actually Gin after using gel to try to shape his hair like Tsukune's, "Gin I think your hair got messed up somehow"

"How lame", giggled Kurumu from behind Moka

"You FAIL", laughed Wayne along with the other members of the Newspaper Club

Gin sighed, "Well that sucks…what was wrong with that? Am I really such a big pervert that they don't fall for it?"

Wayne walked up and sighed

"My friend. I hate to say 'I told you so' but ahem", Wayne cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT! WHAT NOW SUCKER? I TOOOOOOOLD YOU YEAH! EAT IT!", Wayne shouted in Gin's face and which surprised everyone, "Sorry I had to get that out of my system because hey I was right"

It's not right

Ririko was giving a lecture in math class

"The sides of a triangle are defined as a, b, and c. If so what is their relationship?", asked Ririko who immediately called on Tsukune who just hanged his head in confusion and embarrassment while Moka glared at Ririko while Ririko glared back

"_That girl…_", Ririko remembered Moka for when she'd beaten her a few months ago. Ririko wasn't one to hold a grudge but there was a rumor filling around that Ririko was a wimpy monster since not many people were sure of Moka's demon form since she was always sealing her powers so stories of her as a vampire were often ignored

"Alright class we're done for today but remember to review or you fail", said Ririko as the bell rang

Later that day…

Ririko had kidnapped Moka and had chained Moka to a giant cross on top of the roof and challenged Tsukune to come and save her

Tsukune sprinted up the stairs and burst through the door

"Moka!", he called out and saw Moka hanging from the cross

"Welcome", said Ririko

Ririko had changed back to the black-leather outfit she had worn when she brainwashed Tsukune and also brought her whip

"Sorry Tsukune…I…", Moka panted weakly

"Being kicked last time really hurt very bad and is now ruining my reputation so this time I made my move fast", said Ririko

Meanwhile Wayne was on top of the clock tower and watching the whole scene through his eyepiece since Tsukune asked Wayne to help if things went wrong which Tsukune really hoped didn't happen

"_Pffft that kick was WIMPY compared to the one I got_", thought Wayne as he rubbed his scar. Anytime someone hit him there it would temporarily stun him due to the pain and it was essentially his only true weakness in combat unless he turned into his final form which he rarely did unless necessary

"Look Ririko-sensei we're sorry but-", started Tsukune

"Heheh, time to learn together again Tsukune", said Ririko as she changed her lower body into a giant snake

"STOP!", shouted a female voice

Everyone stopped and looked to see a woman with short blond hair wearing a skin-tight black one piece jumpsuit and mask standing on the school water tower

"Even if you're a teacher you can't force a student to learn", said the woman

The Woman jumped and headed straight for Ririko

"Who are you?", demanded Ririko as she lashed out with her tail and hit the woman once but she quickly recovered and landed on her feet

"_She seems familiar…oh wait don't tell me_", thought Wayne as he recognized the voice, "_That is honestly a wee bit sad_"

Ririko lashed out with her tail again and smashed it around the woman

"In this situation…", said the mystery woman rearing her hands like claws, "Special Move Manatabi ke"

The woman crouched and then leaped at Ririko cutting across her face with what looked like claws

"Aono, use this opportunity and-", began the woman

Tsukune had already reached Moka

"How do you know my name?", asked Tsukune in shock

"Don't worry about that just hurry!"

"Okay"

Tsukune began to wheel the cross away with Moka still on it since Ririko lacked the upper body strength to carry a cross that big and so instead just wheeled it up

"Tsukune please be more gentle", asked Moka as the chains dug into her skin

"Sorry Moka but we have to hurry", replied Tsukune

Ririko sat back up and slashed at the woman's back and grinned evilly but then her grin faded to bafflement

Tsukune and Moka also stopped to see and Wayne also noticed

"_Wow…I can't believe any self-respecting adult would wear something like that I mean Yukari's alright since she's 12 but uh…_", thought Wayne as he saw what happened

Ririko had accidentally slashed the back of the woman's pants to reveal her underwear which had a big teddy bear face on it

"No you can't look Meow", said the woman in embarrassment

"Meow?", asked Tsukune

"Ah…you've misunderstood! I'm not Nekonome Shizuka!", protested the woman desperately covering her underwear, "Uh…Aono just take Moka out of here and get to a safe place! And Ririko: No more bullying students. Anyway I have to go!"

The woman, who everyone was sure was Nekonome Shizuka now, ran and jumped off the edge of the building while the others just stared

"I vote we pretend this ever happened", said Tsukune after a minute of awkward silence

"Works for me", said Ririko

"_Hey waddya know? I was actually NOT needed in a fight for once_", Wayne mentally celebrated

Kurumu's happy place…

The Newpaper club, minus Gin, was in the clubroom

"Tsukune!", called Moka with her fangs bared, "Let me suck your bl-"

"Oh no you don't!", Kurumu yelled as she chopped down on Moka's head

"Tsu-ku-ne", called Mizore holding an extra lollipop, "Have a lollipop…"

"I don't think so!", shouted Kurumu as she also chopped down on Mizore's head

"Tsukune!", called Yukari holding a little lunchbox, "Let's have lunch together!"

"Oh no I don't think so!", said Kurumu as she grabbed turned Yukari around and put an arm around her neck

"Aaaaaaagh! Kurumu don't do that!", choked out Yukari before Kurumu choked Yukari into unconsciousness

"Whoa…", said Tsukune and everyone backed away

"What?", asked Kurumu

Wrong place at the wrong time…

Kokoa had tried, and failed, yet again to follow and attack Moka Moka when Moka was trying to "attract" Tsukune but had failed miserably and was late to class

"Hehehe well you were miserably late to class that day", laughed Kou

Kokoa reached up, squeezed Kou, and slammed Kou onto the ground

"Say anymore of that useless crap and I'll punish you", warned Kokoa

"I won't say anymore…", groaned Kou

Suddenly the school's martial arts team appeared from nowhere chanting "Fight. Go" over and over and knocked Kokoa over...and landed on Kou

"Hey you didn't even say sorry you jerks!", Kokoa shouted after the team

Kokoa reached at her shoulder but didn't find Kou

"What the heck? Kou where are you?", called out Kokoa, "If you don't come out you're punishment will be doubled!", she called in a sweet tone as if she were a mother calling her children and husband to eat dinner

"Kokoa-Sama! I'm right here and I've got this really annoying wet feeling!", Kokoa heard Kou say behind her and also felt some vibration

"Coming from the bottom?"

Kokoa lifted her skirt and looked around and then her face turned bright red when she saw that Kou was stuck to her rear

"Ah much better", said Kou happily, "Anyway where am I?", asked Kou

"Shut. Up", said Kokoa firmly

"Kokoa-Sama What? Kokoa-Sama?", asked Kou

"Don't talk it itches", complained Kokoa

The Seven Flavors…

Moka bit into Tsukune's neck and drank some blood

"Kappu-Chuuu!", she cried when she drank and then pushed Tsukune away who was feeling slightly dizzy, "Mmmm Today is fruity flavored", she said happily

That night Tsukune drank 10 gallons of milk

The next day…

"Kappu-Chuuu!", cried Moka when she drank Tsukune's blood again, "_Milk flavor?_"

That night Tsukune drank 10 gallons of vinegar

The next day…

"Kappu-Chuuu!", Moka cried again, "Chu…_Kinda sour…_"

That night Tsukune drank 10 gallons of Habanero hot sauce

The next day…

"_Chu so spicy!_"

That night Tsukune drank a mix of random drinks

The next day…

"_I don't think I'm gonna make it…_", thought Tsukune while Moka bit him again

That night Tsukune drank 10 gallons of onion juice

The next morning…

Tsukune was doing pushups when Moka arrived

"Good Morning Tsukune!", called out Moka

"Good morning Moka", replied Tsukune as he stood back up

Moka shifted her shoulders nervously

"Today let's also…um…"

Moka sniffed Tsukune briefly

"Actually let's not do it today", said Moka turning around and sprinting away, "I'll see you at school Tsukune"

"Huh? What happened?", wondered Tsukune

"_Oh no! Today Tsukune reeks with sweat_"

Many many things… part 2

There was a huge line of girls wearing the long skirts Ruby had essentially forced them all to wear in front of the school's entrance due to the fact that Ruby had to check each of them one at a time

Then Ruby noticed the infamous trio of the rumor mill girls…still wearing the short mid-thigh length skirts

"Hey hey hey wait: Your skirts are too short. They have to be at least 10cm below the knee", said Ruby

The trio just smiled

"What? But…", started the redhead in a sarcastic voice

"It's too hot and humid", said the black-haired one also sarcastically

"Anyway it's way old fashioned", finished the blond one

The trio giggled and irritated Ruby quite a bit and Ruby pointed her wand into the air

"Try this o for size", shouted ruby, "Magical Surrounding Seal!"

Lightning then came from the tip of her wand and struck the trio and knocked them to the ground

The Trio then introduced themselves for some reason

"Oniyama Tonko", said the black-haired one

"Jono Shijimi", said the redhead

"Mizumo Sumae", said the blond

"Being able to say our own names before the end is great!", the 3 said together

Meanwhile in a bush…

"Dammit! This isn't good! If this continues my exclusive scoop will…", said Gin

"Alright! This will definitely go in my scoop now I just need to…", said Wayne at the exact same time as Gin

Gin and Wayne stared at each other

"Hey! What are you doing here?", both shouted at each other

"Younger ones first", said Gin snidely

"Ahem. I believe that would be you since I'm well over 9000 years old and counting", responded Wayne

"Wha-"

"I checked my memory", said Wayne, "I'll go anyway: Since YOU are totally not helping out with the newspaper club despite being the leader Mizore and I have temporarily taken over photography and right now we are observing Ruby abuse her power as the School disciplinary committee officer by taking a picture of her just zapping that trio over there and by enforcing a rule which does not exist", said Wayne pulling out a thick book titled: The Youkai Academy Student handbook, "And thankfully Mizore is not squandering film on Tsukune"

"How do you know?", asked Gin, "She usually does"

"Because Mizore is also personally annoyed by the new rule and is actually helping this time", answered Wayne, "and as backup we have Kurumu as her spotter and so far no incidents"

"Oh…"

"Anyway what's your scoop?", asked Wayne

"Uh…", said Gin

"Mmhmm taking pictures of more girls eh? Well have fun with that right now I'm going", said Wayne standing up and walking out of the bush

Later in an alleyway…

Ruby walked up to Gin having been "summoned" to discuss an important issue

"Okay Gin what is this 'important' thing we need to discuss?", asked Ruby

"Ruby stop caring about those kinds of things", Gin said bluntly

"Those things?", asked Ruby who grinned and flipped one of her ponytails, "Oh yeah…Not being able to take pictures of your collection must be very difficult is it that thing?"

Ruby was right on the mark and Gin was left sputtering

"Aha! I was right", said Ruby proudly

"T-That's not it!", stammered Gin angrily, "Those are merely trivial things! I'm worried about you!"

"_Exactly as planned_", thought Ruby while she moved much closer to Gin until she was almost hugging him

"Thank you for being concerned for me", said Ruby, "But please try to ignore that for the time being", she said in a fake, but convincing, pleading voice while gripping Gin's shirt and forcing him to look down…at her chest, "Opening a photography club later is fine too…just us 2"

Gin just stared for a moment but straightened himself up

"I understand what you mean and so I'll leave it as it is for now", said Gin firmly and then started drooling as soon as he turned around, "_Oooo I gotta get a new camera!_"

"_Just a pitiful puppy. Simple_", thought Ruby as she noticed Gin's face in a reflection from a window

Inside the building Nekonome and Ririko were deep in discussion when…

"Teachers have to follow the rules too", said Ruby holding out her meter stick like a staff and receiving nervous glances from Ririko and Nekonome

The next day…

Ruby was out sweeping again and humming to herself and Wayne was cutting grass and trimming bushes with a set of blades he grew from his hands with 4 on each hand coming from each knuckle

"Ruby, Wayne Good Morning!", Tsukune called out

Ruby looked up, "Good Morning Tsukune", she replied

"Morning", said Wayne finally finished trimming the bushes and cutting the grass

"It feels like my legs are bound", the trio heard a female voice behind them say

Tsukune, Ruby and Wayne looked to see Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore lifting their skirts up and complaining while they walked

"Long skirts are annoying", continued Kurumu, "Can we borrow that?", gesturing at the fact Yukari had opted to wear a makeshift metal "hose" underneath her skirt to enable herself to move easier

(A/N: I THINK that's what the metal things in old-fashioned dresses were called: hoses)

"I brought it with me", said Yukari, "and I don't think I have anymore

"This is so heavy…", complained Mizore

"Morning everyone", Tsukune called to the 4 of them

Immediately the 4 of them tried to sprint to him with Kurumu in the lead before they all stopped at the difficulty of sprinting while wearing the long skirts even for Yukari with the hose on and everyone exchanged "good mornings" when they managed to get close

"_Yep this is how high school students should look in the morning_", Ruby thought proudly to herself

"Jeez I feel bad for you guys", said Wayne noticing the uncomfortable expression on the girls' faces, particularly Mizore, due to the fact that the weather was always warm like early autumn or late spring and that the long skirts were keeping in heat

"I guess we manage somehow", said Moka

"Hey Tsukune look at this skirt", said Kurumu, "I'll lift it up when we're clear okay?", she asked lifting one end of her skirt up slightly

"_Healthy girls and boys, this is the true brilliance of youth_", Ruby's train of thought continued and she once again entered her trance-like state

"This makes me feel like I'm 80 or something", complained Mizore as she also lifted her skirt slightly

Meanwhile Kokoa was also forced to abide by the rules, despite the fact that she wasn't a student at the academy yet and had also reached the group as well while nobody noticed the fact that Wayne was gone

"_I'm really gonna regret this but a deal's a deal…and everyone always complains to me and not Ruby…_", Wayne thought as he covered his eyes for what he knew was about to happen

Suddenly there was a huge gust of freezing wind sending all the girls' long skirts, except Ruby's, to fly up and flash Tsukune and give him a massive nosebleed which became a trail of blood in the wind and the girls quickly tried to cover themselves and shivered while Mizore just basked in the cool air

"HEY YOU GUYS YOU CAN'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF TSUKUNE!", Ruby shouted angrily then grew ever more frustrated to see Ririko and Nekonome wearing school unifmorms

"What a powerful wind Meow", commented Nekonome

"What a mischievous wind", added Ririko

"Teachers? What are you planning on doing?", demanded Ruby

"It's because the only ones long enough for us were these Meow", explained Nekonome

"Yep", added Ririko

"I WON'T BELIEVE THAT. I WON'T BELIEVE THAT!", shouted Ruby angrily, "Being an officer of the discipline committee I-"

Ruby was cut short when she tripped on a rock and fell over and even her long skirt flipped up and flashed Tsukune and the others…and it turns out she was barely even wearing any underwear since it was just 2 strips of flowery design…

Tsukune suffered from a huge nosebleed, Moka's face essentially glowed red, Kurumu grinned evilly, Mizore stared indifferently while she covered Yukari's eyes, Nekonome was smiling slightly in satisfaction and Ririko was grinning very similarly to Kurumu

"Wonderful", said Kurumu

"Ruby…", Moka gasped in shock

"Hmm…", said Mizore

"What is it?", asked Yukari

"My my", said Nekonome sarcastically

"Not bad…", said Ririko also sarcastically

Ruby quickly recovered and immediately covered herself

"You guys saw it?"

"By someone wearing such flowery designs…", said Mizore

"Discipline, discipline as you say", added Kurumu

"This way of seduction…", continued Mizore

"Is improper", finished Kurumu while she and Mizore high-fived

Ruby started to cry slightly

"Because everyone is always able to be so close to Tsukune…I also…", Ruby couldn't finish while she began sobbing

"What? So that's the reason?", asked Tsukune as he walked up and kneeled and made eye-contact with Ruby, "Even if you're not a student you're still my friend", he reassured, "Just speak to me in a more relaxed way

"Tsukune…you'll take responsibility right?", asked Ruby starting to reenter her trance-like state

"Eh?"

"You saw it right?"

"Ah? No. That…"

"HEY HEY HEY HEY!", shouted Kurumu

"Yay for Ruby!", cheered Moka

"It's resolved for now", said Mizore in her usual monotone

"But I feel we forgot something…", said Yukari

"Leave that to me!", said Gin as he stood up from the bush he had been hiding in

"Huh? Gin-sempai?", asked Tsukune

Gin pushed Tsukune without warning right into Moka causing him to accidentally remove the Rosario

"Woo! Pretty!", whooped Gin

"Moka?", asked Tsukune

Moka glared at Gin and gritted her teeth

"Calling me out for such small matters…", she said angrily, "IDIOT!", she shouted as she promptly kicked Gin way up into the air flashing him in the process

"That's my point: There's no reason to wear such long skirts", said Gin before losing consciousness and showing everyone the photo he took of Moka right before kicking him

"Onee-Sama!", Kokoa squealed happily

Moka noticed Kokoa and quickly ran in the other direction

"Wait Moka Onee-Sama!", Kokoa called after Moka

"Well glad that's over", said Wayne digging himself out of the ground

"Good job with that wind there", complimented Kurumu

"Yeah a nice cool breeze"

"Thanks but you owe me because now just about every girl in the school is going to hunt me when they figure out I caused a mini cold front and created that huge wind", said Wayne

"You What?", came many female voices

"Do you mind explaining it to them?", asked Wayne

"Sure", said Kurumu since it was her and Mizore's plan anyway

"Thanks and so now I gotta move!", shouted Wayne as he promptly outran the tide of angry girls

* * *

Okay now I'm done and I'm VERY sorry for the long update. Anyway I want to give someoneimportant credit for the idea of thermal powers and also tell him that I didn't rip him off I was just implementing his idea. One other thing: you guys vote: do you want another OC that's being proposed to me right now? Or do you just want to keep Wayne but add more powers and memories because I'm leaving those open but I never considered an extra OC and it would be a bit tough to implement one and it wouldn't even come in until much later

Aside from that: Next chapter is Vampire? If you read the manga you'll recognize it as the special chapter 40 in the end but obviously with some changes


	15. Vampire?

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any way shape or form

A/N: Alright then now that I'm done with the request which was a bad chapter anyway I'm moving on and hoping this is better. Sorry for well…disappearing off the face of the earth but things have been a bit…tense since school's starting soon and I'm moving and all…As I said this is chapter 40 of season 1 in the manga but obviously with some changes but unlike the original: It's not going to be a flashback and a monologue by Tsukune it'll still be third person like my other chapters and be somewhat canon

PS: This is the last chapter Kokoa will be in for a while and it'll just be a short cameo

PPS: The original chapter was Tsukune's monologue so I've changed it to third person and given everyone else a bit more significance

PPPS: I estimate a lot of people will want an extra OC or 2 so I'll give brief cameos but they won't actually show up for a while

Review Responses:

The Question Mark Guy: Okay…your 2 reviews were a wee bit confusing to tell your stance on the issue so I'll just assume you're indifferent. Anyway that'll only happen if enough people support it by the time I get to the chapter in a little while. A Wayne chapter? I dunno that'd be harder than an extra OC I mean I had an idea but I scrapped it so I'll leave that open also

randomreader456: Yeah I know that was probably my worst chapter and I only put it in because someone asked…and as you can see it wasn't very good. Extra OC will still only come if enough people support it and technically what you just suggested was kinda my plan if people wanted it

vegeta: Yes. Yes they are

Aquamarine Silvertail: Eh I guess so but she usually thinks of that kind of stuff in her mind anyway so she'll recover. OC: Again still gonna wait and see

Karl Skywalker: *shrug* I try. Wayne's got a scar because hey I can't make him the 100% invincible harbinger of doom. I really don't know about Kokoa from the manga since it's still not done yet but as for the anime: The last episode of season 2 she actually started to respect him so who knows since that is the official end of the anime. If you noticed the girls actually don't even give that much thought about his human nature they just keep seeing him as the guy who saved their lives and technically Moka and Wayne were the only ones who know for sure since the others just lost consciousness from the blast of energy he created when he transformed. As for his seal and blood (Warning: don't read this next part if you don't want spoilers) The seal will break soon and it'll revert back to how Tsukune normally keeps his ghoul self down (obviously changed of course since it didn't make much sense to me when I read it but it should follow the basic idea except that the seals re-grow rather than stay broken for good) at this point his blood is already mostly vampire-human hybrid so to Moka it still tastes the same but he keeps his powers and you'll see what happens later because I'm not spoiling it anymore

Vampire?

Same stuff, different day. As always Tsukune walked towards school alone and kept a lookout for his friends to try something…unexpected. He was just an average high-school freshman in an abnormal situation: He was the only human in an elite private school for monsters. Normally he'd just be ignored since he lacked any special talents, aside from being the butt of everyone's jokes in his old school, or any hobbies. Now however his status was a bit unique…

"Good Morning Tsukune!", Tsukune heard a female voice call from behind him

That confused Tsukune a bit since it didn't sound anything like Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, or Ruby so he turned around and suddenly froze

When he turned around he saw another girl about his age with her neck stretched and bent impossible long

"You don't look so good. Are you unwell?", she asked

"Hey your neck is stretching again", said another girl who had a second face on the back of her head

"Oops"

"You have to stay in your human form", said another who had grown razor sharp teeth and scales

Tsukune sometimes forgot that this school was an academy for monsters and was protected by a barrier only accessible by the special bus that could miraculously fit hundreds of people in at once since most people had mastered the ability to stay in their human forms but occasionally some transformed by accident

Tsukune didn't initially know about the truth about the academy so he enrolled in it…what he didn't know was that he was actually the only human in it. That was a secret that Tsukune, Moka, and Wayne very closely held

"What's wrong Tsukune?", cooed the long-necked girl

After last week's "incident" most of the female student body had tried to kill Wayne for creating that wind when in fact it wasn't his own plan. Kurumu and Mizore had taken their sweet time to explain that it wasn't his idea and then explained it was their idea and also explained their motives. That drastically increased their respect for Kurumu and Mizore but the downside was BOTH of them had strong infatuation for Tsukune and for now…just about every girl on campus wanted to get with him and since Moka was the only girl who wasn't openly trying, though her friends definitely knew of her feelings, Moka was once again extremely well known by the male student body and right now…

"Good Morning Tsukune"

Tsukune turned around and saw none other than Moka…followed by a mob of boys…again

"It's Moka look she's so beautiful!", "Such elegance…if this is her disguise I'd LOVE to see her real form", "As expected of the school's beauty queen", random boys from the mob said

For a moment Tsukune just stared at Moka in a pink haze and let a little blood dribble from his nose until he finally started to reply to her

"Mor-Morning", he first stammered before perking up, "You are as beautiful as ever Moka!"

"He perked up…", grumbled the long-necked girl

"I feel sick…", added the scaly one

"HEY WHAT THE HELL?", shouted the boys in unison

"_Where's Wayne when you need him?_", Tsukune thought while Moka tugged him away from the crowd and towards the school

Meanwhile…

Wayne, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby were at the bus stop and had managed to herd all the 8th graders, advance start students, into the bus except one…

"I'm not going!", Kokoa shouted at Ruby while she and Yukari kept trying, and failing, to pull Kokoa into the bus

"Great if this keeps up we'll be late", complained Kurumu

"Why are you not going?", asked Mizore coolly despite her own irritation

"Because I'm going to be alone at home AGAIN!", Kokoa shouted, "I swore to myself to bring Onee-Sama home and that's what I plan to do"

"Well she's still a student here", explained Yukari

"Well I'm not giving it up", said Kokoa firmly and crossing her arms and turning her head with her eyes closed

"Okay I've got this", said Wayne

Wayne walked up and squatted until he was about Kokoa's height and a little less than one of his arms' length away

"No matter what you do I'm not giving up", repeated Kokoa while she opened her eyes and faced Wayne

Wayne said nothing but put the tip of his middle finger of his right palm to Kokoa's head with his thumb facing up

"What are you-"

In one quick motion Wayne twisted his hand, balled it up into a fist, and punched forward and sent Kokoa flying and smashing through 6 trees until finally being stopped by a 7th

"That was a bit harder than I intended but that'll keep her out for about…1 hour, 33 minutes, and 7 seconds give or take", said Wayne while he took Kokoa's unconscious body and dumped her on the bus while Kou just floated in not saying anything

"Later Kou and try to get her to be a bit saner", Wayne told Kou

"How?", asked Kou

"Her mother moved out and Moka's mother is…gone…but her father and the other relatives are there and so try to get them to help", suggested Wayne pausing at the word "gone"

"Okay you got it!", said Kou while the bus doors closed and the bus drove through the tunnel

"Thank god that's over", sighed Ruby with relief

"Sorry but she's back next year", said Wayne, "Anyway we've gotta leave so bye!", he called over his shoulder while he, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore sprinted to school and Ruby just shuddered at the thought of next year

Back at school…

Tsukune and Moka had lost the crowd and were outside together

"I think that even with the ups and downs of being the only human in this place I'm starting to enjoy it", Tsukune told Moka cheerfully

"Really?", asked Moka

"Yep and it's all thanks to you Moka!", Tsukune said before he could stop himself

The two of them turned away slightly and tried to cover their huge blushes

"You're…you're welcome Tsukune", Moka finally said, "I'm also very grateful to you myself"

"Moka?"

Moka pinned Tsukune up against the wall and moved her face very close to Tsukune's

"Whenever I'm with you my heart beats faster…and there's this feeling of happiness", Moka said dreamily while she moved her lips closer and closer to Tsukune's

"_Could it be?_", Tsukune hoped. Then he saw Moka lick her lips, "_Oh no_"

"KAPPU CHUUUUUUUU!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HUUUUUUURRRRRRRTS!"

This was giving Tsukune a real headache. He'd fallen in love with a vampire who sucked his blood!

"Ah…the sweetness and density complement each other perfectly", Moka sighed dreamily, "Your blood is the tastiest of all!"

Moka kept chanting "The tastiest! The tastiest!" over and over while Tsukune just lay on the ground trying to gather his senses. After having been denied for a while she'd drank quite a large amount of blood and even Wayne's seal couldn't replenish fast enough

"_I won't give up! For the sake of staying Moka's friend I can't give up! I have to survive!_", Tsukune thought with determination

What Tsukune and Moka didn't know was that they were being watched. A boy about their age with slick and spiky blond hair dressed in the school uniform and about 6 foot 1 in height was behind the building in an alleyway hidden in the shadows

"_Oh a Vampire eh?_", thought the boy, "_Might be a bit tough but I think I can still get her_"

In the newspaper clubroom…

"MOKA YOU DRANK TSUKUNE'S BLOOD AGAIN?", Kurumu shouted at Moka and stood up

"Eh…how'd you figure that out?", Moka asked innocently

Meanwhile Wayne, Yukari, and Mizore were staring at Tsukune slumped on the table looking utterly exhausted and dehydrated and essentially…dead…

"I think because of that", said Mizore pointing out Tsukune's condition

"And…how much did you drink?", Wayne asked noting how odd it was considering that Tsukune's seal should have cycled the blood and right now he still looked pretty…drained

"Umm…8 pints give or take", estimated Moka

"…Seriously?", asked Yukari while Mizore melted some of her ice to make water and Wayne fumbled around in his backpack

"Is that bad?", asked Moka innocently

"Yes because that is probably around 80-90% of the blood in his body and the seal can't take that much at once", said Wayne as he gave up and sprinted out of the door at about 160mph to the infirmary

"Tsukune is my life's destined one", said Kurumu raising a fist to her chest, "If you touch him again I'll kill you"

"You don't mean that right?", asked Wayne having managed to inject type-O negative blood to Tsukune from a blood transfusion packet he snatched from the infirmary just in time to listen in on the conversation

In the infirmary…

"What was that?", asked one of the many stunned doctors

Back in the clubroom…

Kurumu jumped right on Tsukune's face with her breasts while kicking Moka aside

"Tsukune you poor thing", Kurumu somehow managed to say coolly despite leaping over the table, "You've been tortured by her again"

"Why am I not surprised that she would try that now when he's just recovering?", Wayne asked Mizore and Yukari while the two of them glared angrily at Kurumu

"If it was me I'd definitely treat you well", Kurumu continued while hugging Tsukune harder and harder into her breasts, "I'd always embrace you wholeheartedly like this"

Tsukune struggled and tried to push Kurumu off but he accidentally squeezed her breasts which actually made Kurumu hug him even harder until his head was essentially buried

"Ah yes Tsukune", moaned Kurumu, "But you have to be more gentle when squeezing a girl's breasts"

Yukari finally took action and bashed a golden basin on Kurumu's head

"What do you think you're doing you big breasted woman?", Yukari shouted at Kurumu while Kurumu rubbed her head and Tsukune panted desperately, "Tsukune's already weakened enough as it is", Yukari then pointed to herself, "Rather than let Kurumu take you I'll take you Tsukune", she told him when he stopped panting

"Okay that's it you children should just step aside", grumbled Kurumu as she grabbed Yukari's chest, "Be part of the flat background you little kid"

Kurumu pushed Yukari down to the ground quite roughly

"Under my clothes are well-shaped breasts", said Kurumu pulling off Yukari's shirt while Tsukune gaped in shock and Wayne looked away, "But you don't even need to wear a bra", Kurumu continued and tried to rip off Yukari's bra

"Hey get off!", Yukari shouted at Kurumu and trying to push Kurumu off with even less success than Tsukune had

"Anyway I'm fine", said Tsukune turning away from Moka giving Yukari back her bra and addressing Kurumu, "Everyone please get along okay? Sucking blood is natural to Moka and I understand that"

Moka was about to say something but was interrupted by the door opening

"Ahh…so you willingly let a vampire suck your blood?", a male voice said coolly and drawing everyone's attention, "That's quite brave…I'd like to ask if you truly like her"

In the doorway there was the same boy who had seen Moka with Tsukune earlier but nobody recognized him since they hadn't seen him

"…Who are you?", Kurumu finally asked

The boy just ignored the question and continued to address Moka and Tsukune

"Ah…it is regrettable but the vampire race is very particular about following the rules", he said while pacing back and forth, "Do not turn rogue, Do not drink the blood of the dead…"

"What vampire in their right mind would do either of those anyway", Wayne absently commented

"Don't interrupt whelp", the boy snapped

Wayne just glared at the boy. No matter what this guy was nobody could just openly insult him like that. Apparently the other boy noticed and glared equally threateningly back

"Get to the point", Mizore sighed when she noticed Wayne and the boy glaring threateningly at each other

"Very well…There is also a rule about choosing a companion", the boy continued grinning like he knew something nobody else knew, "So no matter how much you may like Moka you may never be with her ever"

"_A rule? What is he talking about?_", Tsukune wondered

"Hang on wasn't that rule-", Wayne began with a confused look

"Please, please wait a moment", Moka interrupted, "Just who are you?"

"I'm second year Inui Jyunya", the boy finally introduced himself smiling slightly at Moka, "I'm the same as you: A vampire"

That stunned everyone but Wayne who just looked deep in thought

"_Hmm…for an unsealed vampire he may talk in an aristocratic tone just like most do…but…his accent isn't foreign and vampires in Japan are technically one big family or clan_", Wayne noticed, "_The rule about choosing a vampire mate doesn't apply anymore at least for Japanese vampires or anywhere else as far as I know to avoid inbreeding and decrease of fertility due to inbreeding…he seems to be a native here not a foreigner…so…something's not right…_"

Later…

Inui and Moka were walking together through the graveyard Moka had first met Tsukune in

"I'm sorry for being too impolite just now", Inui apologized, "I actually saw you sucking that boy's blood earlier today. That's why I specially came for you", he explained, "But I can't help but think you're a little bit weird…Vampires usually hate Rosario seals but you're wearing one around your neck right now"

"I…I'm really a vampire", said Moka nervously, "But I've never seen any vampires outside of my family…"

Apparently neither of them noticed that Moka's Rosario seal was glowing faintly as if Inner Moka was trying to speak up

"That's normal…vampires are monsters known for their great power", said Inui, "Throughout history they've been either victimized or isolated…among monsters we're a minority facing extinction"

Inui then closed his eyes as if he were reciting a romantic poem from memory

"That's why I've always been alone…Everyone feared me and wouldn't genuinely befriend me", he said in a sad tone

Moka herself also recalled when she was alone before making it to Youkai Academy

"Your circumstances are probably similar to mine", he said opening his eyes and facing Moka, "So that's why I'm very delighted over this miraculous meeting"

What Moka and Inui didn't know was that they were actually being watched by Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Wayne behind some of the grave markers and thanks to the makeshift wind Wayne created with a small cold front they could easily hear Inui and Moka while Inui and Moka couldn't hear them

"Ah the ambience over there looks good", said Kurumu grinning happily, "If they carry on and be a couple then that's one less rival"

"But…she's our friend and she barely knows the guy!", protested Yukari

"Look at Mizore. She didn't know Kotsubo or Tsukune for any more than a single day before she was drooling over them", responded Kurumu

"Technically I knew Kotsubo for a few days at first and then I hated him when he tried to take advantage of me", grumbled Mizore, "And as for Tsukune I knew him for QUITE a while thank you very much"

"Yeah just from newspaper articles but you actually only KNEW him in REAL life for less than a single DAY", shot back Kurumu

"You knew him for a single day too!", snapped Mizore while Kurumu looked a bit shocked at the fact Mizore found out, "Yes. I heard everything from Tsukune, Moka, and Wayne. You just looked at him through a window for a few seconds, got jealous, tried to charm him, actually decided to make him your life's destined one, and then you started drooling over him the very next day…actually I take that back you started drooling over him right before you lost consciousness so that would mean you only had a few hours!", Mizore grinned at Kurumu's reaction, "At least in my case I learned about him and built up my feelings over time before he and I actually knew about each other in real life"

"…Do you think we should do something about this?", Tsukune asked Yukari and Wayne when Kurumu and Mizore butted heads

"Eh…usually the only thing that stops them in this state would be something so sudden that it makes them forget about why they were fighting in the first place and then makes them focus and work together", said Wayne ,"So…got anything in mind to get their attention?"

Yukari just looked at Jyunya and Moka with a confused expression

"The vampire's rule…I thought it was just a rumor but…", Yukari accidentally thought aloud and getting the attention of everyone else

"You know what he means?", shouted Tsukune

"Errrrr…no no I don't", said Yukari slightly panicked

"As expected of Yukari…In fact I'm curious as well!", Kurumu announced cheerfully

"So am I", agreed Mizore albeit in a calmer tone

"I don't know- Hey hey hey what are you doing?", Yukari panicked

"This won't hurt a bit…", sneered Kurumu

1 minute later…

"Was that necessary?", asked Tsukune

Kurumu had grow vines from the ground and were using them to hang Yukari by her hands and feet just a few inches away from the razor sharp ice spikes Mizore grew from the ground. Additionally they positioned Yukari so that the wind would blow under Yukari's skirt

"As a matter of fact: It was", replied Mizore, "Anyway as you were saying Yukari?"

"Actually…vampire's never liked other races", explained Yukari while Kurumu swayed the vines slightly to keep intimidating Yukari, "Because they're a very proud and snobbish race: They very strongly believe 'the most supreme is oneself'"

Yukari panted for breath slightly when Kurumu swayed the vines a bit more

"I think you'd better relax a bit on how tight you're holding her", suggested Mizore

Kurumu loosened the vines slightly and Yukari continued

"Additionally they have great pride and they won't tolerate dating another race let alone marriage", continued Yukari, "Vampires look down on all other races so the rule is…"

Tsukune looked away slightly already expecting what would come

"Vampires can only marry someone of the same race", finished Yukari

4 days later…

Tsukune watched from one floor above at Moka walking and generally having a fun time with Inui

"Vampires can only marry people of their own race…", Yukari's words echoed in Tsukune's mind

"_Moka herself looks pretty happy…of course if it was me I'd also be overjoyed to find another human here_", Tsukune thought sadly, "_Maybe now Moka has finally found the companion she's needed for all this time…_"

Tsukune slumped in defeat but meanwhile Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Wayne were observing HIM from behind a wall

"Tsukune seems a bit down", observed Kurumu

"What do you expect? Moka's been hanging around with that Inui guy everyday for the past few days and hasn't even said 'hello' to him or any of us", replied Mizore, "She's even stopped attending the newspaper club…honestly I have to admit I'm a bit down myself about this"

"Which one? Tsukune being down or losing Moka's friendship?", asked Kurumu

"Both but mostly Tsukune"

"Don't you find it a bit strange?", Yukari asked the group, "From what I know that guy is a pretty well known playboy and he keeps talking about 'rules' when he doesn't follow them himself", she explained, "Why would Moka trust someone like him?"

"Actually…that guy keeps talking about rules to the races of other girls", said Wayne using a holographic projector from his eyepiece and showing the pictures of the girls, "Plus…From what I last heard about that rule-"

"It doesn't matter. They get along well because they're both vampires", interrupted Kurumu, "This is good for Moka and thanks to this I've got an opportunity!", she cheered, "I'm just burning with eagerness!"

"Kurumu?", asked Yukari

"Oh great", sighed Wayne

"I will seize this opportunity and make Tsukune mine!", declared Kurumu

"Is that all you think about?", asked Mizore

"That's technically all you think about", snapped Kurumu

"…almost", replied Mizore while still observing Tsukune, "But right now he seems really depressed so personally I wouldn't try right now…"

Outside…

Moka sat down deep in thought while holding her can of tomato juice

"Why are you sitting in a daze?", asked Inui crushing his own can which he just drank and tossing it around casually, "Your heart isn't here…that's how you look when you're not paying attention"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to-", began Moka

Inui interrupted Moka by tossing away his empty can and suddenly grabbed Moka and pulled their faces close together

"What? Hey what are you doing Inui? Wait!", panicked Moka

"Wait? For what?", Inui asked menacingly, "Aren't we of the same race? It's only natural for us to love each other", then Inui remembered earlier that day, "Unless there's somebody else in your heart…for example that Tsukune Aono guy

Moka desperately tried to push Inui off but he held on so she tried something that sickened her

"No I'm not concerned about Tsukune because Tsukune is not of my race", she said trying calmly although it broke her heart to say it

Unfortunately Tsukune had arrived just in time to hear Moka say that and gaped in shock that Moka would say such a thing while Inui smiled that his plan had gone so smoothly

"Ah Tsukune wait I-", began Moka

Tsukune just looked down, turned away, and ran not bothering to look back while Moka was close to tears herself

Inui noticed Moka's sad expression and smiled slightly

"Fu fu as I expected; you just can't cast that guy aside can you?", he asked while Moka just kept staring after Tsukune, "That won't do…have you forgotten the rule? Do you know the consequences of breaking that rule?"

Moka turned and saw Inui's hair turn silver, his eyes turn red, grow fangs on his top canine teeth, and a more muscular build

"Aw forget it", said Inui as he neared the end of his transformation, "I'll just exterminate that guy right now and sever your useless longing for him"

Meanwhile Tsukune kept running and crying with Moka's words echoing through his head again

"_I understand and accept my fate: I'm a human. Even without that rule Moka would still prefer someone of the same race_", Tsukune thought to himself while he kept running, "_I must accept it for Moka's sake. This is best for her…I should just disappear from her life for good_"

"WAIT!", Tsukune heard a female voice shout behind him right as he felt a hand grab his wrist

"Huh? Moka?", Tsukune asked hopefully as he turned around…to see Kurumu, "Kurumu?"

"Do you see?", Kurumu asked Tsukune, "Right from the beginning there was no way for you to be with Moka in the first place", she said while she kept Tsukune immobilized with her charm technique

"_I'll take this chance and take Tsukune from Moka! That way Tsukune will be all mine_", Kurumu thought while she prepared her special "Succubus Kiss" that would keep Tsukune infatuated with her permanently

Meanwhile…

"Kyaaa!", shouted Moka as she stumbled backward

"Hahaha you're so weak", taunted Inui while he walked slowly towards Moka, "You fell over from such a light push…are you really a Vampire?", he continued, "Or am I just too strong?"

Now that Moka was a bit farther away she could see Inui more clearly: His head stayed mostly the same albeit with different hair and eye color and a pair of fangs but it now looked like he grew much more muscular and some bones wrapped around his arms, shoulders, back and chest like some kind of armor

"Wait Inui what do you intend to do with Tsukune?", Moka asked when she noticed Inui looked like he could rip Tsukune to pieces with his bare hands, "I've already said that I don't have any more connections with him so ignore him! I've got no intentions of breaking the rules I've been accompanying you and doing as you said", she said desperately trying to keep Inui away from Tsukune

"Is that right?", asked Inui as his right hand grew larger and he brought it up into a first as if he were about to smash Moka, "If that's right then step aside Moka!"

Moka closed her eyes braced herself as Inui brought his fist down…but then noticed that the sound of stones breaking was actually quite distant from her and she opened her eyes and saw that Tsukune had grabbed hold of her and pulled her away from under Inui's fist to being behind Inui with lightning speed

"Tsukune? Why are you here?", she asked shocked at the fact that Tsukune had come back even after what she had just said

Tsukune just smiled at her and explained

Flashback…

Tsukune was still immobilized by Kurumu's charm and Kurumu was still about to kiss him…but just head butted him at the last second instead and knocked Tsukune out of his trance

"Owwwwww what was that for Kurumu?", Tsukune demanded as he rubbed his head on the ground

"I can't do it", she sighed, "I can't take advantage of Moka's plight! It wouldn't be fair that way!", she announced while waving her arms for emphasis and then moving one hand to her chest, "I promise to use my own strength to snatch back the person I like! No matter what I encounter I WILL obtain the person whom I like but I won't cheat!"

There was clapping in the trees and Kurumu and Tsukune looked to see Yukari, Mizore and Wayne applauding

"Bravo", said Yukari and Mizore simultaneously

"Congrats Kurumu you just demonstrated just how much willpower you have after all", congratulated Wayne before turning to Tsukune, "Anyway Tsukune you're just giving up? Why aren't you back there trying to help out Moka?"

"It's pointless", sighed Tsukune, "I've got no chance with her"

"Oh really?", asked Wayne, "I'll do you a favor and NOT coach you through it this time. This time YOU think about it"

Present…

"Even though I realized the rule that Vampires can only marry other Vampires I realized something more important", said Tsukune standing up and staring hard at Inui, "The rules are not important", he said firmly, "No matter what happens, what I feel for Moka will not change!"

Meanwhile behind some trees…

"Why can't he do that for me", sighed Mizore

"Ditto", agreed Yukari and Kurumu

"Shhh. Just watch", hushed Wayne while creating another wind to keep their sound away from the others while the others' sounds were amplified

Back to the graveyard…

Inui grinned evilly at Tsukune

"So you know about the rules too eh?", he asked while raising an arm, "Then you know about the consequences…"

"Those who oppose the rules shall perish!", laughed Inui as he picked Tsukune up with one hand, "But the trash that dare approach Vampires have only death waiting for them!" Inui shouted as he punched Tsukune square in the face in a fountain of blood and knocked him to the ground and laughed when Tsukune slid a few feet farther

"Wait stop!", beseeched Moka as Inui picked Tsukune up again, "I'll do as you say! I'll do whatever you say!"

Despite Moka's protests Inui still looked hell-bent on killing Tsukune as slowly and painfully as possible

"Didn't we have an agreement? As long as I kept my word you wouldn't hurt Tsukune!", shouted Moka

"_Huh?_", thought Tsukune as he was lifted up and he heard Moka

"You said that Vampires are solitary creatures", Moka shouted at Inui who just held Tsukune but looked at Moka, "I thought so too…before I came to this academy I was alone as well…Then Tsukune changed me", she slumped slightly while she talked, "It was the first time I ever had such a good friend…", Then Moka stood up and glared at Inui fiercely, "If you hurt Tsukune I will never forgive you even if you're of the same race!", she shouted boldly, "NEVER!"

"Be-because of me?", coughed Tsukune, "You were so obedient to him because of…me?", he asked, "_So all that avoidance was to protect me from this guy_"

Kurumu and Yukari outright sobbed at just how sweet it was while Mizore cried slightly and a single tear dripped down Wayne's calm face

"Heh", laughed Inui, "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!", he bellowed as he smashed Tsukune headfirst into the ground

"NOOOOO!", shrieked Moka as she saw blood shoot from Tsukune's mouth and Inui curb stomped him

"What 'Solitary'? That's just a line to pick up chicks!", laughed Inui when Tsukune stopped twitching and seemed dead in his eyes, "Fooled so easily don't you get it Moka? No matter what you do you can only be my woman!"

Moka sobbed over Tsukune and held his head in her lap

"_No…I don't want that! Tsukune please don't be dead I need help I…I…_"

"Just watch", said Wayne when he noticed the other girls gasping in shock at Tsukune's bloody form, "This'll surprise you"

"Calm down Moka", said Tsukune grabbing Moka's Rosario much to Moka's, and everyone else's except Wayne, amazement, "It's a lie that guy's not a vampire", he said as he pulled off the Rosario

"WHAT? How are you still alive?", demanded Inui

"The first time I got hit I knew that wasn't a vampire's strength", said Tsukune as he stood up, "If you were a real vampire I would have died already from the first hit", he continued and pointing out even though he was clearly injured he was still able to stand on his own 2 feet without support, "Also the Vampire I know is much more elegant than you are", he said gesturing to Moka, "And unlike you vampires are NOT inferior"

There was a blinding flash of light around Moka as Outer Moka switched places with Inner Moka and her hair turned silver, eyes turned red, and her build became more muscular

"Impossible…This demonic aura's strength is not possible!", shouted Inui

"She's totally different from the Moka Akashiya you were just hitting on", said Tsukune grinning slightly despite his bleeding, "This is the TRUE Moka Akashiya"

The blinding light dimmed and Moka glared right at Inui

"Onimodoki", she said calmly, "That's your true identity isn't it?"

Inui just gritted his teeth

"Just like how a robber fly would imitate a bee's markings to appear more powerful than it really is Onimodoki take the forms of stronger Youkai and bully other races when in fact they are in fact weak, frail, and low-level Youkai", Moka explained to Tsukune while the others also heard thanks to the wind

"To scale it: That guy would be below a Class-F and when they transform they STILL aren't that strong", Wayne told the others

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOW-LEVEL MONSTER DAMMIT!", he shouted as he punched Moka as hard as he could and kicking up a large dust cloud, "HAHA see this destructive power? I really am a strong vampire and you dare call me fake?"

"Moka are you alright?", Tsukune called out already quite sure of the answer

"You don't learn do you?", asked Moka when the dust settled and revealed her to be holding back Inui's punch with one hand quite easily, "A vampire's strength is NOT like what you've shown. It's the ability to turn one's aura into strength", she explained as she easily lifted Inui up with one hand

"_It's not working? And she lifted me with one hand?_", Inui panicked while he was inverted

"This type of strength cannot be compared with just muscle strength", she said while looking up at Inui, "Do you want to try it with your own body?"

"SHUT UP!", shouted Inui while desperately punching down on Moka from above

In response Moka kicked Inui away at least 50 meters with ease

"Know your place", she said calmly while turning away as compared to her normal battle cry against stronger Youkai, "Trash that can't even imitate well"

Moka then faced Tsukune and Wayne, predicting what was coming, got ready to cut off the wind

"Not bad Tsukune despite being human…you were able to tell he was a fake", she congratulated Tsukune while Wayne quickly cut down the wind and resumed it when Moka said the word human to avoid the others knowing, "I'll give you some good news as a reward: In this day Vampires are free to love anyone. What that guy said is way outdated and nobody follows it anymore. We can still reproduce just fine"

Tsukune brightened up slightly

"But then does that mean-"

"But honestly speaking I don't feel that way to you", she interrupted although she turned away and smiled a bit while Tsukune gaped, "Know your place Tsukune"

"But hold on", said Yukari after fitting the pieces together, "When Tsukune beat up Kotsubo we clearly saw him turn into a vampire…if he's not then what is he?"

"Yeah…", agreed Mizore, "If he was already a vampire then wouldn't-"

Before Mizore could finish Wayne had already knocked Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore out with well-placed concussive shots

"Sorry but we can't let that secret out right now can we?", he asked nobody in particular, "I can't erase your memories but I'll put the memories of learning the rule and this realization a wee bit further back into your minds", he said as he rewrote their minds with his telepathy, "There: now you'll think Tsukune was upset just because he was jealous and he was just trying to prove he was a better man and vampire and you will also forget about the rule", he said to himself, "_I just hope there isn't something that reboots their memories and makes them remember the exact reasons…or that rule_"

The next day…

The fact that Inui was an Odimodoki who had abused his powers to get girls by pretending to be strong monsters was spreading around the school like wildfire after Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore told a few people and the story of how Tsukune and Moka brought justice to him together was all over the front page of the school newspaper

"He's an enemy of all us females", Yukari had proudly announced at the stand to everyone getting a newspaper, "Tsukune and Moka were the ones who helped take revenge on that scoundrel"

"Actually I'm one of his victims…", said Moka while trying to avoid the mob of admirers

"Me too…", agreed Tsukune also trying to avoid the mob

"This isn't over yet!", announced a female voice

Everyone turned to see Kurumu holding a giant high-powered water gun filled to the brim and wearing a solid silver sword on her back

"Kurumu why are you dressed like that?", asked Moka nervously since water and silver were 2 of a vampire's many weaknesses

"I said that I'd snatch Tsukune back with my own strength so I'll defeat you and snatch Tsukune away!", Kurumu explained enthusiastically

"You were talking about fighting strength?", Tsukune asked nervously

"Isn't that a bit extreme?", asked Mizore

"Weren't you supposed to be friends with her?", asked Wayne

"Oh yeah I still am I'm just going to beat her until she admits defeat and agrees to stop chasing after Tsukune and then I'll help treat her back to health", explained Kurumu, "Then I'm going to burn Mizore and then do the same and I don't have to worry about Yukari"

"That doesn't sound pleasant…", said Mizore nervously as she imagined being burned while she was in fact an ice creature

"Are you ready?", asked Kurumu as she leveled the water gun at Moka

"Umm…"

Moka turned and ran around in circles while Kurumu chased and the others stared

"Admit defeat Moka!"

"Wayne could you help us out with the situation? I don't want to be soaked", Moka announced as she ran from Kurumu and dodged water

"And personally I don't want to get burned", added Mizore

"Okay fine…this'll just take a second", said Wayne as he aimed a Desert Eagle charged with his own energy and set to stun Kurumu

Later…

Inui had apparently chosen girls he thought were very attractive to fool…unfortunately for him: Now that his secret was out all his former girlfriends were angry and they were also much stronger than him and were now crowded around his bed partially transformed

"Umm…Sorry?", he squeaked weakly

"Sorry is not enough", hissed a tall attractive girl with long blue hair while her hands blazed with white-hot fire, "GET HIM!"

Inui just fainted from pain as more than 50 girls transformed and jumped on him in anger

Meanwhile…

"Good…now with footage of what just happened during the REAL battle I'll take care of that pesky little newspaper club", said a green-haired woman with an orange bandana on her hair: Ishigami Hitomi

Alright that's done and I really hope that it was good

I need to ask a favor of well…what to call the students because sometimes they're called monsters and other times demons and Youkai and ayashi so…yeah…would you guys mind telling me what you want them to be called? I'd appreciate it!

Up next is: The PSC's First Strike which will feature what happened right before the PSC kidnaps Tsukune and that's all I can say about it for now

Another thing: the PSC events will come up and those were very significant and so once again I'm going to blend between the anime and manga but now I've got a bit of a conflict: There's people who want Wayne to star for once and I've got a plan since he'll have his own battle to fight while the others rescue Moka before everyone works to save Tsukune but I want to know in either reviews or PM's: Do you want him to keep holding back like he usually does or actually go all-out? If you don't get what I'm asking then ask in the reviews. I've already kinda planned for the all-out option because technically that's the best way I can think of to advance the plot and provide some foreshadowing but I don't know what you guys think and so you choose


	16. The PSC's First Strike

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any way shape or form…well…if I did I'd be translating the manga and anime into English right now

A/N: Sorry for disappearing off of the face of the earth and stuff but I've been a bit busy for the last few days and man you guys keep pushing me to rush rush rush…5 PM's dang it and thanks to that it is probably not going to be a good chapter. To clarify: This is right before the PSC arrested Tsukune for being human so hang on people

PS: I got a PM asking for description on Wayne's appearance so I'm just copy and pasting what I told him although, just warning you, it might be a bit long:

Human: 7 foot 6, black slicked hair but spiked on the edges (Think of Gin's but slightly shorter and more even), yellowish skin color (Like how the others look but a bit darker because he's sorta multiracial), weighs 250 pounds from muscle and no fat, even muscle tone, brown eyes, strong jaw, angular but strong face, focused but somewhat brutish expression, school pants and shoes but wears a custom forest camo jacket around his shoulders held on by the top buttons and reaches down to his ankles over his school uniform (Kinda like a cloak for the weather except he can put his sleeves through if he wants to), Jagged scar on the left side of his face (Moka kicked him twice there extra hard which is how he got it)

Final form: 25-250 feet in height depending on how much he has to grow, bulky and dense metal armor which is unaffected by any of the elements (Sorta think of the Transformers if you've seen any of the shows or the movies except a lot heavier because he's even more heavily armored), 4 pairs of wings to make 8: 2 like jet wings, 2 like metal dragon/devil wings, 2 like "Arc" wings (Then don't spread out but instead they come out from near his shoulders and curve downward to his feet like in Lost Planet or Lost Planet 2 if you've played it if not then look on and PTX-140a for those particular wings), and 2 metal "Angel" or bird wings, Giant jet packs on back, jet boots, and extra engines on legs, Optimus Prime head (If you've seen Transformers but also with one visor instead of 2 eyes)

He can grow extra guns or remove them but by default without changing any more: he has a pair of missile launchers on his back one on each side and each one can launch 64 missiles at once, 4 40-barrel 40 mm (mm not caliber) chainguns one mounted on each shoulder and on forearms which stop just a bit back from the wrist so he can still use his hands easily, 4 1024 gauge shotguns (I mean 1024 bullets so actually buckshot plus range/accuracy) arranged the same way, 4 rocket launchers equal to 100 mm artillery and also arranged the same way, 4 "laser" rifles (unnaffected by shiny surfaces by the way) equal to 50mm (mm not caliber again) anti-materiel/anti-tank sniper rifles which travel instantly also arranged the same way (If you played Halo 3: It's stronger and wider and generally much bigger than a Spartan Laser and about 16 feet long), mini rocket pods on the outsides of his legs, able to either grow 3 "X-men Wolverine" style energy claws which can grow up to 6 feet or one giant solid blade which can grow to 24 feet

In his human form or final form he can grow extra weapons but they all still run on his own energy (Even the blades) they can either be part of him or he can hold them by hand even though they still run on him but since some his weapons naturally have lots of recoil he needs to grow some, even if not all, of his wings to counter the recoil, of course though he can still grow small-arms weapons when he needs to since the bigger guns are for taking on tougher targets

He has superhuman regeneration but he still needs to feed himself energy to be able to heal/regenerate so he's gotta have energy to regenerate (This will be crucial pretty soon) and he doesn't need to eat or breathe but he needs to do that to get more energy so he still eats regularly

Oh and I didn't just randomly make this stuff he actually will need some of this firepower to take on some enemies some time later. Anyway I hope that clarifies it a bit sorry if it was too long and confusing but well...you asked. I'll put this stuff in my next chapter too since you weren't the first person to ask

Of course he can scale all his weapons up and down when he needs to and that's just to give a general idea of what he's capable of…of course he's can be stronger but whatever. If you need his specific "power": It's in fact somewhat of mass, density, and energy control because think of it: He increases his mass and skin density to armor and regrows the mass he loses when he regenerates and all his weapons and powers technically run on his own reserves of energy and also heat, cold, electricity, air density and yadda yadda. Of course to balance it (and to answer PM's) I will tell you he CAN generate fire, ice, and lighting in THEORY but he has NOT mastered the ability to control it completely therefore: He is skilled at protecting himself against it but he cannot attack so no lightning/fire/ice weapons (To clarify: Lasers/Guns= pure energy NOT lightning, Energy blades=pure energy NOT lighting, Hot/Cold front=Air density mixed with pure energy NOT fire and ice). In terms of the mass and density portion: He has to will them to happen but they require his own energy (He has to heal himself and fix his own armor and all kinds of stuff)

PPS: The whole PSC story chain will take place over multiple chapters, sorry but during my…absence I came up with a few original ideas myself and had to decide if those would work or not and ultimately it comes down to be preeeeeeety long

PPPS: Yah I know that some of the characters haven't been acting changed very much (Enough of the dang Mizore and Kurumu PM's already guys…besides I've already changed Mizore a bit and I'm working on Kurumu dang it!) after their special chapters but I'm changing that now okay? So get off my back dang it

PPPPS: Okay fine looks like people definitely support the extra OC and to not make it sexist I decided to add 2: Male and female and since you noticed Wayne's "problems" with some of his powers the two of them will essentially grow off the two "branches" of his powers: One with mastery of energy manipulation (You'll see but think of actually being able to directly generate the "elements" himself rather than having to use other powers combined like direct lighting attacks instead of having to combine heat, cold, and air pressure to make it, etc, etc) and one with mastery of body mass and density (You'll see what I mean when I get there but essentially: Almost the same but much more efficient in energy usage) and I SAID he was a hybrid of many many things (not a Ruby reference by the way it's just a coincidence) so yeah

PPPPPS: Yes I've had this planned during my absence

Tsukoa Fan: Eh that's okay can still sign in anonymously as Aquamarine Silvertail anyway you know? Nobody's making you sign in like that but whatever. Anyway PSC: Public Safety Commission from the anime and the manga do you remember now?

randomguy123: To be honest: I agree they SUCK! And I also agree with your reasons too and technically you and 2 other people were the only ones to vote on that and you guys were all unanimous so: All-out it is…just warning you it might stretch the T rating a bit because of all the fighting

Zan2011: Evil Mastermind eh? Well not really I'm not sure how you could be dying from suspense but whatever you'll see in a few more chapters

The Question Mark Guy: Okay that's much clearer thank you. Anyway you guessed right he's using those powers for later and I am still adding some later maybe. You're welcome, I got a few PM's thanking me for that too…not sure why most were for Mizore but oh well. Yes they're going to remember soon. Oh and personally I thought Inui was even more evil than Saizou so I but that in as a bit of a bonus meheheheh

* * *

PSC's First Strike

It was now about the second semester of the school year for Youkai Academy. Tsukune Aono was amazed he'd made it this far considering the situation. As an average human male high-school student with no special talents or abilities he figured he'd have died by now in an elite private school for Youkai.

It had been a long time since Tsukune had contacted any of his family and at first it had been a small time…then as time went on Tsukune got more and more nervous about calling home because he was afraid of his parents' reactions if he finally called after all this time and causing them to worry for him so much. Now he finally managed to get the courage to finally make the call…

"Hello?", asked Kasumi Aono, Tsukune's mother, when she picked up the phone

"Ummm mom? It's me Tsukune", Tsukune nervously replied into the phone

For a few seconds there was silence on the phone…

"Mom?"

"TSUKUNE! YOU'RE OKAY!", Kasumi shouted into the phone causing Tsukune to jump up and fall to the ground

"Yeah yeah I'm fine Mom honest", said Tsukune calmly while trying to stop his mother's barrage of questions

"Why haven't you called until now?", asked Kasumi

"Well…I guess you could say I've been busy…", said Tsukune quite truthfully considering everything that had just happened, "But you don't have to worry about me mom I've managed to do pretty well here in school"

"Really? Well as long as you're doing well then it's all right", sighed Kasumi with relief

Tsukune sighed with relief as well

"_So far so good_", he thought cheerfully

"Are you really alright? We haven't even come over to take a look at your school yet and you didn't come over for the break", said Kasumi

Now Tsukune panicked. He really hadn't gone home for the break when he promised he would and he hadn't called in a while…his parents also didn't even know of the school's true nature!

"I've been thinking about going to your school with your father for the next holiday-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You CANNOT come to visit!", Tsukune shouted into the phone interrupting his mother and startling her immensely

"Tsu-Tsukune?", asked Kasumi after recovering from the shock

"Oh no look: You and dad have got to be busy and stuff. Anyway just don't come!", said Tsukune nervously, "_It'd be a disaster if they found out that this is a school for monsters_"

"Anyway I'm fine", continued Tsukune as if nothing had happened, "I've made good friends and I've joined the newspaper club"

"Really? That's impressive Tsukune!", cheered Kasumi happily

"Thanks. In fact tomorrow we're distributing some of them tomorrow as well!", said Tsukune happily, "I'm actually having more fun here than I thought!"

Unknown to Tsukune Moka had just walked up behind him…

"Anyway I'll keep in touch so bye mom!", finished Tsukune as he hung up the phone

"WAH!", shouted Moka playfully and scaring the wits out of Tsukune and knocking him to the floor

Tsukune stood back up and glared at Moka

"MOKAAAA!"

"Did I scare you Tsukune?", giggled Moka

"What are you doing here?", demanded Tsukune

"Well it was time to eat so I decided to come down", explained Moka

For a few seconds Tsukune was entranced by Moka's appearance. She'd opted to actually wear something other than her uniform and was now wearing a dress that draped from her shoulders down to her ankles and wore short jacket to cover her bare shoulders

"So Tsukune was that your mother just now?", asked Moka when Tsukune had finally stopped staring and the two of them had arrived at the cafeteria

"Actually yeah it was", replied Tsukune

"Awww that's so sweet for your mother!", cheered Moka, "Someday I'd like to go to your house and see what it's like!"

Tsukune gagged

"_Moka visit my house? NO WAY!_", Tsukune mentally shouted while staring at Moka…again, "_If I brought a girl that beautiful back home…my parent's would die from shock!_"

Then Moka looked a bit nervous and fumbled her hands nervously

"Oh…but maybe it's not possible…", she said sadly, "Since I'm different from you and your family…especially since I'm not even human"

"Nononono it isn't like that!", said Tsukune desperately, "My parents would be happy to meet someone like you", he said trying to cheer up Moka contradicting what he had just thought of his parents dying of shock at seeing Moka at his house

Later…

"You know Moka…so far things have been going so well for me it's almost been…too well…that actually scares me a bit", Tsukune told Moka during dinner

"What do you mean Tsukune?", asked Moka

"Well…there've been no issues in a while and everyone is so nice to me now…it's a bit nerve-racking to me…especially after the…'incident' 10 days ago", Tsukune sighed remembering when Inui Jyunya had almost destroyed his and Moka's relationship

"Tsukune…"

"But…even so I'm glad that I was able to get closer to you Moka!", he said suddenly perking up, "You and everyone else are so kind to me and now I feel there's nothing to stop me from continuing to be around you all until we all graduate!"

Moka stared slightly surprised at his sudden mood change but smiled

"Yeah you'll be fine", she encouraged him, "I'm sure it'll all work out"

Then Moka decided to switch topics

"Oh yeah we're handing out newspapers tomorrow right?", she asked, "Everyone's worked the hardest they've ever worked in their lives on that newspaper wouldn't it be great if a lot of people read it?"

"I agree!", agreed Tsukune still keeping his happy mood

Then Tsukune noticed that Moka really hadn't eaten much during dinner and most of her food was still on her tray

"Hmm…it's not like you to leave food behind", he told Moka, "Tomorrow will be tough on you if you don't get your energy up"

"Yeah…for some reason I don't have much of an appetite", said Moka looking down, "I guess I haven't been feeling very well lately…"

"Wha? Are you okay?", asked Tsukune in concern

Moka suddenly looked up and bounced up and down like a happy little child

"Oh I bet it's because I haven't sucked your blood in a while!", she realized causing Tsukune to bash his head on the table in frustration

"Wait but it's the start of the-"

Tsukune was too late and Moka had already leapt over the table and bitten him

10 seconds later…

"MOKA! Did you suck Tsukune's blood again?", shouted Kurumu and Mizore simultaneously

Tsukune always thought that if things kept up as usual then he'd have a fun future at school and he and Moka would graduate safely…but now if he went back to the human world he wondered what would happen without Moka or the others…

The next day…

"The new semester's first Youkai newspaper looks good!", commented Tsukune as they finally finished printing

"And as a bonus we also put in a news article about the latest fashions in the human world!", said Moka proudly

Tsukune and Wayne picked up the paper and frowned

"Ganguro and loose socks!", exclaimed Kurumu

(A/N: Ganguro=Orange hair and tanned skin)

Tsukune and Wayne then looked at Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari who were smiling proudly while Mizore was in the back and remaining completely passive

"What a nice…article-", said Tsukune though not meaning it and only trying to be polite

"Wow now that is what I call old-fashioned", interrupted Wayne bluntly, "That stuff was out of style in Japan since the year 2000"

"Haha! And now it's- WAIT WHAT?", shouted Kurumu, "I worked hard on that!"

"Well he's got a point actually", mumbled Mizore though no one heard her over Yukari and Kurumu yelling at Wayne while Moka tried to calm them down

"But this is worth all the effort we put in. There's a lot more content then usual", said Tsukune which actually managed to calm down Kurumu and Yukari

"_Man…and I thought I had anger management issues at times_", thought Wayne when Kurumu and Yukari stopped and started looking over Tsukune's shoulder

"Yeah I think-", started Moka

"So too", finished Mizore before Moka and shocking Tsukune very badly

"Where did you come from?", exclaimed Tsukune

"She was actually in the background you just either ignored her or didn't notice her", commented Wayne, "_And when did he get all formal?_

"Please Tsukune we're not strangers and you've known my name for a while", said Mizore while blushing slightly

"Oh sorry…I never noticed that…", explained Tsukune embarrassedly

"That's alright but just remember", reassured Mizore

"_Wow…she's been around for most of the year and you forgot to call her by name?_", thought Wayne while rolling his eyes at Tsukune's mistake, "_Come to think of it…you've only called her by name a couple of times…_"

"Now I know how you feel sometimes", Mizore told Wayne

"Actually you partially do: I'm much bigger and taller than you and I can be in plain sight and people don't notice me. You alternatively are a lot smaller and are always in the shadows or behind something", replied Wayne, "No offence"

"Hey we still haven't compiled as many issues as we first planned yet so hurry up and get to work!", shouted Kurumu

"You're pretty into it", commented Mizore

"_Wow…Kurumu was the voice of reason for once_", observed Wayne, "_What do you know? As mentally scarring as the 'incident' with Nagare was for her it looks like it's done wonders_"

"Of course!", replied Kurumu while pulling Tsukune closer towards her, "It's what Tsukune and I created together right?"

"You talk like it's your baby", mumbled Wayne even though his voice was clearly not noticed and/or ignored

"You're wrong Kurumu it's by all. Of. Us!", scolded Moka while wagging her finger like she were Kurumu's mother

After that Kurumu didn't protest since she knew it was right and she was just starting another childish argument

"_Amazing_", thought Wayne observing how Kurumu didn't argue this time

"You know when I first met you guys I thought 'what a weird bunch' but…", said Mizore while Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were amazingly having a peaceful conversation

"But?", asked Tsukune

"But now I think that this is actually kinda great", said Mizore happily outside of her usual monotone

"_Wow…Kurumu being a voice of reason and agreeing with Moka, Yukari managing to end conflict without violence, and Mizore being able to speak up on a matter not Tsukune-related? My god I think everyone's actually growing!_", observed Wayne cheerfully

Later…

Everyone was outside handing out newspapers which, unlike previous versions, recapped older news as well so readers would remember them in addition to new events

"We're the newspaper club come and get a copy of the new semester's issue!", Moka called out

"Everything that's happened before this year is in it too!", Kurumu continued

"Thank you very much!", Moka Kurumu and Yukari said together

"This is gonna get bad", sighed Wayne

"Why?", asked Tsukune

"Remember you know…with Ruby?"

"What about it?"

"Well since then…"

A whole mob of boys stopped in their tracks and stared at the girls

"WWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA", howled each simultaneously

"OMG the front of the school is sparkling as if angels came down from heaven!", This is a fantasy turned real!", "Look! It's the girls who got rid of the long skirt incident!", the boys continued

"That…", pointed out Wayne, "Since then the girls' popularities have increased even more since the beginning of the year due to the fact that now guys can look up girls' skirts once again and it's technically all thanks to them…"

"Oh…"

"So if you'll excuse me I'm going to stand behind this oak tree right here so I don't get trampled for standing in their way", said Wayne as he strode behind the tree he just mentioned

"", shouted each of the boys in the mob while scaring the wits out of the rest of the newspaper club, "GIMME THOSE PAPERS!"

Tsukune and Moka smiled

"Hey Wayne you can come out now", called Tsukune

Wayne was in fact not hiding and was using the "hiding" idea only as a pretense. He was instead looking through his eyepiece at something in the distance…

"Give me a moment", he called back, "_Whatever it is those guys are saying…it sure looks bad…_"

10 seconds later…

Kurumu once again felt the need to smother Tsukune in her breasts in celebration

"Hurray! I'm so happy that our newspaper is such a big hit Tsukune!", shouted Kurumu as she jumped on him, "I love you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute Kurumu", Tsukune tried to say while she started smothering him

"Kurumu you don't have to hug him like that!", shouted Moka

"What's the problem? Tsukune is mine after all", replied Kurumu still not noticing that she was choking Tsukune

Kurumu finally let go of Tsukune and was now in a glaring contest with Moka…again

"Don't fight you two just made up", sighed Tsukune though he knew it was pointless, "_I can't tell if they're friends or not_"

At the same time this was occurring a group had also crowded around Yukari

"Wow you're a cutie too!", said one

"How old are you? Is that cosplay?", asked a second

Yukari immediately decided to run away while the boys plucked some flowers and jewelry out

"YAAAA! Lolicons are scawwwwwwy!", she screamed while running away

(A/N: Lolicon=Pedophile just in case you didn't know that :P)

At the same time…

Yet another group of boys had crowded around Mizore and in response her feet turned to ice and she just skated away while the boys chased

"How in the world are you doing that?", asked Tsukune considering the fact he had never seen her do that

"Because that's another clone and I'm actually right here although I can still do that", said Mizore right next to Tsukune and scaring the wits out of him even though she had been there the whole time

"I've been next to you for about 5 minutes there's no need to jump like that", she said after Tsukune jumped at least 3 feet in the air, landed on his face, and got back up

"So…where are you leading them?", asked Tsukune

"Oh nowhere I'm just waiting for them to get exhausted", replied Mizore

Meanwhile: What Wayne was looking at through his eyepiece…

In a clean but dark room with no lights on and metal bars behind the window all the way across the campus a tall boy with long blond hair and a somewhat amused face that was slowly growing irritated while wearing an open black suit jacket that reached his knees and matching black pants instead of a normal school uniform was standing in the middle of the room reading one of the newspapers while a girl with long violet hair and the hawk-like expression of a predator ready to strike at helpless prey and wearing a black short sleeved dress that reached her knees kneeled in front of him apparently in some sort of respect

"Hmm…the newspaper club…", growled the boy dangerously

"Yes sir they are currently outside distributing newspapers in front of the school gate without OUR permission I might add", said the girl

The boy gritted his teeth and the newspaper suddenly went up in flames

"Those guys AGAIN!", he shouted angrily, "Disregarding us true saviors of justice and acting like the saviors of justice themselves! THOSE SCUM!"

"Sir they've been in operation for almost half a year as well this time…", said the girl nervously

"What? Why didn't you tell me?", shouted the boy picking the girl up with one hand by her throat and slamming her into the wall

The boy loosened his grip slightly when he saw he was in fact strangling her but still kept her pinned to the wall

"Sir…according to those who were assigned to monitor the newspaper club they hadn't really posed much of a threat until now…", said the girl, "Before their articles were quite trivial but now they've posted a large amount and only now did the monitors discover this…", she said pointing at the one section of the newspaper not burned yet: The article of Ishigami Hitomi, "And this is in fact something they posted in the past but went unnoticed for some reason. If they can post something like this then you know what they'll say about us"

"I see…", said the boy finally releasing the girl, "Then in that case crucify the monitors to wooden crosses right now and call me when you're done…"

"Yes sir", said the girl leaving the room and grinning evilly. She knew what was coming and she always enjoyed the sight of people screaming in pain from being burned alive…

"One other thing sir what to do with the newspaper club?", asked the girl before she closed the door

"I'll tell you after we're done with the failures", he replied

"Yes sir"

Back outside…

They boys had finally stopped chasing the girls in the club and Gin arrived at the distribution center while Wayne stayed behind the tree and everyone else gave the papers out slowly

"How's it going? Are you giving out a lot of copies?", asked Gin flashing a flirtatious smile

"Oh Gin glad to see you", said Moka politely

"Niiiiiiice. Looks like it's pretty big eh?", he asked noticing the large line in front of Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore who were frantically giving out copies while Moka and Tsukune kept unpacking the boxes, "We're gonna have to start charging for these"

"Ahaha we've already passed out half of them!", said Moka proudly

"Speaking of which why don't you help us out?", invited Tsukune

Gin just waved his arm

"Yeah right don'cha know boring work like that is the job of the underlings?", asked Gin

"WHAT?", shouted Tsukune

"Then what do you do?", shouted Kurumu

"We have to do all the writing, printing, and distributing", pointed out Mizore

"Well I get the scoops", shrugged Gin

"You take pictures of girls while WE get the scoops", replied Yukari sticking out her tongue, "Cuz the only thing you're interested in is H-stuff just like a stray dog during mating season", she laughed causing the girls to also giggle a bit

(A/N: H-stuff=Hentai=Anime porn…personally I also think that's the only thing Gin's interested in as well considering how he acts heh ninja perv)

"Heeeeey as if a little flat-chested girl like you was good for anything except for bad-mouthing people", taunted Gin poking Yukari in the chest

"Hey I'm famous for my flat-chestedness", shot back Yukari defiantly

"Oh yeah? Well how about I rub them until they get bigger and make you normal huh?", asked Gin

Yukari snapped

"That's sexual harassment!", shouted Yukari and dropping a golden basin on Gin's head

"Hey actually…aren't we missing something?", asked Mizore, "Or rather some-ONE?"

"Yeah…", agreed Moka and Kurumu

"Where's Wayne?", asked Tsukune

"Oh he's back there", groaned Gin as he rubbed his head and pointed at the tree Wayne was STILL behind

The others looked and sure enough there he was and Wayne was still looking though his eyepiece at something the others couldn't see

"I got this", said Gin

Gin picked up the golden basin Yukari had just bashed on his head and smacked Wayne with it on his scar and sent him flying a few feet

"SSSSSSS arrrr…", hissed Wayne as he rubbed where he got hit, "What was that for?"

"Gin might have gone overboard but you were technically staring into your eyepiece at something for about 15 minutes without moving", explained Moka while Tsukune shouted at Gin and the others gaped in shock at the suddenness of Gin's attack

"What were you even staring at?", asked Kurumu recovering first

"Oh…nothing…", said Wayne deciding not to mention the violent scene he'd just seen that involved 2 people being burned at a stake…or rather cross

"Then do you mind helping?", asked Yukari

Wayne sighed, stood up, and helped finish the distribution but still wondered what in the world happened back there…

Next distribution…

The newspaper club stared at what apparently turned out to be none other than the rumor mill trio: Oniyama, Jono, and Mizumo giving out colored newspapers

(A/N: In case you forgot from chapter 14 of my fanfic or from the actual anime- Oniyama=black hair, Jono=redhead, Mizumo=blond hair)

"Would you like a copy of 'Youkai Square?'", asked Mizumo

"All the articles are very informative and interesting", added Jono while handing out a newspaper to a girl

"For our first issue: It's a special about the human world!", announced Oniyama handing 2 boys a pair of newspapers

"Whoa it was printed in color?", exclaimed a boy reading it

"There're even pictures of models in swimsuits!", exclaimed a boy who was drooling over the paper as well

"Latest fashion in the human world?", wondered a girl reading the paper

"It looks like tulip hats and trousers are in style", said another

"Well…compared to the one we made last week at least that's a bit more accurate…", commented Wayne

"Hey what the heck is that?", demanded Kurumu walking up to the trio, "Who in the world gave you permission to hand out newspapers?"

"Eh…permission?", asked Oniyama

"Unlike us this isn't even a legitimate club!", continued Kurumu snatching a paper from Oniyama's hand

"That's too bad", said a female voice

Kurumu looked up and the others caught up to look at the person who had just addressed Kurumu who Wayne recognized as the girl who he'd seen the last time…except now she had changed into a normal school uniform

"Who are you?", asked Kurumu

"I'm Keito, a second year", she said while smiling, "The president of the SUPER newspaper club", she sneered straining on the word "super"

"Super…newspaper club?", asked Kurumu quite confused by now

"When was that created?", asked Tsukune

"As an official club I've already gotten approval from the school", continued Keito holding up a written document

"No way!", shouted Kurumu

Keito just laughed

"Since you guys were so boring we just decided to bring in our own version of journalism", explained Keito

"WHAT WAS THAT?", shouted Kurumu

"Calm down", said Moka holding Kurumu back from jumping Keito

"If you're frustrated then compete with our own content", suggested Keito

"Of course we will!", shouted Kurumu as Keito walked away, "We won't lose to them right guys?", she addressed her friends

"Of course!", agreed Moka

"Let's do this!", cheered Yukari

Later…

"Well…we failed", commented Wayne after all the readers had promptly thrown away all their newspapers complaining about lack of color, lack of pictures of models, and all sorts of things constantly comparing them to "Youkai Square"

"I never thought a rival would appear…", added Moka while the others, especially Kurumu looked hurt at how quickly they'd fallen

"Do these guys really exist?", wondered Kurumu

"_Hmmm…that girl who claimed to be the head of the 'super' newspaper club looked like she was working for someone…_", noticed Wayne recalling the incident he'd spotted, "_And those black uniforms…_"

Later…

The newspaper club sought and audience with Nekonome and asked about the so-called "Super Newspaper Club"

"Sorry it was something I heard of only yesterday", apologized Nekonome, "Although I'm surprised they got permission since there's already been a club for half a year…"

"We didn't have permission before?", asked Tsukune shock

"Well…no", squeaked Nekonome nervously, "You see…last year there was a bit of a problem…and also if there are 2 similar clubs…the less popular one is canceled out…"

Kurumu essentially burned on the inside with determination

"Then we just have to probe we're more popular!", she told everyone else

"Right! We should tell Gin-", began Moka

"Forget him!", interrupted Kurumu, "He's probably just taking more pictures of girls anyway"

Meanwhile…

Gin was up on the roof taking pictures of girls in the changing room…each more revealing than the next

He kept taking pictures when he noticed the same girl the rest of the club had just met wearing the black short-sleeved dress Wayne had seen her in before…

"Oh no"

Meanwhile Outside…

"You have got to be kidding me…", sighed Wayne. He somewhat, but still pretty barely, understood Kurumu trying something like what was going on right now…maybe Yukari give or take but Moka and Mizore was quite unprecedented

What was going on was Kurumu had dressed herself and the other girls in tight maids' outfits…

"How in the world did it come to this", sighed Tsukune while a mob of boys drooled over the girls and cheered

"I'm just surprised the others agreed to do this in a vote", commented Wayne

"K-Kurumu this outfit is too embarrassing", Yukari whispered

"Just bear with it for now", whispered back Kurumu, "We voted!"

"We voted on something attractive true…", replied Mizore, "But not exactly maids outfits…"

"Well at least it's working", responded Kurumu after announcing she'd add cookies for each paper taken

"How in the world are you going to make enough of those exactly?", asked Wayne

"Trust me I can", said Kurumu proudly while once again rallying the crowd, "Alright so who's the best newspaper in school?", she asked

"Youkai Newspaper!", cheered the mob

"I win", said Kurumu happily

"This is Youkai Square!", called out Oniyama drawing everyone's attention, "If you subscribe now we'll give you our secret unprocessed pictures as a present!", she announced holding out 3 pictures of herself, Jono, and Mizumo all in bikini swim suits while the three of them were also currently wearing bikini swimsuits as well, "Please don't use them for strange reasons though"

Wayne shuddered

"Oooooookaaaaaayyyyy…I reeeeeeeeally didn't need that mental image", he said while everyone else caught on and also recoiled albeit even more intensely

The mob swarmed Oniyama, Jono, and Mizumo immediately leaving the others in the dust

"Got anymore bright ideas?", asked Wayne sarcastically after the girls had changed back into their regular school clothes and were back to standing around their distribution space

Kurumu clenched her fists

"We can't lose here! We have to go with an even more embarrassing and revealing outfit!", she declared

Wayne rolled his eyes

"What could be more embarrassing and revealing than swi…oh…", said Wayne, "If you're doing that then I'm staying far far away…", he said taking a step back while Tsukune suffered a massive nosebleed and the other girls backed away

"Guys just give it up this time", said a male voice

Everyone turned to see Gin…actually caring about the newspaper club

"What are you saying?", exclaimed Kurumu, "Our opponents are just idiots running around in swimsuits!"

"You were about to try something even worse…", mumbled Yukari who got slapped in return

"It's best if you don't get involved in this kind of fight", said Gin as if remembering a painful memory

Then the whole mob who was crowded in front of the Youkai Square distribution area suddenly turned and most parted while others just stood still but enough parted so that the newspaper club could see 7 figures wearing the uniforms Wayne had seen before each with some slight alterations

"What's going on?", asked Tsukune

"Oh crap it's the black suits!", exclaimed Gin

"I've seen these guys before", said Wayne, "You mind telling me who they are?"

The group was still a bit off and was walking slowly so Gin explained

"It's the Youkai Academy Guardians: The Public Safety Commission", Gin said glumly as if he were dying and accepting his fate, "If you can, think of them as a more violent version of a type of morality police", he explained, "In order to protect the peace of the school a militant group was made to control evil activities…that's the: The Public Safety Commission"

"But…we haven't done anything wrong…why are they here?", asked Tsukune

"Because of their power they've become corrupt and now they're just a bunch of violent thugs taking money from people through intimidation", continued Gin, "This is probably because we've grown more popular and are threatening them"

"No kidding", said Wayne looking through his eyepiece to get a better view

4 of them were just tall and muscular boys but one was a girl with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail and holding a staff, another was none other than Keito herself, and the one who was likely the leader was the boy Wayne had seen torching the 2 others before

The 4 who were apparently just heavies and not "leaders" like the Keito and the other 2 in the center were carrying handguns in the insides of their pockets and judging from the look of them Wayne could see they were high-caliber Desert Eagles

"Where did they get those?", he asked pointing them out

"Each member is at least a level-B or higher monster and they often steal things from the human world", explained Gin

"Hmm…", Wayne used his eyepiece to check data records from the PSC and froze to see how much ordinance they had stolen, "_Jeez…they could supply an army with that many supplies…_", he mumbled noting how many guns and vehicles were stolen and was even more shocked at the personal records of each member: Each of them had death sentences in the human world in multiple countries, "_My…god…_", he thought when he also saw that it was in fact a REQUIREMENT to have at least 3 death sentences and have stolen their own ordinance

"Everyone just stay calm", said Wayne as the group got near, "These guys are dangerous so just try to negotiate first"

"What is it?", asked Moka

It was too late and the little group had already arrived after knocking aside several bystanders quite roughly

"Salutations! I am Kuyou manager of the Public Safety Commission", said the leader politely and bowing slightly, "Pleased to make your acquaintance"

"So…you're the ones maintaining the peace of the academy?", asked Moka, "What can we do for you?"

Gin immediately stepped in between Kuyou and the rest of the newspaper club while Kurumu and Keito quietly glared at each other

"Huuuu so you're the newspaper club", said Kuyou casually picking up one of the papers, "I must admit your work is quite good compared to the 'Youkai Square' we supported", he complimented while gesturing at Keito

"Uh…thank you…", said Tsukune thinking this may not be so bad after all

"However…", said Kuyou suddenly getting angry, "Who gave you permission to print these papers with these contents?", he demanded

Before anyone could stop him Kuyou kicked over the table with all the papers on it

"Do you understand that it can cause problems for us?", he bellowed, "When a gang like you selfishly does whatever it wants and disturbs the peace and order of the academy?"

Wayne took a brief look at the people the group had shoved aside and saw they were all injured quite badly with compound bone fractures and the blood still spilling out

"_Peace and order? More like violence and chaos to me_", he thought

"What was that?", shouted Tsukune

"Do you understand? We're the ones protecting the peace of the academy!", shouted Kuyou, "If you're going to do something on the school grounds you need to get permission from us first!", Kuyou continued as he kicked some chairs in the direction of the newspaper club causing some of them to scatter, "We will continue to severely crackdown on any unapproved activity in the future! UNDERSTAND?"

"H-hey stop it! All we were doing was passing out newspapers!", protested Kurumu trying to rush and interrupt

"No don't! You'll only provoke these guys!", said Gin trying to hold Kurumu back

It was too late. Keito inhaled deeply and spit out some sort of webbing that stuck to Kurumu's right hand

"Hey what is this stuff?", exclaimed Kurumu trying to pull it off

"Just like usual the newspaper club is filled with weak lowlifes like you", said Keito with smug satisfaction

"So…you started a new newspaper club just to annoy us and create a rebellion that you could squelch yourself to make yourselves seem like heroes?", demanded Yukari

"Precisely", confirmed Keito

"Man now that's just evil", grumbled Wayne, "_As expected of these kinds of people_"

Keito just ignored Wayne and walked up to Kurumu

"Not so tough now eh?", taunted Keito, "You act tough but to me you just seem like a stupid indecent girl! The newspaper club hasn't changed a bit since last year"

"Why you-wait what?", shouted Kurumu

"Last year?", asked a confused Tsukune while Gin stayed silent but looked uncomfortable

"Don't think that you can keep disturbing the peace at this academy!", shouted Keito stomping on the newspapers on the ground

"AH! We worked hard on that together!", shouted Kurumu

"Uuuu that's cruel", said a boy, "I can't believe this school AND such a good newspaper were run by these pricks"

"Shhhhh", said another, "If they hear you we'll also end up like that!"

"Keep this in mind", said Kuyou kicking away some more newspapers, "If you do anything without our permission again…we're not going to let you off so easy!"

The mob and the newspaper club stood and just stared

"Keito you and your…comrades keep watch over the newspaper club and see how they react", Kuyou ordered Keito

"Yes sir", replied Keito

After the group had left the club gathered around

"Kurumu are you alright?", asked Tsukune

"Yeah I'm fine…this is some sort of stick thread that's a bit hard to get off but I'm fine", reassured Kurumu while she tried to pull off the webbing Keito had spit at her

"How horrible…what's with those guys?", asked Yukari, "They claim to be the Public Safety Commission but they just proved how hypocritical they are!"

"I've never even seen them until now!", added Tsukune

"Like I said: They've become corrupt and don't do very much", said Gin

"I can't believe they'd get away with something like this!", exclaimed Moka surprising everyone with her outburst from her normally friendly demeanor

"Wait if these guys are doing something this bad then isn't it the duty of the newspaper club to reveal it?", asked Wayne

"Well said", agreed Yukari

"That's right! We have to write against them and show we're not intimidated and just how bad they are!", agreed Kurumu causing everyone but Gin to cheer and leave Wayne deep in thought

"No!", shouted Gin slamming his fist against a tree for emphasis

"Gin?", asked Tsukune

"It's pointless to try and fight or even chat about fighting we've gotta give in", Gin forced himself to say through tears, "We've gotta burn everything to show we won't stand up against them. That's the only thing that'll appeal to them"

"WHAAAAAAT?", shouted almost everyone

"That's something I just can't accept", said Kurumu firmly

"Same here", agreed the others

"Just shut up!", shouted Gin with such forcefulness that it actually DID shut everyone up, "It's best if you don't get involved in old fights. There's no point in fanning the old embers back to flames"

"How can you say that?", demanded Kurumu

"Enough of this!", shouted Gin walking away, "This is an official decision by the newspaper club", he said suddenly quite solemn

Later…

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari stood in front of the furnace with all of their newspapers

"Is this all of it?", asked Yukari

"There's still some left. I'll go get them", volunteered Moka

"I'll go too", said Yukari

"Alright if you're fine by yourselves", said Tsukune as Moka and Yukari walked out

The whole time Kurumu just stood unmoving in front of the furnace

"Even though we worked so hard on these…", mumbled Tsukune, "Mizore and Wayne also left…I wonder what'll happen to the newspaper club now?"

"Hey Tsukune", Kurumu finally spoke up, "Let's forget this and just distribute the papers again"

"B-but", protested Tsukune, "We can't oppose the PSC AND disobey Gin's orders!"

"Forget them I'm not destroying these!", snapped Kurumu surprising Tsukune by her mood change

Kurumu surprised Tsukune yet again when she suddenly looked on the verge of tears

"Because…these are like treasures to me…", she explained with the tears coming slowly now, "It's the first thing I made with all of you…the first thing I made cooperating with other people…"

"Kurumu…"

Kurumu then suddenly snapped back to her angry determined self

"And to have them trampled like this for no good reason I can't EVER forgive those so-called 'public safety' people!", she shouted

Tsukune and Kurumu heard giggling behind them and turned around to see Oniyama, Jono, and Mizumo…again and doing pirouettes

"Oh Keito Onee-Samaaaaaaa!", called Oniyama

"They're still planning on distributing their totally shit papers!", continued Jono

"Punish them pleeeeease!", finished Mizumo

"Dammit you guys again?", shouted Kurumu angrily

Suddenly webbing just like what Keito spit at Kurumu earlier stuck to the bundle Kurumu was holding and pulled it out of her hands

Tsukune and Kurumu looked up on top of a pair of trees to see Keito in her PSC uniform standing on a rope made from webbing and holding the bundle

"For a shitty evil newspaper this thing is pretty lightweight", commented Keito

Keito slowly fed webbing to let herself down as if on a winch

"Good work you three", Keito addressed Oniyama, Jono, and Mizumo who were bowing down to her then turning to Tsukune and Kurumu, "As for you it seems you are just too stupid and have no interest in being good little students and obeying us", she sighed while pulling out more webbing, "As I first thought I should just crush you now once and for all!"

"Hey give those back!", shouted Kurumu

Tsukune pulled Kurumu back and stood in front of her

"Wait! Please tell us why you are looking at us as enemies when we haven't done anything wrong?", asked Tsukune

"It's too late to say that now…or perhaps Gin Morioka didn't tell you?", suggested Keito

"From Gin?", asked Tsukune

"That isn't funny! Give those back!", shouted Kurumu

"Oh? Well here you go!", said Keito throwing them into the furnace, "Oops sorry I missed", she said sarcastically

"What the hell?", shouted Kurumu trying to pull the papers out of the flames to which Oniyama, Jono, and Mizumo restrained her

"I suppose I'd better explain then", sighed Keito, "We've been looking at the newspaper club for a long time as a group threatening the Public Safety Commission", she explained darkly, "Last year they were full of fools thinking they could change the academy all by themselves and so used them as a means to criticize us! In response: We wiped them all out except 2", she said, "Only because one was pitied on by Kuyou and the other one, whom you know as Gin, was left so he could WARN you"

Tsukune's mind flashbacked to when Gin had said not to get involved in "old fights"

"_Gin had that kind of past? Then why…_"

"This academy is a hodgepodge of monsters that only remains safe because of us!", declared Keito, "You guys don't understand that and even oppose us! Those who follow this process deserve only to be destroyed!"

"But we have no intention of fighting you!", exclaimed Tsukune defiantly, "And yet YOU are the ones attacking US! We'd be fine if you'd just leave us alone and let us resume our activities like normal!

Keito's eye twitched in irritation and anger

"Just leave you alone?", she asked while picking up every one of the newspapers still left with her webbing, "Watch your mouth you brats!", she shouted throwing each and every one of the papers into the furnace leaving Tsukune and Kurumu in shock at such violence, "Well for totally shit newspapers they sure burn nicely", she laughed

Keito's uniform parted around her abdomen and 6 large spider legs grew from her abdomen then she spit some more webbing at Tsukune, wrapped him around, smashed him into a tree, and then hung him from the web ropes she had made above

"Hey what is this?", shouted Kurumu

"It's my 'spinning threads' technique from a Jorougumo", explained Keito, "They're tied so tightly this time that you won't be breaking out anytime soon. So now I'm going to put an end to you right here and right now!"

(A/N: If you don't know Jorougumo=freakishly giant spider woman)

"As a Guardian of Justice it is my duty to rid the world of you scum!"

"What kind of 'Guardian of Justice' do you claim you are?", shouted Kurumu while struggling against the grip of the rumor mill trio, "All you are is just a bunch of thugs!"

Keito just laughed

"Aren't you talking about yourself up there?", she asked

Keito spun even more webbing and trapped Kurumu along with the rumor mill trio in a giant spider web high above in the treetops

"This is nothing", growled Kurumu still trying to pull herself out while Oniyama, Jono, and Mizumo grew butterfly and moth wings around themselves

"It's useless!", said Jono

"Now you're just easy prey for our Onee-Sama", added Oniyama

"These girls are members of clubs who opposed us", explained Keito

"I'm from the Boring Literature club", said Oniyama dreamily

"I'm from the Tea Ceremony club", added Jono

"I'm from the Yaoi Manga club", added Mizumo

Meanwhile in another tree…

Wayne was in fact watching the whole scene but was now just waiting for the right time to intervene and was, as usual, not spotted despite the fact that all Tsukune had to do was turn his head slightly right to see him or slightly left to see Mizore who was also waiting to intervene on Wayne's signal

"…_okay…for one thing those were honestly pretty harmless in my opinion and I also didn't need to see that mental image of girls doing their…business…while reading Yaoi Manga_"

(A/N: If you don't know what that is=You really don't want to know…)

Meanwhile…

Moka stopped for a moment

"Oh no…what's going on", she gulped

"What is it Moka?", asked Yukari

"I feel something very bad is happening right now", answered Moka while remembering what Tsukune had told her the day before about how he was starting to enjoy school at the academy

Back to the combat…

"What is this?", demanded Kurumu when Keito also leapt onto the web and crawled towards Kurumu

"This is the power of the Public Safety Commission", explained Keito while she slowly and agonizingly crawled towards Kurumu, "We are unrestricted in terms of our powers to protect the safety of the academy

"_Uh huh…safety…yeah suuuuuuuure_", thought Wayne sarcastically

"So for example I can inject my spider venom into your body and make you an obedient servant like them!", shouted Keito indicating the trio also bound to the web, "I'll inject it into you too!", she laughed at Kurumu who was desperately trying to pull herself out of the web

"That's disgusting you crazy spider-woman go away!", shouted Kurumu while she kept struggling

"What a nice voice!", squealed Keito, "The voice of trapped prey in despair!"

"An ugly spider woman laughing with her mouth wide open", sighed a female voice causing Keito to stop and turn, "What an unsightly thing"

A barrage of ice shards shot through the air right at Keito and forced her to dodge them

"Those shards...", gasped Tsukune in recognition, "Mizore?"

"Thank you for finally getting my name right when talking to me Tsukune", said Mizore shyly while taking one step forward on the tree which's branches she was currently standing on though her face was slightly red and caused Tsukune to spasm in surprise again

"What's so special about him calling your name exactly if he knows you so well already?", asked Wayne from across the area in another tree, "He hardly calls me by name either and he still always spazzes whenever he sees me when I've been almost in plain sight for a few minutes", he said pointing out Tsukune's current look of shock, "And technically I'm a lot more noticeable too"

Keito ignored the conversation that occurred and instead focused her rage on Mizore's comment of her appearance

"You dare call me, A Jorougumo, a mere 'spider woman'?", she shouted in anger spitting a ball of webbing which Mizore just sidestepped away from

"Your opponent isn't me", she said calmly

"WHAT?"

"Why don't you take a look down", suggested Wayne pointing downwards at Moka and Yukari who were sprinting to Kurumu

"Are you guys alright?", Moka asked while she kept sprinting

"Here Moka you'll need these!", exclaimed Yukari while she dumped 3 golden basins in a perfect stack right in front of Moka which she used as a spring to promptly shove Keito off of Kurumu and land perfectly on the ground

"Nice jump", commented Wayne while he clapped and shot Tsukune's webbing and cut him free to the ground for Moka to catch

"Thanks Moka I'm fine", said Tsukune in relief

Webbing suddenly grabbed Moka's right arm

"You scum! We are the academy's order and justice!", shouted Keito who's face had now grown to resemble a spider's, "Raising your hand against me means a death sentence!", she bellowed while dragging Moka towards her, "Why don't you think about what you've done while you burn in hell!"

Moka closed her eyes in anticipation for the deadly blow but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Tsukune had once again jumped before her and gotten his back and the remaining webbing slashed to save her

"Tsukune!", shrieked the girls in concern

"_Knowing him. He'll make it_", concluded Wayne

Tsukune, despite the pain he must be feeling, just laughed a bit

"Why does this always happen to me?, he asked as if nothing had happened, "I just wanted to have fun with everyone", he said using he now free arm to pull off Moka's Rosario

"You brats! How far do you plan to defy me?", shrieked Keito

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light as Moka turned to her unmistakable vampire self

"What is this?", bellowed Keito feeling the aura of Moka's power

"Put simply: You. Are. Doomed", said Wayne though Keito stayed focused on Moka and didn't hear

"Tsukune…", muttered Moka placing Tsukune down on the ground gently, "Thank you. Now just rest and I'll take care of the rest"

Kurumu took this opportunity to cut herself free, shrug off the trio still trying to hold her, and land on the ground next to Moka while Mizore jumped down as well

"Good. Glad to see that you're still up for a fight", said Moka

"Well what do you think? We can't let you take ALL the credit", replied Kurumu

Keito panicked slightly at Moka's huge aura of power when she noticed that her webbing was still attached to Moka's arm

"Aha! Gotcha!", she cried as she started to pull, "Get over here and I'll split you in half!"

Then Keito realized that despite how hard she was pulling Moka just wouldn't budge one bit

"Huh? Hey what gives?", she shouted

"You mind telling me why you did this kind of thing to Tsukune?", asked Moka dangerously

"If you put a hand on me then you're officially declaring war against the PSC!", shouted Keito while she kept trying to pull

Moka just laughed

"Perfect"

Moka then pulled slightly on the string and kept wrapping it around her hand

"Wrapping a thread…", she said as if she did this kind of thing every day, "Wrapping a thread and pull…"

"Hey stop!", shouted Keito while she tried to resist the fact Moka was in fact pulling her a lost closer against her control

"Tap tap tap…Wrapping a thread…Wrapping a thread…"

"Stop it!", shouted Keito when she was finally all the way up to Moka, "If you put a hand on me there's no going back! You'll be crushed!"

Moka just kicked Keito square in the face

"I believe it's the opposite: If you put a hand on ME then it's YOU who won't walk away", she said when Keito landed, "Know your place small fry", she sighed in a bored tone, "Do yourselves a favor and keep away from Tsukune and the rest of us"

Moka picked up Tsukune in a fireman's hold and walked away since she was by far the strongest to be able to carry Tsukune to the infirmary and none of the other girls protested and instead tried to help

Later…

Kuyou and the remaining high officers in the Public Safety Commission listened to their scout's report

"Keito was defeated?", snapped Kuyou in anger

"Yes sir", replied the goon who reported to Kuyou

"Dammit!", bellowed Kuyou, "Did they forget what we did to them last year? Do they want to fight and be destroyed?"

Kuyou actually started burning up…literally but then got control over his powers again

"So be it. If they want to fight I'll crush them with my own hands!"

"Now wait a moment", said a female voice behind him, "You might be the school's military but you can't destroy a club acting in self-defense"

The officers turned around to Ishigami Hitomi who had recovered quite well since the beating she took from Moka

"You…", said Kuyou, "You were kicked out for the incident with the students though!"

"Perhaps", said Ishigami, "But I know you hate the newspaper club greatly and I can help you with them"

"How?", asked Kuyou genuinely interested

"I know the club's single weak point which you can exploit and use to turn the whole school against them"

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm a bit disabled now because of the beating I received but I can tell you about the true form of one of their members…", Ishigami said pulling out the records of each of the club's members, "As you can see. During the battle against Keito each of them used their powers except one", she said also showing a recording she had taken of the battle"

"What does this prove?", asked Kuyou, "If anything that one member, Tsukune Aono, is actually FOLLOWING the school's primary rule"

"True but consider the situation he was in. The group even needed to call in their vampire. I believe he is in fact a human…"

The next day…

Everyone was gathered around Tsukune as he walked out of the school hospital

"Everyone I've been thinking", said Tsukune, "As part of the newspaper club I want to reveal every evil action the Public Safety Commission has committed", he said determined

"Tsukune…", said Kurumu

"Are you sure after yesterday?", asked Mizore

Tsukune nodded

"Even if everyone is against it I'm going ahead with it", he said firmly

"We won't protest", said Moka while she held out the last unburned paper and placed her hand in the center of the group in a team cheer which Tsukune also put his hand in

"I agree!", cheered Yukari also adding her hand

"Me too", said Kurumu and Mizore simultaneously and even adding their hands together

Everyone looked at Wayne who had ironically been silent the whole time despite his talkative nature

"Well Wayne?", asked Tsukune

Wayne rolled his eyes

"Do you have to ask?", he asked raising his fist, "You got it", he finally said placing his fist on the top of the pile too

Tsukune grinned that everyone was in

"They might outnumber us but we still won't give up", said Tsukune standing on the steps to give him some height over the others, "Let's show these guys how the newspaper club fights!", he announced loudly prompting the others to cheer

"Good", said Wayne when everyone finished cheering, "Then we're gonna need these", he said handing everyone a camera

"Come on everyone we've got work to do", said Tsukune sprinting away while everyone else followed

* * *

Whew…finally done…and boy that was also another long one heh I even had to write an extra long A/N in the beginning and a few more in the actual story

Up next is: The PSC Strikes Back and in you can't guess the PSC is going to try split up the newspaper club it might be a bit short though but if it is then the one after that will be longer

Sorry again for the hiatus and all but well…I've been busy and all yeah…but alternatively I came up with a few ideas too

Since school starts for me soon I'll probably take another while to write the next chapter but you should see it appear soon

Aside from that just be patient and I will be back to you soon

New update 9/9/10: There's a poll on my profile so vote on short or long chapter thanks


	17. The PSC Strikes Back

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any way shape or form…nah I can't think of anything witty for now so I'll just say: Flamers beware because Karma Charger is always watching…along with Karma Infected Squad!…maybe not Jockey or Hunter…or Spitter, Boomer, or Witch since nobody put them on the internet but oh well the others make up for him and yes there was Karma Tank and Karma Smoker…once *Angry Maniacal laughter, hissing, gurgling, and growling* excuse me for a moment *Grabs baseball bat to fight off angry "Karma" Jockey, Hunter, Spitter, and Boomer*

A/N: *Dumps unconscious "Karma" Jockey, Spitter and Hunter into dumpster after beating them up since Boomer already blew up, pulls a grenade pin, dumps the grenade into the dumpster too and locks the dumpster which blows up 3 seconds later* Okay yes this chapter might be a bit disappointing considering how long all of you had to wait but well…I got 1 vote…1 VOTE! Jeez people I gave you 2 weeks to vote on how my next chapters for this event would be…man and now all my updates are gonna be relatively slow because of school. Don't say I didn't mention the poll because it was on my profile and the day after I posted the last chapter I updated the chapter to mention it. Anyway the one vote I got was apparently: A couple short chapters with cliffhanger endings until the PSC event is over and so that's what I'm gonna do

PS: Yeah the next few chapters will feature the current event and just a heads-up: some of them might stretch the T-rating a bit with violence and cursing but I'll try to keep it T-rated since in all technicalities they said this stuff anyway

PPS: Somebody asked me for a Wayne chapter…well…I suppose that'll be in one of the next ones but unlike the others they won't be that well "special" although you may understand his skills and his personality a bit more if you pay attention

PPPS: The next chapters after this might take a while…sorry about the long hiatus for this one anyway but well hey come on school started and weekdays AND weekends are intense because of athletics…oh whatever forget it and just read

PPPPS: Don't complain about the PSC k? I mean really guys honestly who cares how much they are compared to them in the anime/manga I'm just trying to be a bit creative dang it and besides Gin himself said they were a military so no complaining about that kapeesh? You can complain about other things but don't flame

PPPPPPS: Lot of PS's I know and also a long chapter which took me some time I know when I promised a quick and short chapter…sorry but I just had to put it in and my next chapter might take a while too

PPPPPS (Back to the little L4D/L4D2 "skit" I made because I was bored): *Angry feminine Shrieking* I think I just pissed off the "Karma Witch" *"Karma" Witch charges with claws out* Yep I did *Grabs Diamond-edged MS 880 STIHL Magnum chainsaw, revs it, and charges at the witch*

Review responses:

Tsukoa Fan: Where do I get the inspiration…I really don't know, if you mean the story: another fanfiction which I think I mentioned before, if material: I put stuff from the anime and manga in and I think of things that I personally think could have gone better

classified: Well people asked me for some before so eh…although oh well I'll cut a bit on that

Kenji455: Eh well after this chapter things might surprise you because most of my chapters have had some basis but either the next one or one after that will be based almost completely on my own imagination

randomguy123: Okay no mean to insult you but…could you please well…make points as individual lines? Yeah no offence but whew it can be a bit confusing to read. Anyway well you choose if you think an organization that's like the WW2 Germany's SS mixed with the KKK is a good thing because I didn't put that in for no reason. Another guy asked me for a Wayne chapter and I can't really think of much for him besides fighting considering how much he talks so…yeah…you can see where this is going….but snap man you just guessed on a part of my future plot: PSC's relation with Fairy Tale dang man but yeah you'll see what's up later. Anyway yeah I know who ZVATTO is and yeah the jacket thing was from him (But changed a bit since it's not a rag and it's actually a usable parka eh) and eyepiece well…honestly his eyepiece was pretty cosmetic but yeah I guess you could say it's a bit like that in appearance but Wayne prefers to use his right eye instead not his left eye. Oh and also: That was the point for Mizore…but people really thought it ruined her character so I dropped it…

Random Spetsnaz Guy: *sigh* don't use online translators man I know it's you…by the way what do waffles, French toast, pancakes, and nachos have to do with the fic? (To all others: Yeah I took Russian as a foreign language in school and the guy screwed up a bit on conjugation heheheh especially when he addressed himself as a plural instead of a singular so FAIL and he also said "you" wrong and did the casual "you" instead of the more polite "you" which is socially required unless you already know the guy you're addressing and since he DID I know it's my friend in real life trying to be funny)

someoneimportant: Well my friend it's a wee bit too late for that…looks like you were the only one who voted…yeah…but thanks for trying anyway

dbzgtfan2004: Eh well in my personal opinion my first few chapters weren't all that good but whatever I'll keep going

* * *

The PSC Strikes Back

In a bunker deep underground hundreds of feet below what appeared to merely be a traditional, but still large, Japanese Pagoda temple Ishigami Hitomi had arrived and announced to the PSC's highest ranking officers of a possible way to destroy their target: The Newspaper Club

The bunker could change shape at will by concentrating a bit of energy which only Kuyou could control while the rest of the Public Safety Commission's base was essentially some living areas and armories but with a security room as well monitoring just about everything. Most of the PSC's forces were mercenaries, the lowest of the low, criminals looking for somewhere to stay with death charges in the human world and so all those who were monsters were invited as mercenaries in the PSC which most gladly accepted bringing along stolen military ordinance as well. Under all of this a a whole area about half a kilometer high and with 5 kilometer by 3 kilometer length and width was a dedicated relaxation area simulating a sunny outdoor lush valley with waterfalls, rivers, a beach to a large freshwater lake, all made for the purpose of helping those stuck inside due to their crimes to relax and have a good time and with the land area doubling for trained, carnivorous animals the PSC kept for some operations and the large square 3-kilometer lake, with 1x3 kilometer dimensions, also housed some ferocious animals but aquatic with all animals not bothering any of the PSC members or mercenary troopers. Under this enjoyable area however were the dismal prison areas holding students branded "violators" some for short times but most for several weeks or months without seeing any sunlight and in turn they also became so dangerous that guards armed with the stolen weapons had to occasionally take them down. The only decent area was the bunker which could be changed by Kuyou at will from a nice clean meeting room to a torture chamber…

After Ishigami's sudden arrival and her sudden announcement that Tsukune Aono was human Kuyou and the leaders of the PSC stood still for a moment

"Human?", asked one of the officers, "Did you say there was a human in the academy?"

"Hmph nonsense", responded Kuyou firmly, "The academy is exclusive to super-natural being only. Any human that knows of it's existence is to be killed immediately! It's impossible for him to have slipped in!"

Ishigami raised an eyebrow at Kuyou's firmness

"I, Kuyou, am the very name of justice in this academy and I protect the peace as the head of the academy's military and justice system", declared Kuyou, "And I cannot believe the nonsense spouted from the likes of you", he finished while turning away

The other officers agreed

"Don't you want to see the destruction of the newspaper club which has been defying the Public Safety Commission?", asked Ishigami

Kuyou turned his head slightly over his shoulder

"Yes but we need absolute evidence not some ridiculous claim", he responded although secretly he was wondering if Ishigami was correct

"But if he really is human what do you plan to do?", continued Ishigami holding up several photos of Tsukune still staying human and not transformed while his friends transformed to fight against other monsters while simultaneously guarding him, "According to the law it wouldn't matter if he were killed would it?"

Kuyou's eyebrow twitched. He hated when his own words were quoted against him but this was in fact starting to interest him

"Right along with his friends in the newspaper club right?", asked Ishigami, "The very newspaper club who is now gathering evidence against the Public Safety Commission to make a case in their next front-page article?"

Nobody said anything for a minute

"Sir what if she's right?", asked one of the officers

"What about we monitor this guy for a few days and see what happens?", suggested another

Kuyou thought about it. If Ishigami was right then they'd have a valid pretense to destroy the newspaper club…permanently

"Alright let's see just what happens now…"

Meanwhile in the newspaper clubhouse…

"YOU FRIGGEN STUPID IDIOTS!", Gin bellowed at the other members of the newspaper club, "You're telling me that first you started something with these guys and then you beat one of them up?"

"…yes", said Wayne indifferently after about 10 seconds of silence

Gin face palmed

"Didn't I say you'd be in big trouble if you messed with those guys?", demanded Gin while pounding on his chalk diagram of the PSC he just wrote on the blackboard, "The PSC is a violent gang formed right at the center of the world's monster population made internationally. They're rotten all the way to the core with Kuyou at the top AND even their average trooper has at least 3 death sentences in the human world AND if rumors are true they're even supported by outside gangs! Translation: They're a bunch of hardcore badasses!"

"Watch your language", said Mizore after removing her hands from Yukari's ears so she wouldn't hear

Gin walked up to Tsukune furiously. Since Tsukune had been heavily injured and bandaged plus there was also a rumor of Tsukune being incredibly strong Gin assumed that Tsukune had been the one to defeat Keito

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IF YOU START BEATING UP THEIR OFFICERS YOU MORON?", he shouted in Tsukune's face

"…Actually it was Moka who beat up Keito in the first place", said Kurumu frankly, "In an instant…"

Tsukune slumped over and gripped his shoulder

"Owww…", groaned Tsukune

"Hey you okay?", asked Gin concerned

"Didn't you just yell in his face angrily about 2 seconds ago?", asked Wayne

"I got injured in that fight pretty badly", explained Tsukune while Yukari pulled out her wand

"I closed it with magic I concocted but it's so bad it'll probably take stitches", added Yukari while stirring another healing salve

"That bad?", asked Gin

"He was this close to being sliced cleanly in half", said Wayne holding his fingers about half an inch apart, "Literally…about this much muscle and skin is holding him together", he added while taking Yukari's salve and adding some extra ingredients, "So you may want to chill out with yelling in his face"

Moka stared at the floor remembering it was technically her fault all along that Tsukune had been so badly injured

"Try this", suggested Wayne while handing Tsukune some of the new salve

Tsukune rubbed it on his wound and immediately felt better as the wounds closed although the scar stayed

"I'm sorry you got such a horrible wound for protecting me", apologized Moka after Tsukune 's wounds healed and he replaced his shirt

"Oh no it's okay", reassured Tsukune

"_He did that for me even though as a human he's naturally a lot weaker than us monsters…_", thought Moka while stepping up close to Tsukune…very close…

"Thank you Tsukune I…", began Moka while putting her arms on Tsukune's shoulders completely forgetting the others were still in the room

"Oh no I know how this is gonna turn out", sighed Wayne

"You can't let your guard down", said Kurumu abruptly ending Moka's moment with Tsukune by shoving her away

"Yep…", said Wayne in a bored tone

"Tsukune are you okay?", asked Kurumu in an overly treacly voice

"Kurumu…"

"Don't worry I'll be by your side 24/7 nursing you back to health all by myself", said Kurumu once again smothering Tsukune in her breasts

"You might want to stop that", said Mizore dangerously while growing out her ice claws and stepping over to Kurumu, "If that's your version of nursing him back to health I'd say you're doing more harm than good", she growled while pushing Kurumu off of Tsukune

Gin slammed right into Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore and knocked them all apart

"Goddammit would you stop?", shouted Gin angrily while grabbing Tsukune by his collar, "Look your little 'war' is the least of our concerns right now I mean now that we've essentially declared war against the Public Safety Commission and we have to prove to them we won't fight!"

"But…we were planning on proving their corruption through the newspaper!", protested Yukari

"Yeah well you can't…wait WHAT?", shouted Gin, "NO! You ABSOLUTELY can NOT-"

Wayne barreled into Gin while holding his armored right hand in front of him, rammed Gin against the wall, dropped him, picked him back up, and bashed him into the ground knocking him unconscious

"Payback for clubbing my scar with the dang basin", grumbled Wayne while shrinking his arm back to normal size

The others stared

"Was that necessary?", asked Tsukune while Wayne sprinted to the infirmary and back dropping Gin off

"Actually yes", replied Wayne dusting off his hands casually, "First of all that really hurt when he bashed my scar, and second it takes a lot to knock out a werewolf for a few hours considering how tough they are"

Nobody said anything

"Anyway we decided we'd expose the corruption of the PSC publicly so let's get to it", said Wayne tossing everyone a camera, "Remember: After each picture make sure to relocate or chances are you'll be caught and only take pictures of them committing a cruel act"

"Meet back here in 2 hours", said Tsukune, "We're going to keep this up until we get enough evidence so make it count! The sooner we're done with this the sooner we can expose them!"

"Right!", agreed everyone as they filed out of the door although Wayne stayed behind

Wayne yawned

"Alright but it'll you'd better watch it", said Wayne quietly after everyone left and walking slowly out himself

What Wayne and Moka knew that the others didn't was that Tsukune was human. A Human on campus would be big trouble in the eyes of virtually everyone in the school and the PSC could exploit that

"If you're gonna take down a military", he sighed, "You're gonna need to prepare for a fight"

Later…

About 20 PSC troopers, wearing the standard PSC "cloak", protective helmets covering their heads and the back of their heads, ballistic armor over their chests and joints, and with a various assortment of assault weapons were led by a tall boy with short, slightly frilled dirty blond hair with highly reflective glasses walked up to the 6 members of the wrestling club who were standing by a wall right outside the gym

"Hey Morons!", barked the "lieutenant" abruptly ending the wrestler's conversation

"Yeah?", asked the team captain thinking it was some other people trying to pick a fight, "What do you want you little punk-OH SHIT!"

"What's the .GOD!", said another

The rest of the team looked up to see 20 PSC troopers in their traditional black coats each armed with an assortment of automatic rifles, machetes, knives, shotguns, and other weapons, which combined together would take down almost any monster but the strongest, all pointed at them

The captain slowly walked nervously towards the PSC team leader

"W-what is it", asked the captain nervously

"I think you know", said the lieutenant calmly

The lieutenant used his demonic powers to brutally punch the wrestling captain square in the jaw with enough force to knock him flying back to the rest of his team, and break his jaw causing him to bleed on the sergeant's hand but not enough to knock him unconscious

"Our tribute", said the lieutenant calmly while pulling a handkerchief from his pocket

The captain panted slightly and began to try to speak with his broken jaw

"P-please give us some more time", panted the captain sounding quite distorted due to his broken jaw

"That was different from what we discussed", said the lieutenant with the same calm tone as before while cleaning his bloody hand with the handkerchief, "The tribute should have been paid yesterday", he continued as he finished

"That was because we bought new training equipment instead…", said the captain realizing the gravity of what he just said too late

The lieutenant raised his right hand

"B-but we'll definitely pay! We promise!"

Another trooper walked up next to the lieutenant

"Orders?", he asked the lieutenant

"Don't kill them", replied the lieutenant

The wrestling team sighed with relief

"But at the very least break a few bones and cause some bleeding, we want them to pay but not die and remember the consequences", finished the lieutenant, "All in all, just make sure they feel pain. LOTS of pain"

The troopers grinned. They just LOVED causing pain

"Nonononono!"

The troopers then began to brutally stomp on the wrestling team with their heavy boots with metal cleats attached drawing blood and easily breaking bones then held onto the broken bones and let them heal in the wrong positions

Meanwhile behind a tree Yukari had just taken a quick photo of the PSC's brutality just now and, though she felt bad she couldn't help, she felt a cold comfort that soon these kinds of acts would end

Meanwhile…

Up on the roof Saizou Komiya and two of his friends one with red hair about Saizou's length and the other with a blond Mohawk, were relaxing and, in general, just slacking off

"This is really boring", yawned Saizou casually

"Well let's just slack off like this then", suggested the red-haired one

"I agree totally", agreed the third

"Alright! Let's completely forget about school and just chill!", cheered Saizou

The others enthusiastically agreed

Unknown to them a team of 20 PSC troopers led by the infamous Lieutenant Deshiko Deshi known for her extreme precision and lethality

(A/N: Deshiko Deshi=She's the "ninja/monk" girl in the PSC for those who didn't see the anime because she showed up in both but they never gave her a name in the manga. If you don't get it she's the red-head with the staff, long skirt, and with her eyes closed most of the time? She didn't show up much but she was that girl with the staff in the PSC's manga debut you know with the 7 people including Kuyou? Yeah that picture in chapter 8 I believe of season 1…)

"Students who are not serious will be punished in the name of justice!", cried out Deshiko

The trio turned to see Deshiko Deshi leading 20 PSC troopers also armed to the teeth

"The Public Safety Commission!", all three shouted at the same time

"Run for it!", shouted Saizou to the others and the three attempted to run but realized they were surrounded

"You know what to do", yawned Deshiko turning away

"Yes ma'am", replied one of the troopers

Each of the 20 troopers grinned evilly

"DAMMIT!", shouted Saizou

"Shut up", said a trooper slamming the butt of his rifle into Saizou's jaw

Meanwhile on the water tower Kurumu was taking pictures of the troopers brutally pummel the hapless trio and also knew not to get involved, only gather the evidence

Meanwhile…

The swim team captain, Tamao Ichinose, took a quick look around to make sure no one was nearby to spy on her and her 3 teammates, who opted to practice today, in their little bikini swimsuits before she climbed out of the pool. After the run-in with vampire Moka months ago they'd each suffered several broken bones and had to postpone practice to recover. After recovering their muscles had weakened from the lack of exercise and so now they were all determined to work out more intensely than usual to get back into shape and so far it was working

(A/N: (Don't have to read if you already know about swimming as a sport or whatever) For the people who apparently fail at biology (No offense to the people who do) and also to lash out at the people who don't think swimming is athletic or "hard" let me tell you=Swimming is an INTENSE sport that uses almost all muscles in the body just as much as any other sport so translation: It's not easy and just like with any other athletic activity: Long periods of not practicing leads to muscle cramps, muscle pulling, and yadda yadda yadda…No complaining about this A/N either because hey you guys technically chose whether or not to read it)

"Alright we're clear", Tamao sighed as she climbed out

"Are you sure?", asked one of the swimmers

"Yeah what about the PSC or that creepy, agile, peeping tom?", asked another

"Yeah! The PSC's been stepping up in their activities since they just busted the newspaper club!"

"Relax", said Tamao to the others, "If the peeping tom is there we've got him because we're in the water", she assured referring to mermaids' natural advantage in water, "And as for the PSC, don't worry we've collected enough cash to pay the tribute"

"I hope so", sighed another as they all climbed out

"Good", said a male voice behind them, "So since you've got enough cash this time I suppose there's no need to cut you a few times and dump you back in the pool with some Aumakua sharks is there?"

(A/N: Aumakua's are technically spirits but they can take the form of animals including sharks so for simplicity's sake I put shark at the end of it to clarify and also just imagine a bigger version of a Great White Shark or Megalodon (Yes Megalodons DID exist and were in fact pretty much larger cousins of Great Whites). Oh and by the way: Unlike real sharks that usually don't attack anything with too many bones like humans (Or in this case mermaids in human form (Don't pay attention to JAWS or some other shark movies that feature people getting eaten by sharks because honestly a shark can do that but if a shark DID eat a human whole they'd have some serious indigestion and possibly some internal bleeding from the bones since human those are pretty tough so sharks usually don't bother trying to eat humans)) Aumakua's eat pretty much anything and are attracted to the scent of blood aka bloodlust…yep…and if someone injures them they will just get angry and go berserk on whoever injured them)

The 4 swimmers turned to see 20 PSC troopers, led by a bulky 7-foot 2 man, surrounding them, then looked in the pool to see a 35-foot Aumakua shark swimming slowly around in deep end of the relatively large 50x25x5 meter area which was the pool

"How did you get that thing in there?", gasped one of the swimmers

"Aumakua sharks are able to go to pretty much any body of water at will and these are trained to follow our directions", replied the apparent sergeant cracking his knuckles casually, "So are you going to do?"

"Think we can take that thing?", asked one of the swimmers nervously glancing at the pool

The others shook their heads an Aumakua shark's huge mouth was able to eat any of them in a single bite, filled with razor-sharp teeth and capable of inflicting at least 3 metric tons of bite force or more that single bite would easily tear them to shreds and if it didn't all that thing would have to do is just open up and close a few more times until all that was left was a bloody froth

Tamao sighed, walked up to her jacket on one of the chairs, and handed the sergeant an envelope of money which the sergeant flipped through slowly

"Alright that'll work", he said placing the envelope in his coat pocket, "We're done here so move on people!", he called out waving his hand and as soon as he did the troopers walked out and the Aumakua shark phased out of the pool and back to the PSC's large freshwater reservoir

Meanwhile Tsukune and Moka had been watching the whole thing and had taken multiple pictures of the PSC's tribute-taking and their aggressive way of enforcing that policy

"Got it", whispered Tsukune

Meanwhile…

"PLEASE don't", begged the computer science club leader

Just like any other shakedown, the PSC came with 20 armed troopers with an imposing leader to take money

"This stuff is expensive", whistled the sergeant referring to the expensive laptops used by the computer science club, "Did you by any chance use OUR tribute for THESE?"

The leader gulped

"Yes…but we were trying to make some software that could benefit the school!"

"Hmm…", mumbled the sergeant, "What exactly were you planning?"

The leader was about to answer when the sergeant interrupted

"Actually to be honest I don't give a crap", he said as his hand turned to stone and promptly crushed the laptop leaving the rest of the computer science team in shock, "Alright you haven't paid your tribute several times in a row and each excuse was to make software beneficial to the school…"

"But it really was going to until you smashed it!", shouted the computer science team leader as he grabbed the collar of the sergeant

"You just signed your death warrant by attempting to attack me", said the sergeant smugly while throwing the leader to the ground

"Say wha-"

"Fire", said the sergeant calmly

At his word the troopers fired their rifles at the club members on the ground fully automatic, the bullets used were different for each weapon due to some troopers' weapon preference but all of them did the same job to easily rip through the hapless computer science club

"What fools", the sergeant sighed, "Alright boys burn the bodies"

While the troopers torched the remains with flamethrowers and Molotov cocktails the sergeant began writing some letters to the families of the now-deceased club members placing completely fictitious accounts of their deaths by school quarrels gone serious

Meanwhile Wayne had taken pictures of the whole thing

"Jeez that's harsh", whispered Wayne, "Then again these guys aren't even students. They're mercenaries"

Later…

"Nice job", complimented Wayne after seeing all the photos stockpiled on the table

"It's just as the rumors say", said Moka, "They really do whatever they want"

"Yeah well we need more than this", said Wayne

"We need evidence from the victims themselves", agreed Tsukune

"But even if we do that they probably won't help", said Yukari, "The PSC controls by fear and they may fear them more than they trust us"

Tsukune frowned

"But at this rate we can only make a half-completed article", said Tsukune, "We need informants"

"And so I've already found one", said Mizore sticking her head out from under the table and shocking just about everyone but Wayne

"What was that?", shouted Tsukune in shock

"Why were you under there?", asked Moka a bit calmer

Mizore shrugged

"Sorry it's a habit", she apologized

"Anyway what did you find out?", asked Moka

"An informant", Mizore said calmly getting just about everyone's attention, "A club that can't pay tribute and is about to crumble"

"Who?", asked Moka

Wayne chuckled slightly

"What?", asked Kurumu

"Well the two of us already knew that pictures wouldn't be enough so I suggested a club to Mizore to follow", replied Wayne

"What club?", asked Moka

Wayne grinned

"You wouldn't believe it", said Mizore still in her normal monotone while Wayne started cracking up

"The Moka fan club", laughed Wayne, "There's three of them, 1 average guy with short red hair: Kozo Kasahara who's a karakasa, 1 tall skinny guy with glasses and long brown hair: Kubisaku Nagai who's rokurokubi, and another short fat guy with spiky blond hair: Bozaburo Taira who's a noppera-bo and they all take pictures of you when you don't notice and they well…pretty much worship you and drool over pictures of you"

(A/N: For those who didn't watch the anime: They really did exist and they really were creepy stalkers…creepier than the old Mizore…WAAAAAY creepier and if you're curious as to what monsters they are just copy and paste what I just wrote)

The others stared at Wayne

"Yep and their uniforms are basically pink versions of the school uniform with heart designs"

"Oh god", groaned Kurumu

"Yeah and they also used to worship the two of you", said Wayne pointing out Kurumu and Yukari

"Say WHAT?", shouted Kurumu

"Yeah apparently they did pretty much the same thing for you two for a while but they backed off because apparently Yukari: You creeped them out when you grew up real quick into a 16 year old girl and Kurumu: You scared them to death when you beat up Nagare with the eh…tree thing", explained Wayne

Kurumu and Yukari stared

"I thought that as a 16 year old I got everyone to love me…", mumbled Yukari

"Yeah well apparently they preferred the young you better…yeah…they're pretty pedophilic", explained Wayne, "And Kurumu they apparently thought you were growing up because they liked the way you looked but when you apparently matured mentally um…they freaked out"

"Say what?", asked Kurumu

"They started worshipping Moka because they think she's cute but a naïve little child since the incident with Jyunya", continued Wayne

Moka turned beet red and slapped Wayne across his scar sending him flying across the room

(A/N: To those who didn't watch the anime: In the manga they had Outer Moka pretty wimpy but in the anime they made Outer Moka pretty strong but they took away her will to fight so she's still nice but she's not wimpy)

"ENOUGH OF THAT!"

"Whoa relax", said Wayne rubbing where he got hit

"How do you know all of this?", asked Tsukune

"Because they were in just about every suitor mob for the girls which I broke up and they had different uniforms so I checked what they were about and spotted them a few times taking pictures", explained Wayne, "They never expected a guy like me to notice and they sometimes transformed to fight off a few guys picking on them which they apparently failed to do and they sometimes morphed together into a Daidarabotchi to try and fight which they sometimes won as sometimes didn't"

(A/N: Again you'll probably want to copy and paste to find out what that monster is)

The others had nothing to say

"But the point is: They're an official club going down because they can't pay and thanks to Mizore's natural 'talent' we apparently got them to spill their guts

"Sort of", replied Mizore

"Hm? Sort of?", asked Wayne

"Let me keep going", replied Mizore, "Yeah I did speak to them…"

Flashback…

"Hey you guys will never believe it!", exclaimed the Bozaburo

"Yeah?", asked the others

Bozaburo proudly showed a picture of Moka standing triumphant over several defeated monsters

"NIIIIIICE", rolled the others

Suddenly a cool gust of wind appeared and caused them to shiver and look in the direction of the wind to see Mizore

"Who is she?", asked Bozaburo

"I don't know man she looks cute…", started Kubisaku

"But she really scares me at the same time", finished Kozo nervously

"Let's move", suggested Kubisaku which the others agreed to and promptly began to leave

After a few minutes the trio managed to get outside and were now underneath the open walkway connecting 2 buildings

"I think she's still following us…", gulped Kubisaku

"No kidding", agreed Bozaburo

"Hey!", called out Mizore causing all three of them to jump up and whirl around

"Y-yes?", asked Kozo nervously

All three looked around nervously but couldn't see Mizore when in fact she was just lying calmly on top of the walkway roof right above the trio

"Tell me about the Public Safety Commission", said Mizore calmly while scraping an ice claw along a piece of metal to scare the trio even more

"P-Public Safety Commission?", asked Kozo

"We don't know anything about them!", exclaimed Kubisaku

"Is that true?", asked Mizore at the same time as 7 ice clones to add even more fear

Mizore and her 7 ice clones jumped down from the walkway roof and landed in a loose circle around the trio

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!", shouted all three at the same time

"Because if that's not I think I'm quite capable of freezing you permanently", said Mizore with her ice clones while the walkway roof froze completely solid

After seeing just how capable Mizore was all three of them broke down

"Alright alright we'll tell you", said Kozo sweating nervously, "J-Just come by our clubroom here later today and we'll tell you all we know"

"Good", said Mizore thawing out the roof and shattering her ice clones, "But you'd better not be lying", she warned as she disappeared into the shadows

"Man she's scary", panted Kozo which the others immediately agreed to

What none of them knew was the PSC had anticipated the newspaper club might be trying to ask around some small-time poor clubs to be informants and had followed all of them. Now the "team" of troopers who had been stalking the Moka Fan Club, albeit more stealthily, had just witnessed

"Hey Sarge I think we've definitely got proof that they're gonna try to take us down", said one of the troopers into his radio while sending a video of Mizore's interrogation

"Hmm…I see…well time to make an example of those three bozos", said the sergeant after seeing the video before making a call to Kuyou, "Hey boss we've got 3 idiots who said they were gonna help the newspaper club do you want us to bring them here and interrogate them?"

"Yes. Do that", said Kuyou into the radio

Back in the Present…

"So that's what happened", finished Mizore

"Umm…", mumbled Tsukune not sure what to say

"That was very helpful Mizore", said Moka politely

"Thank you"

"Now that's smart", said Kurumu in approval

"Those guys might be good at stalking but they can't take the heat of being stalked…nice one", complimented Yukari

A few minutes later…

The newspaper club gathered around the door to the Moka fan club

"For the record you 3 might not want to see what's in there…", suggested Wayne to Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari

"Why? What could possibly be so bad?", asked Kurumu rhetorically

Tsukune opened the door and everyone looked inside

"Excuse me…", began Tsukune

"Sorry for intruding but-", began Moka

Moka and the others, except Wayne and Mizore, gasped in shock and nearly vomited as they saw that the whole room was filled with pictures, and statues of Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari with half of them in revealing outfits…including the pictures Nagare had taken of Kurumu and some pictures of Moka's underwear whenever she kicked

"That is what could possibly be so bad", said Wayne after everyone had seen what was in the room, "Hmm…apparently it looks like they kept the old pictures of you guys anyway", he said pointing out Kurumu and Yukari's pictures and statues

"That is just not right", moaned Yukari in disgust

"Well like I said they took a whole bunch of pictures of you guys", said Wayne casually

"Anything I can do for you guys?", asked a short, plump boy with glasses and wavy brown hair

One thing everyone noticed was that the 3 boys in the room right now were NOT the original three of the Moka Fan club. There was the one who addressed them, one with shoulder-length red hair who was playing with a Moka doll, and one with cropped-close brown hair all with glasses drooling over some copies of Nagare's pictures of Kurumu

"Do you know where the guys from the Moka Fan club are?", asked Tsukune while Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari hid behind him, Mizore stood to his right side, and Wayne stood by the doorway

"I've got a theory", mumbled Wayne as he walked outside

"Oh those guys were taken away by the Public Safety Commission and now we're just raiding their stuff", said the boy who'd first spoken

"HEY!", shouted the other 2

"Ah! Uh I mean I don't know anything about it!", said the first boy quickly

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari jumped out from behind Tsukune and up into the trio's faces

"Wait a minute!", shouted Yukari

"The Public Safety Commission?", asked Moka

"What do you mean by that?", demanded Kurumu

"Just get out!", the 3 boys shouted pushing everyone out of the door except Wayne who was already outside, "This has nothing to do with us!", they shouted again as they slammed the door

"Hey Mizore did you check if there were any other people watching you interrogate those three?", asked Wayne

"No…since I usually get away with everything I didn't expect anyone to watch", replied Mizore

"Well…crap…", said Wayne, "I just hope the PSC was a bit more merciful than the guys I witnessed executed by firing squad earlier today and the guys I saw burned at the stake"

Meanwhile…

In the PSC's underground "base" and in the central bunker Kuyou was relaxing and meditating when one of the PSC lieutenants, who happened to be the one whom Yukari photographed leading a shakedown of the wresting team, walked up

"Excuse me sir", said the lieutenant opening and closing the door to the bunker

"What's the matter?", asked Kuyou looking up

"I've heard some interesting news form the low-breeds we brought back to question and silence"

"Interesting news?", asked Kuyou

"Remember Ishigami Hitomi's report?", asked the lieutenant

"So…those three have confirmed it?"

"Yes. Their species have some use and they, like Ishigami, claim to have smelled the difference", said the lieutenant

"Alright. We move in tomorrow", replied Kuyou, "Get your men ready and rested. You're going after him"

"Yes sir"

The next day…

Tsukune yawned as he walked slowly up to school. Last night he'd tried hard to sleep but he just couldn't with the excitement that they might take down the PSC and stop them from harming the school anymore and with his endless thinking of plans to gather more evidence

"Good Morning Tsukune!", called Moka from behind Tsukune, "What's wrong? You seem a bit sleepy", she said red-faced after noticing how tired Tsukune looked

"I was thinking about how we were going to take down the PSC and I just couldn't sleep", yawned Tsukune sleepily before shaking his head a bit to clear it

"Is that so?"

Tsukune nodded and looked up to the sky which Moka did with him

"The evidence we have now can't be written into an article that can expose their tyranny. Everyone in the school's experienced their ruthlessness but we can't post an article without concrete evidence or they'll just deny it and use it as an excuse to take us down", explained Tsukune

Moka smiled

"What is it?", asked Tsukune

"Well…since you came to this school I feel you've become much stronger and braver", explained Moka

"Really?", asked Tsukune

Moka and Tsukune once again entered their "pink haze" state…

"I feel kind of…Oh my this fragrance…", said Moka dreamily

"Could it be? Moka? Wasn't it like always?"

"Yes like always"

Tsukune and Moka moved their faces very close together when Tsukune noticed where Moka was aiming for and noticed her teeth grow out

"_Oh no_"

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM!", shouted a female voice

Right before Moka could take a bite Kurumu sprinted over, jumped up, and kicked Moka in the back with both feet which knocked Moka to the ground and left Tsukune quite shocked

"Dammit Moka it's going to be a busy day today and we can't have you drain what little energy Tsukune has right now!", shouted Kurumu angrily

Yukari danced over and hugged Tsukune's left arm

"Let's gather our energy and search for more evidence", she said dreamily

"I'll stalk those with information even harder", added Mizore dreamily hugging Tsukune's right arm with her and Yukari both trying to drag Tsukune over to themselves

"Wow…just wow…we've got a situation and you guys still fight over that?", asked Wayne catching up to the group and peeling Yukari and Mizore off of Tsukune, "That is what I call a bad habit…anyway we should honestly be trying a bit more than talking"

"Yeah, just thinking about it isn't enough we have to take action!", agreed Tsukune

Later…

Gin was on the roof once again taking picture of girls in his telescopic camera

"Heheheh I wonder who my prey will be this time?", he wondered aloud scanning the building until he paused and looked back

What Gin saw made him panic. Kuyou himself with some of his officers and a team of 20 heavily armed PSC troopers walked down a hallway…towards the other newspaper club members' classroom

"No way…"

Meanwhile…

Wayne was walking back from the building's front desk after dropping off a package Nekonome had asked him to drop off when he stopped and took cover behind a pillar. He saw the same thing Gin had seen. Kuyou, some officers, and 20 PSC troopers armed with Russian Kalashnikov 1947's, RPD's, German Sturmgewehr 1944's and UMP45's, and French SPAS-15's strapped to their backs along with some Desert Eagle Magnum side-arms and combat knives

"_Jeez…I hope they aren't planning on using all that firepower in close range_", thought Wayne as they opened the door to the classroom, "_Looks like they just caught on…that's not good_"

"And this is why this article's description is 'frightening'", Nekonome lectured to her class, "These descriptions…"

Suddenly the door slid open and the troopers sprinted around the edges of the classroom, scanned around the room with their various weapons, and then relaxed as the officers walked in each of the students immediately looking away from the troopers to the front of the classroom while the troopers continued to observe them

"The Public Safety Commission?", asked Moka

"Why are they here?", asked Kurumu

"I'm having a class right now but what's the matter?", asked Nekonome

"Don't worry this'll be quick", replied the lieutenant not even looking in Nekonome's direction

Kuyou himself also walked up to Tsukune which everyone took as a bad sign since Kuyou only came in person for very serious matters

"Tsukune Aono", Kuyou addressed flatly

"Yes?"

"You are charged with being a human and also assisting in the assault of lieutenant Keito"

Everyone in the classroom gasped and looked over

"SAY WHAT?", shouted several people at once

"No way that's not possible!", agreed some others

"Well…then again nobody's reported his true form…", mumbled a few who were immediately glared at

Thanks to the newspaper club's reputation for quickness and accuracy just about every member had become well known and respected. Tsukune included, now with Kuyou making such a bold statement in public people were starting to have mixed feelings

Tsukune slumped his head and sighed wondering if the seal Wayne had given to him would help him out now in any way

"Thus we the Public Safety Commission will take you in for questioning", finished Kuyou

"Hang on a second!", exclaimed Moka

"Yeah there's no way he could possibly be a human!", agreed Kurumu but a bit angrier, "Shut it with the lame excuses to take us down after last time!"

"If this is about last time let me say that it was YOU who started it!", pointed out Mizore firmly

"SILENCE!", shouted Kuyou

Immediately Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore froze sensing Kuyou's strong demonic aura and also took a short look at the troopers' armament

"Judging from the situation you guys may be accomplices too: Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Mizore Shirayuki, you are all to come for questioning as well", said Kuyou firmly nodding at the troopers who walked towards the 4

"Accomplices?", asked Kurumu, "Hey you guys were the ones who-"

"You assaulted one of our officers. That is already a crime", snapped Kuyou, "But that is not what you are being called for, you are being called for assisting a _human_ plot whatever it is he plans to do in this academy likely to get this place destroyed from other humans!", added Kuyou spitting out the word "human"

Tsukune clenched his fists and teeth

"_HOW? How was my cover blown?_", panicked Tsukune

"Tsukune are you okay?", asked Kurumu concerned

"Don't worry this is just some dumb excuse to take us down. We know you better than they do, they don't know what they're talking about", reassured Mizore

"We'll be your witnesses", added Kurumu

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were handcuffed and led out of the room escorted by the PSC's personnel. Many students had crowded around to watch after seeing Kuyou march into the classroom and take out 4 students some watching from landings above and some on the ground floor

"E-Everyone just stay calm", said Nekonome, when her own class also got up to watch

"Don't tell me this guy is…", said some voices

"He's…", added some more

"Tsukune Aono!", finished some others

Now everyone watching recognized Tsukune and the others as members of the all-popular newspaper club who'd defied the PSC before and taken down their phony version of the newspaper club

"What about the other members of the newspaper club?", asked the sergeant, "Yukari Sendo from first year, Ginei Morioka from Second Year, and Wayne Galvan also from first year"

"Don't worry about the first years as for Gin…I haven't heard his name in quite a long time…", replied Kuyou

"Should we arrest him?"

"No. If he remembered last year he wouldn't try picking a fight", replied Kuyou

Behind the corner Yukari was clutching her wand and had a very angry expression on her face

"Now is the time to save everyone!", she declared about to cast a spell when 2 hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back

"Don't!", exclaimed Gin

"What?", asked Yukari turning around to see Gin and Wanye

"How do you plan on fighting them yourself?", asked Gin

"20 of them with guns, 1 of you with your wand in a close-range area. Not very good odds", mumbled Wayne

"Come on if we don't go then they'll…"

"You must endure it for now", scolded Gin

"Why? Gin with your speed and with Wayne's endurance and strength you 2 could easily take them down!", exclaimed Yukari

"Not sure about that…", mumbled Wayne, "Those officers are at least level-A monsters and I can't tell what Kuyou is since he's holding back, probably level-S and if Gin's not going after them I don't think we should especially since they can hit some bystanders and so can we", said Wayne peeking around the corner

"But we're going after them right?", asked Yukari

"You bet we are", agreed Wayne, "Whatever those guys are, if we sneak attack them we can-"

"Dammit no!", shouted Gin punching Wayne on his scar

"Would you stop doing that? It freaking hurts!", shouted Wayne rubbing where he got hit

"This is why I warned you guys in the first place!", Gin shouted back

All this seemed pretty awkward to see someone as tall and big as Wayne being pushed around and evenly matched by someone like Gin while Yukari stood nearby

"Gin together we're just as strong as them!", Yukari interrupted, "Why don't you want to fight?"

"Well…", began Gin

"She's right we can easily free them and together we can mop the floor with these clowns even if Kuyou is as strong as he seems", agreed Wayne

Gin first looked ready to snap back but instead hung his head and his eyes showed a lot of emotional pain

"Let's go to the clubhouse…We really can't fight", he said solemnly

"What happened?", asked Yukari while she and Wayne kept behind Gin

"I don't know…judging by his mood something bad must have happened or something…", suggested Wayne, "But knowing what the PSC's done so far to those who don't or can't obey them…those who defy them must be met with something even worse…"

Meanwhile…

Deep underground in the PSC's bunker…

Kuyou had changed the bunker into a seemingly empty room with Tsukune sitting in a chair, 2 guards with 1947 Kalashnikovs at the ready, and Kuyou standing a small distance away glaring at Tsukune and effectively intimidating him

"I'm not human for crying out loud!", Tsukune shouted defiantly

What he shouted left a bitter taste in his mouth at the outright lie and hypocrisy of his statement from what he had told Moka several months ago…

"That aside where did you take Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore?", Tsukune kept shouting, "Where did you take my friends?"

Kuyou stood in between 2 torches giving him an even more intimidating look but Tsukune's mere anger kept him from shirking

"Don't worry we haven't done anything to them…", said Kuyou smugly

Tsukune sighed slightly in relief

"…Yet", finished Kuyou quickly

Tsukune reverted back to his angry state and bolted up. Right as he did this however, one of the guards brought the butt of his rifle down on Tsukune's forehead and caused him to stumble a bit. The guards then used the opportunity to grab his shoulders and keep him immobile despite his struggling

"Calm down they're just being questioned like everyone else", replied Kuyou stepping a bit closer to Tsukune

Tsukune stopped struggling for a moment

"Everyone…else?", he asked

"Oh yes here's the recording of those we asked", said Kuyou waving his hand

At this signal a ball of flame appeared and then started projecting some sort of screen showing the people whom the PSC had questioned

Apparently the eyes of the interviewees were covered to try to cover their identities but Tsukune could still make out who they were

"Yeah I think I smelled something human in him", said Saizou Komiya in the recording, "And during the first week of school I beat him up a bunch but he never transformed to fight back"

"Aono? I remember he usually struggled to keep up during athletics…essentially like a human…", said Kotsubo Okuto on the recording as well, "And when he picked a fight with me he beat me up in the end, I'll give him that, but before he did…some of his blood got on me and it tasted and smelled…almost human…maybe a bit of variation but still…and he almost died before he managed to fight back"

"Yeah occasionally I smell something human", said Mizumo on the recording and apparently quite capable of conscious thought and no longer under Keito's hypnosis

"I've seen him and Moka about to kiss sometimes and they're usually interrupted but when they're not…she always kisses his neck and he screams out in pain…", said Jono on the recording also seeming capable of conscious thought

"Come to think of it…he always smells like that no matter what and he sometimes acts suspicious…not to mention that every time he gets into a fight he gets injured pretty badly, never transforms, and his friends have to save him…", said Oniyama on the recording matching the lack of hypnosis on Mizumo and Jono

"Now that you mention it…", said Tamao on the recording in deep thought, "He definitely seems to like Moka a lot and well…protective of his friends in general but whenever they're in a pinch…he never transforms to protect them and when he takes hits for the team he always goes down pretty quick…"

"Aono? He's got a scent which seemed very humanlike to me during our tutoring sessions", said Ririko on the recording, "And he lost his mind to my…ways…too quickly"

(A/N: Yes by "ways" Ririko is referring to the "shocking information into his brain directly" thing in case you forgot…FYI: I'm gonna do this a lit in the future…yeah…)

"You see no matter who we ask…", pointed out Kuyou pausing the recording at Ririko, "They all point to you being a human"

Tsukune said nothing and kept glaring

"Even your 'friends'", added Kuyou

The ball of flame cleared again and showed Kurumu this time without her eyes censored

"Do you really think Tsukune is not a human at all?", asked a male voice from off screen who was apparently behind the ball of flame's view

"Of course!", shouted Kurumu angrily

"Why are you so sure of that?", asked the voice again but this time more snidely

Kurumu paused for a moment

"Because…because humans can't attend this school!", she explained regaining her previous confidence

"So do you know what kind of monster Tsukune Aono is?", the voice asked once more this time with the interviewer clearly having some expression, likely some evil smile of triumph, that clearly bothered Kurumu

"That…", stammered Kurumu losing her previous confidence for good this time

"You've never seen it", said the voice more like a statement than a question, "Never right?", the voice asked after Kurumu didn't answer

"That…"

The screen then switched from Kurumu to Mizore who looked just as determined and defiant as Kurumu had been when her questioning first started

"Showing one's true form is prohibited by the school rules you so strictly 'enforce'", said Mizore defiantly slurring the word "enforce" to emphasize her apparent knowledge of the PSC's corruption and hypocrisy

"Exactly as you said", said Deshiko voice from outside the ball of flame's view

"Then Tsukune is actually _abiding_ by the rules you so clearly break", growled Mizore

"I'll admit that's true as we definitely do our best to keep everyone in their human forms…", said Deshiko this time walking from the shadows to Mizore's right into the ball of flames' view and leaning into Mizore's face clearly irritating her, "But really, what's all this about not using your monster form to defend your friends in a pinch eh? You've seen it, he always takes hits for the team but he never transforms himself to protect himself to lessen the severity of the injury when honestly just about anything, even a little F-class outcast ayashi, could protect himself better than staying in human form"

"What are you implying?", growled Mizore angrily

"Oh nothing…", said Deshiko sarcastically, "Except that your little crush Tsukune Aono is either a total idiot trying to be a hero by putting himself in unnecessary risk, a timid coward who is really weak and ashamed of his monster form, Oooorrrr…"

"You're wrong…Tsukune…is…", stammered Mizore losing her confidence

The screen switched again, this time from Mizore to Moka

"I've already investigated", said a male voice from off-screen

The ball of flame then zoomed out to show the tall boy Moka and Tsukune had spotted shaking down the swim team for their money, It also revealed that instead of Moka just sitting on a stool like the other interviewees Moka was actually chained to a chair behind a desk instead

"You have always been sucking Tsukune's blood and vampires love human blood the absolute most", added the sergeant additionally explaining the reason for Moka's restraints, "So from that we deduce that Tsukune must be a human"

"That's not it! The reason I suck Tsukune's blood is because it's tasty…", she cried out not realizing what she'd just said before it was too late, "Not because he's human…", she added weakly

"Mmhmm riiiiiiiight", said the sergeant sarcastically, "The only blood that is tasty to vampires is human blood which also re-energizes them and we've also noticed that whenever you bite him he becomes exhausted while you become more energetic than usual"

The sergeant placed a cup of water on the table which Moka looked at fearfully

"I've also investigated that vampires are allergic to fresh water", the sergeant revealed

Moka gulped and tried to back away but to no avail

"Yep that's right", said the sergeant apparently enjoying Moka's anxiety and fear, "This cup contains fresh water right from the mountains with literally nothing else in it"

"No…"

"Oh yes…and if this measly little amount isn't enough I've got plenty in reserve", added the sergeant pulling a pair gallon milk bottle from the shadows also filled with fresh water

Meanwhile…

"NOOOOO MOKAAAAAA!", shouted Tsukune even though Moka clearly couldn't hear him and even if she could, she couldn't do anything with all those restraints

"At this rate your friends will be just like those guys", laughed Kuyou

"Over…where?", asked Tsukune

Kuyou snapped his fingers and right as he did a black box appeared from nowhere, opened, and revealed Kozo, Kubisaku and Bozaburo bound together and looking either dead or on the verge of it with multiple burns and bleeding gashes all over their bodies

"They also smelled you out and watched every fight", explained Kuyou, "Their exact words were: 'Tsukune Aono is as weak as any human, but no matter how badly he got beaten up he never transformed to fight back and instead attempted to negotiate or when negotiation was not possible, his comreades fought for him'", quoted Kuyou, "Despite how weak they really are they felt that even they could take you down one-on-one

(A/N: For those who don't know: in the anime they found out he was human differently when they actually tried to pick a fight with him because they were jealous of his popularity but I didn't write a chapter about that little event because it was pretty minor to the whole general plot so I had to change it to just them watching and not actually fighting)

"You'd better come clean", said Kuyou, "Unless you want Moka to end up like those guys over there

High pitched screaming filled the air and Tsukune knew that voice any time

"Moka!", he gasped looking around wildly trying to pinpoint the noise

Kuyou opened up the ball of flame again to reveal Moka's situation…one which Tsukune stared at in fear

In the room Moka was apparently locked in Moka was breathing heavily, utterly soaked with water, and surrounded with what appeared to be electricity while the sergeant held the cup of water with one hand and used the other to flick single water droplets at Moka each droplet causing Moka to surge with electricity and cry out in pain each time while the sergeant just laughed and kept flicking water

"Just above this floor we've got a wide open area with a beach and a large freshwater area which houses some of our beasts…", said Kuyou, "If this investigation takes too long we could test to see if she'd die from shock first, drown first, or get eaten first", suggested Kuyou

"Stop it!", shouted Tsukune leaping forward only to be tackled by the pair of troopers, "Damn it!"

Kuyou smashed his foot on the side of Tsukune's head and pinned him there then started grinding his foot causing Tsukune to grunt in pain

"What's wrong?", taunted Kuyou, "Isn't now the time to return to your true form?", he asked while his eyes took a sinister red glow, "That's right your monster form?"

Tsukune gritted his teeth and struggled to look Kuyou in the eye

"That way wouldn't you be able to beat off the people currently restraining you?", continued Kuyou

Tsukune gasped. He wasn't a born monster but even with the seal he could use Moka's "gift" to feel just how strong Kuyou really was

"_Come on! Just this once please let me be a vampire to fight this guy!_", Tsukune thought trying to will the seal to loosen or break

Unfortunately the seal wouldn't loosen or break since Tsukune's adrenaline wasn't causing a high enough heartbeat to convince his body he really was in a life-or-death situation which was the only time when the seal had temporarily broken before

"Even if you don't win, the suspicions of you being a human will be officially cleared and your friends will be released along with you all in good health", continued Kuyou

"_Good health? Yeah right!_", Tsukune mentally shouted while still trying to will the seal to break

"What's wrong Tsukune are you truly a human?", taunted Kuyou

All the while Moka had continued screaming in pain and Kuyou had kept grinding into Tsukune's skull while using his powers to make Tsukune feel as if Kuyou was actually in his head. All this time and Tsukune just couldn't take it

"_Moka…this time it'll be good-bye for real_", thought Tsukune

"Alright fine! I'm a human so hurry up and stop torturing Moka and let my friends go!", shouted Tsukune angrily and upon feeling Kuyou and the guards relax he pushed them off and stood up, "I'm human and that's it, you were right you goddamn sicko, I confess and you let them go that was the deal"

Kuyou laughed maniacally and the troopers phased out of the room

"Did you hear that everybody?", asked Kuyou snapping his fingers

Right as he did so 3 boxes similar to the one Kozo, Kubisaku and Bozaburo had come out of appeared behind Tsukune and when they opened they revealed Kurumu and Mizore looking at him in shock while Moka looked ashamed

"Tsukune…", said Moka sadly

"No way…Tsukune is…", began Kurumu

"Is that true?", asked Mizore

Tsukune didn't answer and looked around the room wondering just how everyone could appear form nowhere

"Lots of magic has been put into this place and as the head of the PSC I am allowed to control it", said Kuyou

As Kuyou finished his sentence, all of the PSC's officers phased into the room as well as 40 armed troopers all arranged in a loose circle around Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore leading to over 60 people surrounding the 4 of them

"This bunker can be many separate rooms or one giant hall", explained Kuyou, "That way many of us can appear from nowhere all around the base

"Tsukune it doesn't matter what happens to me, so why did you reveal that?", asked Moka who started crying slightly

"Moka?", asked Kurumu

"You knew?", asked Mizore

Moka nodded and more tears came

"Up until now we were able to conceal that fact…", explained Moka, "…only Wayne also knew it…but-"

Kurumu interrupted by promptly slapping Moka across the cheek

"You knew about this and you still hid it?", demanded Kurumu

"Wait Kurumu!", exclaimed Tsukune trying to reach over and calm Kurumu down, "This isn't Moka's fault!

"Stay away from me!", snapped Kurumu batting Tsukune away

"Fighting amongst yourselves?", observed Kuyou, "Well you'd been hiding your identity all along so they'd obviously feel pretty betrayed you have to admit that's expected"

"I never had any intentions from the start…", said a hurt Tsukune sadly

"Throw the ladies out", said Kuyou, "Except Moka Akashiya…"

Tsukune looked over confused

"Take her to the specially constructed cell", ordered Kuyou

"Hey this isn't what we agreed to!", shouted Tsukune

"She kept your identity a secret even when she knew the truth. That matches the severity of your own offence…human", explained Kuyou as if he were talking to a being lower than him

"No way…", stammered Tsukune

"Tsukune!", called out Moka

Tsukune turned to see 2 guards dragging Moka away with 2 additional guards walking along as insurance while Kurumu and Mizore walked unrestricted to the door Kuyou had constructed that would teleport them back to the main entrance not even looking back at Tsukune

"Let go! Let go!", shouted Moka still trying to struggle, "Tsukune!"

Kurumu and Mizore disappeared through one door which disappeared after they stepped through while the guards dragged Moka through another door that also disappeared

Tsukune fell to his knees in defeat. He'd tried so hard to fit in and now…all his efforts were scattered in the wind…He didn't know what was coming but he had a good idea…he just never expected his time would come so quickly

"Now members of the Public Safety Commission", began Kuyou raising his arms, "In the name of justice, please pass the verdict for Tsukune Aono"

"Guilty", started the lieutenant who apparently seemed to be Kuyou's right hand man

"Guilty", chimed Deshiko right after who seemed to be Kuyou's left hand man, or in this case woman

"Guilty", said all the other officers and troopers

"Guilty", finished Kuyou , "Tsukune Aono your sentence has been decided"

Tsukune turned around, he had a good idea what was coming but waited to see how it would be carried out

"Execution", explained Kuyou smiling evilly, "By publicly being burned at the stake awake until dead"

Meanwhile in the newspaper clubhouse/room…

Gin pounded his fist against the blackboard

"Dammit! That's why I said NOT to provoke the goddamn Public Safety Commission", shouted Gin angrily

Suddenly the door opened and Yukari, Gin, and Wayne looked up to see Kurumu and Mizore walk in

"Kurumu! Mizore!", cried Yukari happily

"Good! You 2 are alright!", exclaimed Gin

"That's great! What about Tsukune and Moka though?", asked Yukari

"Umm…", said Wayne noticing Kurumu and Mizore's downcast expressions, "Yukari? They look kinda…upset…"

"He's a human…", mumbled Kurumu under her breath

"Huh? I can't hear you could you speak up?", asked Yukari

"Tsukune…is a human", repeated Kurumu painfully

"Oh good for a second…wait what? But that can't be!", protested Yukari

"It's true", replied Mizore shocking Yukari, "He admitted it himself"

"What did you say?", asked Gin

"But Tsukune can't be a human!", protested Yukari

Kurumu and Mizore said nothing and Kurumu just walked up to Wayne and pointed her fingers at Wayne's face

"Uh…Kurumu what are you-", began Wayne

Kurumu answered Wayne's unspoken question by growing her nails and skewering right through Wayne's head, keeping it there for a few seconds, and then pulling back before just plain slapping him across the scar

"Owww…", groaned Wayne as all his bone and tissue grew back, "What was that for?"

"You and Moka knew about it…", growled Kurumu

Gin and Yukari gasped

"Now I know why Moka always tries to drink Tsukune's blood", said Kurumu

"Vampires love human blood and having him around is like ringing the dinner bell", grumbled Mizore

"Well…he seemed a bit too stupid to be a monster", said Gin though whether he meant it or was just trying to lighten the mood, nobody knew

"Come to think of it when we were in the human world Tsukune was absolutely the least nervous of all of us…he even seemed excited", added Yukari

"To be honest I feel a bit betrayed…I was really starting to like the guy", said Gin sadly

Mizore just walked out the door

"Mizore?", asked Yukari

"What…", began Wayne

"Smart choice", commented Gin, "I won't be coming for the club for a while, try to lay low for a bit", explained Gin, "You guys think about whether you should apologize or not to the Public Safety Commission, if not then you might want to hide for a bit until the issue is settled", suggested Gin while he walked out the door

"Think through…", began Yukari

Wayne said nothing and just stood waiting for Kurumu's reaction

"Hey Yukari?", asked Kurumu

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about humans?", asked Kurumu when they were outside

"T-that's…", began Yukari

"Take your time", said Kurumu

"When I was young, I lived in a small protected village in a deep valley between 2 mountains", started Yukari, "I always heard about humans being scary and always hunting us down…as a result I started to fear and hate humans for a bit…"

"Me too…", sighed Kurumu, "I always thought human males only existed to be our slaves…so small and meaningless…"

Suddenly the Public Safety Commission made an announcement over the academy's loudspeaker

"Announcement for the student body", began the announcer, "We will now hold the public execution for Tsukune Aono, the human who infiltrated our school community"

During the speech Tsukune was paraded before a crowd in chains held by several officers towards the giant old twisted tree bordering the graveyard Tsukune had first met Moka which was definitely dry enough to burn now

"_So…it ends where it began I suppose_", thought Tsukune as he was led to the tree

"Under interrogation by the Public Safety Commission he has admitted he is a human", continued the announcer, "Hence we will now deal capital punishment"

"No way…he's a human?", exclaimed a girl in the crowd

"Hey…get a whiff of his scent…", said one boy

"He definitely smells like a human!", announced another boy

"But…you know even though I can't say I like humans…isn't execution a bit much? I mean the whole point of the school was to try to live peacefully with humans…", said another boy to his friend

"Before I came to this school I studied at a human school and I actually made a few friends there…", replied his friend

"Yeah…I say the PSC is going overboard with this", said a girl who overheard the conversation, "Honestly I think they're-"

Suddenly the girl collapsed

"Hey what the-", began one of the boys before he also collapsed

The other boy couldn't say anything before he also collapsed

All three had been felled by Kuyou's right hand lieutenant with quick blows to the back of the neck to knock them unconscious

"The execution will be held at sundown today which will be 6:30pm in a little more than 8 hours", continued the announcer who Tsukune noticed was Kuyou standing in front of the tree, "Dear students you must all observe the death of a human: Our hated enemy"

Upon this the mob began cheering for the death of Tsukune, the voices of the doubtful drowned out by the rest of the crowd's apparent hatred for humans screaming for divine punishment and for Kuyou to live long

Meanwhile the teachers were all watching through the window of the lounge

"W-What should we do?", panicked Nekonome, "If we don't stop this…"

"It seems this student was in your class Nekonome", interrupted Kotsubo

Nekonome sighed and turned around

"Yes but…execution or whatever is too…"

"Harsh?", asked Kotsubo

Nekonome nodded

"Besides the academy was made to promote peace with humans not hate!", she protested

"Yeah well that was then", said Kotsubo shrugging, "Now is pretty different. Humans have been our enemy for a long time"

"But-"

"To be honest I hate humans myself and if I knew then I would have taken action long ago!", interrupted Kotsubo raising a fist for emphasis

"B-but we still have to stop them!", exclaimed Nekonome

"Nekonome?", asked Ririko walking into the lounge

"Yes?"

"The Chairman wants to speak with you"

Nekonome suddenly ran over with surprising speed

"Could it be that he-"

Ririko stopped and wagged her finger

"Better hurry uuuup", she scolded

Meanwhile…

"Public Execution?", shouted Yukari

"That's nuts", grumbled Wayne

"What should we do?", asked Yukari

"Idiots", mumbled Kurumu

"What?"

"Tsukune and Moka are complete idiots", Kurumu said out loud before breaking into tears, "Idiots idiots idiots!"

"Wow…I never thought she was capable of being this emotionally sad", commented Wayne, "Most of the time she's just angry in terms of emotion"

Yukari just stared with a worried look

"Whole day, no food or water, and the only relief being that he won't feel anything at all in 8 hours", sighed Wayne as Kurumu and Yukari walked out of the room, "But enough of the pity, time to go to work"

Meanwhile…

Moka had been locked in a cell deeper underground than any other prisoner of the PSC and to top it off they'd decided to add insult to injury by dangling her in a metal cage above a pool of water…

"I have to hurry or Tsukune's a goner!", exclaimed Moka trying frantically to open the door but to no avail

Then Moka remembered that her more aggressive personality and the vast majority of her power was sealed away

"Come on…come on!", she shouted trying continuously to pull off her own Rosario Seal but to even less of a result…at least she bent the bars slightly when she pulled on them before they reformed by some magic

After several minutes Moka just fell to her knees and prayed that some miracle would happen

Meanwhile…

Tsukune was now chained to a small pedestal spreading his arms apart rendering him helpless up against the tree

Meanwhile…

Nekonome had been called to the Chairman's office and stood in front of him asking about what his planned course of action on this matter

"Sir you won't do anything?", asked Nekonome

"No…", replied the chairman

"But he will be executed!"

"If he is executed then that is his fate, we cannot change that"

Later…

Nekonome finally left and sighed in defeat but unknown to her Wayne and Ruby had also been called over

Inside the room the chairman grinned, he'd predicted that the PSC would catch on and he personally wasn't in the mood to lose his only human asset in the academy. He couldn't do anything but he'd told Wayne to expect something like this and had given Wayne information on the PSC's "base" to formulate a plan, all that was left to do was wait for it to go into motion and watch. Personally he disapproved of the PSC's actions as well especially the hiring of mercenary criminal monsters, working with criminal organizations, and stealing of weapons but he'd had his time to save lives and now it was time for the veterans to leave it to the rookies

Meanwhile…

Tsukune continued to stare at the mob, all of them hating him with every fiber in his body and demanding his execution be sped up…8 hours left…he hadn't even made it into college and now he was going to die in 8 hours

"_Why did this happen?_", Tsukune mentally asked himself, "_I'm going to die and my cause will crumble…simply because I entered this academy…If I had stayed home I'd have lived but…I'd have never met my friends…_"

Tsukune slumped his head

"Hmm? Tired already?", asked Kuyou, "Come on even for a human that's way too short"

"Just promise me this", replied Tsukune, "After I die you promise to not lay a hand on any of my friends"

"Hmm…for a human I have to admit that is a strange request", commented Kuyou, "You humans are infamous for your selfishness and your 'friends' are not even of your species"

"Well?"

"Don't worry I promise to not make them suffer", said Kuyou turning away

Tsukune almost sighed with relief when he saw Kuyou grin evilly

"I'll just kill them all in an instant!"

Tsukune felt an emotion mixed with fear, grief, and anger all at once and began to struggle against his bonds

"Oh forget about it", said Kuyou, "Those chains are made from super-dense titanium and are additionally fitted with magic seals"

"What seals", asked Tsukune as he stopped

"Well there's no need to waste perfectly good chains so the seals are made to withstand almost anything due to the nature of the execution", explained Kuyou

Meanwhile…

Mizore sat by the Cliffside where she'd first been saved by Tsukune from Kotsubo and blushed at the memory

"I'll miss you Tsukune, she said aloud, "You saved me here before…"

"And so now it's your turn to do the saving instead", said a female voice above Mizore

Mizore stood up and looked up to see a large raven staring at her

"You…"

The raven nodded

Meanwhile…

Kurumu sat on the edge of the lake where she had first met Tsukune and "charmed" him while Yukari looked worried over her shoulder

"Kurumu at this rate…", began Yukari

Kurumu said nothing and looked down

"Umm…I wasn't that confident before but…", began Yukari again

Yukari sighed, here went nothing

"I believe there is no difference between us and humans", she said flatly, "It's just a matter of how good or how evil they are"

Kurumu didn't budge

"I mean the one who saved me from those bullies all that time ago was a human, and that human saved me from a group of monsters," Yukari continued, "That human was Tsukune, he was from a race I had always feared…He's not one of us but after everything that's happened he's proven that he has an even bigger heart than any of us"

"I know that", Kurumu finally said

"Then-"

"You're wrong about the reason I'm upset", said Kurumu starting to cry, "I don't care he's a human, and you're right he's proven himself to be more good than any of us but the reason I'm angry is that he never told me the truth"

Kurumu looked up at Yukari eye to eye

"If they had told me earlier I could have helped them so much more and I'd have still accepted him!"

Yukari stared in shock

"That's why! I'd have still felt the same way I felt about him before if he told me!", Kurumu half explained half shouted in anger, "To have learned it from him only after being beaten so much, after all this time, It's just so frustrating! I wish they'd told me that face to face! Now I want to tell them face to face that they were being such idiots!"

Then Kurumu and Yukari noticed the same raven Mizore had seen before

Later…

Wayne, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby all hid in some shrubbery in front of the PSC base all remaining in radio contact

"Alright guys there's 10 guards all armed with different weapons", observed Wayne, "There's no way to sneak past them so we have to take them out"

"Are you sure?", asked Yukari

"Positive"

"I'm no fan of the PSC but you sure we have to kill them?", asked Kurumu

"Yep…I downloaded all the faces of the PSC, these 10 guys here committed murders of at least 30 people", confirmed Wayne

"Okay then let's get them", said Mizore growing out her ice claws about to fire

"No don't!", hissed Wayne, "You won't be able to take them all out fast enough before they raise the alarm"

Mizore shrunk her claws back when she noticed Wayne was right

"Then what do you have in mind?", she asked

"Leave that to me…and whatever you do don't intervene", replied Wayne

Wayne walked from his cover into the open, walked into the official "boundary" and immediately the 10 guards pointed their weapons at him

"Freeze dirtbag!", shouted one of the guards

"Oh wow that's their idea of an insult?", mumbled Wayne

Wayne observed what their equipment, their helmets and armor were tough but didn't cover the face completely. One of them, presumably the leader, had a .50 caliber desert eagle and was holding an extra magazine in his hand due to lack of anything to do and was just playing around with it, 3 had 1947 Kalashnikovs fully loaded, one had a custom M-16 rifle, 3 with Sturmgewehr-44's, and 3 apparently had RPD light machine guns. Put simply: If he screwed up they could pretty easily mow him down if he didn't heal himself fast enough

Wayne raised his hands a bit and the one with the pistol walked up to him while the others covered which seemed pretty ridiculous since Wayne was clearly bigger than any of them

"Alright what are you doing here", asked the guard in a bored tone when he reached Wayne

"Well…", began Wayne, "I was…"

Wayne suddenly kicked the guard in the stomach with the force of a 30 pound hammer which caused him to throw the pistol and extra clip up in the air. Wayne caught the pistol and shot 3 quick shots to the guard's chest, then switched to a 2 hand grip to fire 3 shots at the closest guard, one with an RPD, one shot in the stomach, chest, and the head, after that he quickly shot the last bullet in the clip into the head of another. The others now reacted and attempted to fire but Wayne jumped up, caught the still mid-air clip, reloaded and pumped the pistol, then fired 1 shot, each a headshot, for each of the guards except one where he fired 2 because he hit the neck before the head, still leaving only one guard left: one with the RPD

"GODDAMMIT DIE!", the last guard shouted readjusting his aim to shoot Wayne

In response Wayne threw the empty pistol with such force that it snapped back the head of the last guard so fast it broke his neck and the guard collapsed lifeless before he fired a shot

"There we go, all of them down and no alarm", said Wayne patting his hands as if he were brushing dirt off of them, "You guys can come out now"

The others came out and stared in shock

"How did you do that?", asked Yukari

"I pick up stuff like this a lot", explained Wayne, "Anyway you guys ready?"

Flashback…

The raven turned out to be Ruby in disguise and had allowed Wayne to use some "bugs" to listen in on the others' conversations and tell Ruby to move in and bring the others back to the clubhouse

Now Yukari and Kurumu walked in as well after Mizore

"Glad to see you", welcomed Wayne

Everyone knew that Wayne meant to save Tsukune

"How will this work? They outnumber us and they even have that base there to call reinforcements so charging them is useless", explained Yukari

"Which is why we need some help", said Wayne

"Who's gonna help us?", asked Kurumu

"Moka when we get her out", explained Wayne

The others stared

"That's even worse", said Mizore shaking her head, "We're going up against almost ALL of them at once"

"Maybe but we need Moka to help us out, if we can't then we don't stand a chance and Gin is obviously not helping any time soon", said Wayne

"Why should we bother?", asked Kurumu

None of them knew that Wayne had in fact heard what they had been saying when Ruby went to fetch them

"Alright I'll start with you", said Wayne pointing at Kurumu, "Alright look, he's human but so what? Who cares? I mean come on the poor guy's got more heart than almost anyone in the dang academy heck he saved your life and almost died when you guys first met!"

Kurumu looked down and sighed. Wayne was right, Tsukune had nearly died when he took Moka's kick for her all to give her a chance to be a good person…now she might as well make due on that

"Alright I'm in", she sighed

Wayne nodded and pointed at Yukari

"Again who cares if he's human?", asked Wayne, "Look Yukari you grew up fearing humans and rightly so due to all the witch hunts and burnings from the past but look at this: You were going to be KILLED by MONSTERS which is technically what witches are despite the fact they stay in human form nearly all the time! You made his life a living hell since he met you but when you were about to die he consciously took a fatal blow to save your life when you weren't even human, heck, even after you did all that crap to him!"

Wayne was right again and Yukari nodded crisply signaling she was in

Wayne nodded in response and turned to Mizore and crossed his arms

"Alright where to begin…as lame and repetitive as it is I have to ask again: Who cares if he's human?", asked Wayne, "You officially crept him out the day you first met him and up until that point you'd nearly been raped by a MONSTER. After that you nearly killed his friends and almost killed him later whether by accident or not nobody knows, then when you got framed he was the first one to try and stand up for you and risked his own life to stop Kotsubo from killing you, he even BEAT Kotsubo to save your life and until he did he nearly died again for the second time in the 1 and a half days you knew him. Put simply why does it matter? He seems to be your enemy but he's proven to be a better person than anyone else in this forsaken so-called "justice" system"

Mizore said nothing but grinned and shook her head, Wayne had been right for all 3 of them which all of them could attest to, there was no need for Ruby since he'd already convinced her before

"Alright we're all going to save them but how?", asked Yukari

"Don't worry I've got the schematics for their base and the data on all their ordnance", said Wayne smugly

Present…

After spending about 2 hours explaining his plan the group now had 5½ hours to get Moka out and save Tsukune and now the group stood in front of the entrance to the base

Wayne knew that things weren't likely to go exactly as planned but he'd managed to come up with several options…some of them not pleasant but guaranteed to get Moka out and save Tsukune as a group

What Wayne didn't tell the group, however, was about the tattoos on most of the troopers confirming Wayne's suspicions of outside help…from who Wayne would have to find out later but for now they had a job to do

"Alright this is your last chance to back out any takers?", asked Wayne before opening the door

"Do you have to ask?", asked Kurumu

The others nodded in agreement and Wayne grinned, he knew they weren't planning to just give up but it was still satisfying to know that he was still able to inspire others

"Alright whatever's behind those doors is going down!", announced Wayne, "So when they open go all out! Show them just what we can do!"

Wayne kicked down the door and charged in with the others right behind

* * *

Whew…longest chapter I've written yet…I think…well either way I hope it makes up for the long hiatus sorry guys and well if you think the L4D thing was pretty dumb eh…you can complain about that and I'll stop but NOT about the story unless you're going to be constructive.

Up next is: The Last Stand. As for what it's about…well…you'll see because I honestly can't spoil it…no seriously I'm just not able to think of something although…yes that is going to be the chapter I warned you about since well…it'll contain quite a bit of combat and will probably be pretty detailed…and will also take me a while due to the amount of stuff I have to do in school…yeah…

Anyway R&R and I'll be back to you in 6 years! Hahaha no just kidding I won't take that long :P


	18. The Last Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V in any way shape or form…what? I'm temporarily out of witty disclaimers for the moment so what the heck to you expect me to do?

A/N: Well…you probably expected me to write this sooner and all…yeah…I'm sorry but hey come on these take forever for me to write whew…sorry guys but I'm no Homer (Greek one not Simpsons one) oh well if more people can at least comment on this I'll take it as long as no flames. This is the absolute LONGEST chapter I've EVER WRITTEN! So…have fun spending about an hour or so reading it and trying not to get lost :P

PS: So much for short on that last one and this one but oh well…it's a habit

PPS: Yes this is the pretty violent chapter I'll tone it down a bit to keep the

PPPS: Unlike the other chapters with basis primarily on the actual manga chapter or anime episode this is mainly from my own imagination considering how disappointing the anime and manga made it and don't worry this won't drift from the plot it'll revert back to the story at the end of the chapter but it's just a filler for the apparent timeline gap…and it's mainly combat and all so it'll probably suck since it's my first time writing an extended scene but I'll hope I don't screw it up

PPPPS: The title hmm…well it may be a bit misleading but it does have to do with the plot of the chapter so…you guys take a guess right now and find out when you read...sorry for all the PS's

PPPPPS: Unlike the other chapters, the last one ended on a bit of a cliffhanger so I'm going to pick up on that pretty much immediately

PPPPPPS: Sorry again but I have to tell you: Yes this will mainly feature Wayne up until the end when it re-meets the original canon

PPPPPPPS: Last one promise: Guess who cameos? :O

Review Responses:

Tsukoa Fan: She didn't show up here in the canon of the original story and besides I said that it would be her last appearance for a while until her REAL canonical appearance later so her original introduction and all those other chapters with her in them were just cameos. Besides what was I supposed to do in the last chapter? I mean at this point she hasn't learned to trust the team yet and personally I wasn't in the mood to make her OOC as a naïve little girl to get drafted by the PSC under the promise of separating the 2 Moka's? I considered trying that and negotiating her back in this chapter after a bit of a "showdown" but then I remembered I had her temporarily deported and that Kokoa fans like yourself would likely hate that so I scrapped that idea. Sorry about that but don't worry she'll make her real canonical appearance later and until then she will occasionally make cameos in a few references to her.

ninja grandmaster: Yes…yes it is…and don't worry this is going to be as you guessed…mostly

helpful guy: I re-updated the chapter the day after I posted it and mentioned it but apparently people didn't read back to check but fine to all the other readers: Sorry I lashed out at you all

somepersonlol: Heh good job picking up that reference but well whatever. Anyway I had to injure him a bit because after about a few chapters I realized that some people may perceive him as too "godly" which was not my intention so I had to scale Wayne down as with the other planned OC's. As for the other 2 questions…well okay yes one of them will appear in here so try and find the reference to it as for which…well it'll be pretty obvious when you find it

randomguy123: Thanks for splitting up your points, onto your points: Too be honest I never liked the PSC in the first place and, from what I know, not very many others so I figured what the heck. Anyway yeah…that wasn't too much into the main plot so I chose not to implement that since it was already taking forever with the special chapters and all and don't worry I won't take 6 years to update it was a joke. Anyway I fail at describing a face without sounding very cheesy and I'm much better at general appearance unless I have a portrait to work with and I apparently didn't so I decided to provide what details I could. I suppose I'll lower my A/N lengths but I kinda had to put that out sorry, and yes the parka is bulletproof because how else has it not been torn to shreds yet? Oh and pretty much the whole chapter is wreaking havoc on an evil organization so yeah it's kinda like karma (Karma Charger (or in this case Karma "demon"/monster/whatever) does not approve of power-abusive military officers)

* * *

The Last Stand

Tsukune had been sentenced to public execution for being human. A painful one at that too and though the majority of the school faculty and student body disliked the PSC for various reasons nearly all had been taught to hate humans with all their hearts for their whole lives and as a result the majority of the faculty and virtually all of the student body was now outside to cheer for Tsukune's execution. All except a few on a desperate but brave rescue attempt…

The door to the PSC base slammed to the ground knocked off their hinges and since no alarm had been raised the guards inside just stood in awe as Wayne bowled right into them and trampled many during his charge before they finally regained their composure

"Fire! FIRE!", shouted one of the sergeants

The troopers who were armed aimed their weapons in Wayne's direction while those who didn't scrambled to pick up the fallen weapons from their dead comrades. Wayne, however was too quick and shifted direction despite his forward momentum, seized a knife from one of the troopers' shoulder pouch, stabbed the trooper's throat with his own knife, took the trooper's Kalashnikov and Submachine gun, and fired into the platoon that was still trying to even aim at him

"So much for military discipline", sighed Wayne when the troopers began shouting curses at him which he quickly silenced with a few slashes from his "wrist knives" when he ran out of ammo

In close combat against such a disorganized group Wayne didn't need to transform and instead used his hands, feet, and the stolen weapons

Apparently Wayne had sprinted forward so fast that he'd left Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby in the dust and by the time the others arrived, the whole platoon was dead in a pool of blood and Wayne was in the process of cutting a trooper with his own machete while 2 comrades tried to close in on Wayne having used up all their ammo trying, and failing, to shoot him. When the others had reached him Wayne had caved in the chest of one of the survivors with a strong roundhouse kick to the heart and curb-stomped the other's head with his heavy boots and crushed his skull easily

"What took you guys so long?", asked Wayne kicking some blood off his boots and brushing his hands

"Why…did…you…take…off…like that?", panted Kurumu

"Well take a look at that", said Wayne pointing at a corner in the ceiling and wall before walking into a side room

The others looked and saw some electric sparks flying along with what appeared to be some sort of glass or plastic

"Video camera, I destroyed it before you guys got here but I made sure it saw me first", explained Wayne apparently in some sort of kitchen and was now packing a bunch of food in his extra parka's pockets, "I also tracked the other cameras through the local network of that thing and destroyed those as well with a mild burst of energy"

"Why would you do that?", asked Mizore

"If you already knew that was there then why didn't you destroy it first?", asked Ruby, "now these guys know about the mission and we agreed to be stealthy!"

"Well…", began Wayne when they entered the lift

Meanwhile in the PSC base control room…

"Sir! We lost all cameras on the first floor and contact with the security forces posted there", reported one of the TV operators, "It looks like they were all deliberately destroyed"

"What?", demanded the commander, "Did the cameras catch any signs of what happened?"

"Yes we had a bit of a blurry feed of someone charging our troops before the cameras shut down", replied the TV operator

"Hmm…", frowned the commander

"Sir?"

"There's no point in breaking into the base for no reason…whoever broke in must have some sort of agenda to risk so much", explained the commander, "The only logical thing here must mean this intruder is on a rescue mission of one of the prisoners…"

"But most of them have turned feral by now!", exclaimed one of the other operators overhearing the conversation

"Most but not all…", said the commander, "A few hours ago Kuyou imprisoned some vampire "princess" or whatever and sentenced her boyfriend to death for being a human so I think it's safe to assume that this guy is planning to save her, and use her strength to help save the human"

"Well…if he was planning to sneak in here he messed up pretty bad", said one of the operators, "We're getting the cameras back and the guy already exposed himself"

Sure enough the camera feed came back to reveal Wayne in the lift…only Wayne

"Cut the power"

Meanwhile in the lift…

"The thing is there's no way we're getting Moka out alive unless we let Inner Moka out and Tsukune is kinda…unavailable", explained Wayne, "So if we all charged in and get her out the whole PSC army would go after us relentlessly"

The others looked in silence

"So…what are you planning exactly?", asked Yukari

"Initial planning was basically running through the schematics of the base, a list of the ordinance these guys have, and explaining what to do at certain points but technically that only applied to you guys", said Wayne, "You see: YOU guys are supposed to stay stealthy while the PSC sees me and only me completely destroying them alone while you guys sneak in, get Moka, get out, and THEN alert me while I take the heat"

The others resumed their silence

"That's crazy!", exclaimed Kurumu, "Look you are definitely the strongest of all of us here right now but there is no way you can survive against all of them!", exclaimed Kurumu, "During planning we estimated their numbers to be in the thousands! And they outgun you by a whole lot!"

"You should have told us earlier", agreed Mizore a bit calmer but still surprised

"If I did then you guys wouldn't have agreed, then would have stayed with me and that would have made the whole mission pointless if we couldn't complete our main objective and tried to hold out against an unending wave", explained Wayne, "Even if we managed to win Tsukune would probably be executed by then"

"But you're not invincible Wayne", said Ruby trying to be as polite as possible, "I mean no offense but to be able to heal and fight you need energy to fight and heal…", Ruby stopped realizing there wasn't any way she knew of to be polite on this

"I know that", said Wayne opening one of his pockets, "So I packed up on this stuff to make sure to keep up my energy

The others looked and Wayne had apparently taken almost EVERYTHING from the kitchen and had stuffed most of it in his many pockets

"I'm not stupid and I know that after not having any really challenging fights or time to get back in shape I'm going to lose energy faster than I intend so I packed up on this to eat some at a time while not fighting", explained Wayne although omitting another part of his plan

The others had no response since it seemed that Wayne was pretty well set

"Look I know you're concerned and I understand that but right now the mission takes priority, not my life so do me a favor: get this done quick so this place won't be my grave", said Wayne

The others nodded

"We won't let you down", promised Kurumu

"Good", said Wayne, "I rigged the camera in the lift here to make it seem like it's only me in here and got rid of the audio so you should be able to-"

Before Wayne finished the power to the lift went out and the elevator plunged into complete darkness

"Calm down", said Wayne before everyone panicked

"We're trapped!", squealed Yukari

"Not quite", said Wayne

Wayne lit up a match he'd taken from a dead trooper and used the little light he had to find and kick open the door

"This is just as I predicted", said Wayne

The others followed Wayne outside and gasped at the sight. They were aware of the large empty space in the PSC complex but this was HUGE and additionally it seemed to be teeming with vegetation and life and was shaped like a fertile, sheltered valley close to the sea and in fact there was a large water reservoir visible across the plain

"Focus!", snapped Wayne which the others immediately did, "Look, the elevator camera saw me break out on this floor and Kuyou isn't here which means that he can't bend the space of the base right now and the whole base follows the same schematics", he explained, "You guys know your assignments?"

The others nodded. They were to keep radio contact on a secure channel with radios Wayne supplied them and stick loosely together but still stay a bit apart to avoid detection since the PSC was unlikely to leave the prisoners completely unguarded even if Wayne drew most of their attention. The valley had many elevators but they were pretty separate and the PSC would likely send troops through those but Wayne had provided them each with schematics and pointed out a group of ventilation shafts that one person could fit through at a time and though they led to different rooms they would eventually re-meet after a short distance. It was imperative they split up for this part to be stealthy but not stay too apart in case something went wrong

"We know", chimed in everyone together

"Good then get moving", said Wayne pointing in the direction to what seemed to be 4 solid mountains which actually housed ventilation shafts like fake rocks hid water wells, "And good luck"

"Good luck to you too", said Kurumu

Wayne shook hands with each of them and nodded

"Remember: I know you don't want to kill but these guys are too tough to restrain without killing them outright and they aren't students like us", he warned, "They're criminal mercenaries from a criminal group of monsters. If you don't want to kill stay stealthy"

Everyone waved goodbye and headed towards their individual entry points leaving Wayne alone in a wide open area. However, what Wayne didn't tell them to get them not to worry was what organization they were from and the exact details of his plan to hold off the enemy

The enemy was composed of mercenaries, true, but when Wayne had taken out each individual guard before entering the base he'd spotted the tattoos on their necks: _FAIRY TAIL_ in gothic letters, one of the monster underworld's most influential and powerful criminal organizations with rank ordered by status, power, and fighting skill

His plan to hold them off was apparently his best bet to ensure that they couldn't be followed on the way out, he was risking a lot more than he normally would have but this was the only way to make absolute certain that the PSC couldn't follow them and call reinforcements when they broke Tsukune out. True he wasn't quite at his best but he'd made sure to try and keep active since the school had a track and a pool for him to run and swim in time to time. However, even with his insurance from raiding the kitchen he hoped he wasn't underestimating his opponent, after all he was going up against over a couple THOUSAND strong well armed troopers and he was going up against them all alone…

"_I hope those guys finish quick…_", thought Wayne when the others disappeared into the false mountains and he saw some shapes mobilizing, "_I'm apparently gonna need more energy and this might not cut it…_", he continued while chewing on some jerky and dousing it down with chicken broth

Wayne had tried to communicate before but he'd received no answer from his "contacts" but tried again

"Hello…sorry I'm not here now so leave a message, if this is Wayne Junren Galvan then sorry but I am not here and if you are Logan Altair Arshavir then the same goes for you, bye, Akira", said a female voice from the voice mail from the number Wayne attempted to call

"Okay…well this sucks, I really needed some help", sighed Wayne, "She shouldn't have lost the phone…I made it so it's immune to her powers and sticks with her…oh well next one…"

"Hello…This is what it would sound like if I was here but I am not so please leave a message. If your name is not Wayne Junren Galvan or Akira Akane Akahiro and you are trying to kill me then go away or I will get you and yes I am tracking this number, if you are some random person dialing the wrong number then ignore everything else I just said and have a good day, if you really are the people whom I just mentioned then I will call back in a bit, bye, Logan", said a male voice from the voice mail from the number Wayne was attempting to call

"Dude…you suck…when I actually need help you're not here", sighed Wayne hanging up, "I even made your freaking phone which is immune to your powers and always sticks with you…and what is with the creepy voice mail? That will honestly make just about any anonymous person faint with fear…and stop pronouncing my name wrong on purpose!"

Meanwhile…

Tsukune didn't have much time left, his execution was coming and his friends hadn't showed up yet…Kurumu and Mizore didn't take the revelation too well and he wasn't sure about Ruby and Yukari but Wayne was almost a brother to him but even so he hadn't shown up

"_Where are they?_", he wondered, "_Whatever they're doing I hope they hurry or I'm a dead man_"

Back in the PSC base…

A group of some 300 troopers had gathered since the commander and the operators in the control room had detected Wayne to be at least a B+-class monster or higher they didn't want to take any risks but had suggested trying to get him to surrender first

Wayne hadn't armed himself or armored himself yet and instead stood still and calmly watched the troopers line up and take aim at him but he had moved himself to a tactically superior position where should he be forced into close combat, they would have no choice but to funnel towards him through the slightly narrower pass and right now he held a 4 centimeter sharpened branch he'd taken from a tree in his right hand

"YOU THERE!", shouted the lieutenant apparently in charge of the group and stepping ahead of the other troops, "ABANDON YOUR POSITION!", he demanded

There was a pause when Wayne didn't respond and both sides glared and then Wayne raised his right hand holding the stick which none of the troopers understood until he suddenly hurled it at the lieutenant so hard it impaled him, knocked him backwards, and impaled 2 others behind him

"OH YEAH?", shouted Wayne pounding his fists together, "COME AND GET IT!"

With the lieutenant gone one of the sergeants took over instead

"Open fire!", he shouted

All 300 troopers fired one after the other at intervals to keep up the continuous barrage of gunfire while others reloaded and during this time Wayne simply stood there in his human form making no attempt to dodge, or transform to be able to block the damage

Meanwhile…

"How in the world can you stay in these things for long periods of time", Kurumu complained to Mizore over the radio

Wayne had made sure to get a secure channel for the group so now they could speak freely through throat mikes but would still have to watch out for enemies Wayne wasn't busy fighting and right now they were still in the vents

"Well unlike you I don't artificially grow my breasts to woo boys", replied Mizore chuckling a bit at the mental image in her mind of Kurumu slowly having to drag her way through a narrow ventilation shaft that she could barely fit through because of her G-sized breasts

"Oooo you got owned", giggled Yukari while Ruby laughed in the background

Kurumu growled. They might be her friends but she had to admit they really got on her nerves sometimes

"They're NATURAL you morons", Kurumu shot back when she then noticed a light from the venting in a room below her

"Well…you DID pick the particularly narrow shaft you know?", laughed Ruby just before she got her long skirt caught…Ruby had picked the wrong ventilation shaft too and was in the one with rusty walls with peeling walls…

"And you picked the rusty and peeling one", said Mizore, "You know what? This is taking too long I'm speeding up"

Mizore froze the whole inside of the ventilation shaft and slid down the slick surface

Meanwhile…

"Whew…man it's getting cold I'm gonna turn up the heat a bit", shivered a trooper turning on the heater

Back in the vent…

Mizore screamed in pain as searing heat washed over her. Since she was a creature of ice heat well…hurt…a lot

"Turn off the cold!", hissed Kurumu which Mizore immediately did and the troopers shut off the heat, "Now I suggest you go the way we do: just plain crawl"

Mizore whimpered a bit and kept crawling

Wayne had shown Kurumu and the others the schematics of the base and she wasn't supposed to drop out of the shaft until the absolute last vent in the shaft

"Hey I think I got up to one of the vent gaps in here so be quiet for a moment", she whispered which everyone, knowing the seriousness of the issue, did become quiet for a bit

Kurumu managed to cross the hole without a sound but she overheard some troopers' conversations

"So…one guy eliminated the whole security team up top and now he's down here?", asked one trooper

"Yup", replied one of the others, "That's why they put all of us on alert"

"Yeah but hey come on think about it: He's in the freaking LOUNGE I mean come on the place is huge and pretty wide open, with about 300 guys going after him he's pretty screwed", replied the first

"Eh well he took down about 30 guys in 20 seconds without a scratch though", said a third

"Yeah but he got them by surprise", replied the first, "So honestly up against 300 ALERT guys I'd say he's screwed, heck I don't think we even need 300 of them"

"Did you guys hear that?", asked Kurumu when she was a safe distance away

"Yeah we did", replied Mizore

"I hope he's okay", said Yukari

"Trust me", said Ruby, "Wayne hasn't seen much combat in a while but those guys don't stand a chance against him"

"Didn't you just say he wasn't invincible?", asked Mizore

"No he's not…but he's not a weakling"

Meanwhile…

"Cease fire!", shouted the sergeant after about 20 minutes of nonstop firing by which just about everyone had run out of ammo anyway

The troopers looked up and stared in shock. There was Wayne standing in a large pool of blood…but virtually unharmed…

"Hooooleeee sheeiit", whistled one of the troopers

"Over 100,000 armor piercing rounds and all that blood loss but that guy's still standing…", muttered one

"Alright guys time for melee combat so get ready!", called the sergeant and the troopers, albeit nervously, drew knives and machetes and got ready to charge

Wayne stared across. Apparently they'd finally ran out of ammo and were planning on charging with melee weapons

"_Finally…man that was not pleasant_", he mentally complained. He could regenerate and he had built up a tolerance to pain but he had to admit that still hurt…especially since he intentionally got hit

What only Wayne noticed however, which the troopers didn't notice, was the faint glow of Wayne's blood on the ground and the faint glow on the empty bullet casings

"CHARGE!", shouted the PSC sergeant leading the remaining 296 troopers, 3 already killed when Wayne threw the makeshift spear at the lieutenant and 2 others and with the sergeant not counting himself

Wayne bent down as if in a position ready for a track sprint and stared as the troopers charged him...they started at about 250 meters…150…100…50…NOW

Wayne leapt forward and slammed his left forearm into the closest trooper to him at over 80 mph instantly killing the trooper and the 3 behind him and suddenly grew out a trio of energy claws approximately 4 feet long each from his right hand's knuckles and stabbed the one next to him and in the surprise attack continued to bowl over more troopers until he was about in the center of the mob and then transformed a bit more but still partially

Wayne spread his wings and, due to the sharpness of them, cut through about 20 while growing them and also grew out a pair of sawn-off shotguns on his wrists to fire while cutting, switched the claws into a pair of 6 foot blades with one on each hand, a pair of energy blades on his heels for when kicking, and proceeded to follow the process of shoot with his left hand on the left side, cut with his right hand on the right side, kick backwards with his right foot at the same time, pivot on his left foot and follow by swinging his right foot in a large circle, follow it by stabbing with his left hand, shoot with his right hand across his body to the right which was now his left, pivot again on his right this time, kick forward with his left, shoot with both hands to the sides, stab with both hands forward, ark his left arm to the left, and repeat. His wings were out to assist him take down the guys behind him when he pivoted and kicked in a circle to cut them down since he wouldn't be able to fly in such a small space and he elected to not use any other guns to try to save energy

After about 10 minutes all 300 were dead with their short daggers and machetes unable to catch up to Wayne's fast movements and the length of his wings and blades

"Well…that went easier than expected", said Wayne calmly transforming back and drinking a milkshake with some peanut butter he'd snagged, "_But these guys are stronger than that…they'll want to send in more guys and if I stay here I won't be able to hold out forever…_"

Wayne looked around and observed the trees and crevices in the rocks

"_If this is going to work I'm going to have to not be in one place all the time and take out as many as I can…this time I'd better get to a better vantage point and avoid another all-out battle like this if I can_", he decided and after finishing the whole jar and the cup he quickly sprinted over to the water

5 minutes later…

On his "journey" to get to a better vantage point Wayne ran into a group of 5 scouts who had apparently wanted to check out why the other team hadn't checked in yet and, seeing the dead bodies from a distance, tried to double back and were spotted by Wayne

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", shouted a trooper wildly firing a RPD light machine gun at Wayne

Three other troopers also tried to fire at Wayne with their Sturmgewehr's and bullets slammed into Wayne's body but even though they tore off flesh and caused blood to fly Wayne just calmly walked up to them as if he were taking a walk in the park with nothing happening to him while his body regenerated and he whistled

"OH MY GOD HE'S UNKILLABLE!", shouted the trooper

Wayne had gotten up to arms length with them and, having spent all their ammunition the troopers stopped firing

"Quick run for it!", said one of the troopers to the last one who hadn't fired and he immediately sprinted off to warn command

The lead trooper tried to hit Wayne with the butt of his rifle but Wayne, with surprising agility, dodged it and was immediately behind the trooper, kicked, and crushed his spine with the power of his kick

The other troopers panicked and one took his knife, jumped up, and stabbed Wayne in the neck

"I-I think I got him!", he exclaimed while dangling from Wayne's body

"Uh dude…", said one of his comrades

The trooper looked up and was shocked to see Wayne grab the trooper's hand holding the knife to his neck, pulled it out seemingly undisturbed by the blood loss while the wound healed itself immediately, used his strength to point the knife at the trooper's face instead, and stabbed forward with the trooper's hand still on the knife and promptly stabbed through the troopers' heart and even making his whole hand come through the other side

"Oh no way…", said one of the 2 remaining troopers

"I got him!", said the other

The trooper grabbed a grenade and threw it right at Wayne

"Hey are you totally stupid?", shouted the other trooper

Since Wayne was so close and the trooper forgot to "cook" the grenade he just caught it, and threw it back so hard that the grenade already buried itself in the trooper's chest a split second before it blew him up

"Oh gee oh gee", panicked the last trooper

The last trooper quickly drew his pistol and fired a shot right at Wayne's forehead with the impact slamming his head back

"YES!", he shouted happily before Wayne steadied his head again, the bullet fell out with some blood, the wound healed and Wayne cracked his knuckles, "Oh crap…"

Wayne reached with his right hand, gripped the trooper's whole skull with his hand, lifted him up a bit, and slammed the trooper headfirst into the ground at with a slam force of over 5 metric tons

"Good night", said Wayne as he walked on leaving the dead bodies, patches of his own glowing blood, and the glowing shell casings. He didn't enjoy killing but these guys just had to go…he had a personal vendetta against these guys in addition to the mission

5 minutes later in the PSC command center…

"You've got to be kidding me", sighed the commander, "He took down all of them by himself and took down the scouting party and only 1 guy escaped?"

"Yes sir…it appears we underestimated him…", reported the sergeant

"Alright fine, we're supposed to be able to crush any dissidents so this guy's gotta go", said the commander, "Get every available trooper fit for battle armed and out there and tell them to split up and report when they find him so everyone can regroup and take him down and keep me in radio contact with whoever is in charge got it?"

"Yes sir but what about the heavy weapons?"

"Deploy those too but keep me linked to the leaders of the teams…but keep…you know who in reserve"

Meanwhile…

Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby had finally managed to get out of the vents and were now working to regroup and since they were badly outnumbered, they had to stay stealthy

The alarm blared loudly startling just about everyone believing they were compromised until the announcement declared to meet in the "lounge" to hunt down an intruder

"Good luck to Wayne, it looks like just about the whole base is moving out", commented Ruby

Sure enough footsteps were heard by everyone and they all immediately hid in the shadows while troopers milled out to the elevators

"Not quite it sounds like they at least left some guards to guard the prisoners so even if we get to Moka it looks like we're fighting a bit after we regroup", replied Mizore

"He said to stay stealthy but honestly I don't think he can last against all of them", muttered Kurumu

"Well…technically I overheard them say they were going to have to split up…", said Yukari, "It seems a bit natural since they don't know his exact location but I think it's safe to assume we're probably going to have to take down a couple guards if we plan to get Moka out of here"

Back upstairs…

The PSC had plenty of troops but the area was HUGE with a lot of hiding spots so as a result they really did have to split up into a few fire teams and had even moved in some heavy ordinance to cover…however some of the teams weren't exactly distributed well

Wayne was hiding in the bushes initially a bit surprised but assessed the situation: there were 2 guys out in the open relaxing against a rock and had apparently stopped from patrol to take a break…Wayne couldn't tell how close their team was but decided he'd have to fight through some people to get there…time to get ready

"Say how would you rate this guy?", one of the troopers asked his comrade placing his rifle down

"What do you mean?", asked the other still holding his rifle at the ready even though he still leaned against the boulder

"I mean you know he just took down a whole battalion single-handedly and the scouting force trying to double back", continued the first

"So…your point is?", asked the second wanting to see where this would go

"Oh nothing I just hope we don't get randomly slaughtered"

"What?"

The first trooper shrugged, picked up his rifle and casually slung it over his shoulder and shifted his weight a bit to his left foot

"I mean wouldn't it suck you know if we're just standing here in the open with no cover while he's got the advantage of surprise and-"

The first trooper's attempt at explanation was cut off when he was impaled through the abdomen by a pulsing energy blade approximately 6 feet in length and a foot wide and began screaming in pain instead

During the troopers' conversation Wayne had calculated he probably didn't have the time to shoot both of them and slip away before the rest of their team found his location so he decided that the quickest and most efficient way would probably be getting out a melee weapon first onto the first guy, take him down quick, and get the second guy before the team already found out so he'd thrown the energy blade at the first trooper and sprinted after it a second later planning to rip it out after the guy was dead and slice the other with its long reach combined with his own arm length

The problem though was that the slight movement made by the trooper shifting his weight to his left foot had prevented Wayne from slicing into his more vital organs with the massive blade by a fraction of an inch. He'd made the blade extra sharp so that meant the slightest miscalculation or change would result in a miss and instead of dying immediately the trooper started screaming in pain while bleeding massively

"You just couldn't go down quick eh?", sighed Wayne ripping the blade from the trooper's dead body and in the process knocking him to the ground, "Too bad, it would've hurt a lot less"

While not very quiet the trooper had gone down since it was still a pretty fatal wound that virtually sliced him in half anyway. The downside was that his comrade had seen the whole thing and was pointing his assault rifle at Wayne and panicking

"Don't make me spray you with bunch of bullets in your general direction!", shouted the trooper in half-panic and half-warning

"What?", asked Wayne not really hearing what the trooper had said very clearly

Either way when Wayne turned his head and asked the question the trooper had closed his eyes, looked away, and randomly sprayed bullets in Wayne's general direction which Wayne easily dodged around to get behind him and slice the hapless trooper in half from his left shoulder to his right hip

"So much for quietly", sighed Wayne turning around, "Oh well as long as they didn't alert any-…ahhh…crap…how in the world did they get something like that?"

Apparently the pair's squad wasn't really too far away and the screaming already alerted them to his presence. Though not all of them did, most of the squads either contained lots of troops without much vehicular armor or a few troops with a lot of vehicular armor. Apparently this squad was one of those WITH vehicular armor and right now a restored and fully loaded German Tiger I tank had already taken aim right at Wayne

"Okay definitely not quiet anymore", grumbled Wayne as he ducked under the 8.8cm shell that sailed over his head and detonated on the boulder raining down rocky chunks

Wayne stood up and barrel-rolled to the right to avoid a second shot, jumped over a third, and landed on top of the tank

"Hey where'd he go?", the tank gunner asked the rest of the crew

"I don't know!", said the driver as did the others

"Peek-a-boo!", said Wayne into the barrel of the tank's cannon and utterly surprising the crew, "I'm up here slow-pokes"

The gunner looked into the scope and saw Wayne, who jammed his armored fist into the barrel, and fired

The 30-pound high-explosive shell launched out from the tank through the cannon at nearly 800 meters per second…right into Wayne's fist and as a result detonated inside the barrel with the explosion consuming both Wayne and the tank. However, unlike the tank and the crew, Wayne was able to recover from the explosion, jumped off the burning skeleton of the tank, and dusted his shirt off

"Whew…man glad this jacket never shreds", sighed Wayne stretching his arms, "Okay well that was definitely NOT quiet right there…time to move anyway so whatever"

Right as he said that, however, three M3 scout vehicles, with .50 Browning machine guns on the top, rolled over the hill and charged at Wayne

"Let's see you dodge this!", shouted the gunner of the lead vehicle spraying in Wayne's direction

"Aw man well…this is gonna hurt", sighed Wayne getting into a martial walking stance and waiting for a few seconds

Wayne ignored the bullets ripping through his body apparently seeing the drivers were clearly planning to run him over so he waited and smashed his fist into the ground a split-second before the first vehicle hit. Doing so essentially made Wayne an impassible boulder which the first 2 cars smashed against at over 90 mph killing the drivers instantly. After a second Wayne stood up, releasing an EMP wave at the same time to stop them from fleeing, and decapitated the 2 gunners with a single swing of his blade which he lengthened a bit to hit them from this distance.

The 3rd driver was a bit smarter and dodged to the side instead but Wayne immediately jumped up and punched the gunner square in the face impaling the hapless man's brain tissue with fragments his own skull. Wayne then jumped off the vehicle and seemingly left while the driver stopped

"Hmm…oh good he missed me", sighed the driver in relief

"Did I?", asked Wayne landing about 5 meters away

"What do you-oh SON OF A B-"

The driver was stopped in mid-sentence by the 4-pound semtex grenade Wayne had planted on the gas tank of the vehicle completely destroying the vehicle in a blast of metal and fire

"Watch your language bub", said Wayne as if scolding a child and wagging his finger, "And don't try to run over me"

Wayne paused and heard what sounded to be whirring helicopter blades

"You…have got to be kidding", sighed Wayne when he turned around to face a Mi-24 attack chopper

"You're gonna leave this world the same way you entered it!", shouted the pilot with unnecessarily loud and angry volume, "Right through the gates of hell!"

"Well technically we don't come from the gates of hell just because we're monsters and demons", said Wayne as if giving a lecture on philosophy, "You see technically we still have mothers here in this world so-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!", shouted the pilot launching a pair of S-8 80mm rockets at Wayne

"Just trying to make a point", sighed Wayne

The rockets used were typically unguided but on this current model of a Mi-24 apparently the rockets were now guided by heat

Wayne backed up a step then took off in a running step, leapt over the pair of rockets which curved to chase after him and grabbed onto the side of the helicopter right next to the cockpit and opened a private communications channel

"So…I'm guessing the heat-seeking missiles were one of those seemed like a good idea kind of things?", asked Wayne

"GET OFF MY PLANE!", the pilot shouted into Wayne's ears

"'kay fine", shrugged Wayne

Wayne jumped down and the rockets continued to follow but, though they were locked onto him, they needed to arc back and since he'd gone from a low point to a high point the rockets arced vertically upwards instead of downwards. Now he'd just jumped off and the rockets still continued their given trajectory…right towards the helicopter

Underneath of the scene 3 troopers of the same team were wandering aimlessly trying to regroup with the rest of the team

"Hey we just lost contact with most of the team", said the de facto leader, "What do you guys think-"

The leader was cut off when Wayne jumped off the helicopter and crushed the trooper under his armored foot and now had his back to the other troopers

"Oh…hey is that the guy we're supposed to be shooting at?", asked one of the troopers noticing Wayne

"Yes…yes I believe it is", confirmed the second

Both troopers raised their weapons

"Hands up sucker!", shouted one

"Drop your weapon dirtball", added the other

"I HATE MY LIFE!", shouted the helicopter pilot a split second before the missiles crashed into the chopper on their way to Wayne

The helicopter's missiles were designed to pierce heavy armor and, despite its own heavy armor, the helicopter was made to withstand bullets and weaker missiles, not armor-piercing high-explosive missiles built to take down tank armor, and when the rockets smashed into the cockpit the front end disappeared into a blast of fire and flying metal and, with the helicopter now off balance, the wreckage landed on top of the pair of troopers attempting to shoot Wayne killing them instantly

"Okay let's see…2 people screaming their lungs out, giant explosion of tank, 3 explosions of 3 trucks, and now an exploding and crashing helicopter…", recounted Wayne, "Great just great", he complained sarcastically, "This is going to be virtually impossible to be stealthy in now"

Wayne was already aware there were cameras everywhere tracking his movements after he took down the first group but he'd hoped he'd be able to be quick and get away before reinforcements arrived but the downside was the cameras went straight to the command post and they were in radio contact with everyone in the base and while he continued to try to get to a better holdout point, more teams converged on his location

5 minutes later…

"Oh perfect", sighed Wayne

He'd been sitting by the river eating what he could out of everything he stole and, while in the middle of his munching, another team had made it this time composed mostly of infantry with some vehicular support

Wayne sighed, rinsed his hands, stood up, and stared at a team of at least 30-40 troops

"You know the drill: Give up now and we let you live", announced the apparent leader

"Same to you", replied Wayne to which the troopers nervously glanced at each other

"Chew on this piece o' chocolate!", shouted a trooper from behind the leader emerging with a harpoon he immediately threw at Wayne

"Hey uh…why did you bring a harpoon exactly?", asked one of the troopers, "Or make that kind of statement?"

"I dunno, it just seemed a good idea at the time along with a pretty smart quote", shrugged the trooper who threw the harpoon before his eyes bulged in surprise, "Oh son of a-"

While they were conversing the harpoon had sailed towards Wayne and was apparently attached to a rope tied around the trooper's left wrist. Wayne had easily caught it right as the pair's conversation ended and yanked before he could finish his angry statement

The trooper shouted his last word without ever finishing it while he flew towards Wayne and impacted on a fist at almost 80 miles per hour

"Whew should have armored that", mocked Wayne while shaking his hand as if he had actually hurt it

"What now sucker you see all this?", taunted the leader, "To take down all of us you'd need to have some…_gun_ that shoots _multiple bullets at once_ in some sort of a _burst_ or something", he continued slurring the words related to the weapon

(A/N: italicized words FYI, usually it refers to thought in my fanfic but in this particular case: he's slurring his words in some fake accent)

Wayne said nothing and indifferently seemingly pulled his 1024 pellet shotgun from thin air, flipped it around in a show-off manner, mounted it on his shoulder, and aimed. Unlike before where it was a single barrel, Wayne instead gave it the appearance of a multi-barrel shotgun instead giving it a single barrel for each pellet giving it the appearance it must weigh almost half a ton effectively intimidating the troopers standing in front of him

"You were saying?", asked Wayne pumping the lever and aiming straight at the leader

"B-but not that one", said the clearly nervous leader though still trying to keep a clam voice, "That one's… dumb"

Wayne shrugged, "Yeah well who cares about-"

Wayne paused mid-sentence and listened to what sounded like jet engines. He turned to his right then after a brief moment of hesitation slung his shotgun over his back, stuck both hands outwards, dug his feet into the ground, armored his arms and legs, and stopped an F-14A Tomcat in mid-flight about to ram him. F-14A Tomcats were the slowest of their "family" but they could still go close to supersonic speed and, though Wayne managed to stop it in its tracks, if he hadn't armored up he would have probably shattered just about every bone in his body. He'd recover but it took a lot to recover from that kind of injury and if his plan was to work, he was going to need all of the energy he could get.

"What kind of idiot in a freaking fighter jet tries to RAM a target on the ground?", Wayne shouted angrily while still trying to hold back the aircraft

"Yeah well apparently the idiots at the airport refueled it but didn't reload this thing", replied the pilot over Wayne's radio channel, "Either way I'm all safe in my bulletproof cockpit while you're screwed"

Wayne took a glance over his left shoulder and saw that the troopers had apparently expected something like this to happen

"_Uh oh_"

"Take aim!", commanded the leader

The whole group took aim at Wayne and the downside was that Wayne's weak spot was in fact his left side which was facing the group

Wayne, knowing he had to be quick, gripped the nose of the plane and threw it over his shoulder while attaching the stolen harpoon to the end of it. Assuming the pilot was decently skilled he should be able to continue to fly at less than supersonic speeds since Wayne had made sure not to toss the plane capsized

"_I hope this works_", thought Wayne while the extra-long rope got shorter and shorter by the plane's pull

"FIRE!", shouted the leader

The troopers fired but by then the rope had finally tightened and Wayne sailed into the air and let go after a sufficient height. Before the troopers could adjust their aim Wayne was up in the air at about 700 feet with his shotgun aimed at the group. The single shot he fired hit every single trooper multiple times ripping through their bodies with ease

Since he hadn't bothered to check his downward velocity nor grown out his wings Wayne smashed into the ground immediately after the last trooper dropped dead

"Awwww…man that hurt", groaned Wayne as his bones realigned themselves and he stood back up

"Oh my god I think I might actually get him…", a very confident trooper with a PTRS-41 rifle sneaking up on Wayne said quietly to himself, "REGH!"

The trooper stood up and fired a bullet at near point-blank range but Wayne, having heard the trooper, tilted his head sideways and the bullet sailed past his ear and ricocheted off a boulder, then several more until smashing harmlessly into the mountain side

"Uhhh…", said the trooper

"Yeah…I'll take that", said Wayne grabbing the rifle and hitting the trooper across the face with it

Wayne had on purposely not hit very hard with the rifle since it wasn't one of his rifles but it was still likely pretty useful albeit a bit bulky

"Next time you're taking a weapon THIS heavy into battle let me say: don't go alone and also don't carry it period", said Wayne since the rifle was nearly 7 feet in length and almost 50 pounds

Wayne checked and found the rifle to still be in good condition although with only a single bullet left

"_Well…the rifle itself was already pretty heavy so bringing extra ammo in clips that size would be pretty heavy_", deduced Wayne, "Alright let's see what kind of havoc I can wreak with this last shot"

Wayne spotted 4 targets within the rifle's effective range and aimed trying to deduce which one the leader was with no avail. He had one shot but 4 targets, they weren't lined up for him to take out all of them with one shot and even if he took out the leader their moral would be temporarily distorted but these guys could just switch positions based on their rank relatively quick and they'd be able to find his position

Then the trooper Wayne had just hit with the butt of the rifle stood back up with an LAW rocket launcher and attempted to shoot Wayne in the back which Wayne ducked under. He then turned around, grabbed the trooper's knife from his own shoulder pauldron, knifed him in the throat, turned around, aimed briefly, and fired. The high-caliber armor-piercing shell collided with the high-explosive missile detonating it right in the center of the group effectively killing all 4 of them with one shot…

Wayne stopped to admire his work for a bit, downed some chicken broth, the last of his food, and walked away

"Well that went better than expected now time to…"

Wayne heard yet another sound that put him on edge

"No…noooooooo", he complained aloud while he quickly climbed a hill and looked, "Ah no freaking way!", he shouted in frustration

A single F-14A Tomcat had really been a bit of trouble for Wayne. Now there was a trio of F-14A's escorting a pair of F-14D's escorting a trio of AA-10 ground-attack planes

"For crying out loud that's just too much", complained Wayne

The AA-10's were pretty fast but they were nowhere near as fast as the F-14's so the whole group had to slow down and unlike the last one he'd fought, these planes were guaranteed to be loaded. They were still a bit distance off but they would be able to bomb him in 20 seconds so he had 3 options: Run/Fly for it, which he wouldn't be able to do in the short time he had, 2: Try to dodge the bombs and missiles, which was probably unlikely due to the notorious amount of bombs the AA-10's contained and the power of them, and 3: Try to take them out, not very likely but probably the best of the 3 options to be honest if he wanted to avoid as many bombs and missiles as possible

Wayne aimed his "special equivalent" of a Lahti L-39 at the lead F-14A. Those things were faster than bullets and had some pretty tough armor but Wayne had essentially multiplied the already impressive firepower of a Lahti L-39 AT Rifle by well over 100 times

Due to it's weight and size the rifle had lost popularity in militaries but there were still weapons using bullets similar to its size. Back then the rifle weighed over 100lbs and was over 7 feet in length and fired 20mm x 138mm shells and was capable of piercing 30mm of tank armor at about 800 meters depending on the skill of the sniper. Now Wayne's version featured a significantly longer rifle of nearly 10 feet, heavier at nearly 4 metric tons, and much more powerful as, assuming the pilots were particularly skilled, the shots would need to go much faster than merely 800 meters per second. His rifle, like the other weapons he would create off of his own body, would fire straight laser beams at nearly the speed of light and the laser would be about the power of an 800mm high-explosive cannon shot traveling at the speed of light compressed into a beam about the radius of the original rifle's 20mm shells set to explode with the force of the 800mm high-explosive shell

To fire such a strong weapon Wayne needed to armor up for the recoil that would obviously come from it and, though not quite as heavy as his absolute final form, Wayne was heavily armored around his limbs, chest, and his wings also grew so the thrust of his "flight" on the ground would keep him from flying backwards and shattering most of his body's bones requiring major cell regeneration

Wayne took aim at the lead F-14A, fired, and watched with satisfaction as the plane traveling at about half-supersonic speed blew up into flaming debris and the debris also smashed into another F-14A which in turn also smashed the new dead hulk into the 3rd effectively taking down 3 targets with 1 shot

"_Those pilots must not be very skilled if they forget to barrel roll away from debris_", thought Wayne while he aimed at the rapidly approaching F-14D's

The pilots of the F-14D's were alerted of the danger when the trio ahead of them blew up in flames and barrel-rolled away from each other so as to avoid both being shot down by the debris but Wayne still managed to catch one in the middle of its roll by its nose therefore causing the dead hulk to tumble backwards right into one of the AA-10's causing both to go down in smoke leaving 3 targets: 1 F-14D and a pair of AA-10's

Wayne aimed at the last F-14 but the pilot had anticipated this kind of move and barrel rolled away and the shot missed it but hit the AA-10 behind it instead making the shot not a complete waste at least. The pilot was also clever in deducing that a rifle of that power would create a lot of recoil but didn't realize just how good Wayne was at countering recoil of weapons and didn't even see it coming when a second shot hit the nose of his plane right as he spun out of his barrel roll leaving only the last AA-10 to take down which was almost on top of Wayne by now

Wayne panted and wheezed while aiming at the last AA-10. Since all his weapons, including the rifle, ran on him for "ammo", which was his own energy compressed into a thin beam about the size of certain weapons' bullets, the 4 shots from the powerful rifle combined with his blood loss, battle fatigue, lack of nutritious foods from the stolen rations, and his unfitness, from lack of prolonged battle for such a long period of time, nearly exhausted him while he aimed at the last plane

The pilot was aware of Wayne's "distress" and deduced that the slightest distraction at this point would probably make him lose his focus and completely miss with that over-powered rifle and, though a bit out of range for accurate shots, he wildly fired machine guns at Wayne most completely missing but some hitting Wayne but mostly landing on armored sections. However one part that Wayne didn't armor due to what he presumed to be a "lack of necessity" was his face while aiming down the sights of his rifle

A single shot managed to miss Wayne's armor and avoid impacting on his rifle to hit Wayne right in his right eye which he was using to aim down the sights. The force of the impact would have blown the head clean off of any normal being, except the strongest monsters but, Wayne only stumbled and the tissue grew back almost instantly. The apparent side effect was mainly because the shot had caused Wayne to instinctively pull the trigger of his rifle prematurely and unfortunately for Wayne, he'd also instinctively lowered his right and rose his left resulting in Wayne accidentally shooting himself in the foot with his own powerful rifle. Naturally Wayne wasn't capable of making a weapon powerful enough to kill himself with so the shot wasn't fatal. Unfortunately the shot sent extreme pain through his lower body and, despite his quick healing factor, he lost balance due to the sudden loss of support and before he managed to heal himself and quickly stand back up the pilot had already carpet-bombed the area around him with timed bombs set to latch onto the ground, or a target, and blow up 5 seconds later.

Wayne quickly re-aimed his rifle and shot down the last plane with a well-placed rifle shot just before the bombs all detonated and sent him flying

"Well…at least I got him", said Wayne with a bit of satisfaction biting back the scream of pain that he'd held back from both his accidental self-injury and the bombing run, "_Smart strategy. Sending so many at me that I wouldn't be able to prioritize and all of them loaded with that much firepower…but those guys are still pretty fail pilots_"

A second later Wayne crashed into the water of the "reservoir" at almost 300mph shattering his spine and, though that would have killed anyone else, Wayne recovered within seconds leaving only a small pool of blood from his previous injury and the compound fracture of his broken spine

"Ugh…oh man…good thing I'm practically indestructible", groaned Wayne as he swam back up to the surface and headed for the relatively nearby shore

When he arrived he began washing the blood off his body a bit more properly and started to wash his left arm but before he could pull out he felt something sharp clamp down on his left arm like a vise except this time, it felt like his arm was being crushed by several tons

"Hey what the heck?", Wayne shouted in alarm

Wayne tried to yank his arm back up but couldn't and only felt some more down force

"What is going on for crying out loud?", Wayne shouted in anger

Suddenly Wayne remembered the pictures he'd been shown before and took a look around. A square kilometer of water and he'd been covered in blood…

"DAAAAAMMMMIIIIIITTTTT!", Wayne shouted before he was dragged under by an unrelenting force

Meanwhile…

"Sir…fighter team Delta is completely KIA sir", reported one of the radio operatives in the PSC control tower

"Damn", cursed the commander, "Did they at least complete their objective?"

"Yes sir we have video footage of him now in the 'pens'", added another operative

"Good", sighed the commander in relief, "But keep the troopers ready just in case this doesn't work"

"Do you really think he's capable of surviving now?", asked one of the guards

"Not likely but it's still possible", replied the commander

The PSC had managed to salvage footage of Wayne's underwater battle with the mermaids near the beginning of the year and had noticed he didn't fight as well in water as he did on land or sky despite the fact that he was still quite capable and was able to breathe the water. Now they'd landed Wayne and some of the blood on his open wounds right inside the "reservoir" which was not a reservoir at all and instead the giant pens of the PSC's carnivorous water creatures that'd been intentionally starved for the sake of this

Wayne stared at the eye of a 25-foot Aumakua shark biting on his left arm and wildly punched with his right arm but to no avail. The thing was just too tough and Wayne wasn't at his best right now from his exhaustion and the fact he was in water where these things dominated, and he didn't. What Wayne needed was something sharp or explosive…or both

"Let go of my arm", growled Wayne as he tipped his wrist upwards

Wayne grew out his signature energy blades from his hands and impaled the massive shark through it's head. He missed the brain but succeeded in injuring and disorienting the beast giving him enough time use his other blade to slice into the shark's heart killing it instantly and allowing him to get out

"_That…hurt_", thought Wayne

Wayne swam frantically away since he knew that sharks were attracted to the scent of blood and, even though the wound healed, he was covered in it. Unfortunately he couldn't swim fast enough and another shark, about 45 feet in length this time, bit into his knees and carried him away

"Big whoop for you buddy", said Wayne grinning, "NEVER make me bleed"

Suddenly the whole shark exploded into bloody foam seemingly for no reason and the nearby sharks which Wayne couldn't see at the moment, which were also much bigger than the last 2, chose not to attack for a moment while Wayne kept swimming

"_Can't these guys give me a break?_", Wayne mentally shouted in frustration, "_First guys with guns, then guys with vehicles, then attack planes, and now freaking sharks in the water?_"

Wayne knew he probably wasn't making it out unless he fought his way out so he stopped swimming and scanned the water with his eyepiece now extended to both eyes looking for sharks while also growing an extra blade in his right hand for extra illumination and as an improvised weapon while his left had held an equivalent of a 50lb semtex bomb. Fighting his way out of any situation was pretty much the only solutions he'd been able to accomplish so far including this situation as since his last underwater battle he'd focused on his swimming and was now able to reach bursts of nearly 15 mph in the water without additional thrust and about 10 mph on a regular swim. Even with his superhuman swimming speed there was still no way he was going to beat a bunch of sharks able to swim at 25 mph or more. Sure Wayne could transform parts of his body to swim better and be able to generate extra thrust but even so, considering the amount he estimated to be in the water, he'd likely accidentally swim right into a shark

Wayne watched around carefully for any of the sharks holding both weapons at the ready while panting a bit. He could breathe underwater but he was facing some pretty hungry predators on their home turf while he was exhausted and all the food he'd packed had fallen out of his parka

Wayne saw a shadow lurking nearby and faced it moving his arms towards him so he would be able to taunt the shark, dodge its lunge, and plant the semtex in its mouth. Unfortunately these sharks came in a pack this time and not one at a time and now Wayne stared at about 6 sharks in front of him instead

"_Oh…snap…_"

Wayne got ready as all of them charged together and one, about 65 feet in length, immediately bit off his left arm, the one with the semtex, and Wayne shouted in pain but swung around his blade in his right hand and grew it to over 30 feet, longer than he usually made it, and sliced one of the sharks down the middle as it opened up its jaws. He then impaled another with the point of his blade and the shark exploded with the sudden burst of energy he focused into the blade leaving 4 left in the current "pack". He swapped out the large blade for a shoulder-mounted RPG-7 which he managed to keep waterproof and boosted the power significantly and rocket speed as well much like he had used the rifle and his other ranged weapons and also kept his signature 1024 gauge shotgun on his back. He had only one arm still attached to his body so he could only use one at a time using the RPG for longer range and the shotgun for close range

"_I know these things can grow based on what they eat but man they must have eaten a lot to reach Megalodon size and bigger_"

Wayne aimed and fired a rocket right at a 55 foot shark and promptly blew it to pieces and, since he didn't need to reload, fired at another at about 45 feet in length. That left sharks: a 35 footer and a 60 footer and both were pretty close so Wayne switched to the shotgun and fired once inside the 35 footer's mouth at point blank range effectively blowing it's head off and Wayne was about to fire on the 75 footer when the 65 footer charged back in and rammed and attempted to tear him to shreds but Wayne was able to kick out of its mouth. Wayne remembered this thing ate his left arm…containing the 50 pound bomb and he still had some control over his severed left arm

"You ate my arm", growled Wayne

Wayne hit the detonator and the 65 footer blew up in an explosion matching the sharks he'd used the rockets on and as soon as the interference was clear, his left arm reattached itself to his torso and re-grew the lost tissue from inside the shark's body. Unfortunately that left the 75 footer which, before Wayne could react, swallowed him whole without needing to bite

Meanwhile…

"I think the big one got him", reported the a radio operator in the PSC's control room

The staff in the room began to celebrate until the commander stopped them

"It's too early to celebrate", declared the commander, "We've all seen what this guy can do and let's be honest: He might get out"

"Sir, even if he could, which I doubt, there's still plenty more sharks out there ready to eat him", laughed one of the troopers

"Wait…", said one of the radio operators with his eyes glued to the screen of his security monitor, "You guys better see this…"

Meanwhile…

The inside of an Aumakua shark's body, no matter how big, was essentially all liquid for where the food was supposed to go and as a result, Wayne couldn't get the momentum he needed to smash through the side of the creature and was unable to concentrate his energy to cut or blast out with himself still bleeding and healing from the shark's digestive system attempting to tear him apart while his own body kept healing itself resulting in pain…lots of pain…

"Dammit! Curse these stupid stomach acids and teeth", snapped Wayne smashing aside a sharp "tooth" inside the Aumakua's body

Aumakua shark versions had a quicker digestive system than most fish due to not only their strong stomach acids, but also the various teeth in the hollow parts of their stomachs which would proceed to tear the food apart and allow the acids to dissolve the parts better

Of course, Wayne wasn't in the mood to be lunch but due to the pain he constantly felt he couldn't concentrate enough to cut or blast his way out and the stomach acids were up to his chest in height and, though he was able to recover from the acid burns of the highly acidic substance, the liquid was very viscous and he couldn't get the momentum and so he stopped trying and jumped out, hooked himself to the top of the stomach with no acids, blasted away all the teeth, and prepared his right hand and his feet with sharp blades to cut away at the teeth that were guaranteed to grow back while he focused a bit on a plan

The insides of the shark were pretty dense muscle and about 15 feet thick so even though he could cut through it, it would take a lot of concentration to cut a hole in its side big enough for him to escape. To escape he would need to stop the shark from healing its own wounds by keeping the flesh apart which would take all of his limbs working together and though he could grow some temporary appendages, he wasn't as coordinated with them as his natural limbs

"_Okay...cutting or gunning my way out won't work…_", concluded Wayne, "_It'll take a lot of force to blow it apart even from the inside so I need some giant explosion but I can't focus enough energy to blow it up inside it's stomach…the only place in this thing's body that I CAN blow up now…is the throat…_"

Wayne frowned. There was no way this thing was going to let him swim and/or climb through its esophagus into its throat and it wasn't like he could anyway since he was already bleeding profusely and the shark's stomach acids contained strong anticoagulant so even though he could regain cells quick, he had to get out because the constant regaining and losing blood thing was draining his energy pretty fast. Then Wayne thought of a plan that was likely to work and, in a way, pretty humorous since Aumakua sharks could understand human speech. He himself wasn't a human but hey, he spoke various different human languages quite fluently

"Hey big stupid thing", Wayne shouted knowing full well that the Aumakua's sensitive ears could pick up what he was saying while also creating an equivalent of a 20lb semtex bomb in the shape of a grenade which was the best he could do for the moment, "You know what's pretty fun to do?", no response, "Watching relationships end tragically…like Mr. Grenade and his girlfriend Ms Pin", said Wayne tossing the grenade up and down lightly nudging the pin and causing the shark to shudder a bit but still stay calm, "Now Mr. Grenade here isn't the most charming guy since he constantly has temper tantrums", said Wayne shaking the grenade around excessively, "But even so, he's one of those guys who keeps grudges. Now his archrival Mr. Hand here is much more charming", said Wayne waving his hand around and lightly tapping the pin of the grenade, "So…Ms Pin decides to dump Mr. Grenade and go with Mr. Hand here instead…and Mr. Grenade get's pretty upset himself so he has a oh I don't know…temper meltdown if that's the correct term?"

The shark panicked but knew that he had to act and desperately attempted to shove Wayne out of its body with the spines and even opened up its esophagus but what it didn't know was that Wayne could control the timer since it was a weapon he'd made out of his own energy so waited until he was inside the shark's throat. Sure he could just let it let him out but hey, it was a 75 foot bloodthirsty shark and when he made a break for it and detonated it, the thing would come after him again and he wouldn't be able to make another one to break him out. Once Wayne reached the esophagus, he detonated the grenade blowing apart the massive killer shark's head and nearly himself as well but unlike the shark, Wayne's healing involved rapid regeneration of cells, not just particularly hardy cells that could re-stitch themselves together. The difference was that the shark took minutes to recover which wasn't fast enough to save it's vital organs while Wayne recovered in less than a hundredth of a second and easily survived, though with a bit of soreness and with a large quantity of his energy-charged blood swirling around him in a pool and though he was free of the coagulant he chose to bleed for just a bit more and the sharks, thanks to their insane bloodlust, naturally went for him getting into the pool of blood like it was their oxygen

"Alright boys…", said Wayne grinning evilly and thumbing a switch, "Come to Papa!"

1 minute later…

Wayne stood on the shore of the bloody reservoir chewing on a piece of roasted Aumakua shark meat while stuffing as much of the shark "jerky" as he could into his parka. He'd already eaten all of his stolen food and he knew he needed more energy than that and blowing all the Aumakuas in the water up in a giant fiery explosion gave him plenty of dried meat

NOW Wayne was hoping to be able to make it to the predetermined holdout point…except the commander wasn't totally overconfident and had sent some troopers to make sure Wayne stayed dead in the water. Problem for them was: Wayne hadn't exited the water where they predicted and he'd scaled up a cliff and now had a good temporary sniping spot while the guys under him were decently armed but had the wrong weapons for the situation and Wayne had packed at least 30 pounds of the stuff so, even though he still wasn't back to 100%, he could pretty effectively take down these guys from up here…or intimidate them some more

The troopers attempted to fire back at Wayne…mostly with close-range submachine guns and powerful, but high-recoil, assault rifles and apparently some of the more confident and stronger ones had finally transformed but all of them were…golems…sure golems were tough and strong depending on what they were made of but these guys were way below him on the ground without heavy rocks to chuck at him and were made of stone…actually not even stone…they were about 20 feet tall but they were made of talc…one of the weakest minerals on Moh's mineral hardness scale and golems were much better suited for close range combat even if they had some heavy rocks to throw

Wayne wasn't one to underestimate them so he decided to fire back and took down some of the better equipped guys with sniper rifles first and then some golems just as a precaution that they were more intelligent and decided to work as a team and throw each other up the cliff…he'd ran into quite a few tactical genius golems and those encounters weren't very pleasant…especially the metal ones who stood over 100 feet tall when they got angry, had very short tempers, were tactically clever even when extremely mad, and were just generally tough to beat period…but apparently this didn't seem to be the case when they all went down in a few seconds and, of the original 50-man force, only about 20 remained all their comrades down with headshots from the equivalent of 7.62x5.4mm rifle bullets traveling at about the speed of light while the golems had about 5 shots in their limbs and heads. The rifle and power were scaled a bit down in order to not waste energy Wayne was certain he'd need later even if he had some extra food

Wayne looked down at the guys still trying to fire at him wildly. When he'd scaled up the cliff he'd used his wings to help him somewhat fly up while still climbing to save some energy and his wingspan, even with the scaled down version of them in his human form, still reached about 20 feet wide and essentially made him 12 feet tall thanks to the size of them. He didn't shrink them back in order to give these guys a bit of a fighting chance by giving them a bigger target, even if their targets were made of a material over 1000 times stronger than titanium which could also re-grow at will anyway. The thing though was all the snipers were gone and now the guys currently had some pretty bad close-medium range weapons that they weren't even burst firing to compensate for the recoil

"Ah man this is really making start to feel like a thug and bully", sighed Wayne, "These guys can't even hit a target this big when they have weapons that potentially could reach this range if they aimed and burst fired"

Wayne aimed his rifle at a trooper then aimed at a spot that would be a good 3 feet from him and fired bullets in a perfect circle with a 3 feet radius around the guy

"I'll start hitting you", warned Wayne even though the guy probably didn't even hear him due to his and his comrades' loud weapons

"Fall back! FALL BACK!", the trooper shouted and sure enough everyone did

"_Huh…I guess that guy must have been their leader…should have done that earlier, it would've saved me some energy from having to fire all those times_", deduced Wayne while he jumped off the cliff into the valley, and sprinted towards his original destination

After about 10 minutes of straight sprinting, and having a few skirmishes with different groups of troopers, Wayne stopped again to eat briefly and look up. Apparently the commander of this group was not a complete idiot and his troops had set up yet another entrenchment to try and hold him off. Basically a wall of concrete with machinegun emplacements all over the place

"Haha! What now sucker!", the troopers inside the emplacement shouted and prepared to fire

Wayne stared at the wall. To be honest, concrete was a tough building material but based on the location they built it on…not really

"Right…well while you guys are trying to aim may I suggest you guys get some better engineers?", asked Wayne, "I mean really, you guys built the wall on an eroded cliff overlooking a river, sure it gives you some decent lines of fire but didn't you consider that since there's literally no support under your 'fortress' it might fall?"

The "fortress" was built on a small Cliffside about 10-20 feet above a river leading to the reservoir. The cliff may have been largely solid before but now only a small thin layer of rock of the original cliff was holding the fortress above the river. The water eroded the solid Cliffside and now the once mighty fortress was likely to fall pretty soon

Apparently the troopers didn't care and just aimed at Wayne

"Any last words?", asked the captain of the fortress

Wayne took one last look at the fortress and shrugged

"Yeah…have a nice fall", said Wayne

Wayne picked up a pebble and placed it on his left palm, took aim, and flicked the pebble right at the fortress. As soon as it hit the vibrations shattered the rock of the eroded Cliffside. The rock finally gave way and the fortress toppled down into the river uncontrollably and therefore making the solid infrastructure completely pointless to the forces of gravity. The impact resulted in the accidental firing of the firearms stored in the little fortress and the accidental fire hit the ammunition boxes and fuel resulting in a chain reaction as every flammable object exploded the whole fortress inside-out

"Wow…that was pretty easy", commented Wayne while climbing a nearby hill, "Now it's time to…no…NOOOO way"

As usually for everything Wayne created from his own energy, a powered-up scoped Pfeifer-Zeliska .600 magnum pistol appeared in his hand in a small flash of golden particles rushed together molecule-by-molecule as the focused energy transformed into solid mass. Wayne didn't fire and just held it at his side as he stared at the force arrayed in front of him. A Pfeifer-Zeliska .600 was one of the world's most powerful handguns but what this would probably require a bit more firepower…

It wasn't as large as the first force but clearly more deadly. At least 50 troopers on foot armed not with automatic assault rifles and submachine guns, this time the troopers were armed with M79 Grenade Launchers, RPG-7's, LAW's, Javelin missiles, and high-caliber rifles all within the .50 caliber BMG bullets of 14.5mm bullets but there were more than just foot soldiers…The PSC mercenaries had brought in vehicles. Among them were a quintet of Tiger II Tanks, 7 T-35 Tanks, a pair of M-4 Sherman Tanks, 9 M8 Greyhounds, 5 BTR-80's 70's and 60's each, and 3 M-26 Pershing Tanks. Then to prove Wayne was really cursed: 7 Mi-24 Hind Helicopters, 5 Mi-28 Hind Helicopters, 3 Kamov Ka-50 Helicopters, 7 "Super Cobra" Helicopters, 5 MH-53 Pavelows, a trio of AH-64 Apache Helicopters, and 3 AV-8B Harrier II's in VTOL with fuel lines attached directly to ground fueling stations

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THESE THINGS?", Wayne shouted in frustration, "What did you do? Go to a bunch of international military bases and teleport them back here? …oh…yeah never mind you probably did…", he recalled having read the status of all the vehicles from various military bases around the world

"Whoever it is you are, give up", warned the apparent leader of the group holding an RPG with one hand casually while the others held theirs at shoulder level, "We've got all sorts of stuff here that can totally get you I mean hey we've got heavy weapons, tanks, armored cars, choppers, and some jets and uh…wait for it"

It looked like the mercenaries kept a vehicle depot and armory directly under the base and Wayne raised an eyebrow at the fact that a perfect copy of the infamous 800mm Schwerer Gustav railway gun raised from the ground

"Haha! What do you think of that eh?"

The troopers looked confused when he saw Wayne just yawn

"So…that's it? No nukes or anything of the sort so if I destroy those things I'll be responsible for murder of everyone else in a 10 mile radius?", asked Wayne flipping his pistol casually around his index finger

"Huh?", demanded the leader

"Well…for one thing your helicopters are in a tight-knit phalanx formation which wouldn't be so bad aside from the fact that you can't maneuver in such a small place and they can't all fire at the same time", suggested Wayne, "Your infantry are standing right outside of the tank phalanx instead of inside which would honestly be a better idea, your tank phalanx is essentially cornered and unable to retreat or advance since you've got that railway gun blocking the back and if you go forward you'll run over your own infantry. Oh and you decided to VTOL your Harrier jets and connect them to a fuel source in the ground which is not very well covered and the Railway Gun is umm…a railway gun for a reason because it needs to be on a railway and moving or if it's not moving it has to be entrenched because the recoil will topple it over and it can't have a clear target so…to be honest that is a lot of firepower but you aren't exactly using it very efficiently…"

Apparently the troopers, being only troopers and not engineers nor battlefield tacticians, didn't even understand a single word Wayne said and just stared

"Right…well you gonna surrender?", asked the leader

"No", said Wayne flatly internally laughing at the fact these guys were just wasting their time and resources with firepower and not even caring about efficiency or effectiveness

"Dammit I was sure all this would get him", grumbled the leader, "Oh well blast him to-"

The trooper never finished his order when literally his whole body exploded into a cloud of blood, flesh and bone with nothing left except a pool of blood while the rest of his body had simply been blasted to pieces and spread far away

"Oh my god…", panicked one of the troopers who actually WAS intelligent and realized the amount of power that had to have been put into that shot to completely destroy someone so badly, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HE CAN KILL US ALL WITH THAT!"

Wayne fired again and the trooper suffered a similar fate. Sure Wayne was really overdoing it by packing all of that power into a single pistol he could hold with one hand but the rifle didn't intimidate them for some reason so he figured that the pistol with the power of the rifle he'd used earlier on the fighter squadron should send them into a panic. He also didn't have the time to recalibrate every time he fired so he needed enough firepower to take down all the strongest of all those vehicles which would also be able to dispatch the rest, the upside was that nothing would be able to stand up to him now but that was going to cost quite a bit of energy

"_Okay that didn't quite get them so fine let's see about this…_"

Wayne fired twice and shot down one of the Apache Helicopters and one of the Tiger II's almost simultaneously. That got them into a panic and immediately everyone attempted to run for their lives but Wayne's words were prophetic: The Helicopters couldn't fly out because of how close they were together, the tanks couldn't retreat or advance, the infantry were sitting ducks from the falling debris of helicopters, and since the Harriers were in VTOL: They couldn't even move. Even the railway gun attempted to fire but Wayne was right about that too: It didn't have a clear target and cut an apocalyptic swath through the helicopters' formations but since there was nothing to hold it down from the recoil: it fell over onto its side and pointed harmlessly into the air. In less than 10 seconds Wayne was pretty tired again and was almost out of his supply of food but every tank, trooper, jet, and chopper were all shot down…except for one Apache Helicopter

"Time to run like a little girl screaming!", panicked the pilot when his copilot died even though the chopper itself was still fine

With nothing to block it the helicopter immediately attempted to flee towards the water and Wayne gave chase on foot

"Gotcha", said Wayne smugly firing once

"I'll get you!", the pilot shouted a split second before the helicopter exploded

Wayne just waited a few seconds and about 20 seconds later the pilot, still alive and relatively good shape, crawled out and shook his head not seeing Wayne

"Yeah…I…I'm okay!", exclaimed the trooper in joy, "I'll be…the one sole surviving soldier to tell this tale of greatness! And I'll be a hero and-"

"Ahem", coughed Wayne aiming the pistol, "I'm right here you know"

"AH SCREW THIS I'M RUNNING!", shouted the pilot taking off in a mad sprint

"Hmm…well it's only one guy and that was a pretty big drain fighting off all those guys with this kind of fire power", observed Wayne, "He's not worth the energy…"

Wayne re-absorbed the pistol and considered chasing him on foot and beating the stuffing out of him when he looked behind him and smiled at a much more interesting idea

The trooper kept sprinting and paused to catch his breath when he noticed Wayne not chasing him

"Oh good", he sighed with relief just before his eyes bulged out of their sockets in shock, "NOT GOOD!"

The trooper was promptly "eaten" by the mouth of the corpse of one of the giant Megalodon sized sharks Wayne had just fought but Wayne hadn't destroyed the body completely and had thrown the corpse like a ball and the trooper was promptly crushed by the speed of the massive body running into him. The thing's brain was dead but the shark's insides were still relatively intact and alive so the trooper was essentially digested alive

"Oooo…ouch that didn't go exactly as planned", commented Wayne since he was just planning to crush the guy quickly and not have him digested alive slowly and painfully and not be able to get out like Wayne had, "Well at least the job's done…let's hope he passes out before he gets to the worse parts past the stomach and has time to realize the bad things he's done in life"

"I'll show you to use me for transportation!", shouted the vengeful pilot of an F-14A flying at Wayne at nearly 400 mph to guarantee that he would be able to control the jet enough to hit Wayne accurately

Right before the plane collided with Wayne the pilot looked around in confusion

"Hey…where'd he go?", he wondered

"Did yah miss me?", asked Wayne's voice on the radio

The pilot looked up and saw Wayne was on the right side of the plane right next to the cockpit and was giving him the middle finger

"Huh? How did you get there?", panicked the pilot

"Well if you want to splatter me then don't go below the speed of sound in a supersonic jet or you'll never get me since I can go even faster than that anyway", suggested Wayne, "Anyway I've got somewhere to go and you've got my ride", he said shifting to be in front of the cockpit and grabbing the Plexiglas cover

"Hey what are you doing?", panicked the pilot

"Well this is the only way to get inside so…"

20 seconds later…

A surviving tank driver crawled from the ruins of one of the M-26 Pershing tanks and coughed a bit while standing up

"I did it…I survived!", the survivor cheered jumping up and down ecstatically, "What now? In your face you tried but didn't kill me-"

The sole survivor was cut off mid-sentence during his cheering when the pilot of the F-14A Wayne just hijacked crashed on top of him killing both of them instantly

"Ouch", commented Wayne while he threw away the severed cockpit and resumed flying leaving a trail of his own blood from a wound he would need to more properly heal later although it would probably still be necessary for his plan anyway, "Okay you know what, forget the holdout point it's been a couple hours and since they know the layout they probably are already there…the others better be quick because this is really getting tougher and tougher"

Right as Wayne finished his sentence to himself a trio of F-14D's flying in perfect wedge formation flew behind him and he just shrugged. F-14D's possessed superior firepower, maneuverability, and flight speed to F-14A's and, despite being outdated, they were still among one of the best fighter planes in the world in a dogfight. However…

"Haha you guys can have all the tech you want, you're STILL suckish pilots!", taunted Wayne into the plane's radio referencing when he'd taken down a trio of them on foot about an hour ago

One of the F-14D's locked a missile onto Wayne and Wayne waited for a heartbeat before accelerating to full speed to break missile-lock and left the missile in the jet wash. As predicted: Another missile was soon heading towards Wayne from another F-14D and Wayne attempted the same tactic but apparently it didn't work. Wayne made quick mental calculations as to the approximate speed of the missile to his own velocity and counted about 15 seconds to intercept.

"Haha this guy is so dead", laughed one of the pilots to his comrades

"Yeah…Hey Moron! Suckish pilots eh? Well just try and dodge that! Haha!", added the other mocking Wayne in the radio, "Who needs piloting skills when you can just get a missile and watch it chase someone ha!"

"I think he's mad…", warned a third pilot

"Eh who cares, he's doomed anyway", replied the second pilot who mocked Wayne on the radio

However Wayne still had a few tricks up his sleeve and waited a moment. He would need precise timing for his plan to work and also some luck that the plane would be able to bear such stress so he waited for 14 seconds before suddenly jump-accelerating back to near full speed, pulling back on the joystick and turning the plane upside down and then flipping back over doing a perfect Immelmann loop and heading straight for the formation of F-14D's at the near super-sonic speed of 670mph which was the absolute LAST thing the pilots were expecting and didn't have any time to fire while Wayne charged right at their formation and then suddenly spun his plane sharply into a 90 degree sideways angle and flying right between a pair of F-14D's. Lucky for Wayne the F-14A DID manage to withstand the obvious stress for such a maneuver at such a high speed, unluckily for the F-14D's…

"Have fun trying to dodge that! 'Who needs piloting skills when you can just get a missile and watch it chase someone blah blah blah' Well to answer your question: YOU ARE!", laughed Wayne re-aligning himself as soon as he was past

The missile had stayed locked onto Wayne even during his unexpected Immelmann turn and had tracked him all the way at nearly the same speed as he was flying. Wayne's sharp rotation when he flew in-between the pair of F-14D's resulted in him not having to realign his flight trajectory while the missile kept following him. As a result it still followed his path but when he re-righted himself back up the missile continued to chase the same path but now there was another thing in its way: The F-14D that had fired the missile and whose pilot had mocked Wayne on the radio. The surprise of the maneuver, combined with the lack of proper piloting skill, caused the debris of the plane to slam into another plane before the others barrel-rolled away to safety and Wayne turned around to face them. Now however, Wayne had a missile lock on one of the planes already!

"Nighty night bub", said Wayne pulling the trigger to release a missile…except nothing happened and the F-14D pilot, taking advantage of the F-14D's superior speed and maneuverability, broke missile lock by speeding away and breaking right

"What the heck?", shouted Wayne in confusion and frustration checking the ammunition to find it all empty when he noticed a dent on the nose of the plane he had missed and sighed, "Boy this sucks…"

The plane he had just hijacked and was flying right now was the SAME plane that hadn't been loaded with ammunition and was the SAME plane that had tried to ram him a few hours ago which he'd stopped with his bare hands and thrown away casually…This was a pretty awkward situation: A single, battered F-14A with no ammunition vs a trio of superior F-14D's that were fully loaded…

Wayne sighed, he was low on tactical options and the best plan probably wasn't a good one: His best bet would be trying to fight like pre-WW1 fighter planes using one hand to control the plane while firing with his other hand but those weren't exactly very fast planes as compared to this plane that was capable of supersonic speed and at this point: they were all fighting in a enclosed area at over 500mph so control was critical, especially for when the F-14A was pretty battered and, as if to frustrate Wayne even more, with slowly responding vertical elevators after his previous maneuver and damage the plane had already sustained. Then Wayne looked out of the cockpit window realized that maybe he DID have an extra tactic but it was going to be tricky

Wayne had noticed a bare glint on one of the canyon's walls and when he looked closer he could see TV monitors and people milling about and deduced that was how they constantly found his location: They had a control center. If he jumped out of the cockpit and attempted to shoot while flying he wouldn't have much chance and the F-14D's could prove difficult targets due to their constant strafing, but if he got rid of the plane and the F-14D's couldn't change direction…he could probably take them down quickly AND get rid of the control center…if he timed it right

"_Worth a shot_", Wayne decided while banking hard right straight towards the glint he'd seen earlier

Meanwhile…

"Sir, That plane he managed to hijack has sustained heavy damage and has no ammunition I'm telling you that our own fighters can handle it and there is no need to go on the ground personally to command what's left of our forces to take him on in another ground assault", advised one of the commander's subordinates, "We should just wait here and watch him get taken down and enjoy the show"

"You've seen what he's capable of", replied the unfazed commander walking towards the elevator, "We've also been tracking his power since he entered the base even up to now as compared to his full strength: He came into the base at just barely 7 or 8% of his total power apparently having been deprived food, water, or rest for a fortnight while fasting, fighting our stealth groups, and working, now he's at just above 2% power and maybe now we can stand a chance on the ground since he is clearly a capable pilot even with a battered plane or just flying with his powers and we don't have many fighters to counter him there"

(A/N: Fortnight=2 weeks I decided to do that just to make the guy sound more formal)

"Stealth groups sir?", asked the subordinate

"That's why we didn't attack them earlier, we needed information and they always just happened to disappear with their bodies reappearing in front of our doorstep from blunt trauma wounds and lacerations with traces of just pure energy…and these weren't just random guys off the street they were among our best: A Class monsters also capable of stealth", muttered the commander, "After seeing his attacks, I've concluded that he took them all down…since there were multiple groups at once who were all killed, I've concluded that he's spent the last 2 weeks not eating or drinking and only fighting while simultaneously gathering information on US. He's weakened now so we might stand a chance", the commander finished finally entering the elevator and about to head down

"Stay safe sir", replied his second in command

"You too", said the commander a split second before the doors closed and he rode down

"You in command now?", asked one of the analyzers to the lieutenant

"Yes", replied the lieutenant, "At least until he finishes down there…what's wrong?"

"Well umm…you know that guy with the totally battered plane who is also bleeding a lot out of an open cockpit?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…his plane is on fire…", said the analyzer nervously

"Well that should be good!", exclaimed the lieutenant, "What's wrong about that? He's gonna blow up soon!"

"Yeah he seems to know that and he's kind of making a kamikaze charge right at us now…with some C-4 strapped to the plane too…"

"Oh well that shouldn't be to-WAIT WHAT?"

The lieutenant sprinted forward and looked out the glass observation window and saw that Wayne was indeed speeding towards the control room with his plane apparently rigged to create a MASSIVE explosion

Meanwhile…

"Hello boys", said Wayne preparing to jump off the speeding plane, "I'm baaaaaaack!"

Wayne jumped off the F-14A just as it impacted into the control booth. The C-4 packs were rigged with red phosphorus as well which exploded from sudden pressure and since the plane smashed into the room at over 550mph, the red phosphorus ignited and caused a chain reaction which set off the C-4 AND the fuel. The F-14D's, not aware of Wayne's plan, were caught by surprise and were unable to change direction and one plane flew right into the explosion being blown up itself by it and Wayne, riding the explosion, appeared in the place of the lead F-14D, aimed 2 of his custom pistols, of the same power he'd made them while taking down the vehicle phalanx earlier, and fired with precise shots shredding the F-14D's to pieces and exploding them almost immediately after from the explosive rounds themselves, and the fuel tanks

"Gotcha", said Wayne proudly admiring his work briefly before focusing on landing

Since there was no time for Wayne to spread his wings and attempt flight to counter his downward velocity Wayne smashed into the ground…again

"Ugh oh man that hurt", groaned Wayne as his bones realign themselves and healed after having been dislocated from the fall and then took a quick look around, "Ohhhh…no"

Wayne had fallen in probably the worst spot to be in this whole place: A smaller valley with about a 50 meter radius with one exit and a wide open terrain. Normally this would probably be a good fallback point except that the one exit was blocked by several hundred troopers…and probably thousands of troopers were around the rim of the valley all aiming at him with heavy weapons and vehicles all of which and whom were able to fit and be able to fire due to makeshift raised platforms above. Sure he'd normally be able to take them down pretty easy but the lack of energy was not really helping in this situation…the weird thing was that they hadn't fired yet

"_What are they waiting for?_", wondered Wayne taking a 360 degree look to see that he was indeed surrounded and had the low ground

Then Wayne noticed the troopers blocking the exit stand aside to let out a single man who, at least by human standards, would be very handsome and tall at about 6 foot 1, black hair, brown eyes, and a face that essentially would make any woman think he were prince charming. Wayne could see this guy was likely a leader of this group based on how they reacted to him and saw that he had clearly earned his position via merit due to several scars along his neck and hands, he couldn't tell how strong he was but he was likely pretty powerful due to his rank

The man walked up to Wayne, along with a large group of troopers jumping down from the rim to be able to surround Wayne in close quarters as well, and looked up to make eye contact with Wayne which seemed a bit ludicrous due to Wayne's extra bulk, height, and horribly injured appearance compared to the relatively average and pristine man who was the apparent leader

"I must give you my complements and congratulations", began the leader of the group very formally, "I am the commander of the PSC mercenaries whenever Kuyou and his lieutenants are away and I request to know your name"

"Wayne", replied Wayne, "But why ask? I'm sure you already know since you guys keep a census of the whole place"

"We need to make sure it's you and since we can already hypothesize your mission we believe we can negotiate", explained the commander

"Hmm…well you've been trying to kill me for the best part of the morning and afternoon so…why should I negotiate?", asked Wayne, "After all, since you know of me now, you know I'm associated with one of your rivals and additionally I've heard that you pure-blooded stick-ups hate outcasts like me", added Wayne

"Maybe but you've proven yourself to be worth attempting peace with and respecting", answered the commander

"Ah BUT you attempt to murder me and my friends for 2 weeks with assassins when you discover our capabilities, you insult us at every turn, you abuse your power, AND you attempt to disband us as a group and yet you choose to stop because I'm strong?", growled Wayne with irritation

The commander was clearly getting irritated at this point

"You aren't even a real monster!", declared the commander, "Sure, you're stronger than many of us but you were a filthy human yourself once who got his genes re-written and became born of a tank rather than like us!", he shouted angrily, "And you are not even in a place to negotiate", he added pointing out the many troops surrounding Wayne on different levels

Wayne rolled his eyes but secretly checked his communications unit

"Well I've beaten plenty of your poor comrades easily this afternoon and besides that you don't even KNOW my mission", said Wayne

"Oh? Don't we?", the commander half-asked and half-mocked, "Based on your connections we've deduced that you are attempting to break out your friend Moka and together you two plan on saving your other mutual friend Tsukune from execution. Well allow me to show you something"

The commander pulled a data pad from his pocket and tapped a few buttons to reveal it was actually a holographic display and tossed it onto the ground between himself and Wayne

"Vampires are allergic to water and as soon as they touch it, they get paralyzed and in large bodies of water, they drown due to being unable to swim out"

The hologram revealed several troopers, the apparent guards, downed by various claw marks, icicles piercing their bodies in many ways, golden basins on the ground, vines, and various other plants sprouting from the ground while an apparently free Moka was standing alongside Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby and Kurumu was talking into what appeared to be a mobile radio. The sight of the scene shocked the camera greatly

"Mhm…right okay now get yourselves out and get to the courtyard, make sure you're at least 50 meters from the building in 3 minutes got it?...Okay good luck to you too I'll see you later", Wayne said into his radio headset before hanging up and the hologram Kurumu did the same

The commander and the troopers looked up at a grinning Wayne in shock. This was certainly not what they were expecting

"Yep, that's right. You guessed my mission wrong", said Wayne still grinning, "I was never the romantic hero to directly save his friends or die trying, I was just the distraction for others to save them and it worked: You guys went after me while they were all safe and sound and all they had to fight were those poor guys over there"

5 minutes ago…

After crawling through an extremely complex maze of ventilation pipes very slowly to avoid detection and following Wayne's map, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby finally dropped out of the ventilation shafts not 10 feet apart from each other and at the end of the hallway that would lead to Moka's detainment center. All of the guards were posted externally but there were only a few of them who were easily defeated quickly and since virtually everyone in the entire base was about 30 floors above them, nobody heard their frantic calls for help. The newspaper club was lucky that they'd ran into a group of 7 rookies who barely even knew how to operate their equipment and therefore completely avoided injury

In the cage Moka heard gunshots, shouts of surprise and pain, and wood splintering and began to smell some flora and felt a bit cold so she took a look and saw a raven fly up

"What?"

"Stand back", warned the raven

Moka followed the phenomenon's advice and was amazed when the virtually unbreakable bars simply bended away into a hole as if they were made of thin plastic. Moka jumped down, careful to avoid the water, and the raven flew around the corner briefly. For a moment Moka still saw the raven's shadow but then it seemed to change and grow until she saw the shadow of what looked like a human. The shadow's owner walked around the corner and Moka saw none other than Ruby Toujo

"Long time no see", said Ruby grinning ear to ear

"Ruby!", exclaimed Moka in joy and surprise before she suddenly took a look of confusion, "But…how?"

"It wasn't just me", explained Ruby pointing behind Moka's shoulder

Moka turned around and saw Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore walk up from behind. Yukari had a bright and cheerful face, Kurumu had a completely cold expression refusing to look Moka in the eye, and Mizore still looked mostly indifferent but seemed to be bordering anger

"It took a bit to sneak in here and take out those guards but we made it", said Mizore keeping her gaze

"No kidding, it was exhausting", sighed Yukari putting the back of her hand to her forehead for emphasis

"You came!", exclaimed Moka happily

Kurumu barged through Yukari and Mizore and walked up to Moka who looked down and prepared for what she was sure was coming. Sure enough Kurumu struck her hard across the face and sent her to the ground…except it didn't seem the hit was out of anger like she was expecting…

"What are you spacing out for?", asked Kurumu looking up abrubtly, "We have to save Tsukune don't we?"

"Kurumu…"

"Even though I'm still angry with you for keeping Tsukune's secret when we had a right to know…you were both in trouble and we look after our own", finished Kurumu

Moka began to apologize when Ruby interrupted

"Now is not the time to be apologizing and making up, we have to get out of here", explained Ruby, "We'll give you some details later but we have to go"

"Right, Moka you can apologize for everything later after we save Tsukune", added Kurumu, "Actions speak louder than words. If you're really sorry then you can at least help us"

"It doesn't matter if he's a human", added Ruby, "Sure, he's different but he's proven himself to be just as compassionate and honorable as the best of us"

"He saved all of us even when he knew we could easily just thrash him", continued Kurumu, "Face it, we owe him our lives and he's never thought negatively of us even after what we did to him"

"Yeah…it looks like we finally understand that ourselves", added Mizore, "Either way let's go!"

Everyone agreed and began to sprint out this time taking the elevators since there was no more need for stealth

"Hey Wayne, we're done here and heading up top. You might want to yourself if you're still alive", Kurumu said into the radio, "Don't worry we'll be out in less than 2, good luck to you"

Back to the present…

Wayne wasn't doing very well anymore. Due to their positions, everyone could fire and wouldn't need to aim, all the troopers had to do would be to fill the area with bullets, shrapnel, and explosions and they were pretty much guaranteed to hit Wayne while Wayne was having trouble aiming back and firing due to the sheer volume of destructive power all around him

The commander had decided to ignore Wayne and pursue the others instead but Wayne wouldn't let him and had turned him around and punched him in the stomach. However, whatever it was that the commander was enabled him to take quite a bit of punishment and he only stumbled instead of breaking anything and was still capable of ordering everyone to fire together while he retreated to attack the others. Of course: Wayne wasn't going to let that happen

Wayne was still under heavy fire but charged headfirst towards the direction the commander had just fallen back while everyone fired together. Wayne left a long trail of blood but kept charging and the commander knew it and shifted direction and forced Wayne to run in circles for a whole minute while continuously getting shot. After about a minute Wayne finally caught up but then immediately fell to his knees from the extreme blood loss he suffered from the multiple wounds all over his body that he could only partially heal at a time due to the fact they were only reopened by fresh attacks. The commander ordered a cease-fire and walked up to Wayne

"Rather than insult me you should have tried to negotiate", sighed the commander, "That way you would have avoided having to suffer such pain, normally you'd be able to easily fight through all of us but I've watched you: You can recover from virtually any injury but constant-sustained damage will whittle you down and you can only recover so long as you don't succumb to exhaustion like now"

Wayne said nothing and glared upward

"Pity. You could have been a valuable asset to us but I suppose not anymore", finished the commander, "Goodbye"

Similar to Wayne's own energy blades the commander extended a trio of solid blades from his right hand except this time: It was shorter like a set of claws growing from his fingers rather than wrist, it didn't hum or pulse like Wayne's blades but crackled instead and were yellow rather than pale blue

"Lightning blades…short claws about 30cm long…Raiju presumably wolf right?", asked Wayne as the commander approached him, "And I'm assuming you have an older brother who is higher in rank but of the same species as well with blue claws?"

"Yes that is correct", confirmed the commander with fangs growing from his canines and hair spiking up, "Since you absolutely refused to surrender peacefully I suppose you want to go down fighting so let's see how well you fight with death itself"

Without any further warning the commander plunged the claws through Wayne's skull and grew the claws inside of Wayne's body effectively impaling him and sending a billion volts of electricity into him with 200,000 amperes of current essentially simulating a bolt of lightning inside Wayne's whole body

After about 10 seconds of the continuous stream of electricity the commander stopped and Wayne collapsed smoking with some remnants of electricity still glowing around him

"That should put you down for good", said the commander with satisfaction turning around, "Okay boys we have a prisoner to stop from escaping so let's get to it

Suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed his shoulder forcing the commander to turn and stare in shock. There was Wayne with blood gushing from various open wounds and parts of his skin charred but still alive and half grinning and half snarling. That was what the commander saw before Wayne's own energy blade impaled his abdomen and Wayne held him on while keeping him alive while the troopers stared in shock

"That was the best you could do?", laughed Wayne, "To be honest, even in my current state I could have recovered from that faster if I wanted to and second: I know a guy who can inflict over 10 times that power by snapping his fingers casually. He's even defeated other lightning creatures by roasting them with even more lightning than they could handle and…", Wayne smiled even more darkly, "We may be allies but I've been able to withstand some of the worst he could dish out when I've been in even worse condition than this"

"No…you're bluffing! There's no way you could survive that!", protested the commander

"Oh?", asked Wayne, "Even so, I'm sure you watched the underwater monitors while I was in that reservoir and I'm sure you were a bit surprised when you noticed the sudden explosion right?"

The commander didn't answer but Wayne could tell that he was from his eyes

"Well my friend: My blood contains super-condensed energy in every single drop which can all be released upon my will in a giant explosion. A single molecule of it contains the power of 500 metric tons of dynamite and you folks caused me to bleed all over this place and my blood was absorbed and spread around in the ground…especially here"

Wayne held up his left hand and it turned out that it held a button on a switch with a skull and crossbones symbol on it

"You asked how well I fought with death itself. As you can see I made it, how about you?", Wayne asked calmly and coldly while pressing the button exactly 3 minutes after hanging up from the radio call

Meanwhile outside the base and behind the mob in front of the main building…

"The next part of the plan was to wait until Wayne broke Tsukune's fetters from a long distance", Ruby explained to Moka

"On the radio he said to be outside in 3 minutes and we still haven't seen him", added Kurumu

"Well he said long distance", replied Mizore, "Either way we need to be ready to charge in and save Tsukune as soon as he's freed before those goons get him"

Right as Mizore finished her sentence there was a small flash behind them and, curious, the group turned around just in time to see the air shimmering in front of them with hexagonal patterns around a giant crater right where the PSC stronghold just was

"What…happened?", asked Moka

"I energy shielded the area around the base before we went in so that nobody would hear the explosion and the flash would be a lot duller", said a male voice

The group turned around and were all shocked when they saw Wayne seemingly unharmed and casually leaning against a wall

"Wait…how did you-", everyone began to sputter together

"Hey, I blew up the whole base but I'm a fast flyer. I stayed behind during the explosion to make sure the whole place was destroyed and then I just flew out", explained Wayne, "Either way there are troopers in that crowd and in the building there still so get behind the crowd and get ready to move in"

"What about you?", asked Moka

"Well…I'm going to head up to the roof of the main building, blast my way through any remnants, and take down those chains when reach the top and calculate the necessary power to break them", explained Wayne

There were only a few minutes left so Wayne took off immediately before anyone else could say anything but everyone knew what to do…they just hoped it would work

While everyone else was outside waiting Wayne was inside the main building fighting through what was left of the initial PSC mercenary force. Since he'd taken down their whole base these guys were just the ones who were assigned to make sure everyone watched the execution by forcing everyone out of the building. The execution was to happen in only a few minutes so when Wayne charged in mowing all of them down without remorse, they were completely taken by surprise

Due to lack of time Wayne completely ignored avoiding collateral damage and energy efficiency. What he needed was speed and that's what he was doing: Charging through the building at about 20mph wielding 8 40-barrel Gatling Guns grown from his arms like a pair of submachine guns firing fully automatically at anything that moved pouring over a million anti-materiel, high-explosive, armor-piercing rounds per second. He'd done a bit more searching and managed to shrink his final form to make him only slightly larger than his human form while condensing all his previous power into it therefore giving him the speed and strength as before while the previous size was stronger 10-fold

"_They're probably gonna make me fix that…_", thought Wayne when he completely shattered a hallway door by running through it and immediately spraying a pair of troopers and the wall behind them

Apparently word had already reached these guys that they were the last ones and had passed most phases of death: They had skipped straight to the acceptance stage and had bypassed denial, sadness, and anger meaning they knew their deaths were coming and were ready. However even with the element of surprise they quickly began to counterattack Wayne fighting as hard as they could before dying landing several serious wounds. If Wayne didn't need to be quick he would have pitied them and toned down a bit to give them a better chance of survival but speed was essential and he continued sprinting/flying through the hallways and stairs mowing down all resistance without stopping from firing and without bothering to avoid the attempts at counterattacks

Following this: Nearly the entire inside of the building was gutted from the various shots Wayne had sprayed everywhere and the floor he'd been on was crushed and scorched but after a little more than 4 minutes of nonstop sprinting and firing: Wayne made it to the roof albeit a bit winded and transformed back to his human self and looked across the courtyard. So far: Nobody had alerted the PSC outside. Good…

Wayne couldn't see Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, or Ruby in the crowd but hoped they were ready because if they weren't: the whole rescue attempt would be completely useless

Wayne used his eyepiece to check the distance and any other factors to determine the shots. His shots could move at about light speed so no need to worry about missing from various factors and all but the problem was that Tsukune was strapped to the "stake" 5 times separately for each limb and his torso. Since there was no "center point" where they were all connected so a 5 for 1 shot wouldn't be possible and the power needed to break those chains was enormous. Wayne was really regretting that he'd sprayed wildly back there but he'd needed to be quick so he had no choice

The chains were incredibly small targets and were a little more than half a kilometer away from where Wayne was positioned and were right next to Tsukune which meant Wayne had to condense the power of 10 2,000lb JDAM bombs into a single shot about the size of his pinkie nail...and he needed about 5 shots in quick succession…not exactly his favorite targets, especially since he was now at barely 2% of his full power and this kind of thing would drain him down to about 1% or less

"Well…", sighed Wayne as he aimed down the sights of his specially made rifle, "At least I'm not gonna need a bigger rifle"

The rifle extended almost 7 meters in length and weight about 4 metric tons, if it weren't for the fact it as part of Wayne's body and the fact he was so naturally strong, it would have been impossible for anyone to aim or fire, especially 5 times in quick succession. Wayne held his breath, aimed, and was about to fire when the bells to the clock tower right below him rang suddenly and messed up his aim. It was time…

At the ring of the bell the stake to which Tsukune was tied to burst into flames and Tsukune made one last attempt to free himself but to no avail. It looked like upon learning he was a human, everyone had left him. The flames didn't immediately set him on fire Kuyou was to sadistic for that, he wanted to make Tsukune feel fear before his death and set the bottom on fire first so the fire would take longer to burn him but even so, he could feel the heat and nearly passed out when suddenly he felt a slight impact on his left arm and then dropped it with the chain also falling off. Before he realized it his other arm, both his legs, and his torso in less than a second were free leaving him to drop forward but not crash into the ground. When he looked up the first thing he saw was a brush of pink hair

"_No…_"

The scene was initially chaos. Nobody expected Tsukune would be freed from his fetters right as the execution started and were just as surprised by the sudden appearance of his 5 rescuers

"Don't worry Tsukune I've got you", said Moka grinning and holding him up in her arms and setting him back on his feet

"But…how?", asked Tsukune, "You were locked up in their base after they interrogated us…"

"We broke her out", Tsukune heard Kurumu's voice

Tsukune turned to see Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby also running towards them. They all came…

"What are you doing you fools?", shouted Kuyou, "Stop them!"

At this the 10 remaining PSC officers jumped from the crowd and attempted to surround the group and transformed. The group only knew Deshiko by name and in a flash her slick, form-fitting robe became a long-flowing pink robe and a large, circular hat around her head and though her face still looked alive and healthy, her clothes looked more like ancient Chinese funeral clothes which clearly marked her as a Jiang-Shi. The others whom the group didn't know by name turned into a variety of creatures: The pair of lieutenants whom interrogated the group earlier took the clear shape of a steel golem standing at about 11 feet tall, another as a humanoid raiju sparking with electricity. The others took shapes of humanoid monsters that the group couldn't identify but, based on the fact that they got their ranks by their power, they had to be at least level A monsters

"Your attempt at rescue was brave but there's no way you can escape us now", said Kuyou flatly, "But do you realize this is the biggest betrayal possible? To save our worst enemy from his rightful fate"

"You have to trust someone to be betrayed", said what sounded like a distant voice projected over a long distance, "We never trusted you and you never trusted us either"

Everyone in the crowd turned to see a tall, bloody figure jump down from the roof of the building behind them and sprint straight for the site of the confrontation and made it in only a few seconds. When Tsukune took a closer look he recognized the jagged scar across the figure's face and the bulky armor all over his body plus the large 8-wing back piece on him. It was Wayne

"Glad you made it", said Kurumu grinning

"Well I couldn't miss out on this could I?", asked Wayne smiling briefly before getting serious, "Either way all of you better get out of here"

That got everyone's attention

"What are you-"

"They're not going to show any mercy", answered Wayne, "If we go up against all 10 of these guys right now plus Kuyou, we won't stand much of a chance. The idea was to get Tsukune to safety so you guys move it. I'll take care of them, Kurumu and Ruby; just fly everyone out of here as quick as you can. Don't worry I've got this"

Everyone just nodded. Kurumu took hold of Tsukune and Moka while Ruby took Yukari and Mizore

"Don't let them out!", shouted Kuyou

It was too late when the other officers raised their arms and pooled their energy together to make a giant energy shield around the surrounding area as the others had already left. Only Wayne stood inside with all 11 of his adversaries. The shield created a semi-circular dome with about a 20-meter radius and was transparent but glowed with a faint blue and had a hexagonal tessellation across it

"Let me guess", said Wayne, "All of you pooled in about 10-20% of your energy to keep people from breaking out of this and the only way I can get out is if I beat all of you?"

"You guessed right", said Kuyou, "We also know that you yourself are pretty powerful and that you didn't get any sleep at all for the past week while fighting off some of our groups at night"

Wayne nodded, "And I also took out your whole base myself thank you very much…by the way: You should really consider better battlefield tacticians"

Kuyou shook his head

"You all came together and now you're willing to die against all of us? You must be either very brave or very stupid"

Wayne took a look around and sighed. Had he been at full power he might have been able to fight off all of them but at only 1%, he didn't stand a chance

"I won't be able to stop you", said Wayne getting out a 40-barrel Gatling Gun on his right hand and a cut-down version of his powerful rifle on his left, "But just because I'm going down, I'm not going down easy"

"You'd betray your own kind for your kind's worst enemy?", asked Kuyou half-interested

"My kind's worst enemy isn't humans", said Wayne pointing at Kuyou, "It's snobbish, indignant, spineless, rats like you who think you're superior to everyone else and can just push everyone around"

"Just the same as last year", sighed Kuyou, "That's what all of you said and look what happened to them"

"I don't care what happened to them", said Wayne, "You're not a paragon to the common good of monsters and demons alike, you're just a sadistic, racist, abusive bully who secretly fears what you think is inferior to you, that's why you hunted down us and Tsukune especially"

Kuyou gritted his teeth then calmed down and just nodded his head

Immediately all 10 of the enemies charged Wayne from all directions and Wayne responded. Wayne quickly gunned down the enemy immediately in front of him with a sustained burst that immediately ripped through his body and when a second attempted to sneak up behind him he whirled around and hit him with his shoulder knocking him to the ground and before he could get up Wayne jammed the barrel of his rifle into the fallen man's face and fired at point-blank range completely destroying his upper body. They might be transformed but they could still be taken down. Wayne aimed with his rifle and landed a headshot on another enemy charging him and simultaneously gunned down 2 more with his Gatling Gun. That left 6 more enemies including Kuyou and by now they had gotten close enough for close range combat so Wayne switched to his fists instead. At close range they couldn't all fight him at the same time and squared off with a creature that looked vaguely humanoid except was more muscular, was about Wayne's height and had bones sticking from him all across his body like blades and chains attempted to slash at him but Wayne jumped up, did a backflip over him, and kicked him in the back of the head and before he even hit the ground Wayne grabbed onto his face, one of the only spine-free areas on his body, and pummeled him onto the ground once, grabbed him by his shoulder spikes and kicked his spine causing him to yell out in pain but not quite take him down. The creature stood up with surprising force and Wayne stumbled momentarily which was all it needed to land 3 slashes across Wayne's abdomen. In response Wayne ducked under the 4th, kicked once, and used his forward momentum to spin around and roundhouse kick him twice then punch him upward and smash him back down with both fists, land on him, then smash his left leg. While Wayne was bashing the hapless trooper a second one, shaped like a raiju wolf, lept onto his back, bit into Wayne's neck and sent an electric current about 5 times as powerful as the first raiju wolf he'd encountered. What the wolf didn't expect was that Wayne reached over his shoulder, grabbed the creature's neck with his right hand, grabbed the tail with his left hand, and yanked so hard that he ripped out its spine and disemboweled it then used the spine as a whip to knock the first trooper down again but he recovered anyway and lashed out with one of his arm's whips. Wayne back flipped over the attack and grabbed both of the creature's arms forcing it to hold still while he relentlessly kicked him twice so hard that he ripped its arms out of its sockets and crushed its skull under his foot

The crowd murmured words of excitement, they were clearly impressed at how Wayne had defeated 7 of his enemies so easily despite how powerful they were supposed to be

"Those were your best?", asked Wayne to Kuyou, "No offence but your men suck"

Kuyou gritted his teeth, "You defeated them but not the rest of us", responded Kuyou

This time Deshiko tackled Wayne so suddenly that both rolled around the ground. When Wayne stood up he landed a right hook across her face but, since Jiang-Shi's were almost impervious to pain she tackled him again except this time Wayne used his momentum when he stood back up to punch her in the back with his left hand, dodge a claw swipe, and land another punch that caused her to fall to the ground from the sheer force.

"Would you mind helping me out?", asked Deshiko as Wayne picked her up with one hand and tossed her into the side of the barrier which ricocheted her back to the ground just as hard as he'd thrown her

At that the golem, and the humanoid raiju wolf attempted to assist although Kuyou stayed behind. Wayne immediately tackled the raiju and when both stood up Wayne stomped on his leg and kicked him away, Deshiko tried to assist but he stopped her in mid air by grabbing her by the throat whirling her around as a club against the golem, hurting her more than the golem, and then roundhouse kicking her away with his left foot. The problem was that they recovered relatively quickly and now he was surrounded on all sides but Wayne still wasn't going down. Wayne swung at the raiju with both hands and knocked him back right before the golem picked him up with one hand, Wayne slammed the golem's face with the back of his right fist but in response the golem stabbed into Wayne's side with its claws and Wayne punched again and twisted this time managing to break free. Wayne reengaged the raiju and managed to kick him in the stomach and elbow Deshiko in the face before the golem picked him up over its shoulder, and slammed Wayne to the ground. Wayne immediately got to his feet but Deshiko immediately kicked him in the face at his scar and knocked him back to the ground. Wayne got back to his feet and attempted to aim his 1024 pellet shotgun at Deshiko but the raiju hit him with a quick electric bolt that stumbled him and Deshiko kicked him again and while Wayne was attempting to recover the golem grabbed Wayne's right arm, the one holding the shotgun, aimed it at Wayne's head and fired it point blank sending Wayne flying about 5 meters before slamming into the ground and skidding 2 meters causing him to cough up blood. He was so weakened that these 3 were thrashing him since the first 5 were fought in ranged combat, the next only came in a pair, but these came in a trio

"Is the last safe haven for us monsters from humans not worth a single human life?", asked Kuyou from the platform while Deshiko, the raiju, and the golem approached Wayne who was getting back to his feet again

"You'll never stop at one", spat out Wayne getting back to his feet, "I'll take you all on!"

Wayne got back up and aggressively took on Deshiko, the raiju, the golem, and Kuyou all at the same time completely ignoring his injuries. Wayne lunged at Kuyou and grabbed Kuyou's shoulders and slammed him into the ground much to Kuyou's surprise and then grabbed the raiju as well by the back of his neck with his right hand and sliced the golem's left hand off with his left energy blade, let go of the raiju, dodged a fireball from Kuyou, which hit the golem instead, jumped and kicked off of the raiju's head, used the momentum to knock Kuyou down with a flying kick, picked up Kuyou, punched him twice in the stomach, and then kicked him in the face right back down on the ground before turning back to attack the others. Wayne head butted Deshiko aside then shoved the raiju to the ground before picking him back up and slamming him into the ground again. Kuyou had tried to sneak up behind Wayne but Wayne was aware and dodged a flaming claw swipe and grabbed Kuyou's left leg and yanked upward, Kuyou didn't fall off balance so Wayne punched Kuyou's back between the shoulders and knocked him to the ground, kicked him in the face so he was standing back up somewhat, then punched Kuyou twice in the face with a right and left hook sending Kuyou back to the ground only to be picked up again and head butted to the ground yet again. Wayne then turned around to duck under the raiju's electric claw attack and then grabbed the raiju's right arm, the one he'd tried to claw Wayne with, yanked it to the side, and then promptly ripped it out of its socket

"My arm!", shouted the raiju in pain and shock

"Yeah well it's mine now!", bellowed Wayne flipping the detached arm and swinging it by the stump like a club

Since the arm still had claws on it when Wayne hit the raiju with its own arm he was also slashing and shocking it as well knocking him to the ground before Wayne impaled it with its own electric claws on its own arm killing it instantly. Kuyou lunged again and jumped on Wayne's back but jumped up and landed on his back slamming Kuyou into the ground with his weight before picking Kuyou up with both his hands, and smashed Kuyou's back on his knee breaking Kuyou's spine and then tossing him away. The golem attempted to smash Wayne with its massive fists but Wayne leapt over it and jumped on the back of the golem and got both of his arms under the golem's chin

"You steel golems are virtually invincible except for one little flaw", said Wayne as the golem attempted to get Wayne off, "Your neck joints are weak!"

Wayne pulled on the golem's head so hard that after a yank the golem's head ripped from its body along with fragments of its spine killing it instantly. Wayne jumped off of the corpse and threw the dead body on top of Deshiko who was still trying to attack him trapping her beneath her dead comrade's massive bulk

"That all you got?", shouted Wayne, "Who's next?"

Suddenly Wayne felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down to see a flaming blade impaling him through the heart which was not good

"You're so weak", taunted Kuyou behind Wayne despite the fact he'd nearly been killed in Wayne's rampage and that he had to stab Wayne in the back to defeat him, "I can recover from my injuries just as quickly as you and I am rested unlike you"

Wayne coughed up massive amounts of blood. The scar on his face was just something that hurt more when it got struck but he'd been stabbed through the heart which did massive damage to him. Normally he'd be able to recover but he'd been so exhausted there was just no way for him recover from the massive damage and even worse: Since the blade was hot and flaming it was also burning up his other internal organs. Still Wayne wasn't going down easy even if he was so badly damaged. He wasn't sure if Kuyou could still survive his last countermeasure but he had to try and at least weaken him for the others if not kill him

Kuyou pulled his blade from Wayne's seemingly lifeless body and grinned. Then he was shocked when Wayne, still bleeding massively turned around and punched Kuyou in the face. In response Kuyou stabbed Wayne through the chest again in another spot drawing even more blood

"What were you expecting to do in that case?", asked Kuyou, "You knew you weren't going to make it so why bother?"

"Well…", coughed Wayne, "I wasn't trying to injure you from that, just get you to injure me more…and spill my blood…all over this place"

Kuyou raised an eyebrow. Sure he was standing in a pool of Wayne's blood but…

"Your whole base went up in smoke", explained Wayne, "But it went up in smoke because of the fact they spilled my blood…a single molecule of it contains the explosive power of 500 metric tons of dynamite and in this closed off space, it'll amplify it even more…"

Kuyou's eyes widened

"No…you're bluffing"

"Oh?", asked Wayne thumbing the switch as his vision darkened, "I knew I wasn't going to make it but I had to try and now I'm once again at death's doorstep…You beat me…but my friends will fight just as hard as me…even to the death…if you go down now…then it all ends…if not…then it will be ended by them"

Wayne grabbed Kuyou's throat and held on. He wasn't strong enough to crush Kuyou's windpipe now but at least he could hold him

"I'm ready!", shouted Wayne with the last of his strength, "How 'bout you?"

Wayne hit the switch and a massive explosion followed. The shielding around the area kept the explosion contained but amplified the blast greatly inside the barrier. The blast continued for about 10 seconds before the barrier broke and the explosion was so spent that the crowd outside suffered no damage but still felt a strong gust of wind. When the dust settled…none of the PSC officers' bodies were 100% intact except Deshiko since Jiang-Shi's can't die and she was underneath a steel golem's body and Kuyou and Wayne

Wayne's body was still intact since his body just simply couldn't break and Kuyou was still alive because, despite how drained Wayne was, Wayne's body still had some energy left in it, enough for Kuyou to make a barrier out of by draining it and creating a shield around himself to protect himself from the blast

Wayne was finally down…the PSC had finally beaten him, their casualty rate was nearly 100% but they finally defeated him. He gave them hell before he went down and he went down thinking he'd finished the fight

Since Kuyou had drained energy from Wayne to protect himself he was still at about 50-60% of his full power after the battle. Kuyou drained the very last energy he could from what was left of his dead comrades' bodies getting back up to close to 100%. Enough, in his mind, to put an end to the newspaper club, his most hated enemy in the area. Since the weight of several people forced Kurumu and Ruby to slow down, Kuyou could still see them

"You can run but you can't hide", said Kuyou

Kuyou got on his knees as his body slowly transformed into his true form. In the end he was a giant golden fox with 4 flaming tails while his eyes and mouth glowed with fire: A Youko Kyuubi Spirit. Kuyou grabbed the end of Wayne's shirt with his mouth and spun his tails around to lift off and pursue the rest of the newspaper club

Meanwhile…

The others finally made it to the roof of the main building and took a short break before trying again for the portal

"We should be safe here for now", said Moka

"Good", sighed Kurumu, "Because you guys are heavy"

"There's no way we're making it out on foot", pointed out Mizore gesturing towards the crowd that was attempting to enter the building to catch the excitement, "By now they'll never help us and will either go after us or at least hinder us"

Suddenly a large figure dropped to the ground with a loud thud next the group and caused everyone to turn

"What the…", began Mizore

The object was what looked to be a human body except it was a bit different. The body had a large hole in its chest but most of it was too charred and bloody to make out many features but everyone recognized the characteristic heavy armor plating all over the body with the blue and golden lights still lit up across it. The eyes were a single visor, the back was a collection of metal wings of different shapes with clear engines to add extra thrust, the right arm still had a flickering blue glow to it from the energy blades that constantly came from the wrists. There was no mistake: It was Wayne's body

"No…", gasped Tsukune, "He couldn't…"

"Just like last year I'm afraid", said a male voice behind the group

Everyone turned and saw none other than Kuyou, who had changed back to his human form though he still burned

"He tried to resist justice and failed as everyone else did", said Kuyou raising his hand, "And just like him you will all die"

"Hold on Kuyou we had a deal", said a female voice, "I'm the one who's going to kill him, I can't have you go too far and kill him yourself"

There was only one person with that kind of malice and yet gentleness in her voice. When everyone turned it was Ishigami Hitomi

"They took everything from me, and not only that but they cut my hair and let everyone know", continued Ishigami, "I'm the one who will kill them and I won't be satisfied until I skin them alive, dismember them, and crush their skulls on the rocks!"

The reappearance of Ishigami Hitomi surprised everyone greatly. Ever since the last incident when they'd gotten her kicked out nobody was expecting Ishigami's return, and yet here she was, with her hair grown back as well!

"You remember me right Tsukune? When my snakes bit into you?", asked Ishigami with her hair growing back to snakes, "That was when I found out about your true form. What I tasted was without a doubt, human flesh"

"And you told fiery meathead here didn't you?", asked Kurumu pointing to Kuyou

"Makes sense, that way you'd be able to find a reason for your return and you could use the student body's general hatred of humans to get back at us", concluded Yukari

"That sounds like something Wayne would say…", mumbled Moka immediately turning everyone's mood sour again at the reminder

"Good deduction", complimented Ishigami, "Now DIE!"

"Hold it!", shouted Kuyou grabbing Ishigami's snakes with his bare hands, "Since Tsukune is a human he and the whole lot must be killed according to the law and that is my duty as an officer of the law"

"Come on you already killed Mr. Rampaging Overkill", groaned Ishigami pointing to Wayne's collapsed hulk, "Fine you can get Tsukune but I get the rest myself"

"I don't think so", warned Kuyou dangerously while his hands and hair turned to fire

Kuyou shoved Ishigami aside and sent a massive fireball towards the newspaper club which immediately exploded at their feet but caught Ishigami in the fringes of the blast

"You bastard", hissed Ishigami angrily

"Damned Woman", Kuyou shot back, "Either way: If any human were exposed to these kinds of flames there would be nothing left"

When the smoke cleared Kuyou was, put simply, surprised for the second time today. The first was the sheer aggressiveness of Wayne's rampage and how close he himself had come to death twice, this time was the fact that just about everyone was still standing and Moka was lying on top of Tsukune having protected him from the blast and apparently having taken most of the blast

"_So…even though she was mostly sealed away she shielded everyone from the blast…not bad this has become more of a spectacle than I expected_", thought Ishigami

Despite the fact Tsukune had been shielded by the worst of the blast he still suffered quite a bit of damage and coughed some blood up

"M…Moka?", asked Tsukune through his darkening vision

"Tsukune take off my Rosary", Moka requested, "Even if everyone else hates you for being a human I promised I'd always protect you no matter what"

Tsukune made a reach for the Rosary but then collapsed right as his fingers touched it and Moka caught him. He was too weak to grab and pull off the Rosary. The rest of the newspaper club simply watched and shed tears

"Foolish girl", hissed Kuyou, "You realize that the boy is a human and yet you still protect him? Doing so makes you nothing but a traitor to your own kind and all other monsters in the world!"

Kuyou was even more infuriated by the absolute lack of response and now his whole body burst into flames

"What you are doing is a serious act of treason against us all! In the name of justice; I'll destroy you with my flame so there was no evidence of your existence in the first place!", howled Kuyou preparing to hurl a ball of flame, "DIE!"

Suddenly vines burst from the ground and gripped Kuyou's wrist stopping the attack

"What?"

"We exist too you know", said Kurumu smartly with her claws and wings grown out

"Thank you", sighed Moka in relief

Kuyou tugged on the vine and frowned

"Hmm…this doesn't feel much like a vine and it's not flammable", observed Kuyou, "Oh I see…"

Kuyou fired another blast in Kurumu's direction

"It's just a trick!", Kuyou shouted, "I'll burn you all to ashes!"

"You know you guys really made things into one big mess", said a male voice from the stairwell

Everyone turned and saw, much to their surprise, Gin Morioko

"Gin?", exclaimed Kurumu in disbelief, "But didn't you just-"

"Forget it", sighed Gin, "You guys already went this far so I figure I may as well try and hurry this up"

"How 'bout this", snarled Kuyou grinning sadistically, "All of you have gathered your fangs at me…Have you all gone mad? I am the justice of this academy!"

"Maybe we are crazy", replied Gin leaping forward and undergoing his werewolf transformation, "Sorry but I can't lose my friends…again"

"Again…", muttered Yukari

"So…last year…", continued Mizore

"I swore I'd take you down for good last time along with my friends", hissed Gin charging towards Kuyou, "I'm not a hero but I'm sentimental. They all went down for something they believed in and I'm going to finish it!"

Kuyou just laughed and prepared some more fire

"Do you really think-"

Suddenly Gin disappeared

"What-"

Gin reappeared right next to Kuyou and immediately rained 7 punches into Kuyou's face and torso

"Justice or not", said Gin transforming back to his human form, "Last time my friends died, and this time I'm not letting that happen again. I'll make sure to mess you up good this time"

Everyone gathered together around Tsukune

"Isn't this great?", asked Moka, "Everyone knows the truth and everyone came to help"

Tears formed along Tsukune's eyes and everyone gathered around as if nothing had happened

"I'll admit you're stronger than you were last time", said Ishigami coldly, "But your opponent is still much stronger than he seems"

In a blazing flash Kuyou reverted back to his fox form and glared at the group

"Get down!", shouted Gin leaping in front of everyone else

"Well done guys getting Kuyou to take you this seriously is quite an impressive feat", commented Ishigami, "But this is the end for you, you can't even injure Kuyou when he's like this…so beautiful, you could call this art, it was definitely worth sticking around for this. Have fun suffering for everything you did to me"

"Get down!", shouted Gin, "This is one of the world's strongest supernatural creatures! The higher ranked ones can even be considered as gods!"

"How do we defeat something like that?", asked Mizore

"Tsukune Aono", growled Kuyou, "We must kill any human who knows of the existence of this safe haven in case you reveal this place to the outside world…why do you monsters protect something so dangerous? The whole lot of you shall be buried under here by me right here, right now!"

"This is all my fault", groaned Tsukune placing his face between his hands, "Everyone might be killed all because I'm a human…it's all my fault"

"Don't make that face", responded Moka, "Don't worry we don't blame you for this, we're all here with you"

"She's right, just stay back Tsukune, we'll handle this", agreed Kurumu

Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby all wordlessly walked up and stood next to Moka and Kurumu while Gin just scratched the back of his head and Wayne…well…just stayed face-down in the ground

"Anyway what is your true form?", asked Gin, "I mean if you're a human and all…"

"Uh…", stammered Tsukune

"Nah just kidding", replied Gin giving a thumbs-up, "After all, there's no reason for anyone to want to know your true form anyway"

Though it was a bit strange, it showed Gin was still loyal to Tsukune along with everyone else, Tsukune was touched by just how supporting everyone was

"You bastards!", Kuyou shouted out rudely, "You know he is a human and yet pretend not to know? You are a group well past redemption. I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Uh oh…", gulped Gin

"Energy is concentrating on his tails", observed Ruby, "He's preparing something!"

"Hazy rolling flame…", said Kuyou calmly whipping his tails in a cyclone, "REALIZE MY TRUE POWER!"

"_Oh no…_", gulped Gin, "_I can dodge it but if I get out of the way…_"

A massive explosion followed and heat seared across the group of friends but, though Mizore was a bit light-headed being a creature of ice, everyone was relatively fine

"What happened?", asked Tsukune

Everyone, even Kuyou, was surprised to see Gin standing boldly with burns all across his body having taken the whole blast all to himself

"GIN?", exclaimed Kurumu in surprise

"I guess…I was the biggest idiot in the end", sighed Gin collapsing to his knees, "I've had enough of losing my friends, I just couldn't help it", he finished before collapsing to the ground mortally wounded but still semi-conscious and immediately everyone gathered around him

"But why? He's way faster than any of us! He could easily have dodged it!", exclaimed Yukari

"I think he may have been trying to protect us instead", answered Ruby

Tsukune slumped his head

"It's my fault", concluded Tsukune

"Hmm?", asked the others

"It's my fault Gin AND Wayne ended up like this", declared Tsukune through tears, "I just can't let it go on!"

"So much for the werewolf and his speed", taunted Kuyou, "2 down…right here and right now I'll make you all realize you don't stand a chance against me even as a group!"

In a massive burst of energy Kuyou transformed again

"What the? Is he turning back to his human form?", shouted Mizore

"No", answered Ishigami, "What you faced was his combat form…this is his finely honed juggernaut form!"

In the massive shockwave everyone fell back down and only Tsukune was still standing. There was Kuyou, still erupting in flames, with his lower body still like a fox and with his tails still coming from his back but with his head and upper body looking like a human

"Your comrades really are marvelous aren't they?", asked Kuyou, "Isn't it great that they all tried to save you Tsukune?"

Tsukune said nothing and looked around. Everyone was still conscious and struggling to their feet but Kuyou was already preparing another attack and had his eyes on Moka

"Now sit back and watch what each of your comrades' dying moments is like", said Kuyou turning to Moka, "Starting with her!"

Kuyou was about to turn Moka into a pile of cinders when Tsukune stood up quickly and began to shout at Kuyou

"Wait! We've lost, and we'll apologize for everything!", exclaimed Tsukune, "I'll surrender peacefully and accept execution but just please forgive everyone else!"

That got Kuyou's attention and he turned to look at Tsukune

"They're my friends", continued Tsukune, "Whether they're human or not they're all very important to me so please…", Tsukune collapsed to his knees, "I'll accept my punishment but please…just spare everyone else"

Everyone looked up and muttered words of astonishment at Tsukune's self-sacrificing attitude

"Humpf…for a human I have to admit that's pretty admirable", said Kuyou, "Out of consideration for your courage I'll spare their lives in consideration"

Tsukune brightened up

"So you mean that you'll-"

"Hah did you really think I meant that?", asked Kuyou, "What do you mean 'friend'? Human friendship is so superficial it just makes me sick"

Tsukune gulped in surprise at just how sadistic Kuyou really was

"Just shut up at watch your comrades suffer!", shouted Kuyou sending a blazing fireball right at Moka

Suddenly Tsukune leapt up in front of the blast and took it all for himself leaving Moka relatively unscathed while he suffered burns even more severe than Gin's

"Hey what are you doing?", asked Kuyou, "It wouldn't be much fun if you died first"

"Tsukune!", cried Moka running towards Tsukune's collapsing body who held his left hand out in Moka's direction

"_What a human…to thrust his body into a fire with such a frail body…_", thought Ishigami in a bit of respect and admiration, "_I have to admit that's very brave to face suicidal odds with virtually no escape from death…_"

Moka managed to reach Tsukune and reached for him but Tsukune lowered his hand and grabbed Moka's Rosario instead before falling to the ground

"Tsukune?", was all Moka could say before the giant flash of light that followed the removal of the Moka's Rosario

"Here it comes…", grumbled Ishigami putting her hand in front of her eyes to block out the intense light

"Moka? What happened to Tsukune?", exclaimed Kurumu managing to get to her feet along with everyone else

"Have fun with this opponent Kuyou", said Ishigami grinning a bit, "This is the very enemy who defeated me all that time ago…"

Moka' eyes turned red, her hair turned silver, her canine teeth extended, her body grew much more muscular in build, and her face took the clear expression of a scowl

"So that's you eh? A super vampire?", asked Kuyou in amusement, "Not bad…I've heard many stories about their strength but even a vampire can't hope to stand up to me-"

"YOU!", Moka howled at Kuyou

Before Kuyou could react Moka sprinted forward behind Kuyou and kicked him straight into the water tower with surprising force

"He's not breathing!", exclaimed Kurumu

"What do we do?", panicked Mizore breaking her normally calm expression and attitude

"Move aside", commanded Moka reaching Tsukune's limp body, "I've got one last thing that might save his life"

"What do you have in mind?", asked Mizore

Suddenly without warning Moka bit into Tsukune's neck like she usually did when she drank his blood

"Hey what are you doing Moka?", exclaimed Kurumu, "Now is not the time to be draining what's left of his energy!"

"I'm not drinking his blood", replied Moka stopping momentarily, "I'm injecting my own into him"

"That's right…", muttered Ruby, "A vampire's blood is what keeps its power which is said to be able to heal virtually any wound…"

"Will that really save Tsukune?", asked Yukari

"That thing Wayne gave him drains your vampire blood and stores it for use in his own bloodstream while still making it compatible with his own body", commented Mizore

"True but I've never attempted direct injection", replied Moka, "It might be able to at least temporarily break out of the seal and save him"

The others looked at each other and nodded in unison before all standing in a line in front of Moka and Tsukune

"Let us handle this", said Yukari

"You take care of Tsukune, we'll cover you", added Mizore

"You'll die!", warned Moka

"We're willing to accept that", replied Kurumu

Moka nodded

"I haven't been around you much personally but I have been around through the other 'me' so let me say: It's been an honor", said Moka before resuming her blood transfusion

"Don't let him take one step forward", said Ruby

"Don't worry, he won't", replied Mizore

"We have to work together if we're going to beat him", said Yukari

"Then let's do it…for Tsukune", rallied Kurumu

"For Tsukune", agreed everyone else

"_Please work…_", Moka almost begged while she injected large quantities of her blood into Tsukune's body

"Take this!", shouted Mizore launching a hail of hundreds of razor-sharp ice blades at Kuyou

"Too weak", taunted Kuyou as he effortlessly destroyed each shard with a swipe of his tail, "Humans are supposed to be our mortal enemies! Why can't you understand something as simple as that?"

Kuyou swiped his tail again and directed all of his energy at Mizore sending her flying away from the formation

"Mizore!", exclaimed Kurumu

"She's…", began Yukari

"Focus!", replied Ruby raising her wand in unison with Yukari, "Kurumu buy us a few more seconds!"

Kurumu didn't need Ruby to tell her as she grew out her claws and wings and lunged at Kuyou

"YOU don't understand", shouted Kurumu, "We can all get along together well if we just try! We're living proof of that and you're just someone who can't accept the fact that it's possible!"

"Nonsense!", bellowed Kuyou

Kuyou launched a salvo of fireballs at Kurumu who nimbly dodged each one before finally being hit by one and getting launched backwards

"Now!", shouted Ruby

"Black Sealing Spell!", Ruby and Yukari shouted in unison

A circle of Yukari's steel tarot cards surrounded Kuyou instantly

"Ha you think you can stop me with this stuff?", taunted Kuyou burning all the cards to ashes with his tail

"You fell for it!", shouted Yukari as the ashes turned into a circle with raven patterns with surrounded Kuyou

"Just try and escape from that!", Ruby taunted back

"Why don't you witches just disappear", howled Kuyou swiping his tail yet again and scattering the ashes

The ashes re-formed into the shape of a giant raven about twice the size of Kuyou that promptly impaled Kuyou through the chest with its beak

"Gotcha!", shouted Yukari triumphantly

"Okay that's it", shouted Kuyou angrily burning the giant raven

"I think that really hurt him!", exclaimed Kurumu

Suddenly the aura surrounding Kuyou grew even MORE intense than before

"Time to die", said Kuyou launching a giant, blue fireball towards the group which exploded like a bomb

Meanwhile…

The blast shook the whole building meaning the crowd working its way up felt the whole thing causing everyone to stumble before continuing

"I hope everyone's okay…", gulped Nekonome at feeling the powerful vibrations

Back upstairs…

Giant pieces of ice smashed back down onto the floor and shattered. The last remains of Mizore's attempt to shield her friends. Even with the protection: Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby all fell to the ground and attempted to rise again

"Too…strong", groaned Ruby as she fell back down before trying to rise again

"Pretty good…", commented Kuyou seeing Mizore's collapsed and barely conscious form lying on her back and the icy shards around the group growing some more blue flames from his fingertips, "She used what was left of her strength to literally put a glacier around you guys…not bad but there won't be a second time"

"Yeah because I won't let you", replied Moka standing back up, "When I defeat you

Kuyou just laughed

"Well well well…", said Kuyou noticing Tsukune still collapsed on the ground unconscious, "It looks like your attempts to revive him were a waste, he's still there on the ground"

Moka didn't comment and just kept glaring at Kuyou

"Come and get it…vampire", taunted Kuyou, "Defeating you will just increase my fame around the school with tales of my strength

Moka leapt forward immediately and landed a kick square to Kuyou's face

"You got him!", exclaimed Kurumu

"Wait…her power isn't as overwhelming as it usually is", noticed Yukari, "Moka…how much did you…"

"That seal is tough to crack", replied Moka repeatedly kicking Kuyou who apparently didn't even flinch, "I injected almost half of my blood into him but he's still not getting up"

The others gasped in surprise

"So you mean Tsukune's…", began Kurumu

"What's wrong? That's all you can do?", taunted Kuyou, "I can barely feel a thing!"

"_I think I might have given him too much…_", thought Moka as Kuyou easily caught Moka's kick in mid-air and responded with a punch that sent her flying back

"He's too strong!", panicked Yukari

"Moka sacrificed her strength for Tsukune but she's so weakened…she can't do a thing!", exclaimed Ruby

"You're so weak", taunted Kuyou as Moka rained another volley of kicks which barely even scratched him, "You got so engrossed with trying to be friends with a human you became so weak it's like you're not even a monster!"

Kuyou landed a salvo of punches so quick and powerful; Moka couldn't dodge or fall backwards as she was hit from all angles in rapid succession

"Humans are weak, lazy, traitorous, and willingly harm other beings", finished Kuyou as he continued to attack, "You who would attempt to mingle with them must die!"

Kuyou slammed Moka into the ground causing her to skid towards Tsukune's limp form

"Time to die…", said Kuyou charging his attack again and firing

The attack was dead on and a massive explosion followed. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby turned away

"This can't be happening", sobbed Mizore

"They're gone…", sighed Ruby

Kuyou laughed a bit then was surprised greatly for the THIRD time in the hour. His attack was dead on…and yet there was Tsukune, standing unharmed, holding his left arm ahead of him while his right arm held Moka behind him, and looking very, very ticked off

"What the hell?", wondered Kuyou in fascination, "If you were human you should have died long ago! What are you?"

Closer inspection showed Tsukune's eyes had turned bloody red and his hair had turned from black to a reddish brown instead

"What? The burns on his body should have been mortal and yet they've healed!", exclaimed Kuyou

"That's the healing effect of vampire regeneration", explained Kurumu

Kuyou gritted his teeth

"So…you weren't a human! There's no way a human could survive that", hissed Kuyou in surprise, "Damn…Ishigami tricked me"

"And apparently so did I", said a male voice

"What?"

Kuyou turned just in time to see a metal fist collide with his face and fall backwards. When he came to he was surprised for the FOURTH time in the hour

"You died", hissed Kuyou, "I saw you die and you didn't move at all!"

"You'll have to try harder to kill me…if you even can", said the figure, "And besides, even I can't kill myself so even if you defeat me; you can't kill me…at least not forever"

The others looked at the figure and then looked back to where they left it. Wayne's body wasn't there anymore…instead he was awake and was beating Kuyou while looking nearly completely healed

"How?", asked Kuyou as he fell down to the ground again

"I never died in the first place", said Wayne, "Clinically, yes I was dead but as soon as I reach that state my body 'locks down'. It enables me to make my body completely immune to damage inside my armor and heal itself with reserve energy while it still gives the illusion that I'm dead and beyond recovery. You fell for it and brought my body here which saved me the trouble to have to get back up here myself"

Kuyou stood back up and stabbed Wayne through the chest again and was shocked when Wayne just indifferently pulled it out this time

"Back there when I was exhausted and injured I couldn't heal this kind of wound", said Wayne, "If I waited a bit longer I'd be back to 100% but I'm not…still this kind of stuff happens to me a lot"

Wayne grabbed Kuyou up by his arm, turned Kuyou to face Tsukune, and held him still while Kuyou kept struggling

"Hurry up and get him!", shouted Wayne as Kuyou continued to burn and stab Wayne, "This is really starting to hurt and the only way to even hit him hard enough now is if he can't move!"

"Don't underestimate me", howled Kuyou as Wayne cracked Kuyou's ribs, "Do you really think you can defeat the likes of me?", he shouted, "I am Kuyou! I am-"

Suddenly the stairway door opened to reveal the flood of students and staff breaking through the door. They saw all they needed to: Everyone but Tsukune, Wayne, Kuyou, and Moka were down. Moka was standing by, Wayne was holding a still struggling Kuyou and Tsukune was seething with supernatural energy

Kuyou didn't get to finish his sentence when Tsukune and lunged and struck Kuyou so hard, he smashed Kuyou AND Wayne through the floor and down all the way to the bottom of the whole building and still left a crater in the ground below

"No way…", said everyone simultaneously including the crowd while others reported down the crowd to the others

"That…was a bit…excessive", groaned Wayne as he flew/climbed back up

Tsukune simply collapsed much to everyone's surprise

"I guess that last attack really winded him", suggested Wayne as the newspaper club gathered around Tsukune

"Is he okay though?", asked Kurumu in concern

"Hah he'll wake up feeling like the king of the world tomorrow when he regains consciousness", joked Wayne

"His wounds healed and provided him with extra energy which he just used against Kuyou. He should definitely be fine", confirmed Moka

The crowd roared with approval. Sure not all of them like humans but Kuyou had been one heck of a tyrant and the person who had just been on execution for being a human was, in their eyes, actually a monster even STRONGER than Kuyou who had defeated him in a single blow despite Kuyou being in his juggernaut form

"Well…it didn't go exactly the way I planned but it still worked", said Wayne to the newspaper club away from the crowd

"What do you mean?", asked Kurumu

"Well…rather than seeing a human who accidentally trespassed here into a safe haven for monsters everyone saw a powerful vampire defeat Kuyou in a single blow", said Wayne, "Sure it was a bit rockier than I planned but at least the end result is the same. Now when Tsukune wakes up everyone will be worshipping him", said Wayne while everyone continued to cheer

The crowds reactions varied slightly but all followed the same idea of praising Tsukune for his actions and with others discussing ways to apologize to Tsukune for their mistreating of him

Moka walked over to the edge of the hole and stared at Kuyou's unconscious and horribly injured form

"Well now Kuyou…you don't have a problem with Tsukune being here anymore now do you?", asked Moka replacing her Rosario

"I bet not", said the newspaper club happily

"Well everyone!", Wayne addressed the rest of the crowd and holding out a tape recorder, "What do you have to say to him when he gets up?"

"Tsukune Aono, we're sorry for suspecting you and we acknowledge that you're powerful enough to defeat Kuyou that easily", the crowd said in unison

"That reminds me of just how much I was bullied by them before", mumbled someone in the crowd

A chorus of agreements followed the last comment

"Here's to the school's hero!", everyone cheered together as they followed the newspaper club who carried Tsukune's unconscious form out

"Well that was fun", sighed Wayne, "…But I really wish I didn't agree to clean up the mess", he groaned as he looked at the sheer destruction of all the combat

Then Wayne heard a few beeps and checked his cellular phone grown from his arm

"Hey did you say you needed help?", asked a male voice on the phone

"We got your call about a few hours ago but we were kinda busy…", said a female

Wayne's eyebrow twitched

"Well thanks a lot for being late", he sighed, "Forget it I'll talk to you later, just stay hidden around the world for now", finished Wayne hanging up, "Man…when I actually need them they're late…perfect…"

* * *

Well…there you go! 2 months of it and I'm finally finished with that chapter…whew…that took forever. Anyway the reason for this being extremely long was because I had several oneshot ideas and also because I'm getting very busy so I decided to leave you guys with something extra long and good to occupy you for the hiatus back there and the hiatus coming up. Sorry

Up next: Trouble with the Past and Blood. I'm sure fans of the original series will be able to guess what's coming so no need for a spoiler

Well…bye for now and I'll see you in…god knows how long oh well you might see me again in a few oneshots


End file.
